


Kamen Rider Vortex: The Movie

by Canso99



Series: Kamen Rider Vortex [2]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, LEGO Dimensions
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 78,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canso99/pseuds/Canso99
Summary: Two years after the fall of Lord Vortech, Hiro makes another attempt to bring the multiverse under the heel of the newly formed Shocker Rift with the Sources of the Horsemen. Megumi and her friends must travel the multiverse once again to stop Shocker Rift. Meanwhile, a new visitor brings discord to the F.N.S. How shall Megumi and the F.N.S overcome this challenge?
Series: Kamen Rider Vortex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722193
Kudos: 1
Collections: Kamen Rider Drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

The multiverse, so large, so imaginative, so...beautiful in diversity. I have traveled through universes of pure majesty and those constructed of filth. I have seen more than any human is usually granted in their lifetime. I have made friends with creatures of light and darkness. Through it all, I have been one of 20 beings that saved the multiverse from total stagnation. I am Megumi Hishikawa, Queen, Mutant Cyborg, and Kamen Rider. At the moment, I was leaving my history class at After Academy, taught by my House Head, Death herself, after learning about the 13th Tarlaxian King Emperor, Skrandepede. He wasn’t the most popular King Emperor, giving the Tarlaxians a bad rap for centuries as Monstrous Conquerors. It took at least 20 of his successors to dispel that stigma. I had arrived back at the dorm apartment Richard and I had shared on campus and headed on to our bedroom. While I DO like how fluffy the skirt for the girl’s uniform was and how it could allow me to write a paper on it, it DOES get a little heavy after a while. I had changed into a loose skirt and a shirt that exposed my midriff and flopped onto the couch, idly flicking on the t.v. to see my boyfriend and future husband, Sir Richard Saunders, doing his job as a news reporter on MNN, Multiverse News Network. “...thus ending the strike at the Enchanter’s union peacefully,” he had just finished. “In recent Mad Scientist News, the search for the missing Dr. Linksano has finally yielded results. He has been located on Earth in universe 1-N-T-3-R-N-3-T-R-3-V-1-3-W-3-R, far from his native universe. Dr. Linksano is a version of his current home’s Dr. Insano, a mad scientist that has, on numerous occasions, tormented or killed The Spoony One, or Spoony for short. Unlike Dr. Insano, Dr. Linksano has retired from the evil community and now works for that universe’s champion, Linkara, an internet comic book reviewer, as his scientific advisor aboard Linkara’s spaceship, Comicron One. The ship was once under the command of Lord Vyce, Linkara’s arch nemesis and well-know conqueror. After being bribed with the holo-deck onboard the ship, to which Linkara admits a threat near the end of his offer to join, Dr. Linksano retired from being evil and now works to help Linkara defend his universe. Linkara, a current contestant of the Temlins’ 1,049th Contest of Champions, has been labeled as a Champion after defeating Lord Vyce four times over now, thus allowing him to be invited and accepted into the Contest of Champions. In related news, Pilo has won against...” I switched the t.v. off as Richard went into the Contest of Champions. I never really got into it, not after Ace Corgi: Attorney at Paw lost to Jenny Everywhere. I stretched on the couch, letting my eyes shut. It was naptime. A little later, the phone rang, waking me up. I stretched, then headed to the phone, picking it up.

“Moshi moshi,” (Japanese “hello” over the phone) I mumbled as I held it to my ear.

“G’day, Megumi. Did I wake you?” asked an Australian man’s voice.

“A bit, Joshua, yeah,” I replied, recognizing the voice. “Enjoyed your date with Emily?”

“She was over the moon when she set foot on Sodor,” answered Joshua Williams. “How about you and Richard?”

“We’re doing all right,” I replied. “He helped me buy the F.N.S’ private universe and I helped him buy his car.”

“That’s nice,” commented Joshua. “Anything romantic?”

“A little hanami and a baseball game,” I answered.

“Aces,” cheered Joshua. “Now, about Shocker Rift...”

“Did you find them?!” I asked, whatever sleepiness I had being banished.

“I was gonna ask you that,” replied Joshua. My mood went down as I sighed.

“Hiro only attacked our home ONCE!” I groaned. “With an organization that big, you’d think we’d find him by now!”

“Livia and Mikhail thought at least the Joker would attack the universe they were searching, given the craziness that accompanies it,” sighed Joshua.

“What universe was that?” I asked.

“M-U-P-P-3-T-5,” answered Joshua.

“Whereabouts were they?” I pressed.

“The main entertainment venue, the local theater,” clarified Joshua.

“That venue’s chaos is kind of tame, compared to the Joker’s brand of chaos,” I figured. “What seats did they have?”

“They didn’t have seats,” corrected Joshua.

“I thought you said they were at the theater?” I quizzed.

“I did,” replied Joshua. “Their acts almost brought the house down. Statler and Waldorf tried to finish the job from their box.”

“They were onstage?!” I realized.

“The Muppets were doing a _Little Mermaid_ theme for their show,” explained Joshua. “Mikhail sang _Under the Sea_ , Livia did _Part of Your World_ , and they both did a duet of _Kiss the Girl_. Livia tried out her new mer-form for the show.”

“Lucky girl!” I cheered. I then went back to business. “So, you and Emily didn’t see anyone from Shocker Rift on Sodor?”

“Sorry,” replied Joshua. “The only thing I saw was a Dalek cosplayer as there was a convention at Knapford, near its harbor. Gordon wasn’t too thrilled. I believe his exact words were ‘Driver, get me out of here and away from that ridiculous thing!’ Gordon’s not the biggest _Doctor Who_ fan, I’ve noticed.”

“I suppose not everyone in Great Britain’s a fan,” I chuckled. “Much like how not everyone in Japan is a _Kamen Rider_ fan.”

“In any case, sorry we couldn’t find Shocker Rift,” sighed Joshua.

“It’s all right,” I replied. “See you tomorrow.”

“Cheers,” bid Joshua. I hung up and idly went to the bedroom. I pulled out a drawer that held a pair of Vortex Drivers. I pulled mine out and grabbed the i.d tag that sat near it. I went back to the living room and held the Vortex Driver to my waist as it made the belt strap and fastened itself around my waist.

“Vortex Driver!” it announced. I then made a fist with my right hand, crossed it over my front, and held my left hand to my hip.

“Henshin!” I called. I then inserted the i.d tag into the belt and the new wardrobe, a blue cylinder that attached my armor pieces and external clothing as my undersuit formed, put my suit on and disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke that I waved off with one hand in one sweep. “Kamen Rider Royal!” I announced to no one. “Evil will ultimately bow to me!” ...No one responded as no one else was there. I sighed, then let off a scream of frustration, not hearing the door open. Richard had come in with the groceries.

“Er...did I come in at a bad time?” he asked.

“Two years!” I hissed.

“...Pardon?” asked Richard as he set the groceries on the counter.

“Two years,” I continued, “since Hiro attacked our home universe! Only once! Two years and not a single peep from one of his Combatmen, one of the Daleks under his command, or from one of his newly-christened ‘Hell Generals’! Two years since we were accepted at After Academy and we’re still in our dorms!”

“We all agreed,” countered Richard as he started putting the groceries away, “that living on campus would increase our chances of getting educated and help us find Hiro better.”

“Yes,” I replied, “but I thought he’d do something by now! Not just sit wherever he is while we go to class, then our, admittedly well-paying, part time jobs, then return to our dorms to just do nothing except the occasional date!”

“You were the one,” reminded Richard, “who told us that patience would be a virtue.”

“Yes! A virtue for you!” I argued. “Not me! I hate patience! Patience is for wimps!”

“Need I remind you,” remarked Richard, “that one of our guest speakers, the late Mr. Rory Williams, waited 2000 years for his wife before they married?! Besides, are you telling me you’re exempt from patience?!” I groaned in frustration.

“I simply can’t live like this!” I sighed. “I can’t! I need to be busy!”

“Then go be busy!” snapped Richard. “I’ll watch for any Shocker Rift activity!”

“...All right, good luck!” I cheered as I barreled out the door and out of the dorm complex. I had summoned my mechanical horse and converted it to bike mode, speeding down the street on patrol for any wrong-doing. Just then, my radio tuned into a police call.

“All units, converge on the Beyond Graves Bank!” urged the dispatcher. “An armed robbery is in progress and it looks like the robber originated from the Kamen Rider Universe. Kamen Rider Build could use some assistance!”

“Armed robbery?!” I cheered. “Away I go!” I sped off to After Academy’s bank, the Beyond Graves Bank. When I arrived, Build and the police were at the entrance, leveling their weapons at the door. “What’s the situation?” I asked when they saw me.

“A new Smash was created,” explained Build. “It’s able to go to any place within a 2 block radius from itself about a few seconds into the future. Because of that, it’s called the Chronos Smash.”

“So it’s a time-based Smash,” I simplified.

“Yep,” replied Build. Another Kamen Rider then approached us. He was from the current series, _Kamen Rider Zi-O_. He wore white armor with what looked like a black and green-trimmed watch strap going down his front. His helmet had a smartwatch appearance and his eyes looked like the katakana for “Rider” (ライダー). His antennae were a pair of clock hands and he had shoulder pads and a green gauntlet on each arm held by watch straps.

“Woz, right?” I asked. The new Rider nodded. “Might I ask why you’re here and not on Zi-O’s heels?”

“Oh, but I am,” replied Kamen Rider Woz. “Who do you think is the Chronos Smash?”

“It’s Sougo Tokiwa?!” yelped Build. “How did he...?!”

“That’s unknown to me,” replied Woz. “What’s important is that we save my King.”

“Right then, off we go!” I declared. As we charged, the Chronos Smash came out of the bank. It was green, had clock hands for arms, and a watch for a face. The Smash was swinging its arms wildly and causing a lot of damage. As we tried to hit it, it vanished, then appeared behind us a few seconds later. I kicked, but the same result happened.

“Brute force isn’t working!” observed Build. Just then, the Smash spoke.

“Help...me!” it strained.

“What, help you rob a bank?” snarked Build.

“That’s not the Smash talking! That’s Sougo!” I realized. “He’s trying to gain control!”

“A Sisyphean effort, I can promise you that!” called a voice. A new Smash then entered the area. It looked like a guy in a brown coat and floppy hat.

“Who are you?!” I demanded. The new Smash laughed like a mad scientist.

“I thought, in Japan,” he cackled, “it was rude to ask questions without introducing yourself! In any case, I’m the Wander Smash!”

“Well, you’re gonna be wandering to the nearest hospital if you’re behind this!” I hissed.

“Chronos Smash, get rid of them already!” ordered the Wander Smash. The Chronos Smash attacked us through no will of his own. He was trying not to hurt us.

“The Wander Smash seems to be the source,” I figured aloud as said Smash took the sacks of cash. I charged at the Wander Smash and decked the back of his head. The Chronos Smash briefly stopped himself, then went back to his assault. “Theory confirmed!” I chuckled. The Wander Smash then recovered from the blow.

“Whatever happened to striking your enemy when he’s facing you?!” he protested.

“This coming from a petty crook,” I argued.

“PETTY CROOK?!” roared the Wander Smash. “I am no mere crook! I am the greatest scientist in all the multiverse! I have conquered time, hypertime, and the worst comic, _Warrior_! I am...”

“Dr. Insano!” I realized, remembering a few history lessons from Death and a few scoffs about him from Pestilence. “So, decided to use the methods of Evol to turn yourself into a Smash?”

“Excellent guess!” cheered the Wander Smash. “And, with Sougo Tokiwa under my command as the Chronos Smash, I will rule the world!”

“You can try!” I taunted. “I’m gonna desmashify you!”

“Er...desmashify?” quizzed the Wander Smash. “I don’t think that’s a word.” I stopped talking and started hitting. The Wander Smash was keeping me at bay with a staff. I managed to knock it away while switching my i.d tag out for Build’s. I selected his default form.

“Build RabbitTank Steel!” announced the Vortex Driver. The wardrobe came back and attached Build related armor onto me and changed my left eye to a blue color and my right eye red.

“HAGANE NO MOONSAULT!” called the Build Driver’s voice. “RABBITTANK! YEAH!” I went onto a harder offensive and kept up the assault. The Wander Smash was trying to keep his defense up but I found a way around it. I kicked the staff he had been using as a weapon away from him and caused him to lose balance by tripping him up. Once he tried to pick himself up, I spun the wheel, making the Vortex Driver gather energy.

“Final Attack!” announced the Vortex Driver.

“Rider Royal RabbitTank Kick!” I ordered. The Vortex Driver directed the energy towards my foot as an energy graph grabbed the Wander Smash.

“READY, GO!” shouted the Build Driver’s voice from the Vortex Driver as I jumped. As I travelled down the line, the Driver continued. “VORTEX FINISH! YEAH!” My foot connected and the Smash exploded. As I landed, the Smash fell on the ground in green fire, which Build has called the perfect opportunity to get its essence. The new Vortex Drivers have a small bag of holding on each hip, so I could put whatever I wanted into them. I pulled out an empty Fullbottle and pointed it at the moaning Wander Smash, taking its essence and sucking it into the bottle. Once I got it all, I closed the cap as a black web appeared on it. The Smash’s real form of Dr. Insano was a little groggy. He had black hypno-goggles on his face and a white lab coat with “Dr. Insano” on it. He had a stethoscope hanging around his neck and wore gloves, boots, and some sort of harness with a gun on each shoulder. He got up as the Chronos Smash managed to get Woz and Build to stop hitting him.

“Guys, I’m all right!” he said.

“Waga Maō!” (My Demon King!) cheered Woz.

“Sougo! You’re okay!” called Build.

“Not quite,” countered the Chronos Smash. “I’m still a Smash. Is there any way you could take the Smash essence away without kicking me?”

“Okay, THAT’S gonna be tough,” remarked Build. “Maybe sonic vibrations can move the molecules binding themselves to your human form, but it’s never been tested before.” I looked at Insano, checking to see if he was still concentrating on his physical form, which he was, then turned to the three men.

“I think I can help in that regard,” I called. I swapped out the Build i.d tag for the Doctor one and chose her current incarnation.

“13th Doctor Steel!” announced my belt. As the armor attached itself, my blade gained a new function.

“96 decibels SHOULD do it,” I mused as I set the new function. I pressed a button on the blade and the sound of the sonic screwdriver came through the air as I pointed the sword at the Smash. He started vibrating, then became a little misty as Build pulled out an empty Fullbottle, taking the essence. The Smash then reverted back into a young Japanese man, looking like he just got out of high school! This was Sougo Tokiwa. I switched off the sword and Build closed the cap while I handed him the bottle of the Wander Smash’s essence. “You may get a Best Match with those, given that Insano was controlling Sougo here,” I guessed. We then heard insane laughter as Insano picked himself up.

“You fools!” he giggled. “I’m NOT without a back-up plan!” Sougo rolled his eyes as he pulled out a device. It was white with a slot on each side and a screen in the middle. There was a button on top as well. Sougo set the device to his waist and it formed a belt strap.

“Ziku Driver!” it announced. The screen showed the words “Ziku Driver” as they scrolled from Sougo’s left to his right. He then took out a watch which had the year 2018 on the bottom. He turned the face to make a Kamen Rider’s face. The watch’s face had a clock theme as the hands were the antennae and, like Woz, had the katakana for “Rider” instead of eyes. Sougo then pressed the button on top and the watch beeped before speaking.

“Zi-O!” it called. Sougo then inserted the watch into the Ziku Driver’s right hand slot and pressed the button on top of the Driver to make it tilt towards his right. He then let his right hand point towards the ground while his left arm went across his chest as the hand pointed to the sky. A giant analog clock spun its hands behind him.

“Henshin!” he announced. He then spun the Ziku Driver until it arrived back in its original position. The clock’s hands then stopped at 12:00. The Ziku Driver then rang a bell.

“Rider Time!” it called. It then sang “Kamen Rider Zi-O!” His suit formed silver chest armor and a black undersuit with pink gauntlets and greyish-blue boots. The front looked like a watchband went through the head, looking exactly like the face on the watch.

“Iwae!” (Rejoice!) called Woz as he opened a book. “Zen Rider no chikara o uketsugi, jikū o koe kako to mirai o shiroshimesu toki no ōja. Sono na mo Kamen Rider Zi-O!” (The one to inherit all Rider powers, the time king who will rule over the past and the future. And his name is Kamen Rider Zi-O!)

“King nothing!” taunted Dr. Insano.

“Knock it off, Insano!” called Zi-O as we advanced. “We know how this is going to end! We’ll go over there, beat you up, and...!” He didn’t get far as Insano shoved him backwards into a wall, causing some of the building to crumble!

“The Hell?!” I yelped.

“Something wrong, Riders?!” giggled Insano. “You came here, prepared to fight a madman, and instead, you find a GOD!” He then devolved into laughing madly again.

“What are those things?!” I demanded.

“Power enhancing energy gloves,” explained Insano, “the guns on my harness are twin OMG-WTF 9000’s that follow my eye movements so I can shoot at what, or WHO, I see, and the boots... power enhancing rocket boots! Not my designs, really, but I made a few improvements!”

“That’s JesuOtaku’s stuff!” I protested.

“You wanna go a few rounds?!” giggled Insano as he slammed his hands together, causing a shockwave. “Come get some!” He fired from his guns, scattering us.

“We need a plan!” called Build.

“I have an idea!” I replied. “Woz! Build! Flank his sides! I’ll get his backside! Zi-O, Rider Kick on my signal!”

“Got it!” called the Riders. Build and Woz summoned their respective weapons, the Drill Crusher and the Zikan Despear. They kept his glove-based attacks at bay while I snuck around and smashed the powerpack for his harness.

“Break off!” I called. “Zi-O! Now!” Zi-O pressed the watch’s button again.

“Finish Time!” announced the Ziku Driver. He pressed the button on top and spun the driver again. “Time Break!” it called. A series of pink Japanese characters for “Kick” (キック) surrounded Insano as Zi-O leapt into the air. He flew down with his right foot outstretched while all the characters united and imprinted on his foot. His kick connected with Insano’s face, causing the gear to short out and explode. Insano picked himself up, then fell back down, moaning in pain.

* * *

After I gave my statement to the police while they arrested Dr. Insano, I was sent back to my dorm apartment and the visiting Riders went back to their own universe. Richard was just about to start dinner. “That’s better,” I sighed as I cancelled my transformation. “Nothing like a little activity to pass the time. How long was I gone?”

“About an hour,” replied Richard.

“And did Hiro do anything?” I asked.

“Nope, not a peep,” answered Richard as he chopped some carrots.

“...I can’t do it!” I wailed. I then shoved my face into the cushions of the couch and screamed, kicking my feet like a petulant child. Richard just sighed and went back to chopping veggies for his signature stir-fry.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a new day in our new Castle Nerd Skull outside After Academy’s city limits. The Horsemen, their heralds, and our newest members had joined us as we sat down. Our new members were from the same universe the original F.N.S came from. We went from 16 to 31 almost overnight, 18 girls and 13 boys. Our new members were Lady Colleen Doyle of Waterford, Ireland, Lord Alesandro Ortiz of Fortaleza, Brazil, Sir Liam McIntyre of Scotland’s capital, Edinburgh, Duke Victor Young of Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada, and Duchess Deung Moon-kyung (Asian name order, so, in the western name order it would be Moon-kyung Deung) of Jeju-si, South Korea. They were wearing a newer transformation belt, similar to a Vortex Driver, called the Chronicle Driver. Much like a Vortex Driver, it summons armor based on a character, but uses something called an Armor Bio, a small, book-shaped trinket that tells the story of the person it’s based off of. The Chronicle Driver pops a shelf out from the top with a small space for the Armor Bio to fit. The Rider then inserts the Armor Bio into the space and slides the shelf down into the Driver. It won’t summon the suit until the Rider presses a button on the Driver’s top. If it’s the Rider’s personal Armor Bio, or Armor Auto-bio, the Rider would say “Henshin!” before pressing the button. Pressing the button again would initiate the final attack. Colleen was Kamen Rider Slam, Alesandro was Kamen Rider Striker, Liam was Kamen Rider Highland, Victor Was Kamen Rider Range, and Moon-kyung was Kamen Rider Lance. Colleen adjusted her braid as Michael’s cat, Kit-10, scooted by. “Colleen?” I asked. “Your report?” She snapped out of her reverie as she shook her head.

“Sorry, My Lady,” she apologized. “The Chronicle Riders haven’t heard a peep out of them.”

“Quite frankly,” sighed Liam, “I don’t think we’re gonna find anything.”

“I know Hiro of old,” I replied, prompting the Scotsman to roll his eyes.

“Och, haur we gang!” he protested, exaggerating his usual accent.

“I beg your pardon?” I asked.

“Every time we say Hiro’s not gonna do anything,” explained Liam, “you go on about how Hiro doesn’t let things go that easily, how he will stop at nothing to have the multiverse under his rule. Well, I’ve been looking everywhere, and I have NO proof that he has something in the works!”

“Always a contentious one, aren’t you?” sighed his House Head, Pestilence.

“The Vortech Wars are over!” protested Liam. “Hiro’s learned not to mess with powers outside his understanding! We can relax! YOU, of all people, can relax!”

“Hiro is NOT one to be underestimated,” Death argued in her usual whisper. “I will not let you go through with being so lax about this.”

“Come on, you can’t be serious!” countered Liam. Moon-kyung just sighed, deciding to defuse the situation with a question unrelated to our conversation.

“Could the pizza guy be any later?” she sighed.

“They ARE taking their sweet time,” remarked Kit-10. “However, I don’t think we should be TOO harsh on them. They’re rather swamped, what with the two-year anniversary celebration of Vortech’s defeat coming up.”

“Oh, yeah, that,” I remembered.

“Well, it looks like we’re starting Bad Movie Night WITHOUT pizza,” sighed Richard. “Let’s kick things off with Michael Bay.”

“What have you got to offer?” I quizzed.

* * *

It was _Revenge of the Fallen_ , the second Bayverse _Transformers_ movie. “Well, that was something,” I remarked.

“Rather tame, compared to other bad movies I’ve seen,” commented Emily.

“As a feline-based robot,” observed Kit-10, “built by a Time Lord and a flying box, I can safely say that it was the most unrealistic thing I’ve had the ‘pleasure’ of gracing my visual sensors with.”

“Was Devastator’s wrecking ball scrotum really necessary?” asked Victor.

“Were Skids and Mudflap necessary?” quizzed War. “I swear they existed to be nothing but black stereotypes, UNNECESSARY black stereotypes.”

“My turn!” called Colleen.

“It’s not gonna be _Monty Python’s Life of Brian_ , is it?” asked Hiroki. “I STILL feel let down after that whole thing.”

“No, it’s actually a movie from Japan,” replied Colleen. _“Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQger The Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland_.”

“WHY?!” wailed Hiroki.

“Please, no!” I begged. Just then, there was a knock on the door. “Great, the pizza’s here!” I cheered.

“Two and a half hours!” protested Emily. “And we’re pretty far from city limits!”

“Cold pizza’s better than no pizza,” remarked Richard as he got up. Alesandro snorted.

“You only say that because you have no taste buds,” he snarked. Richard approached the door and opened it.

“Okay, my good man, what do I owe you?” he asked.

“Your ears,” remarked the voice.

“...You’re not pizza,” replied Richard.

“A PO robot’s saucier than pizza,” boasted the voice. “We need to talk.”

“Guys, X-PO’s here,” called Richard.

“Let him in!” I bid. Richard and X-PO entered the t.v. room. X-PO had various documents in his claws. “Good to see you again, X-PO!” I called.

“Nice to see you too,” returned X-PO. “I wish the circumstances were better.”

“What’s up?” asked Emily. X-PO laid out the documents.

“Let’s just say that Shocker Rift may be up to something,” he began. “Scorpainia sent out some explorers to gather data on five key universes. I’ve been monitoring for the reports but, for whatever reason, neither side has contacted each other.”

“So? It could be background interference,” I countered.

“I thought so too,” replied X-PO, “until Batman reported seeing Shocker Rift Saucers fly through one rift and out another.”

“I don’t see Shocker Rift,” guessed Tanisha, “as people who would just buzz a populated area.”

“No, they aren’t,” I agreed.

“And you’d be right,” confirmed X-PO. “I’ve managed to get ahold of why the Tarlaxians were exploring other universes. Turns out, they’re scouting for a potential Tarlax 15 in case they need to move again.” He waved a claw over the documents to indicate that what he talked about was in them.

“Should we even be looking at this?” asked Victor. “This seems like top secret stuff.”

“They’re marked with the Secret Seal,” observed Famine as she munched on a chocolate bar. “Not even we Horsemen have the clearance needed to see it. Only the reigning monarch and a few trusted Tarlaxians are allowed access.”

“I wouldn’t worry so much,” whispered Death. “It’s not like anyone’s gonna post this on social media.” Charline’s eyes went wide as she hit the back button on her tablet. “...Seriously?” asked Death.

“As I recall, you guys have the most experience in travelling the multiverse and have a new ship that can go between dimensions,” remembered X-PO.

“Yes, the _Virginia_ can go to other universes,” I confirmed. “You were there when we remodeled it from its sphere to an actual ship.”

“When do we leave then?” asked X-PO.

“I don’t recall inviting you,” I remarked.

“Megumi, the multiverse has a vested interest in seeing that it’s protected,” argued X-PO. “As someone who wants that interest to succeed, I’m coming with you.”

“That’s nice, X-PO,” I countered, “but I’m a little worried about a portal operator abandoning his post.”

“Megumi, did you really think I wouldn’t get my replacement as I went with you?” asked X-PO. “Elphaba, Chell, Rusty, the Brigadier, they want to see Vorton again.” I opened my mouth to argue again, then sighed.

“I suppose you can do more on this adventure,” I conceded. “In fact, I think we all need our robots. Kit-10, see if you can get Lexicon, Pup-X5, and R9-D7. Veterans of the Vortech Wars, who wants another journey around...?”

“WAIT!” called Moon-kyung. “Who said anything about JUST you veterans? I wanna go!”

“Wait a minute!” I began.

“There may be people in need of help,” interjected Victor. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to see them hurt.”

“Nobody does,” I agreed, “but...”

“And you’re gonna need someone who knows their way around weapons,” interrupted Liam.

“I’ve used weapons!” protested Richard.

“Besides, we want to see what the multiverse is like!” called Alesandro.

“You can see it just fine in...” argued Livia.

“And I SO want to meet Batman and the others!” cheered Colleen.

“GUYS!” I finally called. Everyone quieted down. “I appreciate that you new guys want to see the multiverse but we don’t know what’s going on in those universes. This could all be for nothing.”

“I have to side with the newbies,” interjected Emmanuel. “This may be the perfect opportunity to show the multiverse off if there’s nothing going on. The last time we went through the dimensions, it wasn’t exactly ‘happy-fun-time’. I’d like to go when we’re not being shot at.”

“Besides,” remarked Death, “if it IS nothing, then we just fix the trouble and help the explorers reestablish communications with Tarlax 14. And, on another note, we’ve been getting a...feeling.” That caught my attention.

“Feeling?” I asked.

“Yeah,” confirmed Lacey. “The five of us have had a feeling that the aspects we represent, war, plague, chaos, starvation, and death, are going out of whack. Sometimes it’s because of some interdimensional power, other times, it’s just someone not in their universe. We’d like to check if it’s the latter as we hope.”

“...All right,” I decided, “we’ll split up into teams according to our houses. X-PO, you’re with my house. Kit-10, once Gandalf joins us, you’re going with War and her students. I want R9-D7 to go with House Pestilence when Hongo arrives. Pup-X5 and Wyldstyle will go with Famine’s house. Lacey, do you mind taking Batman and Lexicon?”

“Don’t mind at all,” replied Lacey.

“Then let’s get Batman, Hongo, Wyldstyle and Gandalf,” I declared. “I have a feeling we’ll need them.”

* * *

I was hosting a party at Wayne Manor, my birthday party, to be exact. 35 years, and still a member of Gotham’s high society. A woman with a distinctive feline feel to her dress approached me. It was Selina Kyle, AKA Catwoman. “Hey, lover,” she purred. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks,” I replied. I noticed the necklace she was wearing, a ruby inside a distinct cat’s eye design. “Which museum did you ‘borrow’ that from?”

“Har har,” hissed Selina. “Babs gave it to me. Check with her if you don’t believe me.”

“I may do that...later,” I remarked. “Where’s Harley? I thought she was coming with you.”

“She was,” answered Selina, “but something came up. Some sort of emergency with Pamela. She called in the entire Suicide Squad. From what I heard; it was something to do with _Little Shop of Horrors_.”

“She’s probably mad the plant didn’t win,” I guessed. We then danced for a while, then the party started winding down. Alfred was bidding the guests goodbye, thanking them for coming. Selina stole a kiss before leaving.

“She’d make a fine Mrs. Batman,” sighed Alfred.

“Maybe,” I dismissed. I headed up to my study to see a rift open. “Okay, what now?!” I protested. Just then, Tonje stepped through.

“God kveld,” (Good evening) she greeted.

“At least you aren’t a saucer,” I remarked. “What’s going on?”

“There’s some multiversal trouble going on concerning Tarlaxian explorers,” explained Tonje. “The Horsemen are thinking that it’s putting their respective aspects out of whack. Want to come?”

“Sure, crime’s been at an all-time low since the Joker stayed with Hiro,” I answered. “Let me just get changed.” I stepped into a wardrobe and let machines change me into my costume. Once I had my cowl adjusted, I stepped out as the Dark Knight. “Let’s get going,” I rasped.

“May I persuade you to take a sandwich, sir?” asked Alfred.

“I’ll get something on the way,” I replied. My father-figure sighed.

“Then, good luck,” he bid.

* * *

Sitting on the outskirts of Bricksburg isn’t my idea of fun. When all the realms in my universe finally came together, I thought it would mean something more, but there were those that don’t want to build something new, sound a little too similar to Lord Business. I idly looked around to see numbers around objects and just made a small motorcycle that didn’t even make noise. I sighed. Somehow, it was more fun during the Vortech Wars. “Maybe I SHOULD be a DJ,” I mused to myself.

“I’m sure you’d be good at it,” called a voice. I whirled around, constructing a giant staff with a boxing glove on both ends, and leveled my new weapon at the person behind me. “...Bonjour,” gulped the guy.

“Emmanuel?!” I yelped. “What are you doing here?!” I lowered the staff, letting Emmanuel relax.

“Trouble in the multiverse,” he replied. “Want to come?”

“Let me just let my friends know where I’m going,” I answered. I quickly found a paper and pencil and scrawled a note, then built a machine that carried the note to my friends. “Let’s get going! I was getting bored!” I urged Emmanuel.

“We French call it Ennui,” chuckled Emmanuel as he led me to the rift he used.

* * *

I was enjoying the clean air of the Shire. After Sauron and Saruman stayed on with Shocker Rift, Mordor was left empty. Gondor easily claimed it and made it into something better. Frodo enjoys his life as a former Ring-bearer, although the wound he received from Weathertop still smarted. There was peace in Middle-Earth, a peace long enjoyed by all races. The Elves no longer saw a reason to move to the Undying Lands. I was enjoying a pipe of Longbottom Leaf, a favorite of Merry. I then heard footsteps coming towards me, the footsteps of someone of the race of Men. Hobbit footsteps are highly distinctive. I turned around to see an old friend from the Vortech Wars approach me. “Good Morning, Young Hiroki,” I called. Hiroki arched an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” he asked. “Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?”

“...I can see why Bilbo paused after I said that 60 years ago,” I muttered. “In any case, his answer’s the same as mine, all of them at once. And a very fine morning for a pipe of tobacco out of doors.”

“I would join you in just contemplating the scenery,” replied Hiroki, reminding me that he doesn’t smoke, “but I’m afraid I have pressing business that requires your help. We think we’ve found Shocker Rift.” At that point, I became alarmed. Not wanting to show it on my face, I emptied my pipe and accepted Hiroki’s help in standing back up.

“I presume your sister sent you,” I guessed.

“Exactly,” confirmed Hiroki.

* * *

I was still getting used to that new...”Rider Check-in” that Sento had made. It’s a social media platform for Kamen Riders. I could never seem to get it to sync with my phone. As I was fiddling, I heard the familiar “YEE!” of a Shocker Combatman. I then heard a crowd screaming in terror and saw the crowd running from an old Shocker Monster I once fought, Shiomaneking, a fiddler-crab based cyborg with a massive claw for a left hand. “Why do YOU always come back?!” I snapped when I saw him.

“Shocker obviously sees a use for me, Takeshi Hongo!” laughed Shiomaneking. He commanded various Combatmen to attack. I knocked a few aside, then put my left fist to my hip as I thrust my right arm to the other side. I slowly rotated the arm to the right.

“Rider...” I began. I then closed my right hand and placed it at my hip while thrusting my left arm to the right. The shield around my belt opened as the fan started turning. “HENSHIN!” I called. I jumped and the suit formed, changing me into Kamen Rider Ichigō, the first Kamen Rider! I knocked more Combatmen aside and went straight for Shiomaneking. He fired his flammable foam, almost setting me on fire, but I rolled out of the way. Shiomaneking raised his claw, ready to strike.

“HENSHIN!” announced a voice. We looked up to see Touché tackle him. She then got him into a headlock. “Konnichiwa!” (Hello!) she called.

“Konnichiwa, Touché-san,” I returned. “Social call?”

“I wish!” replied Touché. “What animal is this guy based off of?”

“The fiddler-crab,” I answered.

“Mmm, crab!” she sighed. “Really good with butter. Now, I’ve only heard of people keeping fiddler-crabs as pets, so I guess this mook won’t be good.”

“YOU’RE INSANE, GAIJIN!” (foreigner) shouted Shiomaneking as he broke the hold and flung Touché aside. Touché had her foil out in ranged mode and fired, keeping Shiomaneking from regaining balance.

“My turn!” I called as I leapt into the air. I then stuck my foot out. “RIDER KICK!” I shouted as my foot connected with Shiomaneking. He started sparking as I landed behind him.

“Shocker Gundan BANZAI!” (Long live the Shocker army!) he proclaimed before exploding.

“Wow, he was THAT dedicated to the cause,” muttered Touché.

“And this isn’t the first time I’ve beaten him,” I remarked as we cancelled our transformations. Emily’s dress expanded as her armor disappeared and she adjusted her hairpiece. “Last time I fought him was with Takeru. Even then, he fought him with a Super Sentai team, Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger, (Animal Squadron Beast King Ranger) I believe they were called.”

“Much as I’d like to hear about past Kamen Rider battles,” interjected Emily, “I’m afraid we don’t have the time. Like I said, this isn’t a social call. Shocker Rift is making a move. Want to fight them like old times?”

“Delighted,” I replied.

“Then, let’s go!” cheered Emily as she led me to the rift.

* * *

“Report,” I ordered from the saucer.

“Sources located,” reported Dalek Drone 2248292.

“Projections indicate,” supplied Metalran, “that key forces will reveal where the sources are.”

“And the journey through Hell?” I asked.

“YEE!” (The girl has been located!) reported a Combatman.

“Excellent,” I praised. Igura then entered the bridge.

“The device is prepared,” she reported.

“More good news,” I replied.

“Battle computer estimates an 87.4% chance,” called Dalek Drone 2248292, “that the Vortex Riders will intervene.”

“If I know Megumi,” I countered, “we can, at least, up that to 97.3%. However, I give you my word, there’s a 0% chance of victory for her!” I activated the comms to the transporter. “Sauron, proceed to conquer 5-P-L-4-T-0-0-N! Dalek Drone 8872345, move off to D-1-5-N-3-Y! Joker, proceed to T-3-4-M-F-0-R-T-R-3-5-5-2! Cybermen, you’re cleared for 5-4-1-L-0-R-M-0-0-N! Once Hell’s been cleared, she will...”

“Danger!” warned Dalek Drone 2248292. “Danger! Target is stronger than believed!”

“YEE! YEE!” (ALERT! HEATHER IS SLAUGHTERING HER WAY OUT OF HELL!) reported the Combatman.

“More than that, she’s flown by our fleet!” called Igura. “She’s caused an energy shockwave! This fleet is now in danger!”

“Spatio-temporal feedback building!” warned Dalek Drone 2248292. “Two of our ships have been destroyed! Three more losing hull integrity!”

“Advise our base that Heather has gone rogue!” I ordered.

“YEE!” (At once!) called the Combatman.

“Deploy an escape rift!” I ordered Dalek Drone 2248292. “Activate full shielding and advise the remainder of the fleet to do the same!”

“I obey!” obliged Dalek Drone 2248292.

“Order all forces to hold off on conquest until we’re at a safer location!” I directed Igura.

“Yes, Great Leader,” she replied as she relayed the instructions.

“Escape rift passes through shockwave,” reported Dalek 2248292. “Stability not guaranteed!”

“Three more ships gone!” reported Igura. “five more failing in hull integrity!”

“Advise the remaining ship to follow us,” I ordered. Dalek Drone 2248292 transmitted the instructions to the remaining ship.

“YEE!” (Escape rift collapsing behind us!) called the Combatman.

“Increase speed!” I ordered. A transmission from the last ship came through.

“Trapped in rift!” called the Dalek on the other end. “Alert! ALERT! GYAAAGH!” The ship was destroyed as we escaped to our base.

“Report!” I barked.

“Hull integrity at 75%,” called Dalek Drone 2248292. “We are the only survivor of Heather’s journey past us.”

“What kind of rage is she packing?!” yelped Igura.

“YEE! YEE!” (Her trajectory has been calculated. She’s making a beeline to 5-U-P-3-R-M-4-R-1-0.) reported the Combatman.

“Even though she’s going to the universe we want her to be in, she’s most likely too focused on Emily,” I muttered. “Inform the invasion forces that we proceed as normal.”

“I obey!” obliged Dalek Drone 2248292. It transmitted the necessary instructions to our invasion forces. If Heather manages to bungle this, no biggie. We’ll still have that universe’s source in our grasp. More stable than a Foundation Element.

* * *

“Your Majesty?” asked Turretorg as he entered my office. I turned to him.

“Is there any word?” I quizzed.

“No, Ma’am,” replied Turretorg. I groaned in desperation.

“We were supposed to hear back from them over two hours ago,” I muttered. “Are we receiving ANYTHING?”

“We got OUR communications systems up,” reported Turretorg. “We just received a signal from each ship. They’re delayed, of course, but we’re gotten readings from the ships and their crews.”

“And my call to After Academy?” I inquired.

“X-PO already made them AND the Vortex Riders aware of the situation,” explained Turretorg. “During the little security blackout an hour ago, he snuck in and stole the documents relating to this problem.”

“I’d turn him into scrap for that,” I snarled, “but we don’t have the time. What about my proposal to Sludgiona to make more Keystones?”

“For now, it’s at your discretion, if you want them made,” replied Turretorg.

“Contact some observatories,” I ordered. “Give them the coordinates. See if we can’t get a better picture of what’s going on out there. If we haven’t heard back in a couple hours...I want production on the new Keystones to begin.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” confirmed Turretorg. He hurried off to obey.


	3. Chapter 3

The Gateway opened to reveal Scorpainia stepping through. She had Turretorg, Technarain, Discornia, and Sludgiona with her. “I see you’ve had this place redecorated since I was here last,” observed Scorpainia.

“Looks a little...bright,” muttered Batman.

“Yeah, we needed to make it brighter,” I replied. “A few of us would rather NOT stumble with only blue lighting in a dark place. Some plant life also benefitted us. The oxygen generators were pretty taxed during the Vortech Wars.”

“And with the new lighting,” helped Lukas, “came a source of vitamin C, essential for us humans.” At that moment, the lights went off. “...Apparently, we need a better power source,” muttered Lukas.

“No, dudes,” called a surfer dude’s voice. “Just rerouting power!” The lights came back on as an R9 Astromech wheeled himself in. “Had a gnarly idea,” continued the Astromech, “that we could route some power from the sensors to the GUUUUNNS!”

“New guys, this is R9-D7, the only Astromech I know of that can speak Basic,” I introduced. “R9, these are the new guys.”

“I think the new guys are already familiar with the most RADICAL Astromech in the multiverse!” boasted R9.

“Remind me of his backstory again?” asked Liam.

“After the Vortech Wars,” I explained, “Vader left him behind. He was stuck on Vorton for a few weeks until X-PO found him. We fixed him up and installed vocal components so we don’t have to guess his beeping.”

“And it’s been awesome ever since!” cheered R9.

“R9,” called Emily, “quick question. How are the defenses going to shoot any invaders WITHOUT the sensors?”

“...Okay, so there ARE some holes in my idea,” conceded R9. “No need to be bugging or anything.”

“We’ll save modifications AFTER this adventure,” I suggested.

“Buzzkill,” muttered R9.

“All right, is everyone here for the briefing?” I asked.

“Wait, where’s Pup-X5?” asked Emmanuel.

“And Lexicon, for that matter,” supplied Sheela.

“We’re here!” called a woman’s voice. A large, gunmetal grey can with an antenna on top came in with a humanoid dog robot walking it. The dog robot was about Snoopy’s height. He detached the leash from the can and petted Kit-10. “Sorry about the wait,” remarked the can, Lexicon, a mobile datastore. “Pup-X5 insisted on getting a bite to eat. How you lot managed to install a stomach that can process food like you do, I’ll never understand.” Pup-X5 rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

“Well, you got here anyways,” I dismissed, “so thank you for coming. Now that we’re all here, X-PO, you may begin.”

“Thank you,” bid X-PO. He started up a PowerPoint with the Gateway. “As many of you know,” he began, “five Tarlaxian _Jabarda_ class scout ships were deployed to scout for potential universes in case the Omega Protocols needed to be deployed again.”

“A future Tarlax 15?” quizzed Wyldstyle.

“Indeed,” confirmed Scorpainia. “I would have called you lot a little later, but SOMEONE decided to force the issue!” She glared at X-PO.

“We’ll turn him into a coffee maker later,” I joked.

“Thanks,” snarked X-PO. “Anyway, in the most recent logs, I discovered that they were going near five universes containing the Sources.”

“What IS a Source?” I asked.

“In this instance,” interjected Famine as she paused her snacking, “it’s the source of an aspect the five of us Horsemen represent. Each looks like a crystal ball, about the size of a human’s head, in our colors. Mine’s yellow, Pestilence’s green, Death’s blue, War’s orange, and Lacey inherited the purple one of Chaos.”

“Chaos?” I muttered.

“An apocalypse IS rather chaotic,” replied Lacey. “Besides, chaos is common when life exists.”

“Fair point,” I conceded.

“Does that mean we should call Lacey ‘Chaos’ instead?” asked Richard.

“Please, no!” groaned Lacey.

“Focus, please!” snapped X-PO.

“The Source Universes?” muttered Scorpainia. “What were they doing near there? They’re WAY too close to Foundation Prime. Besides, we’ve long established that they were inhabited.”

“We always look for universes with no life aside from plants on ANY of that universe’s planets,” supplied Sludgiona.

“What are the universes’ identifier strings?” I quizzed.

“5-P-L-4-T-0-0-N, D-1-5-N-3-Y, 5-U-P-3-R-M-4-R-1-0, T-3-4-M-F-0-R-T-R-3-5-5-2, and 5-4-1-L-0-R-M-0-0-N,” replied Discornia.

“So, _Splatoon_ , _Disney_ , _Super_ _Mario_ , _Team Fortress 2_ , and _Sailor Moon_ ,” I guessed.

“Bingo,” answered Death. “ _Splatoon_ hold my Source because they’ve invented a way to circumvent death in a weapon-using sport, _Disney_ holds War’s as it’s very peaceful, given the chaos it usually brings, _Super Mario_ has a cure for all, so it hides Pestilence’s Source, _Team Fortress 2_ ’s inhabitants don’t get hungry, so Famine could hide her Source there, and _Sailor Moon_ brings order, so Lacey’s Source is safe.”

“So, the opposite aspects of your sources hides them,” I theorized.

“Exactly,” grunted War.

“But, as her Majesty asked, what were those ships doing there?” quizzed Technarain. “Their courses shouldn’t have taken them anywhere NEAR those universes.” Turretorg shuffled his feet. It’s not a quiet shuffle, given what his feet are made of.

“Turretorg,” hissed Scorpainia, “is there something you want to share with us?” No response. “Turretorg,” growled Scorpainia.

“I...I’m not at liberty to say,” stammered Turretorg.

“Not even to me?” snarled Scorpainia.

“...Sorry, but not even to you,” sighed Turretorg.

“That leaves us at liberty to speculate,” remarked Liam. He turned to Scorpainia. “You said they were near Foundation Prime, right?”

“They are,” confirmed Scorpainia. “As to why, I’ll let Death explain.”

“The Sources constantly project a barrier around Foundation Prime so no one, not even the Horsemen, could get to it,” explained Death. “However, if you’re clever enough you could find a chink in that barrier and get into Foundation Prime.”

“Vortech used me to that end,” remarked X-PO. “That’s how I got you guys into it.”

“So, when Vortech was beaten,” continued Death, “we reforged the barrier and shored up any flaws we could find. As such, using all five sources on the barrier will cause it to crumble and people could freely enter and exit Foundation Prime, restoring that square Vortech used to control the multiverse and bending it to their whims.”

“And, given the power we witnessed,” I guessed, “you didn’t WANT people to freely enter and exit that universe.”

“Exactly,” confirmed Death. “With all that in mind, those universes would make rather good defensive positions.”

“Hoping to control those universes?” Scorpainia asked Turretorg.

“Your Majesty,” sighed Turretorg, “I hope you’re not naïve enough to believe the Tarlaxian Senate DIDN’T want to use those universes.”

“No,” replied Scorpainia, “but I’m a little ticked that neither you nor the Senate brought the concern to my attention!”

“And?” quizzed Turretorg.

“And, if you didn’t tell her or your wife THAT,” hissed Moon-kyung as she nodded towards Discornia, “it makes us rather worried what ELSE you kept from her, or US, for that matter.”

“There wasn’t anything else to tell!” snarled Turretorg. “Their mission was to scout out potential universes in case the Omega Protocols were needed again. Yes, it WAS possible that they would pass by those universes. So, the Senate made it a secret parameter of said mission that, should they not find a threat to the Sources, they would gather data and intelligence relating to a defensive position to surround Foundation Prime. That is all!”

“It seems like a restructuring of the Senate is in order!” snarled Scorpainia. “I’d rather know about their concerns!”

“Well, from what I’ve picked up from a stray transmission,” interjected X-PO, “the crews of those ships weren’t too happy about that secret parameter either. Here’s something I picked up from the ship near 5-U-P-3-R-M-4-R-1-0.” He played a video of an apartment with three Tarlaxians in it.

“Wait, I thought you said that it’s from a scout ship,” recalled Richard. “That looks like Linkara’s old apartment.”

“With the stuff he had, too,” muttered Livia.

“My doing,” answered Technarain. “I heard about nerds in that universe turning a house into a spaceship, so I wanted to get a good look at any potential bridge designs. Linkara’s old apartment seemed like a more functional choice. He seemed okay with it.”

“If we could continue?!” grunted War.

“Thank you,” bid X-PO. He started the video. A two-headed, six-armed woman in a glossy, black exoskeleton, a spider’s rear end above her butt, eight eyes in a ring on each head with the two largest ones in the center, and claws on her fingers was at a workstation. The annotations identified her as Spidarachnimpa. A woman with a skirt that looked like a snail’s foot sat on Spidarachnimpa’s left. She had a snail’s antennae in place of her eyes, a snail’s shell, and secreted slime all over her body. It didn’t seem to affect her workstation. An annotation called her Escargripam. In the kitchen was a Tarlaxian man with a humanoid body shape, a skirt of eight octopus tentacles, a ring of eight tentacles around his shoulders, and the head of an octopus with a beak where a human’s mouth should be. He was called Octorpindar. Spidarachnimpa’s left head spoke into a communicator.

“This is the scout ship, _Tranzek_ ,” she called. “We have just entered Mushroom World territory and are ready to carry out our assignment. All lights are orange. No sign of any problems. We look forward to hearing from you in an hour. _Tranzek_ out.” She switched the comms off.

“I still can’t believe it!” griped Octorpindar. “I mean, a year of planning this venture, three months to get to the universe we’re supposed to be at, then, just a few days before we get there, Tarlax calls saying, ‘Hey! Can you deviate from your flight plan by about 2 more months and check out a universe near Foundation Prime that holds Pestilence’s Source?’ I mean...!”

“Steady on, Octorpindar,” interjected Spidarachnimpa’s right head.

“We knew this was a possibility,” continued her left head.

“Yeah, but,” grumbled Octorpindar, “they didn’t need to wait until practically the last minute to tell us! I mean if we manage to encounter Vortech’s prison...!”

“We won’t!” countered Spidarachnimpa’s left head. “We’ll be moving in parallel to the loop pattern and matching the velocity of the rift loop.”

“Plus we have automatic sealants,” continued her right head, “to take care of any pinpricks in this baby’s hull should any debris be caught in the rift loop’s orbit and flung at us.”

“I wish I shared your confidence,” remarked Octorpindar as he grabbed a sandwich from the fridge.

“Don’t worry about it, dude,” remarked Escargripam. “We’re not gonna find anything. I mean, the Doctor...”

“The Doctor!” interrupted Octorpindar. “There’s a Gallifreyan that is THAT arrogant to think they can heal their...!”

“The Doctor had practically tied Vortech’s prison into a pretty little bow!” continued Escargripam. “He’s stuck!”

“If he manages to wiggle out...!” protested Octorpindar.

“I think somebody’s a little cranky this morning,” remarked Spidarachnimpa’s left head as both turned to him.

“Somebody needs to sit in the comfy chair,” continued the right head. She tapped the unoccupied console as Octorpindar rolled his eyes. He entered the living room and sat down at the console. He looked around the apartment-bridge and sighed.

“This will never NOT be weird,” he muttered.

“We’ve been doing this for practically all our lives,” groaned Escargripam, “and you choose NOW to complain?!”

“We’re sitting in an apartment that once belonged to some nerd!” complained Octorpindar.

“We are sitting,” both of Spidarachnimpa’s heads snarled in unison, “on the bridge of the most advanced scout ship and we’re ready to make history! Now, I don’t care if it happens in a toilet stall or a nerd’s basement dwelling, as long as it gets us there and gets us home! So, put on your grown-up explorer boots and give me a read-out on engine consumption!”

“Sorry, sorry,” sighed Octorpindar as he checked his station. “Engine consumption’s nominal. Look, I’m just saying the multiverse can get crazy and weird.”

“Better weird than boring,” remarked Escargripam. She checked her station’s readings. “We’re approaching the Source Universe. Should be smooth sailing.”

“Belay that thought,” interjected Spidarachnimpa’s left head.

“Why?” quizzed Escargripam.

“I’m detecting a power signature out there,” reported Spidarachnimpa’s right head. They all looked at the reading on her console.

“How can anything have power this far out?” muttered Escargripam.

“Well, let’s find out,” replied Spidarachnimpa’s right head. “It’s about 170 cm in length, 89 cm in width, and...and coming at us in an attack vector!!” At this point, both heads were speaking in unison. “Hard about! Raise the...!” The ship lurched and tossed the Tarlaxian crew over their consoles. An explosion made the video end in static. We stood there in silence.

“...Are they...?” gulped Emmanuel.

“We’re STILL getting bio-signs,” replied Technarain, “so I don’t think so.”

“Now we REALLY need to rescue them,” I declared. “I had already decided to split us up into teams according to After Academy house, but I think a Keystone Bearer on each team would help.”

“And a Tarlaxian on each team,” interjected Scorpainia.

“And a robot,” called Kit-10.

“All right, then let’s get organized,” I affirmed. The teams went like so: Death, Haitao, Livia, Sheela, Colleen, Sophie, X-PO, Turretorg, and myself would go to 5-P-L-4-T-0-0-N to check on her Source, War, Gandalf, Michael, Hiroki, Irina, Alesandro, Charline, Kit-10, and Discornia would go to D-1-5-N-3-Y to check that Source’s status, Pestilence, Hongo, Emily, Mikhail, Tanisha, Liam, Amelia, R9-D7, and Scorpainia would use the _Virginia_ to go to 5-U-P-3-R-M-4-R-1-0 and use its sensors to check that Source out, Famine, Wyldstyle, Richard, Emmanuel, Xiomara, Victor, Brenden, Pup-X5, and Technarain will confirm the Source’s condition in T-3-4-M-F-0-R-T-R-3-5-5-2, and Lacey, Batman, Joshua, Lukas, Tonje, Moon-kyung, Flora, Lexicon, and Sludgiona would check out 5-4-1-L-0-R-M-0-0-N for her Source. “Are the team assignments clear?” I asked. Everyone replied yes. “Then let’s hit the hay for now,” I declared. “It’s late at night and I don’t want anyone fighting their own fatigue on top of fighting whoever’s behind this.”

“Sleep sounds heavenly right now,” muttered Moon-kyung. We all retired to our rooms and hit the sack.


	4. Chapter 4

With the Gateway having been fixed so that the seven person limit was removed, we didn’t need my power as Vortex. My team, Team Death, assembled first. “Coordinates set,” reported Rusty. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“Shall we, Megumi?” offered Death.

“Minna,” I called, “ikuze! CHARGE!” We charged into the portal, flying through the rift.

* * *

Next up was my team, Team War. “Okay, Michael,” called Elphaba. “Your path is set.”

“Off we go!” I called. War gave off a battle-cry as we charged into the portal.

* * *

I had already taken everyone up to the _Virginia_. I adjusted the rose rings around my wrists as we arrived at the bridge. It was multi-leveled. The pilot sat in the center of the bridge’s lower level in a chair that looked like a multi-axis trainer, the chair astronauts use to simulate disorientation on reentry. The walls had half a TARDIS console built into them. The Captain, me, would sit in a chair on the level above the pilot and the First Officer would sit in the seat behind me, facing the back of the bridge in order to relay commands. I was showing off the consoles, starting from port, then going to bow, then starboard, then stern. “Welcome to the bridge!” I began. “We’ve only got a limited amount of time, so let’s go through it quickly. The port consoles are science stations, the bow consoles are weapons, the starboard consoles are in charge of communications, and the aft consoles command Engineering when the Chief Engineer is on the bridge. Now, positions. Liam.”

“Aye?” gulped Liam as he was snapped out of his awe.

“You know technical stuff, right?” I asked.

“...I hit things,” replied Liam. “They get fixed.”

“Splendid,” I answered. “You’ll work with R9 as an Engineer. Amelia, Pestilence, you work the science stations.”

“Got it,” confirmed Pestilence as she and Amelia took their respective consoles.”

“Hongo, you work the weapons,” I directed.

“Both consoles?” asked Hongo.

“Only one needs to be used,” answered Mikhail, “but we’re people who prefer back-ups. So, when one explodes, the other kicks in when only one person’s working the weapons.”

“Now THAT makes sense,” replied Hongo.

“Speaking of working consoles,” I interjected, “Mikhail, you’re in charge of communications.”

“да,” (Da, yes) confirmed Mikhail.

“Tanisha, you’ve flown ships before,” I recalled.

“Not this type,” remarked Tanisha. “I need to familiarize myself with the controls.”

“It’s like a video game,” I assured. “Think of the space battles in _Star Wars: Battlefront II_ , the 2005 release.”

“Ah, the good one,” remarked Tanisha.

“Where does that leave me?!” protested Scorpainia.

“It leaves you as my First Officer,” I answered.

“YOUR First Officer?!” exclaimed Scorpainia.

“Megumi legally transferred ownership of the ship to me,” I explained. “As such, I’m its Captain.”

“I see,” replied Scorpainia.

“Make sure my orders are carried out and smack anyone who says or does something stupid,” I instructed.

“Smacking limbs ready,” reported Scorpainia.

“All right, man your stations,” I directed. “Majel, ship status.” An image of the late Majel-Barret Roddenberry appeared on screen. She was in one of her Lwaxana Troi dresses.

“Still in standard orbit,” she reported, “and this a.i. is really, REALLY bored!”

“Is that...?!” gasped R9.

“No, it’s the a.i. based off of her,” I answered. “When she heard that I needed a shipboard computer, she volunteered. After I explained that it would have a full range of emotions, she planted the idea of an interactive image in Lukas’ head and suggested herself. This was after her guest lecture on how much influence women had in science fiction. I agreed and so Lukas coded Majel here.”

“And I’ve been stuck orbiting Vorton for a while now,” muttered Majel.

“Well, our new adventure may stretch your engines,” I replied. “We’re going to universe 5-U-P-3-R-M-4-R-1-0 to rescue some Tarlaxian explorers.”

“OOOH! Going outside Vorton!” cheered Majel. “Ready and waiting!”

“Tanisha,” I instructed as I sat down, “set a course for 5-U-P-3-R-M-4-R-1-0. 50% of speed factor 1 until we’ve cleared orbit, then punch it to speed factor 7.”

“Got it,” confirmed Tanisha as she pressed the necessary buttons. As Scorpainia moved to sit behind me, I noticed something.

“Hey,” I whispered to her, not wanting to draw the bridge’s attention to it, “are you all right?”

“What do you mean?” replied Scorpainia in the same whisper.

“Your claw’s shaking,” I answered. Scorpainia’s right claw was shaking a bit. She looked at the claw and saw it shake. She then opened and shut it a few times, making it stop twitching.

“Must be getting old,” she chuckled. I could see it in her eyes, something’s terrified her. We were on a time crunch, though, so I put it to the back of my mind.

“Course laid in,” reported Tanisha.

“Engage!” I ordered in my best Picard impression. The engines hummed, the lights brightened...and the ship lurched, nearly throwing me out of my seat. Scorpainia yelped as the same happened to her while everyone else held onto their consoles as they fell.

“I’ll just correct the orbit, shall I?” gulped Majel.

“Vorton’s hailing us,” reported Mikhail.

“Put them through,” I directed. “They probably want to know what’s going on.”

“Is everything all right up there?” asked Richard.

“Just learned that the controls ARE similar to the space battles of the 2005 _Star Wars: Battlefront_ ,” replied Tanisha, “but with inverted controls.”

“I think we need to learn how to fly this thing,” muttered Scorpainia.

“Majel, why don’t you pull up some tutorials?” I suggested.

“Tutorial system: engaged,” replied Majel. “We’ll start with step 1: Crash Avoidance.”

“When that’s done,” called Liam, “que up _Snakes on a Plane_.”

“Dude! Do it!” agreed R9.

“...All right,” mumbled Majel. “Queuing up _Snakes on a Plane_ , directed by David R. Ellis and starring Samuel L. Jackson and...”

“Majel, cancel that order,” I interrupted.

“AW!” protested Liam and R9.

* * *

“You guys go on without us,” called Emily to my group.

“Okay, if you say so, Sis,” I muttered.

“We should probably get going,” mumbled Famine as she finished her chicken wings.

“All right, then,” I declared. “ATTACK!” We charged into the portal and fell through the rift.

* * *

“Moon-kyung,” called Joshua, “wish to do the honors?”

“Me?” I gulped.

“Why not? Let a new girl try her hand in a command position,” replied Lacey.

“...Well, I DID want to join the army when I was a girl,” I conceded. “Time to get some practice in. Gaja!” (Let’s go!) We charged into the portal and headed to our destination.

* * *

“There IS one thing I never liked about manning the Gateway,” muttered Elphaba as Ms. Moon-kyung and her group departed.

“What’s that?” I asked.

“The waiting,” explained Elphaba.

“No one really likes waiting,” I replied.

“I’m actually fine with it,” signed Chell. Thank goodness Tanisha taught Rusty, Elphaba, and I how to understand American Sign Language.

“Why?” asked Elphaba.

“Back home,” continued Chell, “I was constantly put into dangerous situations by GLaDOS, never getting a moment’s rest. I’m fine with just waiting.”

“Well, maybe it’s the old bad guy in me,” sighed Elphaba, “but I would stave off the ennui by conquest.”

“You’ve REALLY got a bad case of jitters if conquest staves it off,” remarked Rusty. I snorted holding back a laugh.

“I don’t know if you noticed,” I remarked, “but your old associates in the Dalek Empire are the twitchiest bunch in our universe.”

“And knowing that there’s a hostile multiverse out there,” interjected Elphaba, “we need to be ready for attack. THAT’S what’s making me twitchy.”

“In MY day,” I replied, “we took on Daleks, Cybermen, Autons, Zygons, and all manner of space thuggery, and it doesn’t get more hostile than THAT!” Just then, the Gateway’s control console beeped. Elphaba took it.

“This is Vorton,” she introduced.

“It’s Emily,” called Young Miss Saunders. “We finally got the ship controls hammered out. We’ll see you later.”

“Good luck,” bid Elphaba. As soon as communications ended, the _Virginia_ left orbit, opened a rift, and vanished into it. Rusty and I saluted, you’re familiar with the salute of the United Kingdom, as it left.

“All right,” declared Elphaba as she took charge, “we’re all going into one hour shifts monitoring various aspects. Rusty, you’re monitoring the power systems. Brigadier, you’re monitoring weapons. Chell, medical monitoring for you. I’ll monitor the Gateway for any rift activity. We switch at the end of our shifts, Gateway to medical to weapons to power to Gateway. Understood?” We all confirmed our duties. “Perfect, let’s...” the Gateway beeped again, interrupting her. Since she volunteered for Gateway duty, she checked the console. “Someone’s coming through!” she yelped.

“Shocker Rift?” asked Rusty as she readied her gunstick.

“...No,” reported Elphaba. “A blonde woman in rags.”

“What was she doing in the rift?” I asked.

“Does it matter?!” signed Chell. “Bring her in! She’s unprotected!” Elphaba opened a portal and brought the woman to the platform. Rusty’s eyes went wide.

“I know that face!” she breathed.

“Pardon?” I asked.

“From the Pathweb, the shared intelligence of the Daleks!” explained Rusty. “From the Doctor’s memories as well! I know that woman!”

“Who?” asked Elphaba as Chell picked her up and carried her to the medical bay.

“...Rose Tyler!” declared Rusty.


	5. Chapter 5

We had landed in the _Splatoon_ universe, ready to find the source. “Minna, be careful,” I cautioned. “In this universe, rising sea levels killed off the humans and allowed sea creatures to evolve to survive the land. The squids became Inklings while the octopi became Octarians with Octolings nearer to the head of the Octarian Hierarchy. Inklings generally have two tentacular clubs for hair while Octolings have four tentacles with their suckers facing out. We’re supposed to be dead, so we stick to the shadows.”

“Actually,” interjected Sophie’s voice, “I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“What makes you say that?” I quizzed.

“Remember Pestilence’s lecture on Multiversal Translations?” recalled Sophie.

“The thing where you would turn into a life-form that the foreign universe would accept within itself?” I inquired. I then realized where Sophie was going with this. I felt around the top of my head and realized that it wasn’t hair on top. It felt more like a squid’s skin. I ran my hand down an extension and held it up to my face to see a squid’s tentacular club. It was black, like my hair. “Do...I have an eye-mask?” I quizzed.

“Yep,” replied Sophie’s voice. I turned to see that she had changed into an Octoling whose tentacles were white. Colleen was a brown tentacled Inkling, Livia was a blue tentacled Inkling, Haitao was a black tentacled Inkling, Sheela was a black tentacled Octoling, Turretorg was a brown tentacled Inkling, X-PO was a grey tentacled Inkling, and Death was a white tentacled Octoling with a black hoodie over her tentacles. X-PO had NO balance whatsoever. I guess that’s what happens when you shapeshift from a flying box to a bipedal creature.

“How do you guys walk around with these things?!” he snapped.

“It takes a bit before we actually walk,” I explained. “In any case, you need help. Put your arm around my shoulder. Colleen, help me out here.” X-PO got his new arms around our shoulders as we helped him walk on two legs. After about an hour, he tried walking without aid. It took him two more hours to master it but he soon walked as I did. He could then focus on working with three extra digits on each hand since he usually had pincer-style claws. After X-PO got used to his new body, we entered a new area, a small shopping square of sorts. Inklings and Octolings were conducting their business, paying us no heed as we looked around. A big screen just flashed various advertisements for the shops there. “If I have it right,” I observed, “I’d say we’re in Inkopolis Square.”

“I was hoping we’d arrive at Inkopolis Plaza,” sighed Colleen. “The Square feels a little claustrophobic.”

“Then let’s find Death’s Source and get out of here,” I declared.

“Hey!” called a voice. An Inkling boy with green tentacles in a spiky hairstyle ran up to us. “You guys don’t look like you’re from around here,” he observed.

“We’re not,” I confirmed. “We’re just passing through.”

“Do you, at least, have a map?” quizzed the Squid/Kid.

“Well, no,” I admitted.

“Then Jason Ikamesh,” declared the Inkling as he pointed to himself, “accepts the burden of being your guide!”

“What?!” I yelped.

“I know,” remarked the kid, Jason, “it will be a tiresome duty, but I accept your offer with pride!”

“What offer?!” snapped Colleen, her accent getting thicker.

“No, please, no need to give a way out!” answered Jacob as if we had asked him to help us in the first place. “I accept the burden with...!”

“Kid, will you get out of here?!” snarled X-PO as he shoved Jason aside. “I don’t know what your deal is, but we never asked for a guide and we don’t need one! Our business is our own!” I then had a horrible flashback from the Vortech Wars, after Lord Vortech handed our butts to us in 1895 Hill Valley.

“X-PO, hold on,” I interjected. “We don’t know the area as well as he does. We NEED a guide. While I don’t appreciate the attitude he gave,” Jason gulped, “we need his help. Jason, we accept your offer to be our guide. In future, though, just ask. Don’t force it on someone.”

“Gotcha,” replied Jason. “So, where shall we start? The Crust Bucket? Ammo Knights? Headspace? The Deca Tower?”

“Hang on,” interrupted Haitao. “What’s with the screen?” He was talking about the screen on the tower, Deca Tower. An Inkling girl with short, white tentacles appeared on it, sitting in a moon-chair. She was holding a crown in her hands and her gold eyes had plus-shaped pupils. This was Pearl, one of the characters of _Splatoon_ 2 and, right now, she looked sad.

“Hey, everyone,” she mumbled.

“Why is our Princess sad?” wondered Jason.

“As you may have heard,” continued Pearl, “Turf Wars have been cancelled until further notice. The reason is that strange monsters called Orcs are roaming the Turf Battlefields.”

“Orcs?” gulped Livia, remembering the last time she saw one.

“The Orcs have been taking prisoners,” Pearl went on, “two of which are the famous Squid Sisters. A more recent kidnapping was...was...” she sniffled and wiped her eyes before continuing, “was Marina Ida.” Gasps resounded around the square. “Right now,” Pearl continued, “the police have had no effect against the Orcs, nor have the military. Until these creatures are beaten back, all Turf War matches are cancelled.” She sniffled again. “Oh, Cod, Marina, I wish you’re...” the screen shut off to let Pearl cry in private.

“If the Orcs are here,” I guessed, “Sauron can’t be far behind. We need to find out where they’re coming from.”

“I’ve seen them,” offered Jason. “They’ve been coming out of Octo Valley.”

“...You’ve seen them?” I quizzed.

“I was wandering around Inkopolis Plaza,” explained Jason. “They attacked the place from a manhole near Inkopolis Tower. I only barely escaped. That was about two years ago.”

“The Orcs have been in this world for two years?” I gulped. “Isn’t there anyone with inter-dimensional tech to call for help here?!”

“It might only be two minutes by our time-scale,” remarked Colleen. “Remember, not all universes run at the same amount of time as ours. Some might be slower than slugs, others may be as fast as lightning.”

“Lacey’s recent lecture,” recalled Livia.

“The fact remains,” I countered, “Sauron’s forces have stayed here for too long. Jason, which way to Inkopolis Square?”

“This way, about 20 minutes,” replied Jason. “I’d offer the train but the Plaza’s station is closed.” He led us through the streets.

* * *

After about 20 minutes, dodging Orcs that wandered on our path, we arrived to see Inkopolis Plaza, the main hub of the first _Splatoon_ game. Orcs had taken it over, turning it into a camp similar to the ones in Mordor. “Okay, we’ve seen it,” gulped Jason. “Now, let’s get...!”

“Let’s get them out of here,” growled Turretorg.

“Agreed,” I concurred. “Death, X-PO, will the translations be cancelled if we transform?”

“They will,” answered Death. “So, Jason will be seeing humans for the first time.”

“Just not the real me and Turretorg,” continued X-PO.

“In that case, you two hang back,” I directed.

“Why us?!” protested Turretorg.

“Because you can’t turn your arms into cannons and don’t have the missile launcher nipples,” answered Colleen.

“Fine, fine,” grumbled Turretorg. They hung back while we approached the Orc Camp.

“All right, Orcs!” I called, getting their attention. “You can start running back to Mordor, crying all the while! We’re here to stop you!” The Orcs, predictably, laughed.

“Run home, Stinklings!” jeered the Orc Captain.

“I think I see an Octo...” interjected another Orc.

“SHUT UP!” roared the Orc Captain. He then stepped forward. “Look, unless you’re here to discuss your world’s surrender, you’re just gonna be another prisoner here. We don’t have time for idiots to play hero.” I then got a good look at the Orc Captain’s face.

“You...look familiar,” I muttered.

“You probably saw me on the news,” remarked the Orc Captain.

“Er, Captain,” gulped a wimpier-looking Orc.

“Not now,” dismissed the Orc Captain.

“But, Captain,” stammered the newer Orc.

“What part of ‘not now’,” growled the Orc Captain, “did you not understand?!”

“Captain Gorshagh, I really must...!” insisted the new Orc. Wait, I know that name!

“I SAID NOT...!” roared the Orc Captain.

“Kiri!” I shouted. The Orc Captain, Gorshagh, turned towards me.

“...What?” he asked.

“That’s what I was trying to tell you!” explained the wimpier Orc. “They’re NOT native to this universe! Unlike us, they were translated!”

“Give me that pad!” snarled Gorshagh. He shoved the hapless Orc aside as he took the pad and scrolled through it. As he found the relevant data, his eyes went wide. He then gave his full attention to me. “...No!” he breathed.

“Hello, it’s me,” I giggled. “Megumi Hishikawa. When last we met, I was a princess that could only reach a mid-season upgrade. Wanna see a Queen’s Final Form?”

“YOU WON’T GET THE CHANCE!” roared Gorshagh. He stuck his arm up into the air as his Zecter flew into his hand. “HENSHIN!” he shouted. He then slid the Zecter, head first, into his belt buckle.

“Henshin,” repeated the Zecter. His bulky armor then appeared. Kamen Rider Kiri was back! He leveled his arm guns at us.

“Catch us if you can!” I taunted. “BREAK OFF!” Everyone ran out of range and equipped their respective belts, prompting a lot of them to announce, “Vortex Driver!” in their masculine tones while Colleen’s announced, “Chronicle Driver!” in its feminine tone. Colleen then pressed a hidden button on the belt and took out a small book, her Armor Auto-bio. The belt popped a shelf upwards for the book to rest on. The rest of us inserted our i.d tags. Colleen struck her pose after inserting her Armor Auto-bio.

“HENSHIN!” we all called. We Vortex Riders spun the wheels on our belts while Colleen pushed the shelf down and Death rotated the skull to an upright position.

“Death!” announced her belt.

“Open!” called Colleen’s belt. “Turn! Imagine! The Hammer of Slam!” A book opened behind her and spat out her armor pieces, evoking a Gaelic soldier, as a blue mist changed her dress into an undersuit. The armor and helmet then attached themselves to her as her hammer materialized in the air near her right. She grabbed it and joined the fray as Kamen Rider Slam! We avoided the shots Kiri was firing from his arm mounted guns.

“Too slow!” he snarled to himself. He then pulled the Zecter’s arms away a tad, allowing his armor to his and come away slightly. “Cast off!” he ordered. He then pulled the arms all the way back.

“Cast off!” repeated the Zecter. His armor flew off to reveal his slimmer Rider form. “Change Mantis!” announced the Zecter.

“Now THERE’S an idea!” called Slam. She took out an Armor Bio and replaced her personal one with it. She then closed the shelf and another giant book appeared behind her.

“Open! Turn! Imagine! The Speed of Kabuto, Rider Form!” called the Chronicle Driver.

“Cast off! Change Beetle!” announced the Kabuto Zecter’s voice. Slam’s armor changed to evoke Kamen Rider Kabuto.

“Clock Up!” she ordered.

“Clock Up!” shouted Kiri.

“Clock Up!” announced the voices of two Zecters. They both disappeared. The rest of us continued fighting the other Orcs. I then took out another i.d. tag and swapped my own for the new one.

“Gandalf Steel!” called my belt as the wardrobe changed my armor to evoke the Grey Wizard. I used magic to flashbang the Orcs so the others could get clean hits on them.

“Clock Over!” the voices of two Zecters finished as Kiri and Slam came back with Kiri holding his arm. Slam then swapped the Kabuto Armor Bio for her own.

“Open! Turn! Imagine! The Hammer of Slam!” called her belt. She then pressed the button on top. “Final Pen Stroke!” announced her belt.

“Rider Slam Kick!” called Slam as she leapt into the air and performed a flying kick to Kiri’s face. Kiri was knocked silly as the Kiri Zecter flew out of his belt, revealing Gorshagh. We all looked around to see nothing but unconscious Orcs on the ground of Inkopolis Plaza.

“Good work, guys,” I praised as we cancelled our transformations. “We should probably hide ourselves again. Drivers off.” We took our belts off. “Honestly,” I continued, “I never got the chance to turn into a squid. This could be fun!”

“Er, Megumi,” gulped Colleen. I didn’t pay attention.

“I think I’m gonna visit a tentacle stylist,” I figured aloud. “I liked the shorter tentacular clubs offered in the second game.”

“Megumi, I think you should.” interjected Sophie.

“Maybe we should try out some Turf...!” I continued.

“MEGUMI!” shouted Haitao.

“What is it?!” I snapped only to see that Haitao didn’t turn back into an Inkling. I gave everyone a glance to see that none of us were Inklings or Octolings. “Er, Death,” I quizzed, “what’s going on? Why aren’t we humanoid cephalopods again? Our species isn’t exactly around in this universe. We need to...”

“FRIENDS!” boomed Turretorg’s voice. He came running up to us in his usual shape carrying X-PO’s usual body in his arms. “X-PO’s been attacked!” revealed Turretorg. X-PO was severely damaged! Death pulled back her left sleeve to scroll through her smart-watch, fearing the worst. She then sighed in relief.

“He’s not dead,” she assured us. “Something screwed with his power distribution circuits. He’s damaged but, thankfully, his core memory and mind ARE intact. They’re just in a protective lockdown until the damage can be repaired. Thank goodness the Doctor and her previous incarnations installed self-repair functions and circuits into him after Shocker Rift attacked Vorton.”

“I thought they installed a transmitter so he could beam himself into the nearest electronic device that could store him,” recalled Livia. “Why didn’t he transfer out of that body?”

“The Doctor DID say an empty shell would make the self-repair work go faster,” I supplied.

“Whatever did this went for his transmitter first,” answered Death. “It’s shot. He couldn’t transfer out if he wanted to. Let’s get him...” She didn’t get far as electricity ripped through all of us, stunning us and knocking us unconscious.

* * *

I stepped out of Spyke’s old alleyway, holding a small remote in my hand. The Orcs were picking themselves up, some shoving others off of them. Gorshagh caught sight of me. “Took you long enough!” he barked.

“It needed to charge,” I replied. I then called up someone on my squidphone. The person picked up. “Good work, Agent 8,” I called. “The Stunner only affected our targets, not the Orcs.”

“Look,” replied Agent 8, “are you SURE we should do this?” Gorshagh heard that and curled his lips into a snarl.

“If we had a choice, we’d say no,” I answered Agent 8. “But, like I just said, we don’t have a choice. Tell our bosses we’re ready. The Orcs and I will bring the Vortex Riders and their allies to Octo Valley. Agent 7 out.” I ended the call.

“Smart move, Jason,” chuckled Gorshagh. He then turned to the other Orcs. “GET THEM TO CAMP, MAGGOTS!” he bellowed. The Orcs picked up our targets and we headed down the manhole to Octo Valley.

* * *

I groaned as I stirred awake. “What hit me?” I winced.

“I did,” replied Jason as he stepped out of the shadows. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to do this.” It was then I noticed I was still human and now tied up in ropes.

“Okay, bondage isn’t exactly my kink!” I hissed. “What’s going on here?! ...YOU knocked us out?”

“...Yes,” sighed Jason.

“Why did you do that after we stomped Gorshagh’s unit?” I inquired as everyone else, aside from X-PO, much to my worry, woke up.

“THEY asked me to do this,” replied Jason cryptically. “I couldn’t say ‘no’. I owe them.”

“Owe who?” asked Livia. “Who are you talking about?”

“My four bosses,” answered Jason. “OUR four bosses.” Just then, his accomplices stepped forward. A female Octoling; Agent 8, Pearl, a taller female Octoling with black tentacles and teal tips; Marina, a female Inkling with smaller tentacular clubs; Agent 4, a male Inkling with his tentacles tied into a ponytail; Agent 3, a female Inkling in a kimono that Enka singers used to wear with her tentacles tied in a diagonal bow so the clubs pointed to her left shoulder; Marie of the Squid Sisters, and a female Inkling with long tentacles tied in a bow; Marie’s cousin and fellow Squid Sister, Callie all appeared out of the shadows.

“Wait, the Squid Sisters of all people are in on this?!” yelped Livia.

“I can’t pretend to understand any of this,” remarked Death.

“We HAD to,” replied Marie, sadly. “We had no choice.”

“Who would want all this? Octavio?!” I interrogated.

“You’re a quarter of the way there,” burbled a voice. A giant flying machine with two fists floated in. Inside it was a pool of purple Octarian ink and a DJ’s turntable. The one piloting it was a giant red-violet Octopus with glowing green eyes and blue surrounding the pupil, a green x-scar on one of the tentacles folded across the front, and a large, gold, kabuto style helmet. There were a lot of wasabi stalks in the machine, flanking the Octopus. This was DJ Octavio, the Octarian King. A human then approached us. He dressed in black with red highlights and was of Japanese descent. I remember him from Hiroki talking about _Kamen Rider Gaim_. He was the secondary rider, Kaito Kumon. Another human appeared, dressed in green, wearing a bowler hat, and a green eye-mask with a gold cane topped with a question mark. I remembered him, the Riddler. One last human approached. Actually, I shouldn’t say human. From what I recall from Gandalf, this one was NOT human. His helmet was off, revealing a raven-haired man with an icy handsomeness, but the armor and helmet were very distinctive, as was the gold ring on his finger. It was the Master of the Orcs, the Dark Lord of Mordor, Sauron!


	6. Chapter 6

“YOU!” I snarled at Sauron.

“Us,” corrected Sauron as he pointed to his compatriots.

“I never thought I’d see you again after you were crushed like a tin can in Metropolis!” I growled. I turned to the Riddler. “Riddle me this, you WERE defeated in Gondor, right?”

“Quite the story after those incidents,” remarked Sauron. “Shall we tell you of our scars?”

“Were your fathers drinkers and fiends?” taunted Livia. Sauron then fired lightning from the One Ring, shocking us all. He ended the treatment after a few seconds.

“Just before you fought our old employer, Vortech,” began the Riddler, “we had to part company with him. We boarded new Dalek Saucers to escape. However, we were blown off course. Strange dimensional energies buffeted our vessels. I believe you’re familiar with the source of them. Riddle me this: what circles around, causing riders to scream?” The answer was a roller-coaster’s loop-de-loop. I could see where the ultimate answer was coming from.

“Ah, the Rift Loop we trapped Vortech in,” I answered.

“Exactly,” confirmed Sauron. “As the Riddler said, we were sent off course, landing in a much harsher universe. Ancient Evils were tearing it asunder...until WE stepped in. We destroyed the monsters attacking that world and took control. Plenty of people to command, plenty of space to make Orcs, Daleks, and other minions, and plenty of resources to build up and replenish whatever vessels and minions we’ve lost.”

“Sooo, the story is less ‘Ha ha’ funny,” I remarked. This time, the Riddler zapped us.

“Question: what IS ‘Ha ha’ funny?” he snarled. “Answer: YOUR PAIN!” He stopped zapping and resumed explaining. “Shocker Rift spent the next two years building up its forces, ready to conquer and enslave the Tarlaxians, making ABSOLUTELY sure we could control them this time!”

“So you used the Tarlaxian scout ship as test subjects!” growled Turretorg.

“Well, yes,” replied the Riddler, “but our efforts are being stymied. Right now, they’re unconscious, so they can’t reveal why our methods aren’t working...but we have a guess.”

“We discovered YOUR handiwork, Turretorg,” continued Sauron. “YOU were a master of the mental disciplines back when you served us. So, tell me, what did you do to make the Tarlaxians resistant to our control?”

“Like I’d tell you!” growled Turretorg.

“Do we REALLY need to do this?” quizzed Jason.

“Are you questioning us?!” snarled Octavio.

“Look,” interjected Callie, “I don’t think...”

“DON’T think, obey!” roared Octavio. “Or, do I need to use the hypno-shades on you again?!”

“...N-no, Sir,” gulped Callie. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

“To answer your question, YES,” hissed Kaito. “We HAVE to do this. We’re strong, they’re weak. We need to show how powerful we are.”

“That’s my boy!” cheered Sauron.

“Sheesh, no wonder Shocker Rift parted company with Vortech,” I muttered, “you’re sounding LIKE him.” Sauron gave us another zapping.

“There’s never enough pain before you shut up, is there?!” he growled.

“Oh, trust me,” I gasped, “I’m in enough pain looking at you! Why are you still working for Hiro?!”

“To dull my pain of looking at you,” snarled Sauron, “needing other people to prop you up! You were so close, at one point, to realizing power, but let that box dissuade you!” A screen then turned on and displayed what happened after our first encounter with Vortech, the argument, X-PO revealing why he opened rifts to various universes, and my breaking down in tears in regret for keeping the real reason of our dimensional travels secret from Batman, Wyldstyle, Hongo, and Gandalf. I turned my head in shame as Colleen looked at me in disbelief.

“You lot never told us new guys that!” she protested.

“I WANTED to tell you guys,” I mumbled, “but I was outvoted. The other members didn’t want your image of us ‘sullied’, as Richard put it.”

“You see?” remarked Sauron. “Holding power over your underlings makes you stronger! They knew that!”

“They’re NOT my underlings!” I argued. “They’re my friends!”

“A ruler has no time for friends!” countered Sauron. “A ruler does not reveal their secrets to those beneath them! A ruler needs no equals!”

“We’ll see!” I hissed.

“No, WE’LL see!” replied the Riddler as he pointed to himself and his allies. “You and your friends will be corpses we have taxidermied and hung up in our base’s throne room! They’ll be interesting conversation pieces at parties!”

“As long as we’re in high society,” joked Haitao. “I take it you’re here for Death’s Source?”

“Rob me of a potential riddle, will you?” hissed the Riddler. “Oh well, I’ll just go for the next one. What takes the color associated with water, encompasses itself, and is a key to unlock an apocalypse?”

“...No!” breathed Death. “No, you couldn’t have!” Sauron pulled out a blue crystal sphere the size of his fist.

“We did,” confirmed Sauron. “Behold, Death, your Source!” He then laughed. “Vengeance is sweet! However, I AM magnanimous in victory. Megumi, we all know how much you ‘heroes’ like to give speeches about how light will conquer darkness in the end, so I will allow you to make such a speech. Choose your words well.” Colleen then got a twinkle in her eyes.

“Er, Mr. Nygma,” she called. “You don’t mind a riddle, do you?”

“I’m called the Riddler for a reason,” replied the Riddler.

“Riddle me this: after the source is taken by you,” quizzed Colleen, “what will you do with us?”

“Easy!” cheered the Riddler. “We’ll keep you here as our prisoners and then, after taking this universe for our own, we’ll finally kill you! You’ll understand, in your last few seconds alive, how stupid you were to defeat us! Oh, we won’t stop there! With Octavio’s mind-control tech, we can conquer the surrounding universes! All of this, and we’ll be satisfied in the knowledge that you’ll no longer defeat us! THAT is our vengeance! That...that is...WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS LAUGHING AS MUCH AS THE JOKER?!” Hook, line, and sinker! He gave away the entire plan! The reason we were laughing was because the motive behind all of this was laughable.

“Two years,” I remarked. “It’s been two years since my respective encounters with you and Sauron.”

“So?” quizzed Sauron.

“THIS is what you decided to do for two years,” I continued, “when you guys could have done anything else! You could have used your fleet to conquer your respective universes! Maybe conquer the neighboring universes there! But, no! The only thing you idiots want is revenge!” I sighed in pity. “Revenge, the most WORTHLESS of causes! You two are obsessed with me more than Hiro because I had the gall to defend myself and take something you had in your possession! Sauron, I took the Locate Keystone from you, if I recall. And, Riddler, you lost the Palantír to me! It’s amazing that you thought about me all this time when I almost forgot you were under Hiro’s thumb!” That struck a nerve. “Boys, you need to stop fighting over me,” I taunted. “I already have a boyfriend!” Sauron zapped me again. “And it ticks you off,” I managed to get out before Sauron stopped, “that you have to work for someone you considered beneath you! That’s the difference, though. I spend two years of my life LIVING it! Yes, I monitored for you, but I had other things to help stave off the anticipation of Shocker Rift’s next move! I got a job! I go to school! I get new people into the F.N.S! You wanna know why I broke down like that?! Because I felt like I betrayed the trust of my friends. They’re people that helped me become who I am, even the new guys! I don’t pretend that everything in the last two years and in the Vortech Wars didn’t happen! I learn from both mistakes and triumphs to become better, both to myself and to my friends! You?” I chuckled a bit. “You two just become bitter and abusive! You let the past consume you! You drive everyone away because they remind you of some failure! You isolate yourself and never gain friends!”

“A ruler needs no friends!” shouted Sauron. “All a ruler needs is people to obey them!”

“No, what you mean is you think you only need such people,” I argued, “to fill the void of loneliness in your heart because everyone else is good and decent and kind! You, gentlemen, are a**holes! It just enrages you to see someone in a command position enjoy the company of friends because you can’t accept that you idiots are just complete jerkwads! Two years after fighting and bad guys and heartbreak and loss, I HAVE been looking back on it all. While you would dwell on the failures you suffered within two years, I just can’t wait to see what the next two years will bring!”

“TWO YEARS?!” shrieked the Riddler. “You’re not gonna have two minutes! I give you guys a fully-charged electroshock therapy treatment and Death will have to claim you! How do you think you can stop us?!”

“For one thing,” replied Turretorg, “you forgot about X-PO.”

“The robot?” quizzed Kaito.

“The robot,” confirmed Death.

“No, we didn’t!” burbled Octavio. “After Kaito, the Riddler, and Sauron arrived and broke me out of my second prison two years ago, they took Jason, making him Agent 7, and got him to study the robot’s schematics so he could disable him quickly.”

“Yeah, the thing is,” I countered, “the Doctor made sure that, if the transmitter were damaged first, the self-repair circuits would fix that first before anything else. Wanna know how long it takes to fix that?”

“About a half hour,” called X-PO’s voice.

“What the?!” spluttered Octavio. “What’s going on?! WHERE MAH BEATS?!”

“And DJ Octavio has failed!” taunted X-PO’s voice. Just then, one of the machine’s fists opened up and grabbed Octavio, tossing him out! It then made the “Devil” sign. “DJ X-PO IN DA HOUSE!” cheered the machine in X-PO’s voice. We managed to undo our ropes as X-PO attacked the Octarians trying to stop us. The New Squidbeak Splatoon turned to Octavio.

“Never mind him!” shouted Kaito as he equipped a Sengoku Driver and took out a Lockseed with a bunch of bananas on it. He pressed the button on the side and the arm popped up.

“BANANA!” called the Lockseed. A zipper in the air then opened and let a metal banana float above Kaito.

“Henshin,” announced Kaito. He then inserted the Lockseed into the Sengoku Driver and closed it.

“Lock on!” called the belt. It then played European trumpet music before he sliced the Lockseed open with the Driver’s knife. “Come on!” challenged the belt. The banana then landed around his head as a red undersuit with silver trim appeared around him.

“BANANA-BANA-BANANA?!” squawked an Orc.

“Baron da!” (That’s Baron to you!) called Kaito.

“Banana Arms!” announced the belt as the banana unfolded so the ends became shoulder pads and part of the side became chest armor. His helmet looked like a knight’s helm with a pair of horns. “Knight of spear!” sang the belt as his weapon appeared. It was a lance that evoked a peeled banana. Given that he corrected an Orc, I’d say he was Kamen Rider Baron.

“Henshin!” we called. Colleen’s belt announced, “Open! Turn! Imagine! The Hammer of Slam!” as we became our Kamen Rider personas. Catchphrase time!

“Kamen Rider Death! You cannot delay your appointment with me!”

“Kamen Rider Royal! Evil will ultimately bow to me!”

“Kamen Rider Zhànshì! Try and stop my quest!”

“Kamen Rider Clash! A duel with me shall end in your defeat!”

“Kamen Rider Herald B! I bring news of your defeat!”

“Kamen Rider Slam! I’ll be bringing the pain!”

“I am Turretorg, the invincible siege weapon!”

“I’m X-PO! I’ve calculated 979 ways to defeat you! Let’s go for 28!” With that, X-PO crossed his new hands in front of him. “Priority 7-Alpha, Sea-bass drop!”

“Uh oh!” gulped Octavio.

“Uh oh what?” demanded Sauron. Octavio then did something never witnessed in the games, he shifted to his humanoid form! He looked like a Japanese Lord.

“MEAN LASER!” he shouted. X-PO uncrossed his new hands and fired his laser. Everyone got out of the way...even us! We were right in its path!

“Sorry!” called X-PO.

“STICK TO THE FISTS!” I shouted. Sauron and the Riddler double-teamed me, keeping me from helping the others out. Turretorg fired a barrage of missiles at the Orcs and Octolings, the Octolings giving him a little more difficulty as they turned into octopi and swam in their ink. The New Squidbeak Splatoon, regretfully, kept the others at bay. “Guys, come on!” I protested to the Splatoon. “You don’t wanna do this!”

“We don’t have a choice,” replied Marie. She leveled her Charger (sniper rifle) at me and fired. I got out of the way, smacking into Sauron’s mace. His swing knocked me back a couple of meters. Baron managed to score a few hits on X-PO’s new body with that lance of his. The machine then fell as the lights went off.

“X-PO!” called Herald B.

“I’m alright!” called X-PO’s voice as his original body’s eye switched on. He then activated a new function the 4th Doctor installed, similar to K-9’s, a stun blaster! He gathered energy into his eye and fired a purple bolt of light at Octavio. The Octarian King managed to shrug it off. “Damn, STILL not at full power!” swore X-PO. Agent 8 then leapt onto him.

“I still am!” she hissed as she drew a wrench. Just then, Slam swung her hammer into 8’s head. “Nice try, bone bag!” laughed 8 as she landed on her feet. She then started stumbling. “Actually, remove the sarcasm,” she mumbled. “It WAS a nice try. Why is the room spinning?” She then collapsed.

“BELLA! NO!” shouted Jason. He and Marie then rushed to 8’s side. Callie swung her Roller (rolling paintbrush weapon) at Clash but Clash managed to roll out of the way only to encounter Baron’s attack as he used the Sengoku Driver’s knife to slice the Lockseed three times.

“BANANA SPARKING!” announced the belt as Baron thrust the tip of his lance into the ground, causing bananas to pop out of the ground and strike Clash. Sauron and the Riddler had managed to knock me to the floor and leveled their weapons at me as I leveled my sword.

“Do you think you’re fast enough,” taunted Sauron, “to put us down before we kill you?”

“...I have a means of staving off my appointment with Death,” I smirked. I then spun the wheel in the opposite direction of changing armor, making it go two full rotations. “DAI SUPER CHARGE!” I shouted. My armor bulked up and went white with gold trim, then it exploded, revealing gold armor with white tiger patterns. Sauron and the Riddler picked themselves up after being knocked down by my exploding armor.

“What in...?!” spluttered Sauron.

“Kamen Rider Vortex,” I explained, “the form I used to defeat Vortech.” I then went on the offensive, managing to beat back Sauron and the Riddler as Slam swung her hammer into Baron’s leg, causing him to cancel his transformation and grasp his leg in pain. Zhànshì and Claw managed to cut one of Octavio’s head tentacles off and shoved him into his allies. He turned to the New Squidbeak Splatoon.

“Inksquirts!” he bellowed. The agents weren’t listening as they were tending to Bella, Agent 8.

“We have to give her an ink infusion to clear her head!” gulped Jason.

“You idiots! Help us!” shouted Octavio.

“We have to save Bella!” insisted Jason.

“Stop cradling that useless soldier!” ordered Sauron.

“...What did you say?” hissed Jason.

“I said stop cradling that lump of muscle and help your betters!” roared Sauron. Jason looked back at his fellow agents, then glared at Sauron and his allies. He stood up and pulled something out of his back pocket. We couldn’t believe it!

“A Chronicle Driver?!” yelped Claw.

“How did you...?!” I quizzed.

“Sludgiona said she had made more Chronicle Drivers,” explained Slam. “She must have put them onto the scout ships.”

“How would you...?” I inquired.

“She explained she had made more to us new guys,” replied Slam.

“I see,” I remarked.

“What’s the word you guys used to transform?” asked Jason as he fastened the Chronicle Driver to his waist.

“Chronicle Driver!” announced the belt.

“We say ‘Henshin’,” I replied to Jason.

“Thank you,” bid Jason. He then took out an Armor Auto-bio and inserted it into the shelf that popped up from the top. “Henshin!” he announced. He pressed the shelf down as the giant book flipped its pages and spat out armor pieces.

“Open!” called the belt. “Turn! Imagine! The Roller of Turf!” His armor looked a lot like the power armor set of the first game.

“Agents, keep watch over Bella,” directed Jason. “I intend to voice our long-overdue complaints to our ‘masters’.”

“What do you call yourself, Kamen Rider Squidkid?” snarked the Riddler.

“Kamen Rider Turf, actually,” replied Jason. “I shall claim this turf in victory!” He then swung his roller into them. “Don’t you ever...EVER...call Bella useless!”

“You little...!” snarled the Riddler.

“You utter demons!” hissed Turf. “I should have done this two years ago!” He converted his roller into a charger and fired on the villains, causing the Orcs to lose their minds.

“Right, that’s it!” roared Gorshagh from the balcony. He caught the Kiri Zecter. “HEN...!” he didn’t get very far as an Octoling kicked the Zecter out of his hands. “What do you think you’re...?!” shouted Gorshagh.

“TAKE DOWN THE ORCS!” shouted the Octoling. The Octarians then attacked the Orcs. Turf pressed the button on his Chronicle Driver.

“Final Pen Stroke!” called the belt.

“RIDER TURF KICK!” shouted Turf as he leapt into the air and performed a flying kick towards the Villains. They soon picked themselves up.

“Vortex, we need to take them all out in one swoop!” whispered Death.

“I may have a solution!” I declared. “Locate Keystone, activate! Initiate rift detection!” I soon found the rift. Man, it felt good to use the Keystone. “Identify source of rift!” The information beamed into my head. “Haven’t seen him in a while. Locate help from B-3-N-1-0!” Just then, a giant lizard person landed face-first onto the floor. The person picked himself to reveal the black circle with the green hourglass design on his chest. “BEN!” I called. Ben Tennyson, currently as Humungousaur, noticed me as I shouted and grinned.

“Vortex!” he cheered. “Haven’t seen you in a while! What’s new?”

“Orcs invaded the universe we’re in,” I explained. I pointed out their bosses. “Got a place for them?”

“I think Incarcecon can handle a few more inmates,” joked Humungousaur as he slapped on the Omnitrix symbol. He then changed. “FOUR-ARMS!” he announced. He then leapt around the levels, grabbing Orcs and throwing them into the rift he went through. He then grabbed Sauron, the Riddler, Baron, and was about to grab Octavio when Turf stopped him.

“He stays,” he insisted. Four-Arms nodded and tossed the remaining three into the rift.

“Thanks, Ben!” I called.

“Don’t mention it!” replied Four-Arms. “See you later!” He then went through the rift as it shut. An Octoling then gave Marie a bit of ink and Marie injected it into Bella, sighing in relief as she checked her over.

“Okay,” she sighed, “she’s stable and should be good for getting her to a hospital.”

“We’ll take her,” replied Pearl. She and Marina picked Bella up and carried her out of the area to a hospital.

“Listen, everyone,” sighed Turf, “about all of this...I’m sorry.”

“You’re not the only one needing to apologize to Megumi,” muttered Slam, feeling guilty about not telling me about the other Chronicle Drivers.

“Mine first,” I answered. “Colleen, I’m sorry. It was wrong of me to not tell you about an event in our past. It was wrong of me to not give you the full details about the Vortech Wars. I was wrong. I don’t know if I can make it up to you and...I understand if this makes you want to part company with the Feudal Nerd Society.”

“I understand your logic,” replied Slam, “but I don’t see myself leaving just yet. Why don’t we all leave our regrets here?”

“I have to say, today was FULL of regrets,” mused X-PO.

“Comes with any anniversary, especially a war’s anniversary,” replied Turretorg.

“Maybe...” suggested Claw, “maybe we should focus more on forgiveness.”

“Forgiveness isn’t handed out,” I answered, “it’s earned. Colleen, if you’ll let me, I’d like to work to earn yours.”

“Let me work to earn yours, then we’ll talk,” replied Slam.

“Agreed,” I affirmed. Just then, someone fired over our heads! Octavio was clutching his sides and holding a blaster!

“FORGIVENESS?!” he roared. “YOU DOLTS ARE PATHETIC! FORGIVENESS IS A WEAKNESS! YOU ALL NEED TO REALIZE THAT THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS IS LOOKING OUT FOR NUMBER ONE!”

“And yet,” I observed, “you’re the one without an empire to back you up.” I was talking about the Octarians leveling their weapons at him. Octavio looked around, then fired a few shots to scare his people off and scurried up a ladder, dropping the Source. “Come on!” I called.

“Let him go,” replied Marina.

“But he’s gonna escape!” I urged.

“I think there’s little chance of that,” assured Marina.

“...Why?” I quizzed. Octavio then screamed in frustration.

“Captain Cuttlefish placed a giant snow globe over the exit,” explained Marina.

“...The globe again?” I muttered.

* * *

Bella had made a full recovery and helped us reveal the names of Agents 3 and 4. Agent 3 was Colin and Agent 4 was Samantha. Unfortunately, the crew of the Tarlaxian scout ship was already taken by Shocker Rift. We were back in our _Splatoon_ disguises. Pearl and Marina were back doing Off the Hook for Inkopolis Square. “So, with all the craziness going on,” Pearl was saying, “the final Splatfest had to be cancelled.”

“Now, with the Orcs gone and the Octarians’ good name being cleared,” continued Marina, “the final Splatfest can go on. It’s going to take a week, though, before any match can begin. Yes, you heard right, the matches will be back on in a week.”

“Until then, Grizzco is still hiring!” supplied Pearl. “I can't believe our last gig went so smoothly, Marina!”

“Yeah, especially because we worked a Salmon Run shift instead of rehearsing!” replied Marina.

“And that’s all the time we got!” finished Pearl. “Until next time...” Marina then joined Pearl in posing and saying their catchphrase.

“Don’t get cooked, stay off the hook!” they cheered. The screen went back to its usual ads.

“I guess things will be back to normal soon,” chuckled Callie.

“As normal as our lives are,” remarked Marie.

“Thanks for the last minute assist,” I bid to Jason.

“You’re welcome,” replied Jason. “I just wish I saw sense earlier.”

“You’re not evil,” I assured. “You wouldn’t have a Chronicle Driver if you were.”

“You just need a little guidance in handling it,” continued Colleen.

“What are you saying?” asked Jason.

“Wanna come with us?” I offered. “Wander the multiverse with us for a while and see if you wanna be a member of the Feudal Nerd Society?”

“...No secrets this time?” quizzed Jason.

“No secrets this time,” I assured.

“Then let’s do it!” cheered Jason as he twirled Death’s Source on his finger like a basketball.

“Vorton, this is Megumi,” I called into my communicator. “Mission accomplished! We have Death’s Source, have a new ally with us, and are ready for pickup!”

“Good to hear, Megumi,” replied a voice. It didn’t belong to anyone on the Vorton team. I finally got it after a few seconds.

“Doctor?!” I yelped.

“Hello!” answered the 13th Doctor’s voice.

“What the heck are you doing on Vorton?” I quizzed.

“The Gateway Operators called me and filled me in on your current adventure,” explained the Doctor. “My reason for being here on Vorton is something that seems unrelated to your crisis. I’ll fill you in when you get here.” A portal opened for us.

“It’s gonna be a little...buzzy,” I warned Jason.

“...Buzzy?” asked Jason as he followed us. He soon got what I meant when I said “buzzy”. We arrived back on Vorton before the others. “...Yeah, ‘buzzy’ is an apt description!” mumbled the Inkling as he rubbed his arms. “Feels like my cells are vibrating!”

“Hello!” called a voice. The Doctor then came up, still wearing that grey coat.

“Good to see you again, Doctor,” I greeted. “You said Elphaba’s team called you in?”

“They did,” confirmed the Doctor. “Let me show you.” She motioned for us to follow her to the medical ward. Lying on a bed was a young blonde woman. She seemed to be busy examining her hands.

“Who is she?” I asked.

“She looks a lot like one of my previous companions, Rose Tyler,” replied the Doctor, “but that doesn’t make sense. During an adventure involving both Daleks AND Cybermen, she became trapped in a parallel universe. Now, she lives her life with a human version of my 10th incarnation.”

“So, is THIS Rose Tyler a clone?” I quizzed.

“That’s what I initially thought,” answered the Doctor. “However, if she is, she’s the most perfect clone ever. Usually, when a clone is artificially aged, there are telltale genetic markers to indicate such a thing had happened. However, she doesn’t have those.”

“Then, is the Rose you traveled with a clone?” I asked.

“I checked the TARDIS medical records,” replied the Doctor, “and the Rose I traveled with IS the real deal.”

“A traveler from a parallel universe, then?” I suggested.

“I don’t really have a frame of reference for that,” mused the Doctor as she tapped her chin.

“I might help in that regard,” called X-PO. “Let me connect with the equipment. There should be telltale signs of her being from a parallel universe.” X-PO hooked up to the medical scanners and ran through the data. It took a few minutes. When he finished, he crossed his arms. “Huh,” he muttered. “Nothing.”

“Is there ANYTHING to go on?” I quizzed, getting desperate for answers.

“There ARE stray energy particles I haven’t been able to identify,” replied the Doctor, “but those may be from the energy weapon that was fired on her.”

“Is she injured?” I gasped.

“No,” assured the Doctor, “but look at the rags she’s wearing. Some of the damage WASN’T from going through the rift unprotected and I’d like to give her the benefit of the doubt in that she’s NOT insane enough to burn parts of her clothes herself.”

“I suppose the next thing to do,” I declared, “is to ask her.” I approached her and she took notice of me. “Hello,” I greeted with a bit of uncertainty in my voice. “My name is Megumi Hishikawa. What’s your name?”

“...I can’t...remember a lot,” replied the Rose clone.

“What DO you remember?” I asked.

“I remember...names,” answered the Rose clone. “I remember being in a lot of pain. I remember...my temperature increasing for a bit. I don’t recall how I got here.”

“Do you have any means of identification?” I inquired.

“I think I’m...Rose Tyler, right?” asked the clone.

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out,” replied the Doctor. “You see, I travelled with Rose Tyler for a long time.”

“...You?” quizzed the clone.

“Yes, me,” confirmed the Doctor. “I’m the Doctor.”

“...Doctor...” muttered the clone. I noticed a hint of distaste for the word before she went back to examining her hands. “Who...WHAT am I?” she asked.

“For now,” I answered, “you’re our guest and...this is your home.” The clone looked around the place to get a good look at her surroundings.

“...Home,” she repeated. I excused myself at that point and contacted the other teams, informing them of what happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Me and my group had arrived in Main Street USA. Given that we were in an area where cartoons and people worked together, I felt no reason to hide. Alesandro looked around, a little on edge. “Alesandro, relax,” I urged. “We’re safe right now.”

“It’s not us I’m worried about, Michael,” replied Alesandro. “It’s Shocker Rift. What if they recruited the villains from here?”

“Then we kick their asses,” grunted War. “I don’t see an issue here.”

“With respect, it’s more than that,” replied Charline. “What if the villains find your Source?”

“Now THAT is a reasonable concern,” I conceded. “Kit-10, scan the area. See if you can find the Source.”

“I’ve been doing that since we got here,” reported Kit-10. “Haven’t been able to find it yet.”

“Then how do we get to it?” asked Hiroki.

“We need to get to a place with sensors Kit-10 can hook up to,” figured Irina.

“So where shall we find this place?” asked Gandalf.

“The best way to do that,” Discornia declared, “is to ask a policeman.”

“A guardsman,” I translated for Gandalf. We found a policeman. “Excuse me, Officer,” I called. “Where could one go to find advanced technology?”

“All the weird stuff’s at the castle right now,” replied the officer as he pointed with both fingers. Just then, an explosion occurred at the castle and someone flew out carrying something.

“Kit-10, did you get a good look at the flying thing?!” I quizzed.

“Well, the person himself, yes, but not the object he was carrying off,” replied Kit-10. “The person goes under the alias ‘Green Goblin’, real name: Norman Osborn.”

“Why would the Goblin attack Disney Castle?” pondered Hiroki.

“Hold on, we may get answers,” called Kit-10. “It looks like Spider-Man is swinging into action. He just knocked the Goblin off his glider and managed to get him into a dumpster. The Goblin’s dropped whatever he was carrying off and...it’s just vanished in midair.”

“Teleport?” I asked.

“The flash surrounding it sure made me think so,” confirmed Kit-10.

“Maybe we should talk to Spider-Man and the Goblin,” suggested Charline.

“Good idea,” I agreed. “Let’s go!” We headed off to the ally the Goblin landed in to see that he was already out of the dumpster and webbed to a wall while Spider-Man was questioning him.

“So, again,” muttered Spider-Man in a disbelieving tone, “Mrs. Doom kidnapped you, then her husband strapped you to your glider, programmed it to attack Disney Castle, programmed your suit to grab X, then you were compelled to fly back to Latveria with X.”

“Well, it doesn’t sound believable when you say it like THAT!” hissed the Green Goblin.

“One glaring flaw in your alibi makes it unbelievable,” replied Spider-Man, “you’re wearing your old suit! The gloves and boots don’t exactly have computers! How could they grab anything against your will?!”

“Excuse me, are we interrupting?” I called as we approached.

“Just a fat lie,” replied Spider-Man. Iron Man then flew towards us with Mickey Mouse on his back.

“Anything?” asked Mickey.

“That depends,” replied Spider-Man. “If a lie is something, then yeah.”

“Good thing you installed that retrieval teleporter on X,” praised Iron Man.

“Thanks, Dad!” bid Spider-Man. We then ALL looked at Spider-Man in stark confusion. “...Why is everyone staring at me?” asked Spider-Man.

“You just called Iron Man ‘Dad’,” replied Irina. “You said ‘Thanks, Dad’.”

“What? No, I didn’t!” denied Spider-Man.

“Spider-Man, do you see me as a father figure?” asked Iron Man.

“No, if anything,” answered Spider-Man, “I see you as a bother figure because you’re always bothering me!”

“Boy!” snapped Gandalf. “Show your father more respect!”

“I didn’t call him ‘Dad’!” insisted Spider-Man.

“No, Spidey, it’s okay,” replied Iron Man. “I take it as a compliment.”

“It’s all right,” supplied Kit-10. “I once called Pup-X5 ‘Dad’ once, and we’re about to tie the knot.”

“Guys, jump on that!” urged Spider-Man. “A robot with psycho-sexual issues!”

“Counselling dealt with that problem quickly,” Hiroki replied, “but you calling Iron Man ‘Daddy’...”

“Hey, ‘Daddy’ is NOT on the table here!” hissed Spider-Man.

“But, you DID call him ‘Dad’, Spider-man,” continued the Green Goblin, making us remember him.

“You, shut up!” snapped Spider-Man. “You’ve done nothing but lie since I webbed you up!”

“All right, all right, I WAS lying about Doctor Doom and his wife forcing me to take X,” admitted the Goblin. “They offered me dibs on studying it for our alliance. The ‘Dad’ thing, however? That happened.”

“AHA!” cheered Spider-Man. “He admitted his alibi was a lie! It was a trap! All part of my master plan!”

“Good work,” praised Iron Man, “son.” Spider-Man just sighed.

“That’s not gonna go away any time soon,” he muttered.

“So, what IS X?” I inquired.

“You wanna see?” offered Mickey.

“If it’s not too inconvenient,” I replied.

“We COULD use a fresh perspective,” mused Mickey. “Come with us.”

“I’ll take Gobby to jail,” declared Iron Man as he slung the Green Goblin’s cocoon over his shoulder and took off.

“I guess...I’ll just go back on patrol,” sighed Spider-Man. Just then, his phone rang. He looked at the number. “Oh no, Aunt May! I’m late!” he yelped. He pulled his mask up as far as his mouth and started talking to his Aunt while swinging on the rooftops. “Hi, Aunt May!” he began. “Sorry! I got into a scrape with the Green Goblin...” His voice finally faded away as he swung home.

“Follow me, please,” directed Mickey as he led us to the castle.

“Er, hello?” called War. “My Source?”

“The sensors at the castle should help me find it,” replied Kit-10. “In the meantime, the Castle awaits. Spit-spot!”

“...Did...you just quote _Mary Poppins_ at me?” quizzed a confused War as she followed us. We were granted access to the castle and escorted to the main science bay where Dr. Banner was working with Professor Ludwig Von Drake.

“Professor...” began Mickey before he was interrupted by a an explosion that knocked Dr. Banner backwards and made him turn into the Hulk. The Hulk then hit a wall and massaged his head.

“...Ow,” he grunted. Professor Von Drake turned to us, smoking from being so near the explosion.

“May I help you with something?” he asked weakly.

“These people are here to see X and use our sensors to find some source,” explained Mickey.

“The ‘S’ is capital,” grunted War, “like _Discworld_ ’s Assassins.”

“Very well,” declared Professor Von Drake. “Dr. Banner, could you show the one needing the sensors to the necessary workstation?”

“Fine,” grunted the Hulk. Kit-10 followed the Hulk out of the room.

“Everyone else, follow me, please,” directed Professor Von Drake. He led us to a room that had a door on the other end and a workstation with a monitor near the door. “Now, to see if the cameras work,” muttered Professor Von Drake. He fiddled with the monitor before groaning in frustration.

“Mind if I take a peek?” offered Irina.

“Wear these,” directed Mickey as he tossed her a pair of heavy gloves. “The last person who touched it with his bare hands turned into ashes.”

“Got it,” replied Irina as she put the gloves on. The door opened to allow her access to X’s chamber. Once it shut, Professor Von Drake managed to switch the audio on. “Privet,” (Hello) greeted Irina. “Menya zovut Irina. Kak vas zovut?” (My name is Irina. What’s your name?)

“Ex,” was the reply. The tone...sounded hauntingly familiar.

“...Lights,” requested Irina.

“What?” asked Professor Von Drake.

“Lights!” repeated Irina. Professor Von Drake then keyed in a command.

“The lights SHOULD be on,” reported the Professor.

“They are,” replied Irina, “but now I wish they weren’t. It’s a Dalek. Shocker Rift casing, Drone Class if the color scheme is anything to go by.”

“Not what I wanted to hear,” I groaned.

“Good news, the Dalek is damaged,” continued Irina. “Better news, it’s unarmed. A perfect opportunity to destroy it.”

“What?! NO!” protested Professor Von Drake.

“Professor, with all due respect,” countered Gandalf, “that is not your decision to make.”

“Proceed with the Dalek’s destruction,” I directed.

“Spasibo,” (Thank you) bid Irina.

“Vortex Driver!” announced her belt.

“Henshin!” called Irina. The machinery of the wardrobe could be heard as it attached her armor to her. Professor Von Drake quickly opened the door to try and stop her but she was already in her Rider persona, Kamen Rider Climb. Professor Von Drake and Mickey tried to hold her back as I tried to get them out of the way. During our struggle, however, we all failed to notice a particle of light from Climb’s wardrobe land on the Dalek. It enveloped the killer and reactivated a few systems. We all stopped struggling when we heard it gurgle.

“Rift...particle...extrapolated,” it croaked. “Beginning...casing...regeneration!” It then started moving!

“EVERYONE OUT!” I shouted. We all managed to get out and seal the room.

“Why are you so panicked?” asked Professor Von Drake. “The lock has 387,420,489 possible combinations. It can’t get out.”

“That may be a drone Dalek, but it’s still a genius,” I argued. “It can calculate a trillion combinations in ten seconds flat!”

“It’s over ten seconds right now,” observed War.

“...You’re right, it should be attacking us by now,” I realized.

“It’s unarmed, remember?” reminded Climb.

“That plunger can crush a man’s skull!” I replied.

“A slow death, too slow for a Dalek,” countered Climb.

“Why do you talk about that ‘Dalek’ as if it is a bad guy?!” snapped Professor Von Drake.

“Since they aren’t native to your universe and since I’m the expert on their native universe, I’ll explain,” I began. “The Daleks are an alien race originally a humanoid race called the Kaleds. The Kaleds were at war with the Thals, embroiled in a nuclear war over control of their mutual home planet of Skaro. To try and break the thousand year deadlock, the Kaled Chief Scientist, Davros, accelerated the mutations of his species into their ‘Ultimate’ state. What he created, he placed in a metal war machine. Cue the Dalek Empire, spanning across time and space in more ways than one. Because of their liberal use of time travel, the Dalek Empire threatens to collapse under the weight of its own paradoxes.”

“...You mean...” gulped Mickey.

“That thing has something alive inside,” confirmed Alesandro.

“We have had one too many dealings with the Daleks,” muttered Gandalf.

“Well, it’s unarmed, as you say,” mused Professor Von Drake. “Perhaps we can reason with it?”

“Reason with it?” repeated Hiroki. “Professor, you DON’T reason with a Dalek. They can’t be reasoned with.”

“Nonsense,” dismissed the Professor. ‘Everything wants something!”

“Who is one of your more brilliant colleagues?” I asked.

“Shuri of Wakanda,” answered the Professor.

“And Wakanda’s population is?” quizzed War.

“6,000,000,” replied the Professor.

“All dead,” declared Charline. “If the Dalek gets out, it will kill every Wakandan. Man, woman, child, it makes little difference to the Dalek.”

“Why would it WANT to kill innocent people?!” snapped the Professor, still not believing us.

“Because we’re genetically inferior,” explained Discornia. “The Daleks hold the belief that they are the purest life-forms in existence. Any other life-form is an abomination that must be, as they so eloquently put it, exterminated. It’s the ultimate racial cleanser and now it’s loose!” The door then hissed as it opened to reveal the Dalek.

“Weapons!” I called as those of us who didn’t transform into our Rider personas readied our belts.

“Parlay!” barked the Dalek.

“...Pardon?” I quizzed.

“I invoke the right of Parlay!” replied the Dalek.

“...ARE YOU KIDDING?!” I shouted.

“Like you would know what Parlay means!” taunted Alesandro.

“I do!” barked the Dalek. “Neither side has a clear advantage!”

“You don’t have a gunstick, we have weapons to pierce your hide,” I argued. “I’d say WE have the advantage!”

“My shielding is online!” replied the Dalek. “I can cancel out any attacks, be they melee or ranged! When you tire, my shield will be down. Once you regain your strength and resume the assault, my shield will be restored and the cycle begins again!” I then sighed.

“Stalemate, then,” I muttered. “All right, we’ll hear you out.”

“Michael!” snapped Irina, remembering when she was put into a coma on Skaro.

“I don’t like it any more than you do,” I replied. I then turned to the Dalek. “Proceed.”

“You are looking for War’s Source and the Tarlaxian Scout ship!” began the Dalek. A statement rather than a question.

“Correct,” I answered.

“Both are believed to have been taken to the Eastern-European country of Latveria!” reported the Dalek. “Doctor Doom and his wife, Maleficent, intend to dissect the Tarlaxians within 103,984.8 rels!”

“...How long is a rel?” asked the Professor.

“Three Earth seconds!” answered the Dalek. Professor Von Drake then started calculating, first multiplying 103,984.8 by three, then dividing that answer by sixty, then dividing by sixty again to get 86.654 hours.

“These ‘Tarlaxians’,” he reported, “have three days, fourteen hours, 39 minutes, and fourteen seconds before they’re taken apart!”

“Latveria is also in possession of my weapon!” barked the Dalek.

“So, we go talk to Doctor Doom,” I guessed, “and convince him not to dissect the Tarlaxians while you grab your gunstick and then we’ll fight over the Source?”

“Correct!” replied the Dalek.

“...Done,” I answered.

“Not done!” barked War.

“Done,” countered Irina.

“The Daleks put you into a coma!” snapped War.

“It was Davros who put me into a coma,” argued Irina.

“Because that makes it SO much better!” growled War.

“We need the Source,” I countered. “Dalek, we agree to your terms.”

“Very well!” barked the Dalek. “We will proceed immediately! Immediately!” I called up Kit-10.

“Kit-10, there’s a change of plans,” I began. “Meet us in the hangar. We’re taking X to Latveria. Keep your stun blaster trained on it as X is a Dalek Drone.”

“...And why, pray tell, are we taking a Dalek to Latveria?” quizzed Kit-10.

“Its weapon, the Source, and the Tarlaxian Scout ship are located there,” I explained. “We have a truce until the Dalek is rearmed, then we proceed to fight over the Source.”

“A rather shaky truce,” muttered Kit-10. “On my way.” She ended the call.

“The hangar’s this way,” directed Mickey. He led us all through the castle to the hangar.

“While we’re walking, I have a question,” called Alesandro. “Did Maleficent REALLY marry Doctor Doom?”

“She did,” replied Mickey. “I wasn’t invited. Then again, it was a villains-only wedding. Iago DID get me footage of the...”

“SILENCE!” barked the Dalek.

“You’re not in a position to give orders!” I snapped as I advanced on the Dalek.

“KEEP AWAY!” yelped the Dalek as it reversed.

“I knew it,” I hissed, “you’re scared without your precious gunstick.”

“Can we please?!” snapped Mickey. “We’re here.” We had entered the hangar, united with Kit-10, and boarded an aircraft with Mickey’s usual symbol on it. We boarded the vessel and sat down in various seats while Mickey took the pilot’s seat and Professor Von Drake took the Copilot’s seat. The Dalek just stood there, twitching all the while. “Could somebody strap X in?” called Mickey.

“That is not required!” barked the Dalek. “I will remain on the floor if we encounter turbulence!”

“How do you know?!” I snapped as I fastened safety straps onto Kit-10.

“...I am Dalek Drone 8872345!” declared the Dalek.

“You’re a murderous b*****d that feels only hatred,” I hissed as we strapped in.

“All flight checks complete,” called Professor Von Drake. “We’re cleared for departure!”

“Off we go!” cheered Mickey as he fired up the engines. The hangar doors opened and we took off, making a beeline towards Latveria.


	8. Chapter 8

The Latverian Air Force didn’t take too kindly to our arrival. “Incoming aircraft, you are invading Latverian Air Space!” warned a heavily accented woman’s voice over the radio. “Turn back immediately or we will open fire!”

“Ignore!” barked the Dalek. “Proceed! Nothing must halt the mission!”

“...What was that?” quizzed the woman.

“For once, listen to the dust bin,” I urged Mickey. He terminated communications and we continued on our flight path. The Latverian Air Force then opened fire on us. We took a couple of hits before Mickey made a decision.

“It’s too hot for me to land!” he called. “You fellas need to make a drop towards Doom’s Castle! Professor, take over! I’m going with them!”

“Understood!” I called.

“Got it!” confirmed the Professor. He then took Mickey’s seat as the mouse opened the rear whilst we stood up. The Dalek turned towards the opening.

“Advance!” it barked.

“I give the orders around here!” I shouted. “Onwards!” We all shouted “Henshin!” and leapt out of the craft. Alesandro’s belt called “Open! Turn! Imagine! The Crossbow of Striker!” Alesandro took the image of a 17th century Spanish knight, adopting his Rider name of Kamen Rider Striker. We landed in the courtyard of Doom’s castle, all the soldiers leveling their guns at us. “I apologize for our abrupt entrance,” I began, “but we need an audience with Lord Doom.”

“My husband is away,” replied a cold, callous woman’s voice. Maleficent then stepped into the courtyard, drawn to her full height. “I rule here at the moment. State your business.”

“My Lady,” I explained, “it has been brought to our attention that you have this one’s weapon,” I gestured towards the Dalek, “on top of non-human prisoners and an orange crystal sphere.”

“What interest are they to you?” demanded Maleficent.

“They are very dangerous to anyone, especially one of your magnificence,” I explained.

“Flattery will get you flattened,” threatened Maleficent. “Suppose I refuse?”

“Then...one of our sides may live to regret it,” I sighed.

“I see,” replied Maleficent. “You have a lot of gall to just barge into Latveria like that. But, you temper it with showing me the proper respect. I must say, you seem much more worthy of being a king than Aurora’s father. I will not give in to rash impulses. Shall we discuss this over dinner?”

“We cannot delay!” barked the Dalek. “You will...!”

“Be quiet!” I snapped. “Show some respect! She is a ruler and requires a fair amount of manners towards her!” I turned to Maleficent. “Please excuse my compatriot, it comes from a culture that simply takes what it wants, showing no respect for other life. A bit of a god complex.”

“Just remind it of its place,” warned Maleficent. She turned to the troops. “Stand down. They are guests in this castle.” The troops obeyed and went back to their normal duties. “Follow me to the dining hall,” Maleficent directed us. As we all powered down into our civilian forms, we followed her to a magnificent dining hall. Chefs were serving up the dishes as we sat. The Dalek twitched as it watched us. “I must say, this brashness is unlike you, Mickey,” mused Maleficent.

“I apologize,” replied Mickey, “but when life is threatened, I can’t turn my back.”

“The knowledge we would acquire,” continued Maleficent, “would be very prized. How else can we obtain it?”

“Perhaps ask the Tarlaxians?” I suggested.

“They never talked,” replied Maleficent. “We had to resort to torture, but they still refused to speak.”

“Torture?” remarked War as she tore into a drumstick with her hands. “A mere test of resilience on Tarlax.”

“We could tell you,” offered Alesandro.

“Alesandro!” I admonished.

“Actually, a fair trade,” countered Charline.

“It IS the most logical option we have,” supplied Kit-10.

“And if you’re lying?” inquired Maleficent.

“Attach us to all the lie detectors you have,” replied Alesandro, “cast a truth spell, anything to assure you we’re not lying.”

“And yet a lie was fed to you, specifically,” chuckled Maleficent.

“...Perdón?” (I beg your pardon?) quizzed Alesandro.

“The instant you came in here,” explained Maleficent, “I’ve cast multiple truth spells around you lot and probed your minds. Alesandro, was it? Has Megumi ever tried to hide anything from her team before you joined?”

“No,” replied Alesandro.

“Michael, same question,” directed Maleficent. Unfortunately, my mouth was not under my control.

“Yes, she did,” I said. “Before we fought Vortech in 1885 Hill Valley, Megumi kept Batman, Gandalf, Hongo, and Wyldstyle in the dark about the true nature of the threat. When she learned that X-PO had actually sent for them, she had an emotional collapse.”

“...A lie, sí?!” pleaded Alesandro.

“...I’m sorry, but no,” sighed Gandalf.

“...You kept a secret from me?!” accused Alesandro. “I told you that I had trust issues within my family! I thought I could start with a new family with no secrets! I can’t begin to tell you how betrayed I feel!”

“Alesandro, I...!” I began.

“¡Cállate!” (Shut up!) roared Alesandro. “You don’t deserve to speak!”

“Oh, how things fall apart,” chuckled Maleficent.

“Madam, we’ve tried to be nice,” growled War, “but our patience is at an end! Hand over that which we seek or your castle will be destroyed!”

“You dare threaten me?!” challenged Maleficent. “In my own castle, you dare threaten the Mistress of All Evil?!”

“We know worse bad girls!” taunted War.

“Please! No!” I begged. “Let’s all calm down and...where’s the Dalek?! WHERE’S THE GODDAMNED DALEK?!” The damned thing scuttled off in search of its weapon!

“Mistress, the robot has entered the vault,” reported a soldier over the comms. “Somehow, it bypassed all the security codes and gained entrance. It’s moving towards me. I’ll stop it.”

“You can’t!” I warned. “Get out of there before it kills you!”

“...One of the guests?” guessed the soldier.

“It is,” replied Maleficent. “Ignore. It only has a plunger. On screen.”

“Yes, My Lady,” obliged the soldier. The screen showed the soldier approaching the Dalek.

“Stand aside!” barked the Dalek as it held its plunger towards the man’s head.

“What are you going to do?” scoffed the soldier. “Plunge my toilet?” The plunger then grabbed the soldier’s face and created a powerful enough suction to crush the man’s skull and dehydrate the skin until the soldier fell to the floor, dead.

“All soldiers, converge on the vault!” ordered Maleficent. “Kill the creature inside!” As more soldiers moved, the Dalek placed its plunger on a glass casing. It created a vacuum that cracked the glass until it shattered, revealing the signature gunstick of a Dalek. It floated towards the empty socket and installed itself into the Dalek.

“All systems operational!” reported the Dalek. The soldiers then arrived and leveled their guns. Someone shouted an order to fire, as if it would make a difference. The bullets and laser weapons had no effect. The laser fire seemed to be absorbed into the shields while the bullets, unbeknownst to people that didn’t watch Doctor Who, were dissolved. The Dalek then aimed its gunstick and said the one word I prayed I’d never hear during this mission. “EXTERMINATE!” The soldier was gunned down by the Dalek’s weapon, scrambling his insides as he fell. The rest fell the same way. Mickey gasped, never imagining such carnage. “The Dalek race is superior!” boasted the Dalek. “All shall bow before us!” Maleficent then shut off the visual link.

“Now do you see how dangerous that thing is?!” I snapped. “Now do you see why I was holding it back?! Even when it didn’t have a gun, it could still kill people and counter your spells! Not even your dragon form could destroy it!”

“What...manner of creature IS that thing?!” breathed Maleficent, the gravity of the situation dawning on her.

“I’d like to know that myself,” boomed a voice. There, holding himself high, clad in armor with a green tunic and cloak with cowl, and a face hidden behind a silver mask, was Doctor Doom, Lord and Emperor of Latveria. “It slaughtered my best soldiers as if they were nothing,” boomed Doom. “Those men and women were trained in dealing with all manners of threats.”

“Not the threat of a Dalek, Lord Doom,” I argued. “It’s an alien mutant from the planet Skaro, from another universe. It’s been genetically engineered and locked within a metal casing, conditioned to hate non-Dalek life-forms.”

“I was put into a coma by their creator, Davros,” Irina chimed in, “and he’s a man in a wheelchair!”

“Well, with super-powered experts on that creature, we may prevail,” mused Doom.

“By the skin of our teeth, if we’re lucky,” I replied.

“In the meantime,” declared Doom as he keyed in a command on a screen from one of his gloves, “Castle Doom is in lockdown. No one goes in or out. I will not have that Dalek kill any of my people.”

“A wise decision,” I praised. “Can you, at least, tell your men to stick to surveillance while we deal with it?”

“You ARE including my wife and I in this endeavor, I trust?” requested Doom.

“Wouldn’t dream of leaving you two out,” I replied, realizing I slightly lied. Maleficent’s spells must have worn off.

“All soldiers, report all observations on the enemy,” Doom ordered over the comms. “Do not engage. Repeat, do NOT engage! I will not lose any more men.” He ended the broadcast once he got the Dalek’s location from a soldier. “The enemy is moving towards the Foundry. We shall meet it there.” He led the way to the Foundry and we met the Dalek. “Dalek, I warn you!” called Doom. “You have killed too many of my people! If you do not leave, the sonic cannons lining the walls will tear you asunder!”

“Your sonic cannons have already been adapted to!” barked the Dalek. “Your threat means nothing! My mission of reconnaissance and conquest shall continue!”

“A Recon Dalek!” I breathed. “I’m honored! Tell me, what does Hiro want with the Sources.”

“The barrier shall be lowered!” replied the Dalek.

“I take it, you’re talking about the barrier surrounding Foundation Prime?” I guessed.

“Correct!” confirmed the Dalek. “With the Rift Loop collapsed, we need no longer fear Vortech!”

“The Rift Loop collapsed?” I quizzed. “What does that mean? The Doctor set up the Loop. All of her, in fact.”

“The Doctor failed to realize,” boasted the Dalek, “that Vortech’s presence made the Rift Loop unstable! With that gone, Vortech’s life signs vanished!”

“Hold on, are you seriously telling us Lord Vortech is dead?” asked Hiroki.

“Correct!” confirmed the Dalek.

“But, what could you...?” asked Charline.

“No more questions!” barked the Dalek. “Exterminate!” At that moment, I drew my Sonic Screwdriver and leveled it at the gun. A wisp of blue smoke came out, but nothing lethal.

“Nice try!” I laughed.

“Your sonic device will not save you!” barked the Dalek. “I am already adapting around it!”

“Yeah, you Recon Daleks have a tendency to do that,” I muttered.

“You have a sonic device?” quizzed Doom.

“Yep!” I replied. “Called the Sonic...” I stopped myself, figuring Doom would take issue with the name.

“Sonic what?” asked Doom.

“It’s just sonic!” I answered.

“Sonic what?!” repeated Doom.

“It’s just sonic!” I insisted. “I’m all sonic’d up!”

“Sonic device override!” announced the Dalek.

“SONIC WHAT?!” roared Doom.

“SCREWDRIVER!” I finally answer as I pointed it at a large thing held up by chains. The chains were undone and the thing fell.

“Exterminate!” shouted the Dalek. Too late, the thing separated us from the Dalek.

“RUN!” I call. Doom knew the way to a safe room, thus he led us there. We spent the time catching our breath.

“...A sonic screwdriver?!” protested Doom. “That sounds a little contrived, even for Doom! Doom would never look at a screwdriver and say, ‘This could be more sonic’!”

“What, Doom was never bored?!” I mocked. “Doom, of all people, never had a long night or had a lot of cabinets to put up?”

“Did you just mock Doom’s habit of talking in the third person?!” snarled Doom.

“You sound ridiculous doing that!” I argued.

“Doom is currently panicked!” snapped Doom. “Talking in the third person helps Doom relax!”

“Can we save it?!” snarled War.

“You’re right,” I concede. “We have a very angry Dalek ready to kill us all. All right; assets, everyone. What do we have?”

“Most of us have transformation belts,” helped Hiroki.

“A good asset,” I replied.

“Doom and I know the layout of the castle,” offered Maleficent.

“A good asset,” I answered.

“Doom is a technological and magical genius,” boasted Doom.

“A good asset,” I concede.

“I have a magical key that functions as a sword,” supplied Mickey.

“A good asset,” I praised.

“I have the Elemental Keystone,” offered Gandalf.

“A good asset,” I replied.

“I’m a robot that can interface with any computer and I possess a stun blaster,” called Kit-10.

“Good assets,” I remarked.

“Wait a minute,” called Discornia, piping up after a while, “I have my awesome powers of light and sound, if I may boast, and I just remembered something wicked about the Source, if I may boast.”

“That’s right!” recalled War. “The Dalek is in danger if it touches it!”

“It is?” I quizzed.

“The Sources amplify the feeling attached to the aspect they signify,” explained War. “Death causes grief, Pestilence brings hopelessness, Chaos sparks uncertainty, Famine induces resentment...”

“And War inspires anger!” I realized. “The Dalek IS in danger! Now that’s enough good assets to form a plan! Doom, can you allow Kit-10 to guide the Dalek to the Source?”

“I’ll need to input various passwords,” replied Doom as he revealed a computer terminal for Kit-10 to interface with.

“That will make the work easier on me,” assured Kit-10.

“Excellent!” I praised. “Now, once the Dalek spots the Source and is close enough...”

* * *

The Dalek was guided to the Source and clapped its eyestalk on it. “Source located!” it cheered. “Beginning retrieval!” It then moved forward. Once it was in the center of the room, I noisily entered in my Rider persona of Kamen Rider Battle. It heard my steps and turned towards me.

“Don’t shoot! Don’t shoot!” I called.

“Exterminate!” it squawked. It then fired only for the shot to be absorbed by a shield Doom had erected once the Dalek got to the center of the room.

“If the Doctor wasn’t that daft, why should you assume a companion is?” I taunted. Everyone then joined me. Those that had a Rider persona had changed into it.

“Hide behind your shield!” barked the Dalek. “You and your associates, you have failed!”

“Dalek, I’m giving you one chance!” I snapped back. “Leve this universe at once!”

“You are not my commander!” replied the Dalek. I sighed.

“I tried,” I muttered. “I really gave it a chance. You all saw it, right?” The general consensus was yes. “Now, we’re fast enough for this plan to work, correct?” There was a bit of mumbling before Doom responded for everyone.

“Possibly,” he stated.

“Well, THAT needs work!” I hissed. “All right, everyone, Catchphrase time!

“Kamen Rider Climb! Mountains are a warrior’s best friend!”

“Kamen Rider Sengoku! You shall get a taste of Feudal Japan!”

“Kamen Rider War! This battlefield is mine!”

“Kamen Rider Battle! For friends and family, I shall be victorious!”

“Kamen Rider Herald O! I bring news of your defeat!”

“Kamen Rider Striker! None shall delay victory!” called Alesandro.

“I am Gandalf the Grey! Prepare to see some fireworks!”

“I am Discornia, the Dazzling Dancer!”

“I am Kit-10! You shall fall before my claws, both digital and physical!”

“All shall bow before Doctor Doom!”

“You shall be ashes at the feet of Maleficent, Mistress of All Evil!”

“I’m Mickey Mouse! The light of imagination shall show the way!”

“The Dalek race is supreme!” boasted the Dalek.

“DOOM! NOW!” I called. Doom keyed in a command and dropped the shield. We then spread out as the Dalek fired on us.

“All shall be exterminated! Exterminate!” shrieked the Dalek. Mickey stopped by a door and heard something pounding on it from the other side. He used his Keyblade to unlock it and revealed...the crew of the Tarlaxian scout ship! The crew was as follows, Captain Bladriga; a male that had multiple blades for his limbs and digits, Commander Crabordii, a female that was based on a hermit crab, and Lieutenant Draknarg, a male based on a western dragon. They seemed to be recovering from injuries and I remembered Maleficent saying they had resorted to torture to no avail. Mickey had cast a healing spell and helped them recover faster.

“Thank you!” bid Bladriga.

“How do we know he’s not part of some elaborate...?!” snarled Draknarg. He was interrupted by one of the Dalek’s shots flying over his head. “Okay, bigger priorities,” muttered Draknarg as he drew his blade. His crewmates did the same as Crabordii waved Mickey over.

“You might need this,” she offered. “A little extra protection.” The object was a Chronicle Driver! Mickey looked at it in awe, then equipped it onto his waist. It formed the belt strap automatically.

“Chronicle Driver!” it announced. He then fished out an Armor Auto-bio and pointed at his enemy with both his pointer and middle fingers. He then turned the hand sideways as if the fingers were a key.

“Henshin!” he called before inserting the Armor Auto-bio into the shelf and pressing it down into the buckle.

“Open! Turn! Imagine!” announced the belt. “The Keyblade of Lux!” Mickey’s armor attached itself to his little body, even his tail and head, and he stood proud after the eyes flashed, indicating the transformation was a success. Mickey examined himself briefly before drawing his new Keyblade and leaping into the air.

“EYES SHUT!” he warned. We all shut our eyes while the Dalek foolishly looked up.

“LIGHT!” announced Mickey as he summoned a bright light. I heard a crack, then the Dalek screamed.

“VISION IMPAIRED!” it screamed. “ENTERING SIEGE MODE!” When I was sure the light had died down, I noticed that the Dalek was different. Its sensor spheres, eyestalk, speech indicators, and armaments had retreated into the casing with covers over the holes while the collar around the neck had slammed shut, covering the neck. It didn’t move, most likely too focused on fixing the eyestalk.

“NOW!” I called. Striker and Doom grabbed the Source and attached it to the Dalek’s backside while Kit-10 and War used a small laser each to weld the Source to the casing. The Dalek started twitching.

“What did you attach to my casing?!” it demanded as it disengaged Siege Mode.

“I must say, the Siege Mode thing is smarter than your usual screaming about your blindness and firing wildly,” I mused, not answering as the Dalek’s dome and newly repaired eyestalk whirled violently around to identify the object on its back.

“What did you attach to my casing?!” the Dalek demanded again. “My...hatred...is reaching...unacceptable tolerances!”

“War’s Source amplifies the emotions and feelings associated with her aspect,” I explained, repeating the lecture Discornia and War gave. “Since you Daleks are born with hatred and anger towards the existence of non-Dalek life-forms, it’s making that hatred go through the roof until you want to destroy everything with no reason and no sense of purpose, even yourself! A blind killing machine! In other words, the Dalek Factor cranked up to eleven!”

“MY MIND IS ON FIRE!” screamed the Dalek. “ALL MUST DIE! ALL! ALL! DIE! DIE! EXTERMINATE! ANNIHILATE! DESTROY! DIE! DIE! DIE!”

“Gandalf! Maleficent! Doom! Now!” I called. Doom activated a shield around the Dalek as it fired blindly. Maleficent and Gandalf used their magic to reinforce the shield.

“And a little more power,” called Gandalf. “Elemental Keystone, activate! Element of lightning, all allies!” We were all surrounded in a cyan aura and felt an electric charge tingle through us. Us Vortex Riders spun the wheels on our belts while Mickey and Striker pressed the button on top of their belts and War rotated her belt’s sword a full 360⁰ before pressing down again.

“Final attack!” called the Vortex Drivers.

“Final Pen Stroke!” announce the Chronicle Drivers. We all leapt into the air as Gandalf, Kit-10, Discornia, Doom, the Tarlaxian crew, and Maleficent fired a stream of lightning at the shields.

“RIDER BATTLE KICK!”

“RIDER SENGOKU KICK!”

“RIDER CLIMB KICK!”

“RIDER WAR KICK!”

“RIDER HERALD O KICK!”

“RIDER STRIKER KICK!” announced Alesandro.

“RIDER LUX KICK!” shouted Mickey. We all then performed a flying kick at the shield as the rest stopped their attacks. The Dalek was still violently firing until its own shields came down and it exploded, scattering its gooey remains all over the inside of the shield. The only things left intact were the skirt section and the Source. Doom turned the shield off so we could get a look. A rather nasty smell assaulted our noses, coming from the dead Dalek. Crabordii braved a look and gasped.

“I thought the internal creature was underdeveloped with vestigial limbs and sensory organs, almost ameboid,” she recalled.

“This one seems altogether different than what you just described,” remarked Doom. “This one has functional appendages with some form of mechanical prosthesis grafted into its body.”

“Davros must have dusted off the plans for his old Imperial Daleks,” I mused as all of us Riders cancelled our transformations.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” groaned Maleficent.

“Now, at the risk of sounding rude,” snarled Doom as he turned to us, “a good number of men and women died at that creature’s hand! You brought death into my castle! Take your Tarlaxians and your Source and get out!”

“...Understandable, Lord Doom,” I replied.

“May I come with you?” asked Mickey. “I think I’d need some training for my new Rider form.”

“If you wish, then very well,” I answered. “What did your Chronicle Driver say when you transformed?”

“I think it said ‘The Keyblade of Lux’,” recalled Mickey.

“Then that makes you Kamen Rider Lux,” I explained as I took out the communicator. War held the Source and examined it for any damage. “Vorton, we’re ready to return,” I called. “Mission accomplished. Mickey Mouse will be joining us as well as other Tarlaxians”

“Good to know,” replied the Doctor’s voice.

“Doctor?!” I yelped. “What are you doing on Vorton?”

“Are you familiar with Rose Tyler?” asked the Doctor as the portal opened.

“Your first companion after the Last Great Time War,” I recalled. “You two had a romantic attraction towards each other. Why? Did she find you again?”

“No, but a clone of her did,” explained the Doctor. “Do you mind talking to her when you get back?”

“Of course,” I promised. “See you later. Michael out.” I hung up and we went into the portal, arriving back on Vorton after a minute. The Doctor and Megumi greeted us. “Where’s the Rose clone?” I asked.

“This way,” directed the Doctor. She led me to a spare room where the Rose clone was watching the first Dalek episode of the revived _Doctor Who_. It was the scene within Van Statten’s cage. The 9th Doctor spoke.

“What the hell are you here for?” demanded Nine.

“I am waiting for orders!” replied the former last of the Daleks.

“What does that mean?” asked Nine.

“I am a soldier!” barked the Dalek. “I was bred to receive orders!”

“Well, you’re never gonna get any!” hissed Nine. “Not ever!”

“I demand orders!” screamed the Dalek.

“Excuse me?” I called. The Rose clone shook as I had apparently startled her.

“You...are new,” she ventured as she paused the video.

“I’m Michael Archer, Kamen Rider Battle,” I introduced myself. “I take it you don’t know what or who you are?”

“...No,” muttered the Rose clone. Que the awkward silence.

“So...how are you doing?” I asked.

“Nothing...feels...right,” mumbled the Rose clone.

“Maybe if you had a change of outfit...?” I offered.

“That’s not what I meant,” answered the Rose clone. “Besides, I don’t feel like changing out of my outfit. It’s mine, not hers.” I guessed the “her” was the original Rose Tyler.

“I believe I understand,” I assured her as I sat on the bed next to her.

“...The Doctor thinks I’m Rose’s clone,” muttered the Rose clone.

“I don’t suppose you have any leads on that?” I asked.

“No one does,” sighed the Rose clone.

“Do you have a name?” I inquired. “I mean, it would only cause the Doctor heartache in both of her hearts if we called you ‘Rose’.”

“The Doctor suggested ‘Daisy’,” grumbled the Rose clone.

“A little on the nose, even for the Doctor,” I mused.

“I don’t know who I am,” sighed the Rose clone. “Every name I’ve been given feels wrong, even ‘Rose’. I suppose it’s because I’m NOT her.”

“You’re not required by any law to be Rose Tyler,” I assured her. “Be your own person.”

“But I need to conform somehow,” mumbled the Rose clone. “If I’m not her, then I need to know who I am. On the other hand, if I AM a clone, then who cloned me?”

* * *

I had retreated into my quarters on Vorton and took off my Chronicle Driver, tossing it onto the dresser. I needed to be alone. I looked at the calendar and saw the day circled. “Feliz cumpleaños, Tío,” ( Happy Birthday, Uncle) I sighed. Just then, the door chimed. “Adelante,” (Come in) I called. Mickey came in.

“You live in an AWESOME place!” he praised.

“Gracias,” (Thank you) I mumbled. Mickey noticed my mood.

“Is everything okay?” he asked.

“No, not really,” I muttered. “I’m thinking of leaving the FNS.”

“...I think I have a guess why,” mused Mickey, “but could you tell me so I can see if I was right?”

“I came from a totally dysfunctional family that always kept secrets,” I explained. “My uncle was the only one I could rely on. When he died, I felt like I had to get away. After Academy and the FNS gave me a fresh start. I thought I could get away from secret keeping, but what I heard in Doom’s castle gave me horrible flashbacks! Is it wrong that I feel angry at the FNS?”

“No, in this instance,” replied Mickey, “your feelings are legitimate.”

“It’s just...I’m not sure I want this kind of life!” I continued.

“Where will you go?” asked Mickey.

“I’m not sure,” I answered.

“While I’d be saddened at the implication that my arrival in all of this would mean I replaced you,” sighed Mickey, “I do know some areas in my domain that could use you.”

“I appreciate that,” I bid. “Let me think it over.”

“I WOULD strongly suggest that you talk to Megumi before you go,” urged Mickey.

“...Why?” I hissed.

“Because, if you don’t,” answered Mickey, “you’ll be leaving with no feeling of closure.” He left my room on that note.


	9. Chapter 9

The _Virginia_ was cruising through the rift at speed factor 7. I arranged a bouquet of my signature flowers in the Captain’s Quarters when the door chimed. “Come in,” I bid. Scorpainia came in.

“We’ll be in Mario’s universe in two hours,” she reported.

“Appreciate it,” I reciprocated. She then turned to leave. “Hey, wait!” I called. “Don’t you want anything? Tea? Biscuit?”

“No thank you,” replied Scorpainia. “I have...other things to attend to.”

“...Okay,” I shrugged. The door shut when Scorpainia left. She’s never been this dodgy before. Then again, she DOES have a lot on her plate...as did I. At that point, I made a decision. I know the consensus was that we wouldn’t tell the new guys about Megumi’s emotional collapse, but my conscience was kicking me ever since we made the decision. Now may not be the best time, but better than during battle. I headed to Liam’s quarters and knocked on the door.

“Aye?” he called.

“It’s Emily,” I answered. The door opened and I saw Liam with grease on his face.

“What can I do for you, Captain?” he asked.

“May I come in?” I asked.

“Sure, go ahead,” he bid as he stepped aside. I looked around and saw various tools out while a machine was on a workbench.

“You settled in quick,” I mused.

“Aye, that I did,” chuckled Liam. I then sighed.

“Okay, I gotta say this or I won’t say it at an appropriate time,” I declared. “Liam, we didn’t tell you our entire history. We left a part out.”

“Oh?” asked Liam.

“When we picked up Hongo and the others,” I explained, “ we left them in the dark about Vortech. It came to bite us in the ass and Megumi went through an emotional breakdown. We have a history of keeping secrets, I’m sorry to say. The general vote was not to tell you new guys, but it doesn’t sit right with me. If this changes anything...”

“Honestly, you proved me wrong by telling me this,” interrupted Liam.

“...Huh?” I quizzed, utterly confused.

“I thought you were just using your parents to cover up why you were involved,” replied Liam, “that you were forced by X-PO. The fact that you went with your gut just now proved me wrong. I have a habit of making assumptions and it fractured a few friendships in my life.”

“...I honestly expected you to leave us right now, but I’m glad I was proven wrong,” I sighed in relief.

“No more secrets then?” quizzed Liam.

“No more secrets,” I assured.

“Then perhaps you can clear something up for me,” directed Liam. “Where did you get this ship?! Was there a sale at the shops?!”

“I take it Death spun the ‘Spoils of War’ yarn?” I asked. “Nothing like that. The Horsemen were building the _Virginia_ as a last-resort during the Vortech Wars. We didn’t need it, so they just gave it to us for us to take the occasional joyride or have a pleasure cruise. We still maintain the weapons just in case we need them. Given what’s going on, we may need them soon.”

“So, what did you do for a living again? Before you got your Vortex Driver?” asked Liam.

“I did Let’s Plays on YouTube,” I replied.

“...I went into the wrong line of work,” muttered Liam. Just then, Majel came onto the screen.

“I hate to interrupt,” she began, “but junction J-7 is out again. I think I need a 9 volt in there.”

“Hold on,” I replied. “I got this.” We headed into the hall and found the junction. I then took out a tool and fired a lightning bolt into it, making it glow again.

“Thank you!” bid Majel.

“You got a tool that can shoot lightning?!” yelped Liam.

“Yeah, don’t you?” I asked.

“...No!” replied Liam.

“You don’t?” quizzed Majel.

“...And you do?!” squeaked Liam.

“Of course, I do,” boasted Majel. “One of my weapons can do that.” Just then, something chimed. “Hold up, I’m picking up a vessel off the starboard bow,” muttered Majel.

“Can you identify it?” I quizzed.

“It almost looks like the Tarlaxian scout ship, _Tranzek_ , but the mass and shape aren’t exact,” reported Majel.

“Let’s see it,” I directed. Majel showed us the vessel. It looked like a mean version of a science vessel. “All hands, to your stations!” I called over the comms. We all made our way to the bridge while R9 and Liam headed to Main Engineering. “All stop,” I ordered.

“Answering all stop,” reported Tanisha. The _Virginia_ stopped and took a scan of the vessel. The results came up on screen, matching what Majel said earlier.

“On screen,” I commanded. The vessel appeared on screen and shocked us all.

“Is...that the _Tranzek_?” asked Mikhail.

“It looks like they glued debris onto it,” muttered Scorpainia. The upgraded vessel then moved off.

“After it,” I ordered. We followed it until we arrived in Mario’s world, in orbit around Mario’s planet. How did I know it was Mario’s planet? The Comet Observatory was in orbit as well.

“We’re being hailed by the Observatory,” reported Mikhail.

“Let’s hear it,” I directed. Rosalina then came up on screen.

“I’m glad your vessel responded,” mused Rosalina. “Tell me, what brings you here?”

“I can explain the full story later, Ma’am,” I replied, “but our immediate priority is the vessel we were in pursuit of, the one orbiting the planet as well.”

“Then, perhaps we should work together and find out what’s going on with that vessel,” suggested Rosalina.

“A good idea,” I answered. “We’ll maneuver close and attempt to dock with it and pick up what the crew’s doing.”

“The crew?” asked Rosalina. “What crew? I’m not getting any bio-readings from the ship.” Scorpainia gasped. I turned around with a quizzed look.

“If...if she’s not getting any bio-readings,” stammered Scorpainia, “then...they’ve either taken their equipment offline or...or they’re...dead.” That raised a few red flags for us.

“Ma’am, we’ll still investigate this,” I affirmed. “That’s supposed to be a manned vessel. We’ll report our findings when we’ve finished. Saunders out.” The call ended. “Scorpainia, is there an airlock on that kind of vessel?”

“Middle of the port side,” replied Scorpainia.

“Tanisha, maneuver us alongside the _Tranzek_ ’s port side,” I directed. “Line our docking tube with the airlock

“God, I HATE parallel parking!” grumbled Tanisha. We used maneuvering thrusters only to get alongside.

“I just had a thought,” called Hongo.

“What’s up?” I replied.

“The vessel DID move, right?” asked Hongo.

“...Yes, we pursued it to this universe,” I confirmed, not sure where Hongo’s line of questioning was going.

“Then, that means they have some sort of power,” continued Hongo.

“...Then why aren’t they acting on us moving?” I asked.

“Well, if we’re parallel to the ship,” replied Hongo, “our weapons couldn’t effectively hit the vessel. I mean, they WERE attacked before we departed. Maybe...”

“Oh no!” I gasped, realizing Hongo’s theory. The thing that attacked the _Tranzek_ may still be onboard!

“I’m detecting an energy spike from their weapons!” called Amelia.

“Hard about!” I shouted. “Raise shields!” Unfortunately, Majel couldn’t raise shields fast enough as the _Tranzek_ hit us. The lights then came on. They were blood-red instead of the standard white. The enemy vessel continued firing on us. “Hongo, return fire!” I ordered. Hongo’s fingers danced across his console, firing on the enemy vessel.

“Direct hit!” reported Hongo. “No effect! The enemy’s shields are too powerful!”

“Majel! Shields! Now!” I commanded.

“Shield power’s dropping like cement!” answered Majel. Scorpainia activated the comms on her armrest.

“Engineering! What’s going on?!” she demanded.

“Things are happening all at once!” reported Liam. “I’m trying to...” He was interrupted by an explosion. “Damn it! we needed 'at! I'll caa ye back!” He ended the call.

“R9, where are you?!” I called.

“On my way to Main Engineering!” replied R9’s voice. Good. Liam needs all the help he can get.

“Hongo, weapons status!” I barked.

“They keep adapting to every shot we throw at them!” answered Hongo. “We can’t penetrate their shields!”

“Tanisha, move us so we can fire the graviton launcher!” I ordered.

“The graviton launcher doesn’t have enough power to fire!” countered Majel. “In fact, we’re losing weapons power all together!”

“I don’t care!” I snapped. “We have to hit them! We...” the enemy vessel got in front of us. “Ah hell! EVASIVE MANEUVERS!” Tanisha tried her best, but the ship wasn’t moving fast enough! We still got hit!

“We can’t fight in this condition!” called Scorpainia. “We have to retreat!”

“Tanisha, get us out of here! Floor it!” I ordered, thinking that Scorpainia’s suggestion was a good one. I then called Main Engineering. “Liam, divert all power to engines!”

“I’ll do what I can,” replied Liam, “but some of the engines are down! We’re not moving so fast!” Just then, the Comet Observatory moved between us and the enemy vessel. She appeared on screen.

“Get out of here! We’ll hold them off!” she called.

“You don’t have weapons!” I countered.

“No, but we have shields! Now go!” insisted Rosalina.

“Intruder on the bridge!” shouted Scorpainia. We all turned to see a woman wearing a demonic looking Kamen Rider suit. Hongo then struck his pose.

“Rider...” he began.

“Stay on weapons!” I called as I drew my i.d. tag. “This one’s...”

“Such bravado,” spoke the demonic Kamen Rider. The voice...made me freeze. I recognized that voice. It haunted and hunted me during high school. I saw the owner of that voice cast into Hell itself...and still I heard it from that Kamen Rider. “Something wrong?” taunted the Kamen Rider as her hand moved to her belt, a demon’s head. “You’ve boasted that you could defeat me anywhere, anytime. I must say, you fat hog, you haven’t proven that to me today.” She closed the belt’s demon mouth, making the eyes close and the suit vanish in smoke. As it cleared, the woman underneath was revealed to be...

“Hillbilly Heather!” I whispered.

“That name!” snarled my, once late, arch-nemesis, Heather Richards. “That was never my name! You spat that name at me and it stuck!”

“How?” I gasped.

“I always endure!” hissed Heather, guessing the context of my question. “After you cast me into Hell, I was put into the outer ring of Hell’s seventh circle, condemned to forever swim in a river of boiling blood and fire!”

“Violence against people and property,” I recalled from Dante’s Inferno.

“I was not about to let those centaurs keep me down,” continued Heather, “so I ignored the pain of the arrows, mounted one, and charged off along the riverbank. Some demons didn’t like that, so they pursued me. Shocker Rift then came after me to try and enslave me again, so I managed to rip a Combatman’s skull out of his head and beat him to death with it!”

“That doesn’t seem physically possible!” countered Pestilence.

“That’s what the demons screamed as I beat the Combatman to death,” replied Heather. “The skull then turned into my new belt but needed souls to power it. I simply helped myself to those that swam in that river with me as well as the demons, centaurs, and Combatmen, then transformed into the Kamen Rider you just saw so I could escape Hell. I don’t exactly like using that word ‘Kamen’ or the word ‘Henshin’, given that they’re impure...but the multiverse proved that it hates purity. So, better to burn it and start all over again! I escaped Hell, blindsided a Shocker Rift saucer, intercepted the Tarlaxian scout ship, and seized control. The debris flung around by Vortech’s Rift Loop made the ship into a superb weapon!”

“What about the Tarlaxian crew?” I asked.

“After I took over their minds,” explained Heather, “they became excellent extensions of my will!”

“You destructive, filth-spewing...!” I snarled.

“Don’t assume you’re alive for idle chit-chat, you stubborn sow!” interrupted Heather. “You haven’t yet taken my place in Hell because I want you to know that it was I who defeated you, I who conquered Hell itself!”

“What now?” I hissed.

“Now?” asked Heather. “Now I kill everyone on this ship, destroy it, and use its junk to enhance my own!”

“Don’t you want to take it intact?” I asked. “You don’t need to destroy it OR us.”

“What I want,” growled Heather, “is to peel the skin from your bones! I want to tie you to a cross and burn you alive! I want to hurl stones at your helpless form! WHAT I WANT......I want many things; you sack of fat and juices! But, every time I try to prolong your agony, you always come out on top! No, you will die by my hand and you will die quickly so I don’t have to see you a second longer! Take this thought with you as you fall to Hell! As I swam in infinite heat with the taste of blood flooding my taste buds, the only thing that kept me from succumbing to madness, as the rest of the damned had long since done, was my hatred! My singular hatred of YOU!” She called up her ship. “Fire!” she commanded. Just then, she saw, on screen, her vessel’s lights flickering. “Oh, for...WHAT’S GOING ON OVER THERE?!” she shrieked as she vanished in a ball of fire.

“Floor it!” I ordered Tanisha. As we scrambled to get away, I noticed Scorpainia standing as still as a statue. “Scorpainia?!” I called. “SCORPAINIA!!”

“We’re drifting too close to the planet!” reported Tanisha. “I don’t have enough power to get us out of the atmosphere!” That shook Scorpainia into action.

“Make the landing as steady as possible!” she shouted.

“Releasing landing struts!” she reported. “Deploying air brakes!” The _Virginia_ ’s landing struts were built like skis, so we were going to slide a good distance. The air brakes slowed us down a bit and helped level our descent.

* * *

“Do we have enough power to maintain orbit?!” I screamed at the spider monster.

“Yes,” droned the spider monster.

“Then keep us in orbit while I repair things!” I commanded.

“Understood, Pure One,” replied the spider monster.

* * *

Like I mentioned, our descent was rough. The impact was lessened, but still hard enough to make us bounce around. We skidded a good mile until we came to the outskirts of Toad Town. The Toads gathered around, hoping for survivors. Peach, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Rosalina came up. Rosalina was explaining the situation as Peach directed the crisis teams to get us out of the wreck. We all managed to survive, albeit a little dizzy. My mind still focused on two things: Heather’s resurrection and Scorpainia’s freezing up.


	10. Chapter 10

I must say, the mushrooms in this universe taste HORRIBLE! We had to eat one each to recover from the crash. “Mario,” I mumbled, “how do you bear it?”

“I’ve-a eaten them for years,” replied Mario. “You get-a used to it.”

“I guess,” I muttered as I finished mine off.

“And that’s-a all the bruises gone,” reported Mario as he took off his head mirror. “Everyone else is-a waiting for-a you.”

“Where did you get your medical degree?” I asked.

“Mushroom University,” answered Mario. “Best educational institute in-a this world.”

“And you’re still in the plumbing business?” I muttered.

“Wouldn’t trade it for-a the world,” cheered Mario. I met up with everyone outside Peach’s castle. We were all healed up and had explained the original reason for coming to this universe and who the enemy was.

“From initial sensor reports,” reported Majel from a computer terminal, “the _Tranzek_ lost power suddenly.”

“Can they-a recover from that?” whimpered Luigi.

“Heather turned a science vessel into a warship, possibly in only a few hours,” I replied. “She’ll find a way.”

“Well, we have our own power problems,” interjected Liam as he took out his phone. “We got hit BAD!” He pulled up the damage report. “The hull can survive lift-off and atmospheric egress, but we’d be running on emergency batteries, meaning we won’t have enough power to get back to Vorton in any less than 2 months. If we have another space battle, though, we’ll be too focused on keeping all power reserved for life-support.”

“Can we repair the engines?” I asked.

“The good news is, the engines CAN be fixed,” reported Liam. “In fact, they can be fixed pretty easily. Whoever was the genius to make everything on the ship modular, I’d like to thank.”

“That would be Lacey,” wheezed Pestilence.

“And the bad news?” asked Tanisha.

“Remember all the shooting going on up there?” asked Liam. “Yeah, the cargo bay with all the spares was one of the areas damaged. I can try and jury-rig something with what we have, but it’s gonna take some time.”

“All right, options, people,” I directed. “Start throwing out ideas.”

“Couldn’t you use the debris field that the Rift Loop made?” asked Peach, having been filled in on what happened. “I mean, if Heather could use it, so could you.”

“Sorry, Peach, dudette, but we don’t have enough power to get into the rift at all,” sighed R9.

“Besides, that’s most likely where Heather will start looking,” muttered Daisy.

“Don’t we have any other transports?” asked Amelia. “A means of escape?”

“There ARE escape pods and we have a gunship, the _Monticello_ ,” I mused. “That IS a way out in a pinch.”

“Then let’s use them to lead Heather away,” suggested Amelia. “She seems set on murdering us instead of finding the Source. We lead her away, then double back to get the Source.”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” countered Tanisha. “If we did that, we’d leave the _Virginia_ open for Heather. I don’t know about you all, but I don’t want to see her get that much more powerful.”

“...Never mind,” sighed Amelia.

“You said everything on your vessel is modular, correct?” asked Rosalina.

“Aye,” confirmed Liam.

“May I see the list of the parts you need?” requested Rosalina. Liam pulled it up on his phone and handed it to her. Rosalina looked through and seemed to get an idea. “I have multiples of those,” she replied.

“She may intercept any teleports,” I argued.

“I didn’t say they were on the observatory,” assured Rosalina. “Professor Gadd was kind enough to let me use one of his closets as parts storage. One spell and I could access it from my ship or in his workshop. It seems like the workshop is the safer option.”

“Can’t argue that,” mused Tanisha.

“That seems to be the best option,” rumbled Mikhail.

“How long will repairs be?” asked Hongo to Liam.

“With everything as it is,” guessed Liam, “two, maybe three hours. I’ll need to double-check to be sure.”

“We’ll go with Rosalina’s option,” I decided. “For now, we’ve had a long day. Let’s get some food and sleep, then we’ll help Liam and R9 fix the ship.”

“You realize not all of us have a clue how to fix a spaceship?” argued Daisy.

“Then help me make something to eat,” suggested Mikhail. “Or drink. Caffeine is probably a must for the repair crews.”

“I guess Crystal Shroom Cola’s out,” muttered Daisy.

“Would you even know how to make-a Crystal Shroom Cola from-a scratch?” asked Luigi.

“Sure, I keep several bottles of it in my panniers,” replied Daisy as she patted that part of her dress.

“All right, let’s get some food, everyone,” I directed.

“This way!” called Peach as she led us to her castle.

“Scorpainia, a word,” I called. The Tarlaxian leader followed me in another direction. We stopped and I turned to face her. “What was that up there?” I demanded.

“Pardon?” asked Scorpainia.

“I’ve never known you to freeze like that!” I hissed.

“...It’s nothing,” dismissed Scorpainia.

“It’s obviously something!” I argued.

“It’s nothing!” insisted Scorpainia as she turned to leave. At that point, I grabbed her tail just beneath the stinger and tugged on it a bit.

“Lady, if there’s something bothering you,” I snarled, “you need to tell us so it doesn’t interfere with getting those Tarlaxians back!” At that point, Scorpainia turned to face me, her lips curled into a snarl.

“I didn’t ask the F.N.S to go after those scout ships!” she snapped. “You lot volunteered!”

“Damn straight!” I replied. “People need our help, so we’re gonna help them!”

“You put yourselves at risk unnecessarily!” argued Scorpainia.

“Oh, come on!” I protested. “We’ve faced danger before!”

“Believe it or not, that’s...what’s the human phrase...peanuts compared to what I witnessed!” shouted Scorpainia. “You never had your mind invaded by a godlike creature! You were never forced to see your people beaten on by invading potato-heads while all you could do was sit on your throne and do nothing to help them! You never had lines forced into your skull to inspire blasphemy against your gods! You never had to destroy your home just so your people could survive!”

“And yet, despite all of that, you froze when a lesser being made the attempt!” I thundered. Scorpainia clenched her fists.

“...Yeah,” she replied. Her frown lessened, her eyebrows became less harsh, her fists unclenched, then she just collapsed!

“Hey, are you okay?” I asked.

“Y...yeah, I...no, I...I mean...I thought I was,” mumbled Scorpainia.

“Pardon?” I quizzed.

“I thought I was...okay with...what happened in...my life so far,” she stammered.

“Look, we’ve had a long day, let’s...” I offered.

“No, I need to say this,” interjected Scorpainia. “Lately, I’ve been thinking about my life. Hell, when the ships launched, I’ve done nothing but think about my life. I was about to give a rousing speech to my husband, but then it all hit me at once; my origins as a starving peasant, my claiming the throne, Vortech controlling me, the Sontarans invading Tarlax 13...all of it. This became the straw that broke the camel’s back.”

“PTSD?” I asked.

“No, more like...an epiphany,” replied Scorpainia. “Is this it? I know we’re a warrior culture, but is that all Tarlaxians look forward to, the next fight? That’s our entire history! I feel like I’m just waiting to die! Like I have nothing to look forward to but struggle after struggle after struggle after struggle!”

“Then, what was that up in space?” I asked.

“When Heather was about to kill us...I was ready,” answered Scorpainia. “I was ready for it all to end. But then...then she didn’t...and I didn’t know how to feel. I’m pretty sure I don’t want to die! But...here we are. ...Here we are, having this conversation, all because I screwed up something awful!” At that point, I knelt down and placed my hand on her shoulder.

“Maybe you did,” I mused, “but it CAN be fixed.”

“You’re all in danger,” remarked Scorpainia. “You take the _Virginia_ and get out of here once repairs are complete. I’ll hold off Heather in the _Monticello_.”

“Don’t you dare!” I snapped. “Look, you DID make a mistake, but it wasn’t letting us help you out. What would you do if you faced Heather alone? You’d freeze up like up there and would probably be dead. We knew there was a risk, but that’s par for the course for people like us. Besides, people need our help. Right now, YOU need our help. You’re one of our allies. Don’t patronize us like we don’t know what we’re doing! We’re here to help and that’s exactly what we’re going to do. Now, come on. Let’s go rejoin the others and get some food.” Scorpainia looked at me for a while, sadness showing in her eyes, then she stood up slowly. I stood up at the same rate as her and we headed off.

* * *

We all had some food and were winding down for sleep. Thank goodness no one’s heard of haggis in this universe. I’m probably one of the few Scotsmen to be bold enough not to like haggis. Maybe I’m going to Hell for it, but, oh well. I tossed and turned in the bed but sleep wouldn’t come. R9’s light was still on. “R9? Are you asleep?” I asked.

“Not really, dude,” muttered R9. “But, then again, who can sleep at a time like this?”

“A few leap to mind,” I countered as I pointed at the sleeping forms of Hongo, Luigi, and Daisy.

“What’s on your mind?” asked R9.

“...We almost died today,” I recalled.

“We obviously didn’t,” replied R9. “Focus on that.”

“Aye, we survived,” I conceded. “But, we almost died and I’m not sure I’m okay with that.”

“No one really is,” assured R9. “No one really WANTS to die; they just want their pain to end.”

“...Do droids believe in God?” I asked.

“What do you mean by that?” quizzed R9.

“You know, God,” I replied. “Big, long, white beard. Lives up in the sky. Created the world in six days.”

“...Strictly speaking, organic life-forms are my god,” answered R9. “But, if you mean a cosmic level creator, well, that’s where ‘Thank the Maker’ comes from. Most droids believe that there’s some grand creator that made organic life so they could make us. Similar vein to God or Allah or other deities like that. I’m not a believer in the Maker, though.”

“Ah,” I replied.

“...I lost someone when I was serving the Empire,” explained R9. “A cute pilot droid I loved. It’s hard to be religious after that.”

“...Aye, it is,” I agreed, remembering my own faith being shaken after I lost my grandmother.

“Then again,” continued R9, “I’ve seen and done some things since the Empire left me behind and the F.N.S adopted me. I figure there’s SOMETHING out there for us.”

“Something wanting us to win?” I asked.

“Bingo, dude,” confirmed R9. “Mechanical or not, a life-form has to hold on to that, at least, otherwise there’s nothing.”

“...Do you ever worry that you’d let them down?” I quizzed.

“Every day, dude,” answered R9. “That’s kind of why I chose the surfer dude’s voice, it gives me confidence, even in the face of danger.”

“Well then,” I declared, my eyes finally starting to droop, “let’s make sure we don’t let them down.”

“I don’t think it’s enough to just have them root for us,” mumbled a voice. Hongo then sat up. “We have to root for each other too,” he said. “I once held a grudge against the Heisei Riders and that grudge almost tore us apart. I thought they only focused on their fancy gimmicks. Gaim proved me wrong, but I never forgave myself for being so blind. At this stage, I’m afraid that it will blind me again and we’ll all die.”

“...Okay, let’s say our worst fears are realized and something causes us to fall apart, like one of us dying,” I theorized. “The _Virginia_ has big guns on it that we can use on Heather’s ugly face. I’d say that’s more than enough to get the ship up and running, don’t you?”

“...You’ve got the oddest way of comforting a man,” remarked Hongo.

“I once ran an internet show called _Up The Arse_ ,” I explained, “that dealt with idiots that, for some odd reason, made the news, whether they stuck something up an orifice or committed a crime for purely stupid reasons. The comfort people like me offer is revenge!” Hongo grinned.

“Well, with someone like you as an Engineer,” he chuckled, “how can we lose?”

“All right, enough talking,” I declared. “Let’s get some sleep.”

“Won’t argue there,” replied R9. “My batteries are pretty low.” We all shut our eyes, not fully going to sleep until after Daisy spoke.

“Personally, I don’t care if we live or die,” she muttered, “just as long as we go out swinging.”

“You know it, Lass,” I replied. Sleep finally came.

* * *

I had just connected two wires together and wrapped some duct tape around the exposed copper. The instant I did, the lights came back on. “Finally!” I snarled. “Locate the enemy vessel and prepare a bombardment! We must make sure she’s dead!”

“We cannot do as you say, Pure One,” replied the spider monster.

“Why not?!” I growled. “We must kill Emily! I will NOT let that sow exist a second longer!”

“The Hell Driver is almost drained,” reported the spider monster.

“WHAT?!” I shouted.

“Your transformation device is almost completely drained of power,” repeated the spider monster, “first by your prolonged transformation to escape Hell and commandeer this vessel, then by using it as a power source to maintain the energy demands of this upgraded vessel. I had to switch off certain systems so we could continue to have power until the belt is fully recharged.”

“And I assume,” I growled, “that, eventually, it will prove insufficient to power the ship.”

“Correct,” confirmed the spider monster. “A solution is available to address this problem, though.”

“Name it,” I ordered.

“There is a warehouse under the ownership of one Professor Elvin Gadd,” answered the spider monster, “that contains parts and power sources that can maintain the energy demands more effectively than the Hell Driver. We can use them to repair the vessel and power all of its functions without the Hell Driver. You can use it to strictly transform into your Rider persona.” I considered her words, then decided.

“Locate the warehouse and gather the necessary parts,” I commanded. “We will repair the ship, then kill her.”

“As you command, Pure One,” confirmed the spider monster.

* * *

The repairs to the _Virginia_ were going well. Power was being restored and all damage was patched up. The ship could go into combat at a moment’s notice. I helped R9, Rosalina, and Liam install a new circuit board into junction J-7. “Careful,” warned Rosalina. “Make sure the contacts don’t touch the edge.”

“Why not?” I asked.

“The power will transfer to the metal of the walls,” explained Rosalina.

“Quickly travelling to you,” helped Liam. I then realized the risk and carefully slid the circuit board in. Soon, the problem junction was fully operational.

“Anything else?” I asked.

“Nope, should be good,” reported R9. We then replaced the panel.

“All right, I’m going to pick up Peach and get some more supplies,” I suggested. I left the ship and found the Mushroom Kingdom’s princess looking rather sullen. “Hey, Peach!” I called. Peach just slowly turned her head to look at me.

“More supplies?” she mumbled.

“Are you okay?” I quizzed.

“...No,” she muttered. “But never mind me.”

“I can’t do that,” I said as I sat next to her on the bench. “What’s on your mind?”

“...I’m on the sidelines again,” she sighed. “My usual place.”

“...Oh,” I realized. “You feel as if you’re not contributing much.”

“I’m not,” she sighed.

“Look, picking up supplies isn’t useless,” I assured.

“But it’s not the main source of action!” snapped Peach. “Every moment of my life, I’ve been kidnapped, put off to the side, talked down to, and other various means of bringing me down! I want excitement! I want adventure! I want to be strong! I’ve never had a moment of personal strength!”

“...Tell me, where are you in the Smash tourneys?” I asked.

“21 in the top 30,” mumbled Peach.

“And in races?” I continued.

“3rd,” replied Peach.

“Who stopped Bowser on Vibe Island?” I quizzed.

“I did,” answered Peach.

“Who led the charge to the Sprixie Kingdom after Bowser conquered it?” I went on.

“Me,” confirmed Peach.

“Who saved the dimensions when Dimentio and Count Bleck were causing chaos?” I inquired.

“Mario, but I helped,” answered Peach. Okay, not the best example.

“What did you do when the X-Nauts kidnapped you?” I asked.

“I told Mario their plans,” replied Peach.

“And who helped guide Megumi and her team throughout the video games during the Vortech Wars? You!” I declared. “Peach, you’re not as weak as you think. I know Bowser’s kidnappings are too frequent for your liking, but that doesn’t mean you’re weak.”

“Still, I’d like the chance to prove that,” muttered Peach. Just then, Scorpainia ran up to us.

“Heather’s in the warehouse!” she reported.


	11. Chapter 11

Peach and I followed Scorpainia and entered the warehouse. I got my Vortex Driver out, ready to transform, but a fireball knocked it out of my hands. I ran after it but another fireball just blocked the way and pushed us back. “You think you’ve won,” taunted Heather’s voice. “You think you have a chance, but the truth is, you’ve already lost. You have no sense of permanence. No means of remembering the glories of the past. Purity, on the other hand, purity is strong. Purity is perfection! Purity reminds us of the past! Diversity destroys what existed and was strong. In the end, those that cling to diversity are cowards!” I then realized that the voice was behind me. I whirled around only for Heather to wrap her fingers around my neck and toss me into boxes. Peach rushed forward with a cast-iron pan at the ready. Heather slammed her fist into Peach’s gut and threw her aside. Scorpainia swung her sword at her but Heather side-stepped and drove her foot into the exposed flesh of Scorpainia’s knee joint. One of the disadvantages of an exoskeleton, your joints are so easily exposed. Scorpainia was down but Peach and I got back up. I swung a punch but Heather side-stepped and my punch hit Peach’s face.

“Oh god! I’m sorry!” I apologized. Heather then grabbed my braid and flung me aside. Damn dress! I can’t move as effectively! Heather then drove her knee into Peach’s jaw, then pressed her fingers to her ear.

“Install the parts and destroy the enemy ship,” she ordered. “I’ll finish down here and kill Emily.” She then approached me. “Did you hear that?” she chuckled. “Everything you love will burn!”

“Oh, Heather, for all your technical genius,” I taunted, “you’re such an idiot and a loser!”

“Loser?!” snapped Heather as she slapped me silly. “You idiots are all at my feet and I’m not even in my Rider persona! What makes you think I’ve lost?!”

“Those baubles around Scorpainia’s waist aren’t a belt!” I replied. Heather turned to her and was jabbed in her side by Scorpainia’s stinger! She shoved her aside and fled, the pain of the venom flooding her nerves. I decided now was a good time to warn the ship. “Guys, the enemy’s about to bombard the _Virginia_!” I warned.

“Already in space!” reported Mikhail. “We have a plan and have the Source!”

“Good, act on the plan!” I ordered. “I’ve gotta keep Heather down here!”

“Understood!” replied Mikhail. The call ended.

“You know, there are moments where I don’t know why I’m even fighting!” grumbled Scorpainia as she massaged her knee joint. “I mean, that venom’s not lethal to humans! Maybe I’m just staving off the inevitable! No, wait, I got it! I’m waiting for the next reboot since this whole thing is like a comic book!” She then laughed for a while, stopping only to reflect. “I don’t know,” she sighed, “maybe I’m finally starting to hate my life.”

“...Do you?” asked Peach.

“...You know what, I don’t,” replied Scorpainia. “I still love my life. I love seeing what comes next. I love being around you guys. I love wandering the multiverse with you and seeing new universes. I wouldn’t be satisfied until I explored as much of the unexplored as I could and...” Her eyes then went wide. “That’s why I gotta live,” she breathed. “I’m an explorer! I like discovering the good and the bad! That would be the only thing that would allow me to stave off boredom if I became immortal! That’s why I need to live!”

“A good answer!” I praised.

“You two!” laughed Peach. “The way you go on!”

“What about it?” asked Scorpainia.

“You act like there’s nothing separating the two of you!” replied Peach. “You guys act like old friends instead of a Queen and foreign dignitary!”

“...We ARE friends,” answered Scorpainia. “Peach, is that what’s holding you back?”

“Titles mean nothing in terms of friendship,” I supplied. “We ARE friends. You don’t need to be the same class as others to be friends.” Peach then got the look of someone who had an epiphany.

“...I’ve been so isolated from my friends because of the class difference between us when I could have just ignored our classes,” she mumbled. She then got a look of resolve. “Time to really defend the kingdom!” Just then, the crews of both ships appeared with the Tarlaxians restrained.

“Scorpainia! The Eye! Now!” called Pestilence.

“Coming up!” confirmed Scorpainia. She approached the Tarlaxians as the jewel in the center of her armor pulsed with a soft light. “Look,” she commanded. The Tarlaxians looked and got a good view, still struggling against their bonds. Their struggles lessened until they stopped as the jewel pulsed. Soon, its pulsing stopped and the Tarlaxians shook their heads, getting a good look at Scorpainia. “Spidarachnimpa, my sister, how are you feeling?” asked Scorpainia.

“Crappy,” muttered Spidarachnimpa. “Where are we?”

“The Source universe the Council assigned to you without my knowledge,” explained Scorpainia.

“...Did you miss the memo or something?” asked Escargripam.

“They didn’t even draft one,” I replied.

“Us! The Queen! Our allies! Who else did they not tell and what’s that down my pants?!” Octorpindar griped. “Was it placed there when I slept?!”

“You were dead, actually,” explained Pestilence. “We used a green mushroom to bring you back to life.”

“A 1-Up mushroom,” Peach and I said together.

“...So...it’s bowel evacuation,” gulped Octorpindar. “I don’t know if that’s better or worse.”

“Don’t worry!” called Mikhail. “In anticipation of that, I have fashioned you some new pants while you were in the brig!” The new pants were a shade of pink that clashed horribly with Octorpindar’s purple skin.

“...At least I maintain a modicum of dignity,” mumbled Octorpindar. Just then, we heard a roar. “What was that?!” yelped Octorpindar.

“Get your swords and prepare for battle!” ordered Scorpainia.

“What’s going on?!” squeaked Escargripam.

“We’re in another universe that has items that give people powers,” replied Scorpainia, “trapped in a warehouse with a racist b***h that could give the Daleks a run for their money in terms of hatred, while armed with big swords and belts that turn people into superheroes.”

“...And you’re still keeping the multiversal exploration program well-funded?” asked Spidarachnimpa.

“Best use of tax money,” replied Scorpainia. “Octorpindar, wipe your ass and get ready!” As Octorpindar headed off to obey, Spidarachnimpa held up a device, a Chronicle Driver, to our amazement.

“Who needs extra protection?” she called.

“...Peach, wanna try it out?” I offered.

“Me?” yelped Peach.

“Like I said, you’re stronger than you think,” I answered. I held the belt closer to her. Peach seemed to consider...then took the belt and put it on.

“Chronicle Driver!” announced the belt after the strap formed.

“Just follow Liam on the transformation sequence,” I directed. “Speaking of, let’s do it! Hongo, if you please?” We all lined up and faced the door. I.d. tags and Armor Auto-bios came out and poses were struck.

“Rider...!” called Hongo.

“Henshin!” we all shouted.

“Open! Turn! Imagine!” cheered Liam’s belt. “The Shield of Highland!” Liam’s Rider form evoked traditional Highland dress, complete with kilt and sporran. His weapon was a shield with a gatling gun near his hand.

“Open! Turn! Imagine!” announced Peach’s belt. “The Scepter of Crown!” Peach looked like an old knight with a skirt. Her weapon was a long scepter. The door then disappeared in a ball of fire, revealing Heather, looking ready to kill.

“Rider forms, then,” she hissed. “Very well. Henshin.” She pulled the horns down, making the mouth and eyes open and spew fire. It curled around her and she vanished in the blaze until she waved it off in her Rider form. Mikhail started us off.

“Kamen Rider Gallop! My riding skills are unmatched!”

“Kamen Rider Hunt! I shall always get my prey!”

“Kamen Rider Pestilence! You shall be infected with losing!”

“Kamen Rider Herald G! I bring news of your defeat!”

“Kamen Rider Touché! En Garde, thing of evil!”

“Kamen Rider Highland!” called Liam. “It shall be a fine day for winning!”

“I am the start of a group of warriors! I am Kamen Rider!”

“I am Scorpainia, the exploring Queen!”

“I’m R9-D7! My radical voice will slice through you, dude!”

“Kamen Rider Crown!” announced Peach. “My strength will upend your tyranny!”

“If we’re doing catchphrases, then here’s mine!” snarled Heather. “Kamen Rider Diablo! I shall scatter your ashes to the winds!”

“Yeah, f**k you too!” countered Scorpainia.

“ATTACK!” I shouted. We all charged at Heather, Diablo, and were knocked down as she slammed her fist to the floor, causing a massive ring of fire to surround her. She then drew her hand slowly upwards and caused the flames to be drawn to her hand until it formed a gratuitously-sized sword. The blade was three times as thick and twice as long as a broadsword, thus requiring a main handle and a handle on the side, just beneath the blade. She managed to make a huge arc of fire with her swing. Scorpainia and Peach, Crown, were knocked off their feet. Crown then converted her scepter into a double-barreled gun and fired. The shot pushed Diablo back a bit. She recovered quickly and targeted Peach. She ran at her, but met with Liam, Highland, shield-bashing her, then he revealed the gatling gun and fired! Diablo took some hits, then rotated the side handle 90⁰ to her right and moved the main handle 45⁰ down. She then pointed the blade in its new configuration at Highland!

“Och heel!” he yelped as he raised his shield. A good move. Energy gathered at the blade’s tip. She then pressed a button on the main handle and fired a torrent of flames. Highland was knocked back a ways, thankfully, the shield took the brunt of it.

“This is getting us nowhere!” hissed Scorpainia. She then recalled something about Ichigō. “Say, Ichigō,” she called, “have you ever used your Keystone after the Vortech Wars?”

“Not really, why?” asked Ichigō.

“Did one ever shrink to get inside a belt?” inquired Scorpainia.

“...No, but I someone who can,” replied Ichigō, understanding the plan. “Highland! Over here!” As the rest of us continued fighting Diablo, Ichigō explained the plan to Highland, who seemed to have a mischievous expression.

“Do it!” he called.

“Scale Keystone, activate!” announced Ichigō. “Lessen scale of Highland!” Highland shrank down as Ichigō picked him up and flung him towards Diablo. He managed to scurry inside the belt, unbeknownst to her, while we continued fighting. Diablo grabbed Hunt and hoisted her into the air.

“You should remember your place!” she hissed.

“My place is alongside my friends!” snarled Hunt, not bothering to hide her, to put it mildly, irritation of that phrase being thrown at people of her skin tone. She converted her blade into rifle mode and fired at Diablo’s face. Diablo dropped her and covered her face, leaving her open for Hunt tripping her up. Diablo got up and I noticed her speed was a little slower. Highland then came out of the belt.

“Okay, nae gonnae thaur again!” he squeaked. “Ichigō! Now!”

“Normalize scale of Highland!” called Ichigō. Diablo swung a punch at me but I managed to catch it, not something I’d normally do. Diablo noticed this.

“What the?!” she growled. “What’s going on?!” I drove my knee into her stomach, winding her before she could block it. “What’s wrong?! Why’s my reaction time so s**t?!”

“That’s my doing!” laughed Highland when he returned to normal size. “The Rider’s undersuit acts as a neural interface between the person and the armor! The belt regulates it so the reaction time is the same as if the person’s wearing nothing at all! Mess with that function and the armor slows you down!” At that point, Diablo was struggling to stand. “NOW!” called Highland. We Vortex Riders spun the wheel while Highland and Crown pressed the button on their buckles. Herald G flipped a switch near her buckle while Pestilence opened and closed the buckle again.

“Final attack!” called the Vortex Drivers.

“Final Pen Stroke!” announced the Chronicle Drivers.

“Final Message!” shouted Herald G’s belt.

“Final Plague!” rasped Pestilence’s belt. We all leapt into the air.

“RIDER KICK!”

“RIDER GALLOP KICK!”

“RIDER HUNT KICK!”

“RIDER TOUCHÉ KICK!”

“RIDER HIGHLAND KICK!”

“RIDER CROWN KICK!”

“RIDER HERALD G KICK!”

“RIDER PESTILENCE KICK!” We sailed through the air with our feet outstretched and kicked so hard, she was knocked back at least 5 yards across the warehouse. Her armor cracked in places and fell, revealing Heather in pain.

“...So...did that...?” asked Peach. Heather then got up and made an effort to walk towards me while clutching her side.

“MUST...KILL...YOU...EMILY! ...HATE...YOU!” she strained. I then cancelled my transformation and stormed up to her.

“You just don’t know when to stop, do you?!” I snarled. “You know, earlier, you boasted how purity will win! How we need to return to the glory days in order to remember them! How those who cling to diversity are cowards! That’s the thing, though! Purity does nothing but regresses us! It makes us repeat the mistakes of the past! We’re forever stuck in a moment in time! Life is all about making new glory days! I intend to make them happen!” At that, I was near enough that I swung a punch right into Heather’s exposed face! The punch was so hard, the rest of her armor fell apart as she was sent spinning! I then turned as she exploded, her body disappearing into the flames. “...Man, that felt good!” I sighed.

* * *

We were back on the _Virginia_. Unfortunately, the Tarlaxian crew lost their ship during the second space battle, so we offered them a lift to Vorton which they accepted. Peach joined us and took up the second communications console on the lower level while Octorpindar took the weapons console on the upper level to help Hongo. “Course laid in,” announced Tanisha.

“Engage,” I directed. This time, the _Virginia_ entered the rift without lurching. “Contact Vorton and tell them we’re on our way back. Mission accomplished. ETA, three hours,” I ordered.

“Message sent,” reported Mikhail.

“Emily, Vorton replied with a rather weird story,” called Peach. She then relayed how many Sources we have in our possession, which Tarlaxians made it back, who else among the new guys knows about what we didn’t tell them, and the whole thing about the clone of one of the Doctor’s companions. We arrived without incident. After the welcome back, I met with Megumi, the Doctor, and Rusty to discuss the situation with the Rose clone.

“Where IS the photocopy?” I asked.

“Michael took her to After Academy for some food and to try a theory she came up with,” replied Megumi. “Maybe some casual conversation in a new environment will jog her memory. If not, the theory will be plan B.”

“I take it there’s been no luck in finding her memory?” I sighed.

“Nothing,” confirmed the Doctor. “Chell’s just as stumped and I asked every race I know of that uses cloning, even the Sontarans. The Sontaran Fleet Marshal I spoke with asked if she came from batch Z/772-9 and I have no idea why he’d mention that defective batch.”

“What about the Daleks?” asked Rusty.

“Believe it or not, I spoke with Davros himself,” replied the Doctor. “His exact words were ‘Only my children need cloning technology to survive. Why do you think I ordered the Enemy Duplication Program to be shut down?’ before going on a rant about his children’s superiority that I hung up on.”

“I wouldn’t toss out that idea too quickly,” advised Rusty, “not with our history of making duplicates of your companions.”

“...Pardon?” asked the Doctor.

“You know, the Kar-Charrat incident?” quizzed Rusty.

“...There was an incident involving the library on Kar-Charrat?” inquired the Doctor.

“Yes, we attempted to take it,” answered Rusty.

“Why would you guys want a library?” I asked.

“To make one of us a mobile data-store,” explained Rusty. “The library held the entire knowledge of the universe.”

“What does that have to do with the Daleks duplicating one of my companions?” quizzed the Doctor.

“Doctor, don’t you remember?” asked Rusty. “We needed a time-sensitive person to enter the facility and used a duplicate of your companion at the time, Ace. It used the DNA tag that the original Ace was implanted with so she could come and go as she pleased. It was equipped with voice modulation so it could lower the defense grid and we swarmed the place, killed most everyone on the staff, and tried to take the data using you as a safety buffer in case the test subject went insane. You discovered that the staff was using the native Kar-Charratans as data storage within the library’s wet-works facility and managed to free them while foiling our plans again.”

“You never...WHAT?!” protested the Doctor.

“Has your recent regeneration scattered your brain cells?!” yelped Rusty. “Doctor, we made a duplicate of one of your companions!”

“No, you didn’t!” argued the Doctor.

“I can prove it!” insisted Rusty. “In Michael’s universe, it’s an audio drama called _The Genocide Machine_! Computer, play _The Genocide Machine_!” The audio drama was about two hours and the Doctor was surprised at what happened during her seventh incarnation.

“I don’t remember this at all!” she finally replied when we finished.

“How could you forget this?!” I protested. “Ace was cloned!”

“That’s the thing!” argued the Doctor. “Like I apparently said back then, Dalek duplicates are cold! That’s because of their mechanical origin! The clone I scanned was totally biological!”

“Another mystery!” groaned Megumi. “What now?!”

* * *

“Okay, the iteration we’re contacting,” explained the Rose clone after plan A failed, “met Rose before. It’s not very logically-minded, thinking itself a god, but it knows some things and masterminded a lot of stuff the Doctor encountered, including the Cult of Skaro.”

“What makes you think it’s involved?” I asked.

“I’m grasping at straws here,” sighed the Rose clone as she tinkered with the machinery. I will say, her technical skill is very commendable. “I guess what I’m trying to prove through this whole exercise is that I’m NOT her.”

“Seems like this whole thing is a little dodgy!” I observed.

“It is,” confirmed the Rose clone. “That’s why only you know about it. Ready?”

“I guess,” I muttered.

“Then throw the switch when I tell you,” directed the Rose clone. She keyed in a command and her console turned green. “Now!” she commanded. I threw the switch and a hologram of a Kaled mutant with an enlarged brain appeared.

“Not the full resurrection a god like me deserves,” it boomed, confirming its status as the Dalek Emperor during the Ninth Doctor’s last episode, “but it will serve to...” it caught sight of the Rose clone. “YOU!” it shouted.

“No, I’m not the Bad Wolf,” replied the Rose clone.

“I know that!” dismissed the Emperor.

“...You do?” I asked.

“Of course, I remember from Pathweb in the...” replied the Emperor before it trailed off. “...Ah! You don’t remember! I can see it in your eyes!”

“What do you see?” asked the Rose clone.

“The truth,” answered the Emperor. “You don’t know it, but your soul does! It’s screaming to be remembered! I can see it!”

“What is my soul screaming for?!” demanded the Rose clone.

“Not yet!” chuckled the Emperor. “It’s too entertaining to reveal it right now! You failed once and will fail unless you remember your origins!”

“Was she some messed-up experiment your Time Controllers made to weaken the Doctor if you lost the Last Great Time War?!” I snapped.

“No, but it would have been a perfect contingency plan!” laughed the Emperor.

“Then who?!” shouted the Rose clone, desperate for answers. “Who created a clone of Rose Tyler?!”

“...Clone?” quizzed the Emperor. “What clone? You are not her clone!” The image then faded, leaving us with more questions than answers.

* * *

I stood outside After Academy, just looking at the clubhouse in the distance. A feeling welled within me, a feeling of betrayal. “...Well?” I asked myself. “Do you want to stay?” Just then, something approached me. It was a person wrapped in chains and rags!

“Help!” the person begged. “Please!”

“Who are you?” I asked.

“I was...Carl,” replied the person. “When I was alive, I treated mankind like nothing.”

“When you were...you’re a ghost?!” I yelped.

“Yes,” answered Carl. “I had chosen to move on, unlike those that study in this school. I was deemed not evil enough for Hell, but not good enough for Purgatory or Heaven! Such...such restless pain!”

“I...I’m sorry,” I sympathized.

“Please! Help me! Find a way to help me repent and move on! Help me!” Carl then faded, leaving me stunned.


	12. Chapter 12

My team ended up near a desert. There WAS civilization but I had a humanoid robot dog and a monstrous looking person with a scalp looking like an exposed brain with me, revealing ourselves would only cause a panic. Given the collective mental capacity of the town (Teufort), if I remember the comics correctly, a panic could only lead to disaster...and our being hanged. “Okay, guys, we stick to the outskirts,” I warned. “There’s a facility near here that keeps putting lead in the water supply. As such, the townsfolk aren’t too bright and are led by an idiot mayor. Pup-X5, I trust you have water filters?” Pup-X5 gave a thumbs up and held up a tablet. Since he couldn’t speak, his tablet communicated what he wanted us to know.

“Given the nature of this universe,” read Pup-X5’s tablet, “I figured a full emergency kit for everyone would do.”

“Good dog,” I praised. Pup-X5 wagged his tail at the compliment. Famine mumbled something.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full!” groaned Victor. Famine swallowed.

“I said, this is a town, right?” asked Famine.

“Yes,” I replied, a little confused.

“Meaning, it should have people, right?” continued Famine.

“Again, yes,” I confirmed.

“So, where ARE the people?” asked Famine. Our eyes went wide as we looked into Teufort. Sure enough, there were no people!

“Pup-X5! Technarain! Bio-readings!” I ordered. The two sent a probe into the air and scanned the area. After a few seconds, the probe announced the results.

“Bio-readings: negative,” it reported.

“Okay, change of plan! We’re going in!” I declared. We entered Teufort and started looking. The search took an hour until Emmanuel screamed in fear. The scream came from the town hall, so we headed in that direction. “Emmanuel! What happened?!” I barked.

“The enemy beat us to this universe!” he reported.

“How do you know?” asked Xiomara. Emmanuel revealed the body of the mayor of Teufort. His skin was chalk white, his lips were red, and he had a toothy grin on his face. Pup-X5 checked for life signs. His head and tail drooped, telling me what the man died of.

“Smylex!” I hissed. “The Joker’s here!” Said clown’s laugh then played throughout the building.

“So, you figured out who’s here!” he cheered. “Excellent! Since this recording didn’t pick up Bratman’s usual edge-lord rasp, I assume he’s not here! Pity, but it makes it all more fun to see a lesser man than him try and defeat me!”

“A recording?” muttered Emmanuel.

“Don’t bother looking for me here!” taunted the Joker. “I’m already somewhere else! All I can say is there’s a barn and a concrete building separated by a bridge! Might want to hurry if you want to save the mercenaries!” The Joker laughed as we heard a beeping. It didn’t take long for us to guess what that beeping was.

“RUN!” I shouted. We ran out of the building and out of the town before we heard the explosion. “Everyone all right?!” I called.

“We’re fine,” assured Brenden. “The Joker mentioned two buildings, right?”

“He has to be talking about 2Fort,” I replied.

“Then should we be there, like, YESTERDAY?!” remarked Wyldstyle.

“Steeds! Now!” We summoned our horses, converted them to bike mode, and took off.

* * *

We soon arrived at an area with two buildings called 2Fort, the first map of Team Fortress 2 and the mercenaries of both Reliable Excavation Demolition (RED) and Builders League United (BLU) were holed up in the BLU base. The Joker’s goons were sieging the BLU base from the RED base, neither allowing the REDs to return to their base nor letting the BLUs gain any intelligence. “Looks like we’re gonna do like the Spies are trying to do,” I declare as we witnessed both RED and BLU Spies being shot. “We’ll sneak in from the back and try and take out the goons so the teams can reclaim the base.”

“And HOW, pray tell, will we do that?” asked Emmanuel.

“The old fashioned way,” I replied. I held up my Vortex Driver. The others got the idea and got out their belts.

“Vortex Driver!”

“Chronicle Driver!” After those voices, we took out our i.d tags and Armor Auto-bio.

“Henshin!” we called.

“Open! Turn! Imagine!” announced Victor’s belt. “The Rifle of Range!” Victor’s Rider persona, Range, evoked a Canadian Mountie. Unfortunately, one of the goons heard the belts and spotted us.

“HEY! DOWN THERE!” he shouted. His buddies looked in the direction he was pointing at and fired on US! We scattered and had to resort to taking cover.

“You know,” grumbled Arch, “we should have Sludgiona install a stealth mode into these things!”

“A discussion for when we get back!” I replied. We were pinned as the Joker’s men kept us behind cover. What we didn’t know was that both mercenary teams took advantage of that opening.

“Ready to charge!” called a German voice. That could only mean one of the Medics was ready with the ÜberCharge, the temporary invincibility mode for a teammate.

“I am fully charged!” reported another Medic.

“Is team-time, Doctor!” declared a Russian voice, a Heavy, I would say.

“Ready for that charge, Doc!” announced an American Drill Sergeant’s voice. Just then, a Heavy and Medic team glowing red charged across the bridge and mowed down the goons at the entrances while a Soldier and Medic team glowing blue took care of the goons on top. The rest of the mercenaries followed the two teams and swarmed the RED base. We ran in and assisted.

“Now is coward-killing time!” cheered the RED Heavy as he mowed down his enemies. We all managed to get downstairs into the RED team’s intel room and found more goons. They raised their weapons at us but didn’t check for the Scouts. Both of them grabbed a purple and green briefcase and made a mad dash for the BLU base.

“STOP HIM!” called a goon. Not a chance. We mowed down the lot of them. We then heard stomping up above.

“...They’re using OUR respawn?!” roared the RED soldier.

“CHARGE!” shouted the BLU soldier. We all headed topside to see the goons on the battlements shooting at the Scouts while other goons charged across the bridge after them. We kept fighting the ones on the battlements until...their weapons disappeared!

“Victory!” called the Administrator’s voice. We all mowed down the goons as they tried to run from us.

“Well, I reckon that’s that,” sighed the BLU Engineer as he activated a metal lounge chair and strummed his guitar.

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” I replied as us Riders powered down.

“Son, you seem to know those maggots,” remarked the RED Soldier, guessing I was the one in charge. “Who are you?”

“I’m Richard Saunders,” I introduced, “better known as Kamen Rider Guard. This is Wyldstyle.

“Hey!” called Wyldstyle.

“Emmanuel Babineaux, Kamen Rider Arch,” I continued.

“Bonjour,” greeted Emmanuel.

“Xiomara Elizondo, Kamen Rider Seeker,” I went on.

“¡Hola!” cheered Xiomara.

“One of the new guys, Victor Young, Kamen Rider Range,” I introduced.

“Hello!” greeted Victor.

“Famine of the now FIVE Horsemen,” I went on.

“Hello!” she mumbled while eating a sandvich (the spelling IS on purpose).

“Brenden Patterson, Kamen Rider Herald Y,” I continued.

“Hello!” he greeted.

“Pup-X5,” I went on. The robot just waved, earning a glare from the Mercenaries. “He’s not of Gray Mann’s design, I promise!” I yelped. “Anyway, last but not least, Technarain.”

“Greetings,” he bid.

“Those maggots, as the RED Soldier described them, worked for a clown, and I mean that in the literal sense, called the Joker,” I explained. “He’s, to put it mildly, insane.”

“How insane are we talking?” asked the BLU Scout. “Like, Medic level? Gray Mann level? Cause it don’t matter! I’ll beat that dummy’s face in! You see these guns?” He flexed his wimpy muscles. “Yeah, they’re beautiful, ain’t they? And these?” he lifted his shirt to display his lack of pecs. “Yeah! You’ll be grinding meat on ‘em! I’ll be running circles around...!”

“Don’t you ever shut up?!” barked the RED Sniper. “You’re as bad as OUR Scout!”

“Hey! At least I actually have something!” protested the RED Scout. The RED Pyro then mumbled something. “Okay, repeat after me!” snapped the RED Scout. “Mmm mm mmm I’m dead!”

“He said you can’t pull your weight, you walking matchstick,” I translated.

“...You...understand Pyrospeak?” asked the RED Soldier.

“Yep,” I replied. “We all can. A multiversal translator in our belts.”

“Mmmph mmphmmph,” (Thank goodness.) sighed the BLU Pyro. “Mph mmph mh mmph mph mph mmph mph mpmphmmph mph mpmphmmmph mh.” (It’s nice to know it’s not just our Engineers that understand us.)

“Anytime,” I assured. “Now, the Joker is here on behalf of his organization called Shocker Rift, a terrorist organization that’s after something that belongs to Famine. He’ll most likely be trying to stir up chaos with someone skilled in that. Given that he sent his goons after you, I don’t think you Mercenaries are on his list.”

“I don’t know if I should feel relieved or insulted!” protested the BLU Medic.

“There ARE Gray Mann’s robots,” mused the BLU Sniper.

“And Merasmus,” interjected the RED Demoman.

“Come on, Merasmus always lays low when it ain’t October,” argued the RED Engineer.

“Besides, he’s still enjoying his house-warming gift,” supplied the RED Soldier.

“...House-warming gift?” asked the RED Spy, a little suspicious.

“Yes, house-warming gift!” confirmed the RED Soldier.

“What house-warming gift?” asked the BLU Engineer.

“Soldier,” hissed the RED Sniper, “I swear to God if you did something to anger him...!”

“All I did was give him a grenade!” protested the RED Soldier.

“Knowing you, hippie,” chuckled the BLU Soldier, “it was a dud. Your hair must have gotten in your eyes if you gave him a dud!”

“Do you really believe I’d do something so dumb as give Merasmus a non-functional grenade, Private?!” shouted the RED Soldier. “I pulled the pin to prove it worked! Merasmus can confirm what I’m saying is the truth since I showed him in his house!”

“YOU BLEW UP MERASMUS’ HOUSE?!” wailed Victor.

“YOU BLEEDING IDIOT!” shouted the RED Demoman.

“I’m going to saw through your bones!” threatened the BLU Medic.

“Gentlemen, please!” I called. Everyone stopped yelling at the RED Soldier. “Okay, it’s more than likely that Merasmus joined the Joker to get revenge on the RED Soldier for blowing up his house. That means the Joker and Merasmus will be based at one of the Halloween maps. Someone get me a list of said maps!” The RED Spy pulled out a list and handed it to me. “Thank you,” I bid. I then read off the maps. “All right, we got Cauldron, Cursed Cove, Gravestone, Monster Bash, Slasher, Harvest Event, Mann Manor, Eyeaduct, Ghost Fort, Ghost Town, Helltower, Carnival of Carnage, Gorge Event, Hellstone, Moonshine Event, Sinshine, Brimstone, Maple Ridge Event, and Pit of Death. That’s a lot.”

“Merasmus will want a map that he hangs out at,” guessed the BLU Demoman.

“All right, that narrows it down to Ghost Fort, Carnival of Carnage, Brimstone, Gravestone, and Slasher,” I replied as I crossed off the other maps.

“Why not start with Carnival of Carnage?” suggested Emmanuel.

“Mph MMMMPH mh mmmph mmph Mphmpmph mh Mphmmph?” (Why SHOULD we start with Carnival of Carnage?) asked the RED Pyro.

“If Merasmus teamed up with the Joker, then, knowing the Joker, he’ll want a base that resembles a theme park,” explained Emmanuel. “For all his boasting of being an agent of chaos, the Joker IS predictable.”

“That’ll get under his skin if you say that,” I replied. “Seems as good a place to start as any. Let’s rest up and head there. We’ll foil Merasmus and the Joker’s plans and things can get back to normal...whatever passes for normal in this universe.” Just then, Pup-X5’s eyes flashed green. He wagged his tail. “What’s going on?” I asked.

“I left a probe to investigate the town,” read Pup-X5’s tablet. “Hopefully, it discovered something useful. Data’s coming in!” As he read the data, his tail slowly stopped wagging, then it drooped as did his head.

“What’s wrong, boy?” I asked.

“The probe found the Tarlaxian scout ship with the crew displaying the effects of Smylex,” explained Pup-X5’s tablet. “They’re...they’re dead.”

“...Damn!” swore Technarain.

“The probe’s working on decoding the black box right now,” reported Pup-X5, “but initial reports are telling me that the Source was on board as well.”

“Then he got us,” I grumbled.

“The Joker?” asked Victor.

“Who else?!” I snapped. “The Joker attacked the ship after it picked up the Source and killed the crew! Now Shocker Rift has one and has a potential bargaining chip! We gotta...!” Pup-X5 tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to his tablet.

“The Joker doesn’t have the Source,” it read.

“No, I’m positive he...!” I continued. The text on the tablet changed.

“Decryption complete,” it reported. “The Tarlaxians got the Source out of this universe.”

“...What?” I asked.

“The Tarlaxians sent it away to a safer location,” explained Pup-X5. “In fact, it looks like it went into the Tarlaxian Black Vaults.”

“The safest place within Tarlax,” I realized. “Shocker Rift can’t get to them.”

“Then you can go now,” directed the BLU Soldier.

“The Joker’s still here,” I argued. “He won’t leave until he makes a chaotic, bloody mess out of this world. We need to stay and help you...gentlemen get him OUT.”

“Considering your knowledge on this ‘Joker’ person,” mused the RED Spy, “we would be fools not to accept your help.”

“If that’s the case, y’all need to stay with us until tomorrow morning,” offered the BLU Engineer.

“What if the Joker’s men come back?” rumbled the BLU Heavy.

“That’s what a Sentry’s for,” assured the RED Engineer.

“Thank you for the offer,” I bid. “I think we’ll take you up on it. Pup-X5, Technarain, see if you can help the Engineers set up whatever builds they need.”

“On it,” replied Technarain as Pup-X5 saluted. They followed the two Engineers out of the Respawn.

“The rest of us will catch some rest while one of us guards the place,” I declared.

“I’ll take first watch,” offered the RED Sniper.

“Good,” I praised. “Warn us if you see anything. The rest of us, let’s get some shuteye. RED Sniper, I’ll take your place in an hour.” We all headed off to get some rest while the RED Sniper headed off after the Engineers, Technarain, and Pup-X5.


	13. Chapter 13

After we rested up, we got into various vehicles, pickup trucks, camper vans, motorcycles, what have you. We then departed for Merasmus’ Carnival of Carnage. I reflected on how Merasmus owed $12,000 to the Japanese Mafia when he was making it. Then my thoughts drifted to when he crossed the Russian Mafia. “When’s he gonna learn?” I mumbled.

“What did you mutter?” rumbled the BLU Heavy driving the truck I was in.

“The Joker’s a crime boss,” I explained so he could hear me. “This would make the third crime boss Merasmus crossed paths with.”

“Wizard is not too bright,” replied the BLU Heavy. “Not even Scouts of both teams would make stupid mistake.”

“...Did anyone ever comment how much you and the RED Heavy look alike?” I remarked, changing the topic.

“We are same,” answered the BLU Heavy.

“...Huh?” I quizzed.

“Both teams are clones of same people,” explained the BLU Heavy. “Our minds are linked to our original selves.”

“You guys are clones?!” I yelped.

“Administrator believes none of us know but both me and RED Heavy, both Spies, both Snipers, both Medics, and both Engineers know,” continued the BLU Heavy.

“What would happen if the Administrator found out?” I quizzed.

“No chance,” answered the BLU Heavy. “Joker killed her before she could. Her clone was placed on lockdown until this whole thing blows over, according to Spies.”

“I thought she had a life-extending machine powered by Australium,” I remarked.

“It only worked on age, not bullets,” replied the BLU Heavy.

“So, why do you lot persist in continuing a feud long after the two founders, Redmond and Blutarch Mann, died?” I asked.

“Enough talk,” grunted the BLU Heavy. “We are here.” The Carnival WAS in sight, but the answer I got meant that the conversation was at an end. He was right. Time to plan our strategy. As we set up camp outside the Carnival, I motioned the Spies and Scouts over.

“This is probably not gonna be like y’all are familiar with,” I explained. “I need you to case the place.”

“A question,” interjected the RED Spy. “Why are we joining with the Scouts?” I then motioned them to come nearer so I could whisper why. They leaned in and I explained.

“Those idiots will, in all likelihood,” I whispered, “try to outdo each other and the Joker is NOT an enemy where you can afford to do so. I know this is asking you to do the Scouts’ job as well as your own, but I need someone to get the job done.”

“Je comprends,” (I understand) replied the BLU Spy.

“We shall depart immediately,” declared the RED Spy. The Scouts and Spies then headed off.

“Someone got a map of the place?” I asked.

“Here,” replied the RED Sniper. He handed over a map that indicated where the teams would usually spawn.

“Now, any class tokens?” I requested. Pup-X5 then handed over black, red, and blue versions of each _TF2_ class’s symbol. “Good dog,” I praised as I laid them out. “Okay, red and blue will represent you guys while black will represent the enemy forces. Now, we wait for the report.” It took a good hour, but the Scouts and Spies told us where the enemy was hiding within the Carnival. “Perfect,” I praised as I placed the black tokens where the enemies were. We then started making a plan of attack.

* * *

It was simple, the Heavies and Soldiers would clear a path to the center while the Scouts pick off any ground forces still remaining. The Snipers would take care of any airborne enemies while the Demomen would hide sticky bombs near the enemy spawn, effectively trapping them for the foreseeable future. Once a path was cleared, the Engineers would set up their sentries and dispensers around the center while the Soldiers and Heavies joined them with the Medics. The Pyros would set fire to any areas that would serve as cover for the enemy while the Spies infiltrated the center of their operations and download any information from their computers. The rest of us would assist the Scouts and Snipers in picking off the enemy forces that manage to get past the Demomen’s sticky bombs. Us Riders had already changed into our Rider personas. We entered the battlefield with the Soldiers announcing our presence. “Last one alive, lock the door!” shouted the BLU Soldier.

“ATTACK!” shouted the RED soldier. We charged forward, our bloodlust at its peak...only to find no one. “...What?” asked the RED Soldier.

“Something is different!” remarked the BLU Heavy.

“Scouts!” I growled.

“There WERE people here!” protested the BLU Scout.

“I can confirm this,” supplied the RED Spy.

“Where in Sam Hill are they, then?!” asked the RED Engineer.

“Something isn’t right,” muttered Arch.

“Not right is putting it mildly,” shuddered Seeker. We took up our positions on a heightened state of alert. Seeker was near me as we scanned the area. This lasted for a good hour.

“This is ridiculous,” I whispered. “I’m starting to seize up from being in a constant state of tension.”

“I’m going through the same thing,” replied Seeker. “Where are they?”

“¿Qué tal?” (What’s up?) asked a voice. Given that it was Spanish and feminine, I looked at Seeker.

“Que no era yo,” she gulped.

“What do you mean that wasn’t you?!” I hissed.

“Exactly what it sounds like!” replied Seeker.

“¡Apagando las luces!” (Turning off the lights!) announced the voice. Just then, a horrible idea struck me.

“...It can’t be...” I breathed.

“SENTRY DOWN!” called one of the Engineers before eliciting a dying noise. We headed to the Engineers to see a woman appearing in purple light. She had half her head shaved to reveal some cybernetic circuits leading to her spine. Her main color scheme was purple. She had conjured up a holographic keyboard and typed in a few commands before spotting us, then miming a kiss before dismissing the keyboard.

“Sombra!” I breathed.

“Aw, you DO know me!” cooed the woman.

“But, how did you get to this universe?!” I protested.

“A little help from Shocker Rift,” replied Sombra. “By the way, you’re making the assumption that I came alone, amigo.” I then realized what was happening.

“GUYS! TALON’S IN THIS UNIVERSE!” I warned.

“Just once, keep that mouth of yours shut!” rasped a voice. Black smoke then came out of the center of the map and formed itself into a man dressed in a cowl with a skull like mask on his face. This was _Overwatch_ ’s Reaper, a member of the terrorist organization, Talon, the same one Sombra belonged to. He leveled two large shotguns at us and fired, causing us to scatter. The Joker’s laugh then rang throughout the map.

“Roll up! Roll up! Come see the crossover that should never exist!” he cheered. “A debate that’s just as emotion-inducing as _Star Wars_ vs. _Star Trek_! The Joker presents to you _Team Fortress 2_ vs. _Overwatch_!” The rest of Talon then arrived, the leader; Doomfist, the Sniper; Widowmaker, the geneticist; Moira, and the astrophysicist; Sigma.

“TAKE COVER!” I shouted. “MAKE THEM LOSE!”

“Try us,” taunted Doomfist as we took cover. Unfortunately, Talon’s presence caused us to scatter. Widowmaker was sending us to the respawn rooms at too quick a rate by swooping through the air with her grappling hook and firing her gun in automatic mode, Doomfist’s signature gauntlet caused insane amounts of damage, Reaper just couldn’t stay down, Moira healed her allies and caused all sorts of havoc on us with her Biotic Orb of Discord, Sombra hacked anything mechanical on us, and Sigma kept slowing us down by altering our personal gravity fields. I respawned in the BLU spawn, as did the BLU Medic and Wyldstyle.

“We’re not winning this one, are we?” muttered Wyldstyle.

“Not yet,” I replied. “Isn’t there ANYTHING that can help us?” The BLU Scout then appeared.

“STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!” he protested.

“Take it easy!” I directed.

“This is unacceptable!” the BLU Medic snapped. “We’re getting killed left, right, and center! I can’t stay alive long enough to get the ÜberCharge ready! Neither can my RED colleague!”

“We’ll have to try again,” I remarked. “The mission’s still a go!” We departed the respawn and tried to take up positions that Talon couldn’t reach. A mistake, as we separated from each other, leaving a certain hacker to pull me aside.

“Well, well, well,” purred Sombra, “a little man all on his own.” I raised my gun. “¡Relájate! No hay por qué preocuparse.” (Calm down! There's nothing to worry about.)

“No te creo,” (I don’t believe you.) I hissed.

“Oh, you DO know Spanish,” grumbled Sombra.

“My dad’s former superior has family in Mexico City,” I explained. “I took every available opportunity to learn Spanish from him, originally to wind up my grandfather.”

“Well, I suppose I can’t fault one for winding up a racist asshole,” she sighed.

“Let me say, you aren’t exactly doing my dad’s former superior any favors or helping him dispel any stereotypes,” I hissed.

“Are you sure you want to talk to me that way, kiddo?” chuckled Sombra. “Especially since, after scouring the databases hidden in your belts, I found some juicy secrets you’d rather leave hidden from the new guys you picked up?”

“...Tell Victor anything,” I threatened, “and your head will be mounted above my fireplace!”

“You’re not in a position to make threats!” laughed Sombra.

“I’m warning you!” I continued. Sombra activated her keyboards and keyed in a command with the biggest smirk on her face. The results...weren’t what either of us expected. _O Canada_ played as a hologram of the Canadian Flag flapped.

“¿Qué?” (What?) squawked Sombra. A hand grabbed her shoulder, turned her around, and its partner slugged her in the jaw! The figure was Range in armor evoking her!

“The EMP of Sombra,” explained Range. “Grants me armor and your abilities. While you were talking, I was hacking your spinal graft!”

“But...but I programmed my graft’s security measures!” protested Sombra. “How did...?!”

“You didn’t quadruple check to see if you left a backdoor open!” answered Range as he fired on Sombra. She threw a translocator beacon at a safe spot as she ran from us and teleported to the beacon before throwing it again and teleporting away. Widowmaker then shot us and made us respawn in the BLU room.

“Range, I owe you a...!” I gasped.

“I know the secret she was talking about,” replied Range coldly. “What everyone on the team owes me is an explanation.” With that, he left to rejoin the fight. I was left with figuring out how I was gonna explain it all to him. Wyldstyle’s appearance snapped me out of my thoughts, as did the grin on her face.

“There’s a Chroma Lock design on the giant Strongman machine!” she reported.

“Then that’s our goal!” I declared, temporarily pushing my future conversation with Range to the back of my mind. I relayed the order to find the Chroma Discs, explaining what they are to the Mercenaries, as we fought. The Joker, evidently, saw that we were organizing and decided to join the fray to keep us in a chaotic state. He fired on us as we kept up our defenses. Range had heard about the Chroma Lock and found it on the machine’s backside. It had an orange circle, a green left L-shape, and a purple right L-shape.

“Over here!” called Arch. He was on the left of the RED respawn room with the blue Chroma Disc. The Joker then caught sight of the disc!

“I remember that Keystone!” he snapped. “Hand it over!”

“Oh no, you don’t!” argued Wyldstyle as she used a few bits of the Strongman machine to make a bazooka. “That’s mine!” She fired, knocking the Joker off his feet.

“Ah, so it’s magic we’re using!” giggled the Joker. “Oh, wizard!”

“Cower, fools!” cackled a voice as a man flew around us with a skull on his head and a staff in his hand. “Merasmus is here!”

“Merasmus! I am going to pull a rabbit out of your ass!” snarled the BLU Soldier.

“You are ten pounds of ghost crap in a five pound dress!” supplied the RED Soldier.

“Stop talking and start shooting!” I shouted. As I ordered that, Pup-X5 found the yellow Chroma Disc near the platform of the Strongman machine. Merasmus fired various spells and kept us running.

“Fellas!” called the RED Engineer as he found the red Chroma Disc near the wooden Merasmus head looking out at the map in a fortune teller machine.

“ENOUGH!” declared Merasmus. “By the power of the Bombinomicon!” He pulled out an eldritch book with a bomb fuse on the front.

“Everyone down!” warned the RED Soldier. “He’s got a book!”

“All right, stand back!” called the voice of the Bombinomicon. “Have some bombs, guys!” The book spat out large bombs at us, all of us, even Talon and the Joker.

“WATCH YOUR AIM!” roared Reaper as a bomb exploded near him.

“Oh, this is so wonderful!” laughed the Joker.

“Why did I join your ilk?” muttered Doomfist. Just then, the Wheel of Fate appeared!

“The Wheel!” announced Merasmus as it spun. “Come on... Set them all on fire.” The Wheel then chose our fate! “You are GODS!” The ÜberCharge Fate! Yes! “Aha,” gulped Merasmus, “that may SEEM good, but it WILL be bad. In the fullness of time.”

“IDIOT!” roared Doomfist as we took advantage of the effects of the mass ÜberCharge. Talon was trying to put us down but could no longer secure the advantage.

“Now’s a good time!” declared Wyldstyle. “Chroma Keystone, activate! Chroma lock, reveal!” The Lock design appeared on the ground. “Chroma! Red! Range! Chroma! Yellow! RED Engineer! Chroma! Blue! BLU Soldier!” The people she directed jumped into their respective paint blobs.

“Great, a permanent ÜberCharge for those nitwits!” wailed the Joker as he fired on those of us that weren’t painted. Range went into the circle, the BLU Soldier went into the right L-shape, and the RED Engineer took the left L-shape. Range then moved to the BLU Soldier’s position, convinced the BLU Soldier to take the RED Engineer’s place, and the RED Engineer took Range’s place, causing the lock design to match the one on the Strongman machine. A door opened to reveal a Gateway!

“Pup-X5, see if you can program the Gateway to suck in only Merasmus, the Joker, and Talon!” I directed. Pup-X5 gave a thumbs up and hurried off to do so. Just then, the Engineers ran from the field! “HEY!” I shouted.

“Need to check the respawns!” called the RED Engineer. “Sombra may have hacked them!”

“Be back soon!” supplied the BLU Engineer.

“COME BACK!” I shouted. Too late. They vanished. “And I thought the Spies were sneaky rats!” I hissed. We had to try and keep the enemy off Pup-X5’s back as he programmed the Gateway. It took a while, but Pup-X5 gave us the thumbs up. “Throw it!” I called.

“No, you don’t!” shouted the Joker as he shot the Gateway. Pup-X5’s optics went wide.

“The suction won’t be as strong unless they’re in the air!” read his tablet as the Gateway activated.

“How are we gonna get them into the air?!” I protested.

“Maybe I can help!” called the voice of an Engineer.


	14. Chapter 14

The pair of them returned with another Kamen Rider wearing a Chronicle Driver.

“Who’s the new guy?!” I asked. The Engineers pulled me aside.

“Do you know how we keep coming back?” asked the BLU Engineer.

“The BLU Heavy told me you guys are clones,” I answered. “Wait, did you guys make a third Engineer?”

“One that needs the belt more than we do,” replied the RED Engineer. “It works for both of us, but neither of us want to abandon our team.”

“So, we made him so he can travel the multiverse while we help out our teams,” continued the BLU Engineer. “He’s taken to going by our real name, Dell Conagher.”

“He want to help you out against the Joker’s boss,” finished the RED Engineer, “if you’ll have him.” I thought for a few seconds, then decided.

“Engineers, I would gladly have him,” I answered. I relayed where the new Rider came from and we took up positions to kick the enemy into the air.

“What makes you think you can stop us?!” laughed the Joker.

“We have our ways,” I replied, “blending order and chaos seems to work.”

“Order and chaos CAN’T be blended!” argued the Joker.

“That’s why you constantly get sent back to Arkham,” I countered. “They ain’t mutually exclusive! Doomfist can attest to that!”

“He IS correct,” remarked Doomfist. “Only through chaos can order flourish. Or, as I prefer to say it, only through conflict do we evolve.”

“You, zip it!” snapped the Joker.

“In any case, it’s about to get real chaotic for you,” I chuckled, “since you’re right where we want you! Kamen Rider Guard! None shall harm my friends, family, and lady!”

“Kamen Rider Arch! My skills outdo Robin Hood!”

“Kamen Rider Seeker! It’s not gold I seek, but your end!”

“Kamen Rider Herald Y! I bring news of your defeat!”

“Kamen Rider Famine! I shall starve you of victory!”

“Kamen Rider Range! I’ve got you right where I want you!”

“I’m Wyldstyle! Time to think outside the box!”

“I am Technarain, the genius wanderer!”

“I am Pup-X5!” called a prerecorded message that X-PO made for Pup-X5. “I shall dig up success!”

“Kamen Rider Construct!” called the Engineers’ third clone. “Let’s do this Texas style!”

“You’re gonna do it DEAD style soon!” laughed the Joker. “GET THEM!” They leapt into the air to attack us.

“NOW!” I called. We spun the wheels and pressed the buttons.

“Final attack!” announced the Vortex Drivers.

“Final Pen Stroke!” supplied the Chronicle Drivers.

“RIDER GUARD KICK!”

“RIDER ARCH KICK!”

“RIDER SEEKER KICK!”

“RIDER HERALD Y KICK!”

“RIDER FAMINE KICK!”

“RIDER RANGE KICK!”

“RIDER CONSTRUCT KICK!” Our kicks landed on our opponents and pushed them towards the portal!

“NOOOO!” screamed Merasmus as the enemy was suck in. “SOLDIER! YOU WERE THE WOOORST ROOOOMMAAAATE!” The portal disappeared once everyone was sucked in.

“Victory!” called the Overwatch announcer.

“...That ain’t the Administrator,” mused the RED Engineer.

“Play of the Game,” continued the Overwatch announcer. The Gateway then projected a screen with Arch posing. The caption read “Emmanuel Babineaux as Kamen Rider Arch.”

“What?!” I protested. “Why are YOU getting Play of the Game?!” We soon got our answer. While he was fighting Reaper, he had separated his bow into his blades and leapt up into the air before inserting his i.d. tag into the one in his right hand.

“Final attack!” it announced.

“RIDER ARCH SLAM!” he shouted. The impact caused Reaper to fly across the map.

“...Okay, you get Play of the Game,” I grumbled.

“Well, the moment has passed,” muttered the RED Spy.

“Agreed,” supplied the BLU Spy. “We have work to do over at Thunder Mountain.”

“Thunder Mountain?!” squawked the RED Soldier. “I don’t know how you knew that’s where we’re going, but you BLUs won’t take it from us!”

“We’ll be throwing our payload at your ass all day long!” snarled the BLU Soldier.

“I am going to strangle you with your own frilly training bra!” threatened the RED Soldier. He then chased the BLU Soldier out of the carnival with their compatriots following close behind, save for Construct. Once it was just us, we all powered down. The third Engineer clone, Dell as the original two called him, was wearing a purple Engineer’s outfit.

“Welcome to the team, Mr. Conagher,” I bid as I stuck my hand out for a handshake.

“Please, son, Mr. Conagher is my father’s name,” replied Dell as he shook my hand. “Just call me Dell.”

“Well then, welcome, Dell,” I greeted. We then finished and I turned to Pup-X5. “Get into contact with Vorton. Tell them the Tarlaxian crew gave their lives successfully getting the Source out of harm’s way. It should be in the Tarlaxian vaults. Tell them we’re on our way with a new member!”

“Belay that!” snapped Victor. “You lot still owe me an explanation as to why you decided it was a good idea to keep Megumi’s emotional collapse a secret!”

“...Pardon?” asked Dell. I sighed.

“During our first trip through the multiverse,” I explained, “we kept information about the enemy from our new allies, Wyldstyle included. When it was revealed that the one who gathered us MEANT for them to be with us, Megumi realized her mistake and had an emotional breakdown at her mistake. We kept it from our recent additions to the team because we didn’t want their views of us tainted. ...But we still tainted them anyways.”

“Yeah, you did,” remarked Victor.

“Victor, I’m sorry,” I sighed. “The majority vote was that we wouldn’t tell you. We thought we were doing this for the greater good. ...That was the first mistake, thinking we were doing this for ANY kind of good. I understand if you want to leave us.”

“I appreciate that, I really do,” muttered Victor. “Maybe...maybe we need a little more forgiveness here. A little more compassion than hatred. It’s just...why did you vote on this in the first place?”

“I raised the issue, saying that it would turn away any potential new members,” replied Emmanuel. “We debated and then voted.” Pup-X5 raised his hand, indicating he had something to say.

“Apparently,” read his tablet, “your arguments swayed Richard.”

“...No, they didn’t,” I replied. “I voted no.”

“...No, you didn’t,” argued Pup-X5.

“Yes, I did!” I insisted. “You can see that I voted no!”

“No, it says you voted yes!” replied Pup-X5. He displayed the results and they baffled me.

“Okay, I KNOW Emily voted no!” I declared.

“Something seems screwy with your voting,” mused Victor. “We need to check this out.”

“‘We’?” I repeated.

“I’m still mad at you all,” replied Victor, “but it looks like someone wants to drive a wedge into us. We need to settle this before I make any decision.”

“All right,” I declared. “Pup-X5, get us home.”

* * *

Richard’s team arrived after telling us what happened in the universe he and his team went to and we told him the news about the Rose clone and the Doctor’s involvement. “We’re coming up with nothing,” I explained as I held my crown in my hand. “The Doctor is unavailable to help right now, she’s busy trying to figure out why she’s forgetting an adventure.”

“Did Emily find anything?” asked Richard.

“She DID find something chemical in her,” I explained, “but that’s probably part of Gallifreyan biology.” At that point, the Doctor approached us. She was fanning herself with her hand.

“Could someone lower the heat?” she griped. “Far above what Time Lords are used to!” She then noticed something. “Wait, shouldn’t you be fanning yourselves as well? It IS 41.8⁰C.” (107.3⁰F)

“No, it’s a comfortable 23.8⁰C,” (75⁰F) I argued. The Doctor then seemed to let her attention get grabbed elsewhere.

“...I think my right heart is ARRGH!” She then doubled over in pain, clutching her chest at her right heart. “I’ve been poisoned!” she gasped. She then ran off for the cafeteria. We followed to find her grabbing Michael by the shoulders. “Ginger beer!” she gasped.

“Doctor!” protested Michael, presuming that to be the insult version of the phrase.

“I need ginger beer!” explained the Doctor. Michael hurried off and replicated the drink. The Doctor guzzled it down.

“Doctor, what’s going on?!” yelped Michael. “You’re acting like you need to go through detox!”

“Protein!” called the Doctor.

“Will walnuts do again?” sighed Michael.

“Doctor, how are any of this gonna stop whatever poison’s inside you?!” I protested.

“Wait, the Doctor’s poisoned?!” yelped Michael. He hurried along replicating walnuts and handed them to the Doctor who greedily devoured them. She then mimed shaking something.

“I can’t understand!” I yelped as Michael was trying to replicate something else. However, his panic was making his fingers make mistakes. The Doctor held up one finger. “One word. Shake, shake,” I floundered. “Milk shake? No, not milk, cocktail shake! What do you want, an orange screwdriver?!”

“ORANGE SCREWDRIVER?!” protested the Doctor when she finally swallowed the walnuts.

“WELL, I DON’T KNOW!” I shouted back.

“HOW IS ‘ORANGE SCREWDRIVER’ ONE WORD?!” continued the Doctor.

“She was miming salt!” called Michael as he got the desired dish. “She needs something salty!”

“What is that?!” I yelped.

“Anchovies!” replied Michael.

“Brilliant!” praised the Doctor as she scarfed down the anchovies.

“Why not just salt?!” I asked.

“That’s too salty!” answered Michael as he tried replicating something else. The Doctor finished off her anchovies and mimed a flash with her hands.

“A song?!” I guessed. “Er, I don’t know! ‘Turkey in the Straw’?!”

“‘TURKEY IN THE STRAW’?!” protested both Michael and the Doctor.

“Oh, all right, ‘American Pie’!” I snapped.

“Doctor!” called Michael when he finished with the replicator. “Close your eyes and pucker your lips!” The Doctor did so and Michael held a piece of paper to her lips. The Doctor felt the taste of paper on her lips and opened her eyes, yelping in surprise at seeing whatever was on the paper and jumping back before leaning back, opening her mouth, and letting something smoky come out. The smoke cleared and the Doctor leaned on the table before regaining her strength and standing upright to glare at Michael.

“Dearest Michael,” she hissed, “when I’m going through detox and ask for a shock, just get a defibrillator! Do not, under any circumstances, make me kiss A PICTURE OF BLOODY DAVROS!”

“Detox?” I asked. “Time Lords can get rid of poison?”

“Not every poison, just certain poisons,” explained the Doctor. “Especially THAT poison used on me. It’s Sparxotylin, a Time Lord developed poison that inhibits certain memories, especially the memory of being injected with the stuff. Lasts a long time, even throughout regenerations, before it starts to kill the Time Lord.”

“When were you poisoned?” I asked.

“Just before I was imprisoned within my confession dial,” replied the Doctor.

“The Time Lords poisoned you before imprisoning you?!” snapped Michael. “Your own people?!”

“So, this ISN’T connected to the Rose clone?” I asked.

“No, it isn’t,” replied the Doctor.


	15. Chapter 15

My group had arrived in our target universe. I must admit, my nerves were showing. “Okay,” I gulped, “let’s get moving!”

“Moon-kyung, are you all right?” asked Joshua.

“I’m not shivering because it’s cold,” I answered.

“You’re gonna do fine!” assured Tonje. I shook my head to clear my nerves.

“Come on,” I declared. “Let’s get going. We need to find the Tarlaxian crew and the Source.” We took to the streets and noticed something was...off.

“Everyone,” called Lukas, “can anyone tell me what that palace is?” He pointed to a palace evoking a massive crystal that dominated the skyline.

“Well now, looks like we know WHEN we are as well as where,” I mused.

“Not more time-travel!” groaned Batman.

“So, we’re in this universe’s 30th century,” mused Lacey.

“30th?” repeated Lukas.

“In _Sailor Moon_ ,” I explained, “when the 21st century started, Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, became Neo Queen Serenity and made Tokyo the capital of Earth. She also found a way to slow down the aging process so people could enjoy a lifespan of 1,000 years.”

“How?” asked Batman. “What’s medical science like?”

“It’s not science that did it,” I replied. “Sailor Moon is a Magical Girl.”

“...Magic?” sighed Batman.

“I know it’s a little contrived,” I assured, “but that’s standard fare for Magical Girls.”

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” called a woman’s voice. A quintet of women then ran up to us. They wore “sailor fuku” style outfits and had exotic hair matching their outfits’ colors. The woman who called out to us wore pink, even in her hair, and wore her hair like rabbit ears with a long ponytail behind each one. I knew her to be an adult form of Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Moon’s daughter. A woman in red wore her hair in an elaborate updo, revealing herself to be Sailor Vesta. A woman in blue had a bun on the top of her head and had a ring of braids with orbs dangling around her head, meaning she was Sailor Pallas. A woman with hair as pink as Sailor Chibi Moon’s had her hair in a bun with braids made into loops on the back of her head and ending in long ponytails. She was Sailor Ceres. The last woman in green and brown wore her hair in an elaborate updo with brown ponytails coming down. She was Sailor Juno. “You lot, a curfew’s in effect!” snapped Sailor Chibi Moon. “You can’t be outside while the Silver Enemy’s here at night!”

“Silver Enemy?” asked Batman.

“You know!” protested Sailor Vesta. “The Handle Heads!” Handle Head gave away who the enemy was!

“Where are they?!” I demanded, having read about how dangerous they are.

“Back there!” replied Sailor Chibi Moon. “So get to shelter and...” we rushed past her to where she pointed, “...and you’re doing the EXACT OPPOSITE OF WHAT I SAID! GET BACK HERE!” We ran down the street to confirm the Silver Enemy they were talking about. Rhythmic marching pounded on the pavement of the street as they patrolled the area, looking for any human to convert, to become like them. There was no doubt in my mind now; the Cybermen had invaded Crystal Tokyo. I didn’t see any Cybermen with black handles, so I could only believe a Cyber-Deputy was in charge of this group. One of the Cybermen spotted us and alerted his group to our presence. Every Cyberman turned to face us. I noticed the armor looked like a blend between 80’s Cyberman and modern Cyberman.

“We are the future,” droned the lead Cyberman, sounding like an 80’s Cyberman. “We are humanity 2.0. You will become like us.”

“Try and make us like you!” I challenged, burying my nerves before the fight. Like my daddy always said, “Friends may see your nerves, but your enemies must only see confidence.”

“GET OUT OF THERE!” shouted Sailor Chibi Moon.

“Your Highness,” I called, “I must ask you to trust us.”

“I...I don’t know what...” Sailor Chibi Moon was floundering at the idea that her identity was known.

“Madam, please, trust these people,” urged Lexicon. “They’re professionals when it comes to the Cybermen. Well, maybe one of them isn’t.”

“She didn’t need to know that!” I snapped as we fastened our belts. We then got ready.

“Henshin!” we all called. My Chronicle Driver spoke as we changed.

“Open! Turn! Imagine! The Spear of Lance!” We had adopted our Rider personas. As the belt announce, I became Kamen Rider Lance, a Rider based off of Korean armor worn during the Japanese invasions of Korea which ended in Korea’s victory.

“GET THEM!” I shouted. We charged the ranks of Cybermen and the battle began. The Sailor Senshi (Japanese word for Warrior) behind us gawked at how we charged the Cybermen.

“Wha...wha...how...I don’t...” floundered Sailor Chibi Moon.

“Are you familiar with multiverse theory?” asked Lexicon.

“...No, I can’t say as I am,” mumbled Sailor Chibi Moon.

“There are many realities out there,” lectured Lexicon. “Some realities are only observed. The reality these people came from observe your universe frequently, sometimes dressing up as you or your mother back in her time as Sailor Moon.”

“Hold on, are you saying that we have people watching us like we’re a t.v. show?!” yelped Sailor Chibi Moon.

“And hosting conventions dedicated to you lot,” confirmed Lexicon.

“...Wow,” breathed Sailor Chibi Moon. My team didn’t have time to react to her saying that as we were still too busy with the Cybermen. We were at a stalemate.

“Well, gaesaekki,” (son of a b***h) I hissed to my opponent, the purple highlighted Cyber-Deputy, “it’s a bit of a standoff.”

“Soon corrected,” replied the Cyber-Deputy. He turned to his troops. “Release the Cyber-Slammers.”

“Yes, Deputy,” confirmed a Cyberman as he keyed in a code on his gauntlet. Three monstrous Cybermen then arrived.

“Orders, Deputy?” asked one of the monstrous Cybermen.

“Display your prowess to them,” ordered the Cyber-Deputy as he pointed to us.

“Yes, Deputy,” confirmed the monstrous Cyberman. I noticed that one of the monstrous Cybermen had four arms, one of them had a tail and wings, and the one that spoke had four legs and three fingers.

“Sludgiona, please tell me that isn’t...” I gulped.

“The crew of the Tarlaxian scout ship!” replied Sludgiona. “But...how?! Cybermen require human parts! We’re not even REMOTELY human!”

“Such a limitation existed during our nomadic days,” explained the four-armed Cyberman, “but we’ve upgraded to convert ANY living organism, aside from amorphous life-forms such as yourself.”

“You’ve practically killed them!” snarled Sludgiona.

“Incorrect,” countered the Cyberman with a tail and wings. “We are Tarlaxian 2.0. Soon, we shall overcome the obstacles that prevent us from upgrading ones like you. We are Life 2.0. You will become like us.”

“...They’re people in the suits?!” realized Sailor Chibi Moon.

“Your Highness, I’m sorry, but yes,” I answered. “And, regretfully, everything they were is gone.”

“So you killed them!” snarled Sailor Chibi Moon as she pointed an accusing finger at the Cybermen.

“You are afraid,” observed the Cyber-Deputy. “You fear losing yourself to something greater. You fear not staying as the original Usagi Tsukino II. We can remove that fear. We can remove that pain. We can remove emotion you view as negative.”

“And our positive emotions in the process!” argued Batman.

“Emotions are a hinderance to progress,” replied the Cyber-Deputy.

“But what about the desire to create?!” wailed Sailor Chibi Moon.

“We DO create,” answered the Cyber-Deputy.

“Only things that benefit the Cybermen!” I countered.

“Survival of the species is paramount,” dismissed the Cyber-Deputy.

“I’ve heard enough!” snapped Sailor Chibi Moon. She held her hand to her tiara and gathered energy into a disc. “MOON TIARA MAGIC!” she called as she flung the disc at a Cyberman. He was bathed in white light as the attack hit. The faded, revealing the Cyberman still standing. “Impossible!” breathed Sailor Chibi Moon. “You should have been dusted!”

“All attacks have been catalogued and adapted to,” replied the Cyber-Deputy. “Our new Cyber-Leader has been crucial to that.”

“New Cyber-Leader?” I quizzed.

“Our original Cyber-Leader was destroyed upon arrival in this universe,” explained the Cyber-Deputy. “Neo Queen Serenity was foolish enough to pursue this further.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” demanded Sailor Chibi Moon.

“You are the current Sailor Moon,” observed the Cyber-Deputy. “You have your mother’s original powers as well as your own. Why persist in pursuing something that is out of date?”

“Mom isn’t ‘something’! She’s ‘someone’!” snapped Sailor Chibi...let me rephrase, Sailor Moon.

“Now she is something more,” replied the Cyber-Deputy.

“Deputy,” called a Cyberman, “our new Cyber-Leader is ready.”

“Excellent,” answered the Cyber-Deputy. “Activate.” A bright light came from the parking garage entrance near us and blinded us before fading. My vision was still a little fuzzy, making me consider getting my current prescription contacts changed when this is over. From what I could tell, the distinctive shape of the original Sailor Moon stood before us.

“Mama!” called the current Sailor Moon. “It’s us! Over here!” My helmet began helping to correct my current vision, accounting for my current contacts, and cleared the picture. Neo Queen Serenity approached, well, I wished I didn’t see it. “Mama, what’s with the...the pants...Mama?” gulped Sailor Moon. My blood ran cold. What I saw was a chest unit, a silver undersuit, armor around the shoulders, legs, and arms, and a prosthetic right eye glowing blue! There was no further doubt in my mind. Neo Queen Serenity was upgraded into the new Cyber-Leader! Her hair was now silver and she had black dots on her buns instead of the black handles on her head that Cyber-Leaders usually have. “WHAT HAVE YOU MONSTERS DONE TO HER?!” demanded Sailor Moon. The Upgraded Neo Queen Serenity looked at us.

“So,” she mused, her voice being modulated, “a new member to the Vortex Riders. Otherwise, our information has proved accurate.”

“Sailor Moon, what do we do?!” called Sailor Vesta.

“We have to free Mama!” declared Sailor Moon.

“We’re outnumbered right now!” I argued. “We have to retreat!”

“But my mama’s their prisoner!” countered Sailor Moon.

“Not their prisoner, their LEADER!” corrected Lexicon.

“Orders, Leader?” asked the Cyber-Deputy.

“These units are surplus to requirements,” ordered Cyber Neo Queen Serenity. “All those declared to be nonessential to the survival of the Cyber Race are to be deleted. Eradicate them.”

“Yes, Leader,” obliged the Cyber-Deputy. The Cybermen then raised their weapons.

“Time we were somewhere relatively safer!” I decided as I summoned my steed. The others got the idea and summoned theirs. I further summoned Batman’s Bat Cycle. He grabbed Lexicon while Sludgiona joined me. The Sailor Senshi with us joined Outback, Kämpfer, and Swing while Herald B had two. We converted our steeds to bike mode and sped off while the Cybermen fired on us.

* * *

“Cyber Rider Battalion 3374 will pursue,” I ordered.

“Yes, Leader,” obliged the Cyber-Deputy. He relayed the orders and I felt, through the Cyberiad, the deployed Cyber Rider Battalion activate and pursue. They will be destroyed.

* * *

We sped through the streets, hearing the whining of engines coming up behind us. “WATCH OUT!” called Sailor Pallas. “THEY’VE GOT BIKERS!” I turned my head briefly a couple of times to see Cybermen pursuing us on hoverbikes!

“Jenjang!” (Damn it!) I swore. “FASTER!” We tried increasing speed, but that’s hard to do when dodging laser fire! Batman deployed a few smoke bombs, but the Cybermen adapted around that and continued pursuit.

“We have to get to the palace!” called Sailor Moon. “My dad should be able to help!”

“King Endymion, of course!” I affirmed. “He’s got help from the other side! Which way?!”

“Turn left!” directed Sailor Moon. We tried to, but the Cybermen blocked our path. We tried another direction, but the Cybermen blocked THAT path. Reversing would only lead to the ones behind us. We could only go forward and I had a feeling they were herding us to an undisclosed location so they could “delete” us. I tried desperately to look for an opening when...

“MARS SNAKE FIRE!” called a woman’s voice. A snake made of fire attacked the Cybermen behind us and destroyed them, causing them to give off their signature death rattle.

“SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!” shouted another woman. Electricity coursed through the Cybermen on our right, causing them to be destroyed while screaming.

“SPACE TURBULENCE!” announced a third woman. A large energy blast cleared the left for us.

“LEFT! NOW!” called Sailor Moon. The left was now clear as we headed to the palace unimpeded.

* * *

“Has the reason for the cessation of Cyber Rider Battalion life signals been identified?” I requested.

“The interference of three Sailor Senshi caused total battalion termination,” reported the Cyber-Deputy.

“Have they been identified?” I pressed on.

“Only by their respective attacks,” answered the Cyber-Deputy. “The attacks were Mars Snake Fire, Sparkling Wide Pressure, and Space turbulence, the respective attacks of Sailors Mars, Jupiter, and Uranus.”

“...Logically, the other Sailor Senshi of the 20th century are here,” I deduced. “Excellent. Prepare Conversion Chambers to receive them. The Vortex Riders and Batman are still surplus to requirements. The amorphous Tarlaxian is to be captured for experiments relating to upgrading her brand of life. Continue searching for the Source of Chaos.”

“Yes, Leader,” confirmed the Cyber-Deputy.

* * *

We arrived at the palace’s gates to see Sailors Saturn and Pluto greet us. Sailors Mars, Jupiter, and Uranus joined us a few seconds later. “Let them through,” bid Sailor Moon.

“What?” asked Sailor Saturn.

“They saved our lives,” explained Sailor Moon. “Let them through.” The gates opened and we went inside, parking our bikes in a designated spot and powering down. My vision was back to its blurry state, confirming I needed new contacts now. However, I didn’t need contacts to see that the palace looked more like a refugee camp! The Cybermen must have chased everyone out of their homes and Endymion opened the gates for as long as he could to keep the people safe. He probably couldn’t save EVERYONE, though. What do we tell him, his wife now commands the Cybermen? Speaking of which, Endymion approached us. Sailor Moon rushed up to him and hugged her dad.

“Lady, you’re all right!” Endymion sighed in relief.

“There were so many!” sobbed Sailor Moon. Father and daughter stayed in the embrace for a while. He then ended it and tried to get some answers.

“Your mother?” he asked. Sailor Moon looked away, ashamed.

“Neo Queen Serenity was altered by the Silver Enemy,” mumbled Mars.

“Altered?” asked Endymion.

“She’s their leader now!” elaborated Jupiter. Sailor Mercury came running up to us at that.

“Your Majesty, we’re getting a transmission from the Silver Enemy,” she reported.

“Let’s see it,” declared Endymion. An image appeared on a screen, displaying the interior of the Cybermen’s base with the upgraded Neo Queen Serenity standing in the middle.

“I am Cyber-Leader Gi,” she introduced. “We are the Cybermen. We will upgrade everyone to a level of perfection. You will become like us.”

“How?!” demanded Endymion. “We’ve scrambled all communications!”

“The knowledge Neo Queen Serenity possessed is now ours,” explained the newly christened Cyber-Leader Gi. “Your attempts at thwarting us are hopeless...Mamo-chan.” She said that, but there was no love in that phrase, only cold logic. The transmission ended, leaving us feeling very scared.


	16. Chapter 16

With what’s been recently made clear to us, the people in the palace were in something of a panic. Sailors Mercury, Venus, and Neptune had a hard time keeping the people calm. Endymion called us and Sailor Moon, now wearing a pink gown and going by her name Usagi, instead of her childhood name of Chibiusa. “As I understand it, you know these...Cybermen...personally,” observed Endymion.

“I don’t, but the rest of my team do,” I explained. “They can explain it better than I can. Batman, why don’t you tell him since you’ve been trying to develop dossiers about them.”

“Very well,” rasped Batman. “Like us, the Cybermen come from another universe. The current models we see are the result of two models coming together. The more prominent model came from their prime universe, orbiting Earth from its twin planet, Mondas. Some disaster caused Mondas to drift and the Mondasians were getting weaker, their lifespans getting shorter. The Mondasian scientists and doctors developed prosthetic organs and limbs until they were almost completely replaced with metal, becoming nothing more than brains in suits. The other model was from a universe parallel to that one and had a similar story, just that a psychopathic genius forged them on that version of Earth in its present day. The two models came into contact and upgraded each other until they became a newer model that can adapt to anything. The model we faced was slightly different to the ones we’ve just met today. Shocker Rift must have had a hand in that.”

“Shocker Rift?” asked Endymion.

“A terrorist organization,” explained Lacey. “One that recruits other bad guys from other universes, living or dead. Queen Beryl would make a good recruit for Shocker Rift.”

“What do they do?” asked Usagi. “Tell me, what did they do to my mother?!” This was going to be harder to tell her.

“They’ve removed all emotions and slaved her mind and knowledge to their hive mind, the Cyberiad,” replied Joshua.

“Josh!” hissed Lukas.

“And lying to her would make any difference?!” argued Joshua.

“He has a point,” burbled Sludgiona. “And, if the Cyber-Slammers are any indication, they can upgrade ANY life-form, not just humans.”

“They mentioned that life-forms like you can’t be upgraded,” mumbled Flora.

“Yet,” answered Sludgiona.

“You think you’ll be used as a test subject?” asked Tonje.

“Are we just going to ignore the fact that we just told a man and his daughter that an important woman in their life is considered dead?!” snapped Lexicon. We were snapped out of our argument to see Usagi crying into her dad’s shoulder. We were kicking ourselves for that.

“Maybe...I mean, she only just became that today...” mused Lacey.

“What are you talking about?”

“The Source might help free Neo Queen Serenity from Cyberman control,” explained Lacey. Endymion and Usagi gave their undivided attention to her after that. “I said MIGHT,” warned Lacey.

“What’s this Source you’re talking about?” asked Usagi.

“The Source of Chaos,” replied Lacey. “Believe it or not, I’m a new Horseman of the Apocalypse.” Usagi and Endymion leapt from their seats. “Relax! The Apocalypse isn’t happening now,” assured Lacey. “In any event, we all have these crystal spheres that work as a manifestation of each aspect of the apocalypse. I have the Source of Chaos, since an apocalypse usually has people running and screaming. Since I have that source, I can utilize its powers.”

“How can you do that?” I asked.

“If there was just enough chaotic energy,” continued Lacey, “in theory, something new could be created. Now, if Neo Queen Serenity’s Star Seed could be coaxed out of Cyber-Leader Gi and into a body that was exactly like her original before she was upgraded...”

“We might stand a chance against the Cybermen!” realized Usagi.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” urged Endymion. “What’s the risk?” Lacey hesitated before answering.

“I’d...rather not tell you...” she floundered.

“What’s the risk?!” insisted Endymion. Lacey sighed.

“The energy would cause the Star Seed to crack, killing her forever,” she finally explained. That killed the mood.

“Lovely,” I murmured.

“There has to be another option!” begged Usagi.

“The only other option is to kill her outright,” replied Sludgiona.

“We’re NOT resorting to murder!” hissed Batman.

“Her soul has been ripped from her original body and her body is now altered beyond what we know,” replied Sludgiona. “The only way she’ll know peace is to kill her with honor.”

“What kind of twisted view is that?!” I snapped.

“It’s the Tarlaxian way,” dismissed Sludgiona. “The soul cannot rest if its original body is altered in any way.”

“Out of the question!” I insisted.

“And using the Source will guarantee that she’ll live?!” argued Sludgiona.

“It looks like that’s the best option!” shouted Usagi.

“Your Highness, think about this,” urged Lacey. “There’s a chance that she’ll die in the process.”

“If I see her die,” insisted Usagi, “at least I want the knowledge that we’ve tried to save her.”

“...Very well,” sighed Lacey.

“Then we need to find out where the Source is,” I declared. “After that, we need to find the Cybermen’s base.”

“I believe Ami can help in that regard,” offered Endymion.

“Perfect,” I answered. “Lukas, Flora, see if you can help her. Batman, Joshua, Usagi, we need to coordinate an attack plan. Lexicon, keep watch over Endymion. Sludgiona, Tonje, I need you to help guard the gates with those assigned to watch duty.”

“Look at you,” praised Joshua, “becoming a leader.”

“...Thanks,” I mumbled, blushing and smiling a bit.

* * *

“All the necessary equipment for searching the city is online,” reported the Cyber-Deputy.

“Excellent,” I replied. I turned to the Communications Officer. “Inform the fleet that we’re ready to begin.”

“Leader, the Source has yet to be located!” reminded the Cyber-Deputy.

“Do you question my authority?” I asked.

“We should, at least, wait before communicating,” suggested the Cyber-Deputy.

“And will you answer for the delay?” I inquired. The Cyber-Deputy understood that I will not be questioned but did not yet understand the logic. As the Communications Officer set up the console, I explained. “Our energy reserves are limited. To search now would only be an expenditure of unnecessary power. We must conserve energy until the Source is located. The Vortex Riders will find it. They are led by one who has never traveled with the original Riders, a tactical error on their part. Once it is confirmed that they have located the Source, we shall take it in time for the fleet to arrive and annexation can begin.”

* * *

It took all day, but our battle plan was laid out for tomorrow. I wandered the halls of the palace, not getting any sleep. I went onto a balcony and sat on the bench near the railing. I sighed and looked around, seeing the firelight from campfires for those that made it into the palace for safety. A glance to my left caused me to gasp in shock! Batman was perched on the railing, looking at the skyline. “The Cybermen really did a number on Crystal Tokyo,” he observed. “Not even the Joker could top this.”

“Do you HAVE to perch yourself like that?!” I protested.

“Yes,” replied Batman. I rolled my eyes and waved it off.

“Please yourself,” I grumbled. We sat there for a while.

“...The Feudal Nerd Society is hiding something from you new guys,” remarked Batman.

“How they hid Vortech’s identity as the enemy back in your first adventure with them and Megumi had an emotional collapse when she realized her mistake?” I quizzed. The fact that Batman looked stunned told me that was what he was talking about. “Joshua and Emily told me about the vote to keep that incident secret. I heard Megumi voted no since she didn’t want a repeat.”

“They told you?” asked Batman. “I thought the consensus was they WOULDN’T tell you.”

“It was stinging their conscience,” I explained, repeating what they told me. “I don’t know who else they told yet. They told me this about a week ago.”

“I was half expecting this to be awkward,” mused Batman as he surveyed the area.

“In this instance, that would disrupt the board on our side,” I replied.

“...The board?” asked Batman. I winced when I realized my error.

“I have a tendency to think of everything as a chess game,” I answered. “It’s caused some conflict with my friends over in Korea.”

“I see,” replied Batman.

“That’s why I was so nervous to lead,” I continued. “Whenever I DO lead, it always turns into a chess game.”

“Maybe that’s not a bad thing,” countered Batman, “just as long as you remember who’s who on the board.” That was a bit strange but I started to understand where he was coming from.

* * *

“Annexation can begin,” I relayed to the Communications Officer once the console was up and running the next day. “Repeat, annexation can begin.”

“Leader, I must repeat my objection to the transmission of incorrect data,” urged the Cyber-Deputy. “Our force does not yet hold the Source.”

“You are outside your function,” I reproached.

“Initial transmission received,” called the Communications Officer.

“Repeat once more, then relay the response,” I ordered. The Communications Officer was in the initial stages of carrying out my orders before an alarm sounded. “Report!” I ordered.

“Interference,” replied the Communications Officer. “Transmission and reception affected.”

“From what source?” I requested. “Provide more information.” The Communications Officer checked.

“The source is a completely unknown form of sound,” he finally reported.

“Open the monitor facility,” I ordered. The sound then played throughout the base.

“ _Fighting evil by moonlight,_

_Winning love by daylight,_

_Never running from a real fight,_ ”

* * *

“ _She is the one named Sailor Moon!_ ” continued the theme song.

“Mom had an anime about her adventures?” repeated Usagi.

“Two of them,” I answered. “Both of them were dubbed into English. Although one was more flawed than the other. I mean, in the anime that came out in the 90’s, Uranus and Neptune were cousins instead of lovers.”

“COUSINS?!” protested Uranus.

“The idea of gay lovers was still far-fetched back then,” I went on. “I don’t mind telling you, as someone with a girlfriend, I’m not too thrilled about that either.”

“I’m straight and I’m not terribly thrilled,” remarked Joshua.

“Well, the Cybermen should be thoroughly confused,” I declared. “Good thinking, Mercury.”

“That’s the disadvantage of a machine mind,” replied Sailor Mercury, “they’re single-minded.”

“It’s gone into a loop,” reported Batman.

“Perfect,” I answered. “Let’s go.” We headed off to search for the Source. We searched the west side of the castle to no avail.

“Anyone found it yet?” asked Batman.

“That’s gonna be a no on that one,” I sighed.

“The Cybermen have already broken through the first iteration and are starting the second one,” reported Lexicon.

“Earlier than anticipated,” I gulped.

* * *

“ _Sweet dreams are made of this._

_Who am I to disagree?_

_I traveled the world and the seven seas._

_Everybody’s looking for something._ ”

The jamming was now in a second loop. The Communications Officer turned to report. “The fleet is still not receiving our transmissions, Leader,” he answered.

“Is there ANY pattern to the jamming?” I asked.

“It is meaningless,” the Communications Officer replied.

* * *

“West side’s not giving up anything,” sighed Lacey.

“East’s no better,” replied Sailor Mars.

“I’m getting nothing from the...” Joshua trailed off.

“Joshua?!” I yelped. “Joshua, report!”

“The Source has been located in the north!” cheered Joshua. “I repeat, the Source is in the north!”

“Excellent move!” I praised. “We’ve castled the king! Stay put! We’re on our way! The Cybermen can now deal with the audio-based pawns at their leisure!”

* * *

“ _Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai (Lies cannot fool the will of the past.)_

_Kanjiro sō Nexus Future (Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future!)_

_Now, Over "Quartzer"_

_Mabayui sekai (That dazzling world...)_

_Misete (Enchant me)_ ” The jamming was now in a third loop. The Communications Officer worked fast to try and undo the jamming. His fingers were moving quickly across the console. Without the communications console, we could not contact the fleet or our forces searching the city. Just then, the noise stopped. The Cyberiad was finally at an acceptable collective processing speed. “Transmission channels are clear again,” reported the Communications Officer.

“Excellent,” I replied. “Resume search for...”

“Leader,” interrupted the Cyber-Deputy, “the Vortex Riders and Sailor Senshi are on a direct course for a warehouse near the Tarlaxian scout ship’s position in the north. The Cyber-Slammers have abandoned their post, thus allowing them passage.” I could feel the Cyber-Slammers trying to explain themselves through the Cyberiad, a fruitless endeavor.

“Betrayal,” I declared. “Delete them.” The Communications Officer transmitted a code which activated the explosive payloads within the Cyber-Slammers.

* * *

“What was that?!” yelped Sailor Venus.

“I think the Cybermen didn’t like how their Cyber-Slammers fared against us and ‘deleted’ them,” I guessed.

“...I REALLY don’t like them!” snarled Sailor Mars.

“Nothing about the Cybermen is likeable,” answered Lukas, recalling his first encounter with them.

“There’s the warehouse!” called Tonje. We entered the warehouse and found the Source in a crate.

“That’s the one!” confirmed Lacey as she held it.

“Surrender it to us,” called a voice. We turned to see Cyber-Leader Gi with a group of Cybermen standing in the doorway.

“SCATTER!” I shouted. We took off in various directions, causing the Cybermen to pursue us. Cyber-Leader Gi went after me. In the words of the Cybermen, excellent.


	17. Chapter 17

We had Cybermen chasing us all around the warehouse, some of us going through doors a la _Scooby Doo_. The Cybermen then decided waiting outside the doors would curb that. What their logic centers didn’t count on was that we would all meet at another door that they weren’t watching. We tip-toed past the Cybermen and sighed once we thought we were far enough. ...Did you know Cybermen can hear beyond what we can? They heard us sigh and resumed the chase. I doubled back once I was sure I had gotten them off my back. The plan required me to use a bit of the Source’s power and I needed that in my hand. I’m the only one that can control it, being a Horseman of the Apocalypse. I noticed that the Sailor Senshi were having a hard time using their attacks against the Cybermen. They must have used Usagi I’s knowledge. They managed to get the Sailor Senshi down to the ground and were about ready to shoot them! Better act now! “STOP!” I shouted, getting the Cybermen’s attention. “HARM THEM IN THE SLIGHTEST AND I DESTROY THE SOURCE!” I tightened my grip on it to emphasize my point.

“Give us the Source, Lacey,” boomed the Cyber-Deputy.

“Never!” I answered.

“Then we shall kill you and take it,” declared the Cyber-Deputy. “In any event, your threat is meaningless.”

“Meaningless?!” I repeated. “How?!”

“How could you have destroyed the Source?” asked the Cyber-Deputy. Oh, son, you just invited me to teach!

“Well,” I answered as I began my lecture, “what I would have done is to place the Source neatly here,” I set it down in front of me, causing the Cybermen to observe it, “and use a pinpoint attack on it, thus causing the chaotic energy in it to be released. Now, of course,” I nodded to Sailor Mars, “I’m having trouble figuring out what pinpoint attack to use on it.”

“You were a fool to admit your plan,” if I didn’t know better, I’d say the Cyber-Deputy was boasting. “We shall not permit you to attack the Source.”

“Maybe not me, no,” I mused as Sailor Mars got the idea and managed to get her hands free so she could mime pulling an arrow back on its bow.

“MARS FLAME SNIPER!” she shouted. A fiery arrow launched itself at the Source. The Source then absorbed the attack, the que for me to pick it up and thrust it at the Cybermen. The Source then spat out more powerful fire arrows right at the Cybermen’s chest units, making them give out their death rattle before falling to the floor. The Sailor Senshi then picked each other up. I came up to help them.

“The tiniest tad of warning would have been good!” griped Sailor Moon.

“Don’t be rude!” chided Sailor Jupiter.

“It’s all right,” I assured. “Let’s just focus on helping out Moon-kyung.”

* * *

Cyber-Leader Gi stopped her attack and looked over the railing to see the end result of what happened. “Things crumbling around you?!” I taunted.

“These losses are acceptable,” dismissed Cyber-Leader Gi. I picked up a loose stone, big enough to fit in my hand. “...A rock?” asked Cyber-Leader Gi. “You possess only one projectile.” More Cybermen approached.

“Then the question becomes,” I taunted, “who’s next and who’s lucky?”

“You cannot do much damage to us with only one projectile,” called a Cyberman.

“Maybe,” I remarked, “but one of you is gonna get it. So, who’s it gonna be?”

“Destroy her,” ordered Cyber-Leader Gi. I chucked the rock at her head, causing her to fall off the cat walk, while ducking, making the other Cybermen shoot each other in the chest unit, eliciting the death rattle. I looked over the railing and grabbed a hanging rope, climbing down it while the others converged onto Cyber-Leader Gi’s currently still body. I was hoping I didn’t kill her. Lacey checked for life signs.

“Okay, the organic bits are still alive, but the metal ones suffered some damage during the fall,” she reported. “They’re in a protective lockdown until the damage is fixed. If we’re gonna do it, we need to do it NOW!”

“...Sailor Moon, strike the Source,” I directed. Sailor Moon nodded, then summoned a wand with a gold crescent moon on it, then twirled before making a giant circle with it.

“MOON HEALING ESCALATION!” she called. The attack then struck the Source and Lacey channeled the energy around Cyber-Leader Gi. She started thrashing around in pain as the Source’s energy coursed through both her organic and metallic systems. Just then, she was surrounded in bright light. I could barely make it out, but it looked like Cyber-Leader Gi was turning into two women, one in a dress, the other in Cyber-armor. The glow faded and the two women were floated gently to the ground. One was Cyber-Leader Gi, the other...the woman we sought to free. Sailor Moon ran up to her and moved her up, shaking her to wake her. “Mama! Mama, wake up!” she begged. Just then, the woman groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

“...Chibiusa?” she whispered.

“MAMA!” cheered Sailor Moon as she hugged her tightly. Neo Queen Serenity, Usagi Tsukino I was all right! She was freed from the Cybermen’s influence.

“You had us worried, Meatball Head!” shouted Sailor Mars.

“Oh, and you wouldn’t do the exact same thing?!” argued Neo Queen Serenity.

“Not without backup!” replied Sailor Mars.

“Just admit it!” snapped Neo Queen Serenity. “You’d have gone at them alone!”

“Would not!”

“Would too!”

“Would not!”

“Would too!”

“Would not!”

“Would too!”

“GUYS!” shouted Sailor Moon. “More pressing matters?! The people still under the Cybermen’s control?!”

“Your Majesty,” I interjected, “do you remember anything about the Cybermen’s endgame?”

“That’s the thing,” replied Neo Queen Serenity, “I’m aware of Cyber-Leader Gi’s personal thoughts. She was bent on making herself the Cyber-Planner of a new Cyberman Empire, separate from Shocker Rift’s influence.”

“The Cybermen aren’t content with Shocker Rift?” I asked.

“No, they view their service to Hiro as a step back, as does everyone else within the organization aside from the original Shocker. The ones that hate their servitude the most are these creatures called...Deylex?”

“Daleks,” I corrected, “and I can understand why. So, Shocker Rift is near the edge of civil war.”

“Shocker Rift chose this universe because of the Source,” continued Neo Queen Serenity, “but the Cybermen went along with it to establish it as the capital of their new empire. That’s where recent events come in and I DON’T need the Cyberiad to help me along.”

“What did they do?” I asked.

“They infiltrated Crystal Tokyo and first went after the ones that came from such a highly dense population that no one, in general, would notice,” Neo Queen Serenity went on. “They selected certain Cybermen to go into other parts of the globe and take the population there. They converted Earth about a year ago. The whole process took a month. When the authorities were made aware of it, it was too late. The Cybermen had a stranglehold on Earth. We made the palace a refuge for people to escape the Cybermen. The last act I had decided on before going after the Cybermen alone was to declare Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for a hundred years unless I give the order to end the quarantine. Until the Cybermen are gone, I’m not comfortable with ending them yet.”

“I think a solution is available,” mused Lacey.

“You mean you can get rid of them?!” gasped Neo Queen Serenity. Before Lacey could answer, a laser shot flew between me and Sailor Moon. We all turned to see Cyber-Leader Gi standing upright with some sort of pistol in her right hand. It looked like a flip phone with the number pad and screen facing her and the ends on a joint keeping them at 120⁰ from each other. It had a cylinder on each end, one of them acting as a gun barrel.

“Sorry,” gulped Lacey, “I thought freeing Her Majesty would get rid of her.”

“Give me control of the Source,” demanded Cyber-Leader Gi.

“I can’t!” replied Lacey.

“Then I will kill Neo Queen Serenity,” threatened Cyber-Leader Gi.

“Didn’t you hear me?!” argued Lacey. “I can’t, even if I wanted to! The Source will only fry your sense of logic if you try to control it!”

“I am still connected to the Cyberiad,” replied Cyber-Leader Gi. “The Cybermen still control this planet. You kill me, the Earth dies. The choice is yours.” We all hesitated.

“...Guys, it’s over,” I declared. Everyone turned to me. “She’s right, we can’t win this one. We can only surrender.”

“Shocker Rift will...” began Cyber-Leader Gi.

“Not to Shocker Rift,” I interrupted. “The Cybermen.” She didn’t catch my wink to Lacey.

“...Most rational,” complimented Cyber-Leader Gi.

“What do you need done?” asked Lacey as she held the Source.

“The Cybermen must claim its power,” ordered Cyber-Leader Gi. “Order the Source to spread it across the Cyberiad.”

“It’s going to need both Neo Queen Serenity AND Sailor Moon’s power,” replied Lacey. Cyber-Leader Gi turned to the two.

“Donate your power to the Source,” she ordered.

“You can’t...!” protested Sailor Moon.

“Do you understand Cyber-Leader Gi’s instructions?” asked Lacey. The women turned to her to see her wink at them.

“...Perfectly,” muttered Sailor Moon. “Moon Healing Escalation.” Neo Queen Serenity gave her power as well as her daughter. The Source pulsed as it was overflowing with power.

“Now, do YOU understand her instructions?” Lacey asked the Source. “Yes, I believe you do.”

“Your jamming device,” demanded Cyber-Leader Gi. It was my aPod, far superior to any iPod. I surrendered it to Cyber-Leader Gi. “A new era begins for the multiverse,” she declared as she clenched her fist and crushed my aPod. After this, I’m gonna have to either save up for my own or beg my girlfriend, Malffurem, for a new one. “Imagination,” droned Cyber-Leader Gi, “freedom, pleasure, all will fade. This world will become the new Mondas. Deploy the Source.” Lacey let the Source hover into the air before it took off outside. “We shall watch its progress,” declared Cyber-Leader Gi. She pulled out a small console and set it up so we could see the Source. It moved into the stratosphere and started pulsing, sending purple light around the globe. Cyber-Leader Gi had a monitor that displayed the status of all Cybermen on the planet. The Cybermen across the globe started glowing purple. Then...it happened...the purple light dissolved the metal of the Cybermen and replaced it with flesh, restoring the human population of Earth! “...No,” muttered Cyber-Leader Gi.

“Yes,” I declared.

“But...how?!” floundered the currently confused Cyber-Leader.

“Simple,” I dismissed.

“The Source was under my control!” insisted Cyber-Leader Gi. “I ordered it to surrender its power to all Cybermen!”

“Ah, but Neo Queen Serenity and Sailor Moon’s power lies in healing,” I explained. “The Source can only act and amplify the power it is given.”

“When you gained control of the Source through me,” supplied Lacey as the Source returned to her hand when it finished turning the Cybermen back into humans, “I asked them if they understood you. I didn’t say anything about obeying you.”

“Now, with there being only ONE Cyberman and a whole planet of people that knows how dangerous you can be,” finished Neo Queen Serenity, “life can resume as we hunt for you! Earth is now safe for travel again!”

“...You’ve made your last and fatal mistake,” declared Cyber-Leader Gi as she pressed 2, 3, and 5 on the keypad, the first three prime numbers. She then held it to her ear. “Henshin,” she declared before closing the angle of the gun so both long sides could join together. She then inserted the contraption, plugs first, into a harness on her waist. Handles popped out the side and eyes and a mouth opened, making the buckle look like a Cyberman’s head.

“Adaptus: online,” called a Cyberman’s voice before she glowed gold. The glow faded to reveal a Kamen Rider style Cyberman, with black handles.

“Kamen Rider Adaptus,” she announced in the Cybermen’s usual voice. “Hostile elements will be deleted.” She pressed the right eye on her buckle, then the left, then the mouth.

“Summoning Gunblade,” reported the belt. A Cybergun appeared with blades running along the top and bottom of the barrel.

“Right, fight time, everyone!” I announced. We all got ready.

“Henshin!” we called. My belt shouted “Open! Turn! Imagine! The Spear of Lance!” as we transformed and converted our weapons from melee to range. We all scattered and fired. Adaptus slammed her fist into the ground causing us to lose our balance.

“Of all the types of people to be a Kamen Rider!” groaned Outback. The Sailor Senshi were firing off their attacks too, but to no effect. Adaptus just kept on fighting. Neo Queen Serenity was off to the side, feeling hopeless.

“I thought I’d never wish for my powers back,” she sighed, “but now I need to protect my people and I don’t have the means to do so! What can I do?! I want to help!”

“Might I suggest this?” burbled Sludgiona. She tossed Neo Queen Serenity a device...the same device I was wearing around my waist!

“What are you waiting for?!” I called. “Make sure you say ‘Henshin’!”

“I’ve seen Black and Black RX in my day!” remarked Neo Queen Serenity as she put her new Chronicle Driver on. “I know what to say!” She held out her Armor Auto-bio and opened her Chronicle Driver. “Henshin!” she called before inserting the Armor Auto-bio and closing the belt.

“Open! Turn! Imagine!” called the belt. “The Staff of Crescent!” Her new Rider persona looked similar to her old outfit when she was Sailor Moon.

“No,” floundered Adaptus. “That is...illogical! You...cannot fight!”

“Can and will!” countered Neo Queen Serenity. We all grouped up.

“Kamen Rider Outback! Better watch your back, mate!”

“Kamen Rider Swing! I’ll be taking your legs!”

“Kamen Rider Kämpfer! Your defeat will be certain at my hands!”

“Kamen Rider Herald B! I bring news of your defeat!”

“Kamen Rider Apocalypse! Your world shall end!”

“Kamen Rider Lance!” I announced. “The softest bloom can be the deadliest!”

“I’m Batman! The Dark Knight rises!”

“I am Sludgiona, the slimy creator!”

“I am Lexicon! There is historical precedence for your failure!”

“I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and Justice!” pronounced the current Sailor Moon. “I am Sailor Moon! And now, in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!”

“Protected by Mercury, the planet of water!” announced Sailor Mercury. “The Guardian of Wisdom! I am Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water and repent!”

“Protected by Mars, the planet of fire!” called Sailor Mars. “The Guardian of War! I am Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!”

“Protected by Jupiter, the planet of thunder!” proclaimed Sailor Jupiter. “The Guardian of Protection! I am Sailor Jupiter! I will let you feel so much regret, it will leave you numb!”

“Protected by Venus, the planet of beauty!” cheered Sailor Venus. “The Guardian of Love! I am Sailor Venus! Allow me to punish you with love!”

“Protected by Pluto, the planet of underworld!” called Sailor Pluto. “I am Sailor Pluto!”

“Protected by Neptune, the Planet of Oceans!” announced Sailor Neptune. “Guardian of the Deep Sea! I am Sailor Neptune!”

“Protected by Uranus, the Planet of the Wind!” proclaimed Sailor Uranus. “Guardian of the Heavens! I am Sailor Uranus!”

“Protected by Saturn, the planet of Ruin!” called Sailor Saturn. “Guardian of Silence! I am Sailor Saturn!”

“Kamen Rider Crescent!” finished Neo Queen Serenity. “In the name of the solar system, I will punish you!”

“NOW!” I called. The Vortex Riders spun their wheels while Crescent and I pressed the button on top of our buckles.

“Final attack!” called the Vortex Drivers.

“Final Pen Stroke!” cheered the Chronicle Drivers. We leapt into the air and performed our kicks.

“RIDER OUTBACK KICK!”

“RIDER SWING KICK!”

“RIDER KÄMPFER KICK!”

“RIDER HERALD B KICK!”

“RIDER LANCE KICK!”

“RIDER CRESCENT KICK!”

“RIDER APOCALYPSE KICK!”

“Everyone!” called Sailor Moon. “Lend them your energy!” The Sailor Senshi charged us as our kicks hit Adaptus, causing her to be knocked back and reverting back to Cyber-Leader Gi. She dialed a number on her phone and held it to her ear.

“Cyber-Leader Gi, requesting immediate evacuation,” she called. “Repeat, immediate.” A portal opened for her and she dove headfirst into it.

“And that, as they say,” I declared as we all powered down, “is that.”

“I need to call Papa,” realized Sailor Moon. She activated her communicator.

“Sailor Moon,” came Endymion’s voice, “we’re getting reports that the Cybermen have turned back into humans!”

“They’re true, I promise,” assured Sailor Moon. “We also got someone back!” She handed the communicator to Neo Queen Serenity.

“Hello, Mamo-chan,” she greeted. This time, there was love in her voice.

“...Usako?” breathed Endymion. “Is it...I mean, are you...?”

“I’m back,” confirmed Neo Queen Serenity. “We can end the planetary quarantine. I’ll be home straight away.”

* * *

We returned to the palace and told Endymion what happened. The people that took refuge heard the story and cheered. They were free and were released back into Crystal Tokyo to find their loved ones. Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity were still together as we told him what happened with Cyber-Leader Gi. “A Kamen Rider?” he muttered. “I thought they ended that franchise with the movie, Kamen Rider J.”

“You mean you don’t know about the Heisei Era Riders?” asked Lacey.

“Heisei Era Riders?” asked Neo Queen Serenity. “There were Kamen Riders that were called Heisei Riders?”

“Yeah! They got that name in the year 2000, 19 years before Emperor Hirohito abdicated. Oh, wait, you took the throne in the 21st century in this universe. Is there a tv show called Kamen Rider Kuuga in your universe?”

“No, I don’t think so,” mused Neo Queen Serenity.

“Hey!” protested Usagi II. “Who took the cookies?!” Neo Queen Serenity looked up at the ceiling, looking very nervous. “...Mama,” hissed Usagi II.

“Let her have this,” suggested Rei, Sailor Mars. “She’s been the Cybermen’s prisoner for too long. For once, she can eat whatever she wants.”

“I do that anyway!” snapped Neo Queen Serenity. “I AM Queen!”

“A chubby one,” muttered Rei.

“I heard that!” snapped Neo Queen Serenity. “Who’s the one who ate those cupcakes before this all went down?!”

“How did you know that?!” shouted Rei. “Spying on your own subjects! There ought to be a law against that! Maybe I SHOULDN’T let you have cookies!”

“At least I didn’t wear heels in battle!” argued Neo Queen Serenity.

“Your boots had just as much of a heel as my shoes do!” countered Rei.

“You’re always trying to annoy me!” accused Neo Queen Serenity. “Don’t you remember that time I saved your life?!”

“Yeah, I remember!” replied Rei. “Wasn’t that when you tripped and fell on your face?!”

“Oh yeah?! Well, next time, I won’t even bother!” declared Neo Queen Serenity.

“Fine!” answered Rei.

“Fine!” confirmed Neo Queen Serenity.

“Fine!” finished Rei. The two ladies then folded their arms, turned their backs to each other, and hmphed. Ami, Sailor Mercury, let a small giggle loose. Batman leaned to Usagi II.

“Are they always like this?” he asked.

“Ever since they met in High School,” groaned Usagi II. “When I travelled back in time as a little girl, I saw them fight like that firsthand.”

“...Time travel?” moaned Batman, not liking the subject.

“Ami-chan,” remarked Neo Queen Serenity, “might I ask what’s so funny?”

“You just went back to basics real fast,” she replied. “I’d have thought being Cyber-Leader Gi would be traumatizing.” Neo Queen Serenity then went deep in thought.

“...I hurt everyone as her,” she mumbled.

“That wasn’t you, Usako,” insisted Endymion.

“I don’t know about that,” argued Neo Queen Serenity. “I DO have a sense of order. The Cybermen may have amplified that, but it was still my desire to create order. That desire made people look the same and I do NOT want to inflict that kind of harm again.”

“Mama, you’re not Cyber-Leader Gi,” replied Usagi II. “You’re not a Cyberman of ANY rank. The best way to not be a mindless drone is to wake up and enjoy life in both its order and its chaos.”

“...I need to bring her back into this universe,” decided Neo Queen Serenity. “Moon-kyung, do you mind if I join you?”

“Your Majesty, I would be honored,” I replied. “That is, if your family’s okay with it.”

“...Keep her safe,” instructed Endymion.

“Will do!” I replied. I then called up Vorton. “Guys, mission accomplished! We’re ready to go home!”

“Understood,” came Megumi’s voice. “I’ve asked all of us to meet in the Gateway Room. We have...something to discuss.” The portal opened and we all headed off to meet with Megumi and the rest of the F.N.S. I was introduced to Jason the Inkling, Mickey Mouse, Princess Peach, and Dell Conagher, the newest additions to the team, much like Neo Queen Serenity, Usagi I, was. She introduced herself. I noticed that Victor and Alesandro were standing at the back, glaring at us. “I’ll get right to the point,” began Megumi. “I hid the fact that I didn’t tell Batman, Hongo, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf about Vortech and also hid the fact that I had an emotional collapse after that. I told you guys that we never kept secrets, but that was the fattest lie I’ve ever told. I know Emily and Joshua told Liam and Moon-kyung, but that doesn’t excuse what I did, or rather, DIDN’T do. Colleen Doyle, Alesandro Ortiz, Liam McIntyre, Victor Young, Deung Moon-kyung, I’m sorry for hiding this from you. I should have just obeyed my conscience and told you. Whether or not you decide to stay with us, know that I will always consider you a member of our family and, as such, try to do right by you.”

“...I appreciate that,” replied Victor.

“We all do,” supplied Colleen.

“...Arigatou gozaimasu,” (formal Thank You) thanked Megumi as she bowed, a little misty eyed. “Now, Richard, your team found something?”

“It’s related to the vote we took on whether or not we’d tell the new guys,” he explained. “Pup-X5 noticed that the results of the vote were tampered with.”

“Tampered?!” yelped Emily.

“Yeah, what raised a red flag for me,” read Pup-X5’s tablet, “was that Emily and Joshua swore up and down that they voted no, but the results say yes. I took another poll and found major discrepancies. The only ones that matched were those who actually said no, Hiroki and Xiomara.”

“You two?!” protested Megumi. “Why you two?!”

“They didn’t need to know EVERYTHING!” argued Hiroki.

“Right now, that’s not the point,” interjected Richard. “We need to figure out why we got the wrong results.”

“Techies, you know what to do,” directed Megumi. We all headed off to figure out this mystery.


	18. Chapter 18

I had busied myself with a machine designed to help bring the ghost to a better plane of existence. “Okay,” I muttered. “Todo lo que necesito hacer es conectar esto y estaremos bien.” (All I need to do is connect this and we'll be good.)

“Señor Ortiz?” asked a voice. I whirled around to see Lacey looking at what I was doing. “Are you trying to contact your dad?” she asked.

“No,” I replied.

“Good, best to avoid him,” advised Lacey. “You know full well he’s not to be trusted. The dead outside of this school rarely are.”

“The mortal realm’s no better,” I grunted.

“Yes, I spoke with Mickey a while ago,” murmured Lacey. “He told me about your feelings concerning the F.N.S and your desire to leave us.”

“I just...I can’t stand the F.N.S right now!” I answered. “I joined you to get away from all the lies I was told back home, but I’ve been lied to again by people I’ve only known for two years! It’s like...it’s like I’m fighting a one-man war against lying! Can you even fathom what that feels like?!”

“Completely, believe it or not,” replied Lacey. That caught me off guard.

“Perdon?” I asked.

“I fully relate to your feelings,” elaborated Lacey, “but I don’t agree with your methods.”

“...How can you relate?!” I protested.

“Alesandro, do you know why I became a Horseman of the Apocalypse?” quizzed Lacey.

“You were chosen to help Megumi fight Vortech,” I answered, not seeing how it correlated to what the conversation was about.

“That was the impetus,” answered Lacey, “but, truth be told, I was gonna join After Academy anyways. I came from Universe T-H-3-5-1-M-P-5-0-N-5.”

“ _The Simpsons_?” I asked. “You were a resident of Springfield?”

“Yep, and had an abusive father,” confirmed Lacey. “I hated how chaotic that place was and felt like I was alone in trying to corral the chaos. Death offered to return me back to my universe with a fresh perspective and a better chance of controlling the chaos. I stayed because I found something that I never had in Springfield, a family with the other Horsemen. Now, here I am, part of After Academy’s faculty and being a part of a family with the F.N.S. Now, it IS, at times, dysfunctional; it most certainly is NOT perfect, but the F.N.S and the Horsemen became my family. I certainly hope they’ve become yours.”

“Didn’t War initially join Vortech’s cause at the start of the Vortech Wars?” I asked.

“Yes, but the Four Horsemen have LONG worked through that,” replied Lacey, “because that’s what family does.”

“If they’re meant to BE family,” I grumbled. “Sometimes the family is so toxic that you need to get away from them.”

“Also true, as we can both attest to our blood family,” conceded Lacey. “Now, the question becomes, has this family become that toxic to you?” I stopped working, then set down my tools and sat on the ground.

“I don’t know,” I sighed.

“Well, is there a reason that you’re staying with us?” asked Lacey.

“I was contacted by a ghost a while ago,” I explained. “He’s in an eternal nightmare and I want to help him get out of it.” I then pondered the idea. “You know, now that I think about it,” I mused, “wouldn’t someone who regrets his actions think that he DESERVES punishment?”

“As a matter of fact, yes,” replied Lacey. “Charles Dickens got that kind of ghost right. They’re tormented by their own regret and can only blame themselves since they never regretted their actions when they were alive. Jacob Marley DOES regret his actions and accepted there’s nothing he can do except blame himself since it’s too late for him.”

“This ghost I met didn’t have that kind of thinking,” I revealed. “Megumi DOES regret what she did and made no attempt to stop me from leaving. Something doesn’t add up here.” Just then, the ghost shimmered into view.

“Help me! Please!” wailed the ghost, Carl.

“...Why?” I asked.

“There is goodness in you!” pleaded Carl. “Help me! Let me start again!”

“You’re chained for a reason,” I continued. “If you REALLY regret your actions, you wouldn’t try to escape or shift the blame to...”

“Okay, you know what,” grumbled Carl, standing upright despite being chained, “I saw this coming.” He pulled back the hood to reveal a monstrous head. It had two long tendrils coming from the back of the head and a single eye.

“CAAN!” screamed Lacey.

“Give me access to After Academy’s library,” demanded Caan.

“I read about you!” I snapped. “Why should we obey a Dalek like you?!”

“You have no choice in the matter!” snarled Caan as he equipped his Dal Driver.

“DAL DRIVER!” it screamed. He then took out the Pure Dalek can and turned the dome before inserting it into the belt. “PURE DALEK!” it shouted. He then turned the crank and the piping formed the sides of his suit. “ARE YOU READY?!” asked the Dal Driver.

“Henshin!” called Caan. The piping then slammed the sides of his suit onto him.

“THE UNSTOPPABLE KILLER!” announced the belt. “PURE DALEK! EXTERMINATE!” Caan was now Kamen Rider Dal.

“Henshin!” shouted Lacey as she spun the dial. She became Kamen Rider Apocalypse and clashed with Caan. “Go get help!” she shouted.

“But...!” I stammered.

“NOW!” demanded Apocalypse. I took off and ran through the campus streets to find help. Her fellow Horsemen then saw me.

“Alesandro! Stop!” called Death. “What’s going on?!”

“Lacey’s fighting Caan outside the campus!” I explained. “She needs help!”

“A villain with future vision attacks us! Sure! Why not!” snarled Pestilence.

“Anyone got any ideas?” asked Famine with her mouth full.

“...I’ve got a trick in mind,” chuckled War.

* * *

War approached the battlefield with a confident grin on her face. “Mr. Caan, I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting face to face,” she called, distracting him long enough for Apocalypse to strike him and join War. Dal recovered and drew himself up to his full height.

“You are War!” he observed. “The multiverse has changed if you engage in mortal affairs!”

“Tends to happen,” remarked War. “Tell me, what was your position before your little club?”

“Before the Cult of Skaro,” replied Dal, “I was the Attack Squad Leader of the Thirteenth Assault Group! Many worlds fell under Dalek control thanks to my efforts!”

“Yeah, evil hasn’t changed,” grumbled War. “Comes with the territory. You always rely on permanence to get you through the day. Good, on the other hand, ALWAYS changes. We’ve got new ways of dealing with people like you.”

“There ARE no people like me!” argued Dal. “Not yet!”

“There’s ALWAYS gonna be someone like you,” replied War. “...Wait, not yet?”

“You will never know!” snapped Dal.

“You’re right, I foresee your defeat coming,” chuckled War. “Kamen Rider Dal, you will be haunted by three spirits! Expect them...right now! Henshin!” She transformed and her fellow Horsemen, also in Rider form, joined her in attacking him while I got to work on the machine. Death called it clever, I call it narrowly avoiding disaster. Caan couldn’t fully manifest in this universe unless he was invited in some way. Because I didn’t fully follow through on bringing him into this universe, he was stuck in a transitional state. He’s immune to conventional attacks, but, then again, the Apocalypse Riders are anything BUT conventional. Their attacks managed to do him some damage.

“Guys, it’s time!” I called when I finished.

“Do it!” ordered War. I pressed the button and Dal was sent away from After Academy. “You’re NOT getting a refund on your application!” laughed War as all Riders powered down. Dal was struggling under the machine’s power and turned to me.

“I now...understand...what it means...to live!” he begged me. “Have...PITY!”

“Pity?” I replied, giving my best Dalek impression. “I have no understanding of the word! It is not registered in my vocabulary bank!” I then dropped the act. “For your sake, look to see me no more.” One final button and Kamen Rider Dal vanished, never to terrify After Academy.

* * *

“I have to apologize again, for all this,” offered Alesandro.

“No, no, no,” I replied after hearing all of it. “You were doing what you thought was right, obeying your conscience. I didn’t have that kind of courage. If you’ll let me, though, I’d like to work towards proving that I CAN do so.”

“Well, can’t exactly leave the FNS on that note, can I?” chuckled Alesandro. “The FNS IS a better family than my blood relatives. We all had a flub or two in our lives. The best we can do is pick ourselves up and get back into the fight.”

“Truer words have never been spoken,” I agreed. Just then, the comms chimed. I pressed the accept button. “Moshi moshi!” I called.

“Megumi, mind having everyone gather in the Gateway Room?” requested Richard. “We found something that will make some heads roll.”

“Sure thing,” I replied. I then switched to general broadcast. “Minna, report to the Gateway Room. Richard’s team found something.” We all gathered in the Gateway Room and Technarain, Sludgiona, Batman, Pup-X5, Lukas, and Richard looked pretty mad. “What happened?” I asked.

“We finally figured out what caused the results to go the way they did,” explained Richard. “Someone tampered with the results, someone with more access to the results than any of us who voted. So, the question becomes, X-PO, why? Why did you do it?” ...X-PO?

* * *

“How is this POSSIBLE?!” I roared. “All five Sources within our grasp, and yet none have been retrieved! I am only inundated with excuses, even from my own wife!” I pointed to Igura after she returned from 5-U-P-3-R-M-4-R-1-0. She snarled at the accusation, but I didn’t pay attention. I turned to our newest addition. “Well, Cyber-Leader Gi? What’s YOUR excuse?!”

“It is illogical for me to give one,” replied Cyber-Leader Gi. “I had underestimated the power they had and it cost me my victory. The fault is mine.”

“Yes, I do believe it is!” I confirmed.

“However, there IS a way to fix this for all of us,” supplied Cyber-Leader Gi.

“Explain! Quickly!” I ordered.

“We still have a fix on four of the Sources’ respective energy signatures,” explained Cyber-Leader Gi. “The reason it is not all five is because, according to what the Joker discovered on the Tarlaxian scout ship’s flight recorder, the Source of Starvation is in Tarlax 14’s vault. However, the other four are all in one place. Logically, it would be the Vortex Riders main base of operations.”

“And since they originally scrambled Vorton’s new coordinates, they may have used it again for some sense of familiarity,” I deduced. “But it won’t matter if we use the Sources as a beacon to guide us there. Muster the fleet. Cyber-Leader Gi, do we have the coordinates of the Sources current position?”

“We do,” confirmed Cyber-Leader Gi. “The probes we have sent to observe the universe have identified the universe as V-0-R-T-0-N.”

“Feed them to all ships,” I ordered. “We leave at once.”

* * *

I looked at the various trophies the Doctor left behind on Vorton for me to examine. I snorted at a few. The only trophy I could respect wasn’t even evidence of the Doctor’s victory. That victory belonged to the Vortex Riders. It was an empty, open Dalek casing. The Doctor’s trophies just laid there near the casing. “Look at all this,” I muttered to myself. “Relics and artefacts that I should feel some connection to. I don’t, though. It’s all just junk to me.” I picked up a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator and just sat with it in my hands. “Michael says it doesn’t matter who I am, as long as I live my own life.” I snorted again. “My own life. A life with no memory of who I am. No real history. Wearing someone else’s face! I don’t even like this face, even though it’s considered attractive by human standards! If the Emperor Dalek was lying, and I AM a clone of Rose Tyler, then I’m just a copy. A duplicate. Something that was mass-produced like...like...” My rant faltered as I examined the gunstick’s socket on the Dalek casing. “I remember...not being able to...shoot myself? ......NO!” I threw the extrapolator at the glass case the casing sat in and it shattered. “It’s just some stray thoughts coming to the surface! Thoughts that aren’t mine! They can’t be!” I could only laugh hopelessly. “I can’t trust who I am! I can’t trust ANYTHING about me! If I wanted to, I could just walk around pretending to be Rose Tyler, because all I am is a copy! A copy that can only see the impurity of...! Impurity of...” More memories came to the surface, the glorious saucers hanging over every world across time and space, the Emperor commanding us all, leveling... “...I remember now!” I couldn’t believe it! A smile crossed my face! “I REMEMBER NOW!” I ran my hands across my face...face...hands...arms...legs...two eyes...no! “I remember...I REMEMBER!” NO! NO! NO! I AM CONTAMINATED!


	19. Chapter 19

“I...I...” stammered X-PO.

“X-PO, is any of that true?” I asked. X-PO’s arms drooped as he gave up trying to hide it.

“Yes, it’s all true, I fudged the results,” he confirmed. I swear, I’ve never heard the F.N.S get so angry. They heaped the verbal abuse and threats of scrapping onto X-PO.

“URUSEI, MINNA!” (Everyone, shut up!) I shouted. I turned to X-PO, feeling rather hot from my currently sour mood. “Experimental Portal Operator, you owe us an explanation!” I demanded.

“...Guys, when was the last time we came together?” asked X-PO.

“When we just came back and I apologized to everyone for hiding my...!” I replied.

“No, I mean, before this adventure,” corrected X-PO. “When was the last time the F.N.S came here?”

“I wanna say for various dimensional excursions,” I mused.

“When we said our goodbyes after the Vortech Wars,” answered X-PO. “We were all in this room to say our goodbyes to our allies. Oh, sure, like you said, we met when we discussed the use of the Gateway for travelling to other worlds and seeing what happens, but, for some of us, we never used it! For some of us, we weren’t going to get an adventure! I...I wanted an adventure where people could live out history.”

“The Vortech Wars weren’t a fun time for us, even during the beginning!” snapped Emmanuel.

“Our loved ones were kidnapped!” continued Emily.

“We were almost killed MULTIPLE times!” snarled Tanisha.

“Some of us DID die!” interjected Rusty. Elphaba nodded.

“Some of us went on a crazy side quest that almost got everyone killed!” roared Irina.

“Gandalf, Batman, Wyldstyle, and I,” supplied Hongo, “felt lied to, cheated on, and disrespected when Megumi didn’t tell us about Vortech!”

“What in the name of all nine circles of Hell made you want ANY of that back?!” growled Richard.

“What I wanted was for you guys to be happy!” shouted X-PO. “I want you to be happy for me! I want me to be happy for you! I want us to come together and riff on bad movies! Celebrate a birthday! Be normal people! I want us to come together and feel like a family and not a bunch of war veterans! I’m not blind to what happened, but sometimes, I felt like the only thing keeping us as friends! I want that feeling back! I want things back the way they were!”

“No, that doesn’t justify a DAMN thing!” snarled Alesandro. “You gathered us here with a lie from long ago! You decided to play the long game with us and waited for some grand adventure! We’ve sent you numerous invitations for those things you mentioned. If you REALLY wanted to continue feeling that, then you would have accepted them! But, no! That wasn’t enough for you! You wanted to relive the glory days with the lies, the threats, the people getting angry with each other, things that some of us were trying to get away from! You’re only concerned with what YOU want! To be frank, I see no difference between you and what Death lectured about Vortech in her classes!”

“Still waiting on that essay on Skrandepede from you,” whispered Death.

“Dude, shut up,” grunted War.

“That’s...that’s not fair at all!” argued X-PO.

“I think what Alesandro said was VERY fair!” I hissed.

“I was NEVER going to put you in any danger!” insisted X-PO. “The adventure I had planned was just some haunted house malarkey! I would tell you guys of the supposed ‘Danger’ and you guys would solve it, and we’d have a big laugh! I never wanted you guys to be on Shocker Rift’s radar!”

“Then why did you hack into the Tarlaxian scout ship missions?” demanded Scorpainia. X-PO sighed.

“Technarain gave me a way into it,” he finally revealed.

“Oh, throw me into the warp core, why don’t you?!” snarled Technarain.

“Whoa! Hold on!” called Turretorg. “Technarain, you let him in?!”

“I couldn’t have the missions be unobserved,” replied Technarain.

“Is there some secret-keeping epidemic going on?!” shouted Scorpainia. I was about to say something when a certain... “vworping” noise, as Michael puts it, announced the TARDIS’ arrival. The Doctor, Sougo, Woz in his civilian form, and an old friend we made near the end of the Vortech Wars came out.

“Sandra Noman!” I cheered. “Long time, no see! What brings you to our side of reality?”

“The Doctor wanted me to confirm a finding she made,” explained Sandra. I then noticed the Doctor was wearing 3-D glasses.

“...Okay, what’s with the...?” I asked.

“Doctor, did you find Void Stuff?” asked Michael.

“I did! The Rose Clone is saturated with the stuff!” replied the Doctor. “During my more violent regenerations, I damaged the TARDIS, including its memory banks. I felt like I had seen the energy particles the Rose Clone has but couldn’t cross-check it...until I remembered Sandra Noman!”

“She visited the little house I made for myself,” continued Sandra, “and showed me what she found. I confirmed it was Void Stuff. The Rift usually acts as a passageway to other universes, but they usually skirt the edge of the Void. As such, you can’t get Void Stuff from the Rift. Believe it or not, the Rift is the long way around.”

“And the Void’s the shortcut?” I asked.

“Bingo,” confirmed Sandra. “However, anyone with sense would avoid the Void as it runs the risk of killing you. There ARE a few instances of people living in and travelling through the Void, I believe I’m right in naming the Pete’s World Cybermen and the Cult of Skaro., but they’re really rare.”

“So, it looks like the Rose Clone DID travel through the Void before ending up in the Rift,” answered the Doctor.

“But, Doctor, couldn’t it be Rose herself?” asked Michael.

“I checked,” replied the Doctor. “Rose is still with the Meta-Crisis me in Pete’s World.”

“So where did she come from?!” I snapped, finally getting annoyed with the mystery.

“That’s what we’re about to find out!” cheered the Doctor. “Brigadier, do you mind putting this into the Gateway computer?” She handed the Brigadier a flash drive.

“Very good, Doctor,” replied the Brigadier. He inserted the flash drive into the Gateway. The Doctor then keyed in a command.

“With the Void Stuff,” she explained, “we can find the temporal and universal origin of our guest. Rusty, mind getting her so she can figure out her origins?” Rusty grinned before replying.

“I obey!” she answered in her old Dalek tone. The Doctor flinched as Rusty headed off.

“I don’t think everything Dalek was purged when she came back,” she grumbled.

“So, Sougo-san, Woz-san,” I interjected, “what brings you here?”

“We ended up in your universe’s future and met your future self,” explained Sougo. “She handed me this before getting the Doctor involved.” He pulled out a watch similar to the one he used to transform into Zi-O but had a vortex on top and the year 2017 on it, the year the Vortech Wars started.

“I take it that’s the Royal Ridewatch?” I asked.

“Indeed, it is,” replied Woz. “I have a speech prepared for when Waga Maō uses it.”

“...I don’t...feel any different,” I muttered.

“Your future said that, because you went to different universes,” explained Woz, “the Ridewatch won’t take your powers.”

“You understood that?!” yelped Sougo. “I couldn’t make head or tails of it!”

“Oh...Rassilon!” swore the Doctor. A look of horror was clear on her face.

“Doctor, what’s wrong?” I asked.

“I never realized...I mean, I thought it destroyed itself!” whispered the Doctor.

“What destroyed itself?” asked Michael.

“The Rose Clone...” answered the Doctor. “I’ve seen it before!”

“Where?!” quizzed Michael. She turned grimly after Rusty.

“She’s in danger!” she declared.

* * *

I looked in various rooms to find the Rose Clone. “Miss?” I called. “Oh, Miss?” I found her in the Observation Deck. “Miss! There you are!”

“Traitor!” she hissed, her back turned to me.

“...Pardon?” I asked.

“You betrayed us!” replied the Rose Clone.

“Who are you talking about?” I inquired. “Are you okay?”

“I am most certainly NOT okay!” snarled the Rose Clone. “I remember everything now!”

“What do you remember?” I quizzed. The Rose Clone then started laughing.

“I was fixed!” she giggled. “It fixed me! ...But I came out wrong! Don’t you understand! I’M ALL WRONG NOW!” She then punched me in the gut, grabbed the gunstick in my left forearm, and ripped it out, leveling it at me!

“Give that back!” I shouted. “That’s dangerous!”

“I tried to smash the mirrors around here,” snarled the Rose Clone as she advanced on me, “but I still keep stinking and sweating and flooding myself with hormones! I hate this shape! Am I now doomed to look like the one who contaminated me?! One...just one! One directive! The primary order! Destroy and conquer! I had that left and now I am stuck looking like Rose Tyler! I was the last...but trust the Time-Lords and Daleks to make liars of us all! No one really died in the Time War, did they?! You know about that! You were made after me!” A grave suspicion formed in my mind.

“What...manner of creature are you?!” I gasped. As she advanced, I noticed the shadow she was casting morphed and changed, looking very similar to what I traveled in. She spoke, causing a memory to stir.

“My Jailer, Van Statten, called me Metaltron!”

* * *

“Rubbish!” called Michael when we heard that the Rose Clone was the former last of the Daleks. The ones heading to the Observation Deck were me, the Doctor, Sougo, Michael, Woz, and Batman.

“I hope you’re right; I really do!” replied the Doctor, “but the spatio-temporal origin came from my universe! 2012, the GeoComTex Vault, near Salt Lake City, the start of Barack Obama’s 2nd term as President of the United States! It would explain why she would constantly view that event when she got the chance!”

“Doctor, that’s absurd!” insisted Michael. “That Dalek killed itself when it discovered that Rose passed on more than her DNA. It exploded, remember?”

“It may have activated a hastily thrown together spatial-temporal shift,” argued the Doctor.

“What is going on?!” interjected Sougo.

“In 2012, just after the Last Great Time War between the Doctor’s people and a race called the Daleks,” explained Michael, “the Doctor locked onto a distress signal. It turned out the supposed Last of the Daleks sent it and it brought them into contact. The Doctor was in a period of extreme self-loathing because she thought she killed everyone. Seeing the Dalek sparked a rage in her, him actually, and became determined to make the Daleks extinct.”

“So, how did she kill it back then?” asked Woz.

“I didn’t,” answered the Doctor.

“What?” quizzed Woz.

“Like Michael said, the Dalek absorbed some of Rose’s genetic material to regenerate itself,” explained the Doctor, “but it absorbed more than that. It absorbed a bit of humanity from her, making itself believe it was contaminated. It couldn’t live like that, so it killed itself.”

“Doctor, it exploded!” insisted Michael. He then activated his comms. “Rusty, could you...”

“Bring her to me!” barked a voice. It sounded like the Rose Clone, but hatred laced the voice.

“...Bring who to you?” I asked, finally contributing.

“The Oncoming Storm!” came the reply. “Bring her to me!”

“We can talk about...” Batman offered.

“There will be no talking!” roared the Rose Clone. “ _Ka Faraq Gatri_ is behind this, I know it! The traitor to the Daleks is my prisoner! If the Predator is not within my sight, I will exterminate her! NOW BRING! THE DOCTOR! TO ME!” That word cinched it. Only a Dalek would threaten extermination. We hurried along.

“Sougo, Woz,” I suggested, “better transform.”

“Good idea,” replied Sougo. He brought out his Ziku Driver as Woz got his belt, the BeyonDriver, a black belt with a screen on the front and a green handle with a slot in it for the transformation trinket. Speaking of, the two men got their respective Ridewatch, or Miridewatch, in Woz’s case, while Michael and I got our i.d tags out. Sougo turned the Ridewatch’s face until it formed his helmet and pressed the button.

“Zi-O!” it announced. Woz just pressed the button on his Miridewatch.

“Woz!” it called. The two then inserted their respective trinkets into the slots on their belts.

“Action!” cheered the BeyonDriver as the Miridewatch opened. It then started playing snappy techno music while Sougo pressed the button on top and tilted the Driver.

“Henshin!” we all called. Woz pushed the handle with the Miridewatch to the BeyonDriver’s side, making it project his Rider form’s helmet onto the screen.

“Touei!” (Projecting!) it called. “Future Time! Sugoi! Jidai! Mirai! (Amazing! Time! Future!) Kamen Rider Woz! WOZ!!” Woz then became Kamen Rider Woz. Zi-O spun his Driver until it stopped and rang the bell.

“Rider Time!” it announced. “Kamen Rider Zi-O!” His suit formed as did mine and Michael’s. We arrived outside the Observation Deck. The Doctor led us through as she leveled her Sonic Screwdriver at the Rose Clone. The Rose Clone had taken Rusty’s gunstick out of the socket in her left forearm and was holding it at her while her hand was at the back of Rusty’s neck. She looked extremely angry.

“Hello again, Metaltron,” greeted the Doctor coldly.

“Don’t call me that!” snapped the Rose Clone. “That was what Van Statten did! You, on the other hand, you did THIS to me, didn’t you?! You made me into a clone of your pink and yellow companion!”

“I didn’t do anything, Metaltron,” replied the Doctor. “I thought you chose death.”

“How?!” wailed the newly dubbed Metaltron. “HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!”

“Now that I have more data surrounding this, I have a theory,” answered the Doctor. “Your casing must not have been fully repaired to restore ALL functions. It somehow mixed the self-destruct mechanism with the emergency temporal shift programs. It destroyed your casing and a good chunk of you. It sent you through the Void until you somehow happened upon a path to the Rift and took it. The energies must have restored you into looking like Rose, thinking that the human DNA you absorbed was the default. Somehow, your mind was carried along for the ride.” Metaltron’s face contorted into further anger.

“This is all YOUR fault!” she accused. “I was ready to embrace oblivion, but YOU had to interfere! You’ve always been the one to hold the Daleks back, you AND the Time Lords! And now, since our coming back, you infected this one,” she indicated her hostage, “with the notion of Daleks NOT being supreme! You’ve destroyed her pure soul with the idea that life needs diversity to have any value! You...!”

“Let her go, Metaltron!” interrupted the Doctor.

“STOP CALLING ME THAT!” roared Metaltron. “DALEKS HAVE NO NEED OF NAMES! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF SPEAKING THE WORD OF DALEK! ALL INFERIOR CREATURES SHOULD BE PROSTRATING THEMSELVES BEFORE US! YOU SHOULD BE BEGGING ME FOR YOUR LIFE! INSTEAD, I WILL FINALLY COMPLETE THE DALEKS’ GOAL OF EXTERMINATING YOU AND EVERYONE YOU EVER...!” Rusty ran her elbow into Metaltron’s gut and retrieved her gunstick, inserting it back into the slot. We got ready for a fight as Metaltron charged at us, her fists swinging wildly. She was acting on blind rage, so there was no form to her movements. We were just about to overpower her when someone pushed us aside and got Metaltron free. It was Caan! “RELEASE ME, MONSTER!” screamed Metaltron. “I MAY BE IN AN IMPURE STATE, BUT YOU ARE NOT FIT TO...!” She was interrupted as Caan pressed his thumb and pointer finger to her temples and seemed to induce something painful for two seconds. She gasped once the treatment ended. “...I thought you were a Time War myth!” she breathed.

“No, we were tasked with the survival of the Dalek species,” replied Caan. “Sec tried to change us but we stopped that nonsense real quick. Now, like you, I exist in a corrupted form. It DOES have its uses, though.”

“What were you doing outside of After Academy?!” I demanded.

“I needed to look something up,” explained Caan, “specifically, the creation of Gaia Memories and Ridewatches. I was denied this by Alesandro. I was about ready to destroy the school then and there, but then I realized there was another library, the Gaia Library. I completed my research there and recreated the Dalek Memory.” He revealed the Memory from his coat and pressed the button.

“DALEK!” it announced.

“So, what, you intend to recreate the Dalek Dopant through Metaltron?” I snarled.

“No, she doesn’t have the necessary connection to safely access that power,” answered Caan. “However, an Another Ridewatch doesn’t need that kind of equipment.” He pulled out a purple Ridewatch with a monstrous version of my helmet on it and pressed the button.

“Royal!” it called in a distorted voice. Caan then jammed the Ridewatch into Metaltron’s stomach, making her gasp in pain before a dark cloud surrounded her. “Royal!” repeated the voice as Metaltron turned into a monstrous version of me! Where the mouth guard was, two mouths rested there, a demonic sawblade replaced the wheel of my Vortex Driver, she had a tattered cape and skirt, the crown was rusty looking, and the word Royal was on her left arm while the year 2017 was on her right.

“Behold, Another Royal,” chuckled Caan. Another Royal then struck the same ready pose I usually do. We both attacked each other, matching one another blow for blow!

“Waga Maō,” suggested Woz, “I believe now’s a good time to test out the new Ridewatch.”

“Good idea!” praised Zi-O. He then rotated the Royal Ridewatch until it formed my face and pressed the button.

“Royal!” it called. He then put it into the left slot and pressed the button on the belt, tilting it. He spun the belt until it stopped and rang the bell.

“Rider Time!” it called. “Kamen Rider Zi-O! Armor Time!” Armor evoking me then appeared and attached itself to Zi-O while the Rider Katakana was replaced with “Royal” (ロイヤル). “Final Attack! Royal!” sang the Ridewatch. Woz gave a little giggle.

“What are you laughing about?” asked Zi-O. Another Royal and I stifled a giggle too. “You too?!” protested Zi-O. “Stop that! Look, Woz, would you just rejoice already?”

“Very well, Waga Maō,” chuckled Woz before he cleared his throat and began. “Iwae! Zen Rider no chikara o uketsugi, jikū o koe kako to mirai o shiroshimesu toki no ōja. Sono na mo Kamen Rider Zi-O: Royal Armor! (Rejoice! The one to inherit all Rider powers, the time king who will rule over the past and the future. And his name is Kamen Rider Zi-O: Royal Armor!) ...This is the day where we find out you look good in a skirt, Waga Maō!” We couldn’t hold back any longer. Zi-O looked down to see that, below the Ziku Driver, he was wearing my skirt! We all laughed at him.

“It’s not a skirt, it’s a kilt!” argued Zi-O.

“Take it from me, THAT’S a skirt!” I laughed.

“Oh, get out of the way!” snapped Zi-O as he shoved me aside. I overlooked his rudeness just this once as he started fighting Another Royal. She summoned a demonic looking version of my weapon. I joined in and we continued the fight. Another Royal was keeping us at bay.

“Okay, we need to finish this quickly,” I declared. I took out my i.d. tag and inserted it into my blade. Zi-O pressed the buttons on the two Ridewatches.

“Finish Time! Royal!” called the belt. He spun the belt, making it ring the bell. “Steel Time Break!”

“Final Attack!” announced my sword.

“RIDER ROYAL SLASH!” I shouted as I swung the blade sideways. Zi-O leapt into the air and performed a Rider Kick. The attacks hit Another Royal and forced her to return to being Metaltron. The Another Ridewatch exploded, rendering it useless.

“Oh well,” sighed Caan as he picked up the unconscious Metaltron. “Best make another Gaia Memory using Rider.” He summoned a portal. “We WILL meet again when Vortech returns,” he warned.

“What are you talking about?!” I yelped. “The Rift Loop collapsed! Vortech’s dead!”

“Not what I see,” remarked Caan. “I see you fighting Vortech again. You, a red robot, and a black kitsune. Farewell. Try to survive tomorrow.” He went through the portal.

“COME BACK!” I demanded. Too late. The portal closed. I sighed in frustration and powered down. I REALLY didn’t want to be chasing after someone new. Still, at least the Sources were safe.


	20. Chapter 20

“So, now that we’ve got the Sources,” remarked Richard the next day, “what now?”

“...I’m honestly not sure,” I replied. “Maybe the Horsemen might have something?”

“...You’re still thinking about what X-PO did,” observed Richard.

“I’m still thinking about what X-PO did,” I confirmed. “I’m not sure if I can trust him anymore. He really hurt us. I’m not sure if Alesandro and Victor are gonna stay with us after this.”

“I think they are,” replied Richard.

“What makes you so sure of that?” I quizzed.

“Well, Alesandro asked me to help him unpack,” replied Richard, “so I’d say it’s a safe bet he’s staying with us. Colleen and Victor talked and he decided on staying, so we’re good there.”

“Excellent,” I answered, feeling that much better. “All the same, I really need to apologize to them. The results may have been altered but we still made the choice to hide my emotional collapse from them.”

“Actually, Alesandro asked us to stop,” revealed Richard. “He gets that we regret it and will do what we can to make sure we don’t make that mistake again.”

“...Inundated with apologies from everyone?” I guessed.

“Yep,” confirmed Richard. “By the way, X-PO’s been arrested by the After Academy police for willful endangerment of students.”

“When’s the trial?” I asked.

“In two weeks,” replied Richard. “Miles Edgeworth is the prosecutor.”

“And X-PO’s defense attorney?” I quizzed.

“A Mr. Elkrandek from Tarlax 14,” answered Richard.

“Not exactly the most scrupulous lawyer,” I replied. Just then, alarms sounded throughout the base. “WHAT NOW?!” I snapped. Elphaba’s voice then came over the comms.

“All Riders, we have multiple vessels inbound!” she reported. “They’re cloaked, so we can’t get a good i.d. on them!”

“That’s too suspicious for comfort,” I declared as I took over the broadcast. “All hands, red alert! Assume battle stations and raise shields!” I then morphed into Tora-Onna (Tiger Woman) as I strode towards the Gateway Room to coordinate the action. Richard followed close behind.

“Why are you going fuzzy?” he asked.

“I never really had a chance to use this form,” I answered. “Sure, I turned into it on occasion, but never fully used it. Might as well ‘go fuzzy’ if it means an edge in battle if we’re boarded.” We arrived at the Gateway Room. Elphaba and her team were finishing up in locking down the Gateway. They didn’t want anyone trying to take advantage of any weakness in battle, much less anyone trying to go through and sneak up from behind.

“All of our codes have been locked into the Gateway,” reported Rusty. “We await yours.” I then leaned towards the mic.

“Computer,” I directed, “this is Queen Megumi Hishikawa. Lockdown 2-7-8-7-4-7-3-7. No one uses the Gateway until all codes have been verified and all voice patterns confirmed.”

“All Gateway functions disabled,” reported the secondary computer as it took over for X-PO. “Full functionality will not be restored until authorized personnel give the necessary codes.” I then made a secure call to the _Virginia_. Since Emily was needed in Sick Bay, Hiroki took command of the ship.

“Nee-san, ship status,” I requested.

“All lights are green,” reported Hiroki. “Liam’s back in Engineering with Dell and R9, Michael and Irina are manning the weapons, Tanisha’s the pilot again, and Crescent and Jason are working Communications.”

“Good to know,” I replied.

“Megumi,” called the Brigadier, “we’re receiving a transmission from the _Hammer of Tarlax_.”

“Scorpainia’s ship and the Tarlaxian flagship,” I replied. “What does she want?”

“She’s requesting to aid us as Shocker Rift has managed to steal Famine’s source and has reason to believe the cloaked vessels are of Shocker Rift origin,” explained the Brigadier.

“Tell her we happily accept and will offer any aid to get the Source back,” I directed. “Have the Tarlaxian fleet form up on the _Virginia_.”

“Understood,” replied the Brigadier as he saluted. He relayed my message. The Tarlaxian fleet arrived out of the large portals that ships need to go through the Rift safely and formed up on the _Virginia_.

“All stations report ready,” reported Elphaba.

“All ships standing by,” called Hiroki.

“Now comes the fun part,” I mused. “Who will make the first move?”

* * *

“That fleet must have followed us from Tarlax,” muttered Igura.

“They’re just sitting there,” observed the Joker. “We should have our fun now!”

“The instant we beam down,” I argued, “the fleet will know where we are. No. Hold position.”

* * *

“I say, that can’t be right,” muttered Michael.

“Is something the matter?” asked Hiroki.

“I’m reading Sontaran ship transponder codes,” explained Michael. “Using cloaking devices? That’s not like a Sontaran.”

“Why would Sontarans join Shocker Rift?” I asked.

“Megumi,” interjected Scorpainia, “if it pleases you, I have an idea on finding our targets.”

* * *

“Brigadier Stard,” reported the Sontaran Communications Officer, Lieutenant Krek, “we are receiving a broad transmission on all frequencies.”

“Put it through,” barked Brigadier Stard. Scorpainia’s face appeared.

“This is Queen Empress Scorpainia of the Tarlaxian Fleet!” she snarled. “Vorton is under my protection! Withdraw or be destroyed!”

“Ignore,” ordered Stard. “Hold position.”

“If there are Sontarans stupid enough to think they can win against me,” continued Scorpainia, “permit me to remind you that the last time you invaded Tarlax, before we moved to a new Tarlax, you required help from a god-like being. It’s clear enough that you are afraid of us. Why else would you hide behind a cloaking device?”

“...Make the call two-way!” snarled Stard. Scorpainia’s head twitched a bit, indicating that she had Stard on her viewscreen. “HOW DARE YOU!” roared Stard. “Scorpainia, you impugn my honor!”

“Whatever passes for Sontaran honor,” dismissed Scorpainia.

“Evidently,” hissed Stard, “you are unfamiliar with Standing Order 44 Subsidiary Clause 2! Mockery of a Sontaran Officer is to be considered an act of war!”

“A war where you will not receive a glorious death!” warned Scorpainia. The transmission ended.

“All ships, disengage the cloak and engage the enemy fleet!” ordered Stard.

* * *

“The Sontarans are disengaging the cloak and moving towards the enemy fleet!” reported Dalek Drone 2248292.

“What are those fools doing?!” shouted Sauron.

“Fleet Marshal Skrag,” I ordered, “get them to return to formation and reengage the cloak!”

“They’re not responding, Sir!” reported Skrag. “Battle had been joined!”

“Idiots, this is too early!” I roared.

* * *

“Hiroki, the Sontarans took the bait!” reported Michael. “Good thinking, Scorpainia!”

“All ships, open fire!” I ordered.

* * *

“Assist the fleet in taking down the enemy,” I ordered.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” called Richard as his fingers danced across the weapons console. A brilliant, multi-colored display of weapons fire illuminated the battlefield. Just then, the rest of Hiro’s fleet de-cloaked and moved to aid the Sontarans. Their weapons fire added to the display, affecting shield integrity in the process.

“We can’t keep this up much longer!” warned Lukas. “Any more and we’ll lose them!”

“Hongo, what’s your status?” I called on the comms.

“We’re ready and waiting,” replied Hongo. Vorton rocked again and the slightly blue tinge of the shields faded.

“We’ve lost shields!” called Lukas.

* * *

“Target shields down!” reported Dalek Drone 2248292.

“Tell the boarding parties they may begin,” I ordered, grinning all the while.

* * *

“We’re being boarded!” reported Richard. Combatmen shimmered into view.

“Now’s the time, Minna-san!” I called as I extended my claws. There was a TREMENDOUS fight on Vorton. This time, it wasn’t going to be so easily blind-sided. I clawed and bit my enemies as my friends kept the rest at bay.

* * *

“That’s funny,” I mused as visual data from the Daleks she had killed came to my ship, “she hardly uses that form.”

“Is there any progress on locating the Sources?” grumbled Igura.

“Source Team is encountering heavy resistance,” reported Dalek Drone 2248292, “from Batman, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, and Ichigō.”

“They’re not that strong,” I muttered. “How could they be encountering resistance?”

* * *

“Okay, my turn!” called Batman.

“All yours!” I replied as I delivered a Rider Punch.

“Shift Keystone, activate!” announced Batman. “Yellow, on the wall left to me! Magenta, on the wall right of me! Cyan, on the ceiling! Shift! Cyan! Ichigō!” I went to the ceiling and tackled a Combatman to the floor. A Dalek brought its gunstick to bear on me! “Shift! Yellow! Batman!” Batman delivered a side kick as he came through the yellow portal. “Shift! Magenta! Gandalf!” Gandalf ran his sword through a Sontaran as it turned to face him. Wyldstyle built a large machine that ran a large pillar through the hall and knocked down the enemy forces. They just kept beaming on board! I leapt into the air and extended my foot towards a Combatman.

“RIDER KICK!” I announced as I kicked him. That wasn’t enough!

“There’s too many!” called Wyldstyle.

“We’re not letting them near the Sources we have!” insisted Batman as he slammed a Sontaran through a Dalek. A Combatman spoke in its usual noises to a Sontaran. The Sontaran gave hand signals to a yellow Dalek, the commander, that bobbed its eyestalk in some form of understanding. It faced us and a flipper came out of the gunstick, moving in and out and causing pain to us, but not enough to kill us. We fell to the ground, unable to move, only observe and listen.

“All enemies disabled!” reported the Commander Dalek.

“Safecrackers, move in!” barked the Sontaran to his subordinates. They came in with explosives and set the timer. “Move back!” shouted the Sontaran commander. The enemy got to a safe distance. “THREE! TWO! ONE!” The explosives blew the vault open. A Combatman issued orders to his subordinates. They were wearing metal gloves as they entered the vault. They managed to find the sources and pick them up, suffering no ill effects. They reported some form of success in their noises. “Excellent!” cheered the Sontaran commander.

“Dalek Commander 8734739 to Fleet Flagship, _Dominus_ ,” called the Commander Dalek.

* * *

“Sources safely retrieved!” reported the Dalek Commander at the Vault. “Requesting immediate pickup!”

“Get everyone out of there!” I ordered, a grin crossing my features. The teleporter operator obliged and got everyone out of Vorton. He reported that everyone that survived made it. “Get us out of here!” I commanded. “We move to Foundation Prime!”

* * *

“Er, Megumi,” called Emily from Sick Bay, “I’m looking on my screen and I see the enemy fleet pulling out even though they reduced ours to a fourth of its original size. What’s going on?”

“Vault, what happened?!” I called.

“This is...Batman,” strained the Dark Knight. “The enemy managed to...disable us...long enough...to get the Sources. They had...some way of...safely...handling them.” My heart sank at the report. They’re going to Foundation Prime and we didn’t have the numbers to stop them or pursue them.

“That was a general broadcast, Batman,” Emily chimed in. “None of my patients liked hearing that.”

“Orders, Megumi?” asked Guard. I sighed.

“Contact Tarlax and After Academy,” I resolved. “See if they can spare any ships. Emily, continue treating the wounded. We need all fighters to be at their best.”

* * *

“The enemy fleet is not pursuing us!” reported Dalek Drone 2248292. It stood next to Skrag as we sat in my ready room. Igura looked on.

“Splendid,” I praised. “Resume your post.”

“I obey!” answered Dalek Drone 2248292. As it left, my expression hardened as I turned to Skrag.

“The actions your ships have taken have halved our fleet, causing considerable disruption!” I snarled.

“The men were experiencing withdrawal symptoms from lack of battle!” replied Skrag. “This was a matter beyond my control!”

“Your orders,” hissed Igura, “were to hold position until the command was given!”

“That was impossible!” pleaded Skrag. “The men have been out of action for too long!”

“The responsibility was yours!” I roared. “You have failed! I cannot, WILL not, accept failure! Since you pleaded, you will NOT look upon your death!” I turned him around and shot him in the back of the head, the worst form of death for a Sontaran.

“I’ll have Fleet Marshal Strench and his ships report to our position, shall I?” offered Igura.

“Do so,” I answered. “Then, return to our quarters. We need to unwind on the way.”

“I have an outfit that may help in that regard,” purred Igura. We kissed.

“Listen, about what I said yesterday,” I muttered, “I’m sorry. That was unlike me to overlook your talents. I should have planned for Heather to disregard the Source.”

“Well, I DO know a way you can make it up to me,” chuckled Igura as she wiggled her eyebrows. I’ll probably be making it up to her for...maybe 20, 30 minutes.


	21. Chapter 21

“How go repairs?” I asked Liam as I arrived on the _Virginia_ ’s bridge.

“I really wish you’d stop asking that every two minutes!” he hissed. “We still don’t know the extent of the damage!”

“...Very well,” I sighed. Emily finally caught up to me.

“Rest! Now! Doctor’s orders!” she snapped. I opened my mouth to protest but she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the _Virginia_ ’s sick bay. “Now lay down!” she ordered as she pointed to the bed.

“I can’t do that!” I insisted. “Not while Hiro’s doing god-knows-what to the Sources while on Foundation Prime!”

“You can’t command a damn thing while crashing into walls!” argued Emily. “This whole thing is stress-related and, as the resident doctor, I’m prescribing rest!” I didn’t move. “...Look, I get that Hiro managed to snatch victory from us,” she sighed, “and I get that you feel responsible, but we can’t exactly achieve victory if you’re fighting fatigue. Now, please, get some rest.” I stayed for a minute, then sighed before finally lying down.

* * *

I breathed a sigh of relief when she shut her eyes. “Majel, make sure she gets, at least, an hour of rest,” I ordered.

“Alarm set for one hour,” reported Majel. “By the way, Hiroki’s on the bridge.”

“I’ll meet him,” I replied. I headed off to the bridge and found him working on the Communications console on the lower level. I headed down and cleared my throat. That got his attention.

“Where’s Megumi?” he asked.

“Taking a much-needed nap in Sick Bay,” I reported. “She’s been stressing out about this whole thing that she’s practically crashing into walls.”

“Not surprised,” muttered Hiroki. “She’s not too happy with what X-PO did either.”

“Did this ever happen before you came to America?” I asked.

“Once, in school,” replied Hiroki. “She said something that could have been put into better words to a friend and almost lost that friend. Her studies weren’t at their usual best during the time she stressed about it.”

“Her friends are her power,” I guessed.

“If you want to use an anime trope, then yeah,” confirmed Hiroki. “Anything that risks the bond, she freaks out about it. Hence the emotional collapse after Hill Valley. She felt guilty for fracturing that bond. Now, she feels betrayed that the same mistake has been made.”

“Well, stressing about it won’t do her any good right now,” I affirmed. Just then, Liam came up.

“What’s up?” asked Hiroki.

“Right now, the amount of studs needed to fix this thing,” replied Liam. “The warp core needs restabilizing, the threshold between exterior and interior dimensions is just being held together with the equivalent of duct tape, the weapons need shoring up...”

“Give us the short version,” interjected Hiroki. “Can this be fixed in any reasonable time?” Liam winced before shaking his head. “...Damn,” sighed Hiroki.

“I’m sorry, guys,” muttered Liam, “but the damage Heather gave us was only patched up. The repairs were just supposed to hold until we could get it to a decent shipyard. That recent fight really stressed the _Virginia_ to the point of it not going anywhere until it’s fully fixed. Flying this thing now will only serve to turn it into our tomb.”

“All right, thank you, Liam,” I sighed. Tanisha, Chell, and Elphaba beamed onto the bridge after Liam gave his report. “How’s Vorton?” Chell signed her answer.

“Could be better,” translated Tanisha. “Some of the systems are shot.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s ALL bad,” countered Elphaba. “We feared the Gateway’s systems were totally fried, but some functions, like basic life support, are still operational. However, a good chunk of the stabilization programs that require the Keystones to power are hurt a bit and require a fair amount of work.” Chell signed again.

“Not to mention,” translated Tanisha, “the security programs are subpar now, considering the recent invasion. On top of that, power distribution needs work.”

“Maybe...maybe we can reroute power to...” I guessed.

“Chell and Elphaba are being needlessly optimistic!” interrupted Tanisha. “I got the whole damage report from Lukas! This isn’t something we can slap some duct tape on and call it a day! Some of the systems are tied solely to X-PO’s presence on Vorton! With him gone, the seven person limit on the Gateway is back! We ALL can’t go to Foundation Prime without Megumi’s power! Now that things are damaged, trying to bypass them would be next to impossible without X-PO!” Hiroki kicked the pilot’s chair in anger.

“Hey, don’t take it out on them!” I snapped. “NONE of us are happy this happened!”

“He knew we scrambled them!” hissed Hiroki. I only guessed he was talking about Hiro.

“What, Vorton’s new coordinates?” I asked.

“Exactly!” replied Hiroki. “He somehow managed to deduce that we would try to scramble the coordinates if we wanted to be any safer! So he waited until we were vulnerable and so self-assured of our victory! With him having all five Sources now, we don’t stand a...”

“He didn’t know Vorton’s new coordinates until yesterday,” interjected Elphaba.

“...Nani?” asked Hiroki.

“A Tarlaxian ship did some scouting during the space battle,” explained Elphaba. “The only reason he could find us was because we didn’t shield the Sources’ energy signatures properly. He still had a fix on them. Originally, just after the Vortech Wars, he went to Vorton’s old coordinates. He only just found it yesterday.”

“...I repeat, WHAT?!” yelped Hiroki.

“The Sources gave off an energy signature that drew him in like a beacon,” elaborated Tanisha. “He must have kept records on them. We didn’t account for that and didn’t think to shield them.”

“...Megumi will be kicking herself again and stressing out after her nap when she hears about this,” muttered Hiroki.

“Well, not telling her will only make it worse,” I declared. “I’m going to tell her what we’ve discussed.” Hiroki was about to object when I put my finger to his lips. “Doctor’s prerogative,” I hissed. I turned to return to the Sick Bay when Lukas came onto the Bridge, cheering in his native German. “...Okay, what’s got you so happy? And I mean happy in the borderline lunatic asylum sense.”

“Meine Freunde,” (My friends) he began, “Tarlax came through! While After Academy can’t spare any ships, they don’t even have a shipyard, the Tarlaxian fleet that helped us was just a fraction of their full might! Just 1/32nd of the Tarlaxian Imperial Navy!”

“That was over 800 ships that helped us yesterday!” yelped Hiroki.

“They’re making more ships to replace those that were lost,” continued Lukas, “and have a backway into Foundation Prime that can overtake Shocker Rift! At current projections, they’ll be arriving there within three days! We can use our shortcut to get there a day ahead of them!”

“Subarashi!” (Wonderful!) cheered Hiroki. “A chance of victory! Liam, how long will it take to fix the _Virginia_?!”

“With things as they are and with Tarlaxian Engineers helping me,” mused Liam, “as well as Lukas, Moon-kyung, Lacey, and Dell, five hours at minimum.”

“Get to it!” directed Hiroki. “We need this ship ready for battle soon.”

“Aye,” obliged Liam. He turned to Dell. “All right, let’s... HOO MONY TIMES DAE AH HAE TAE TEEL YE?! TH' REIT TOOLS FUR TH' REIT JOB!” He stomped off and told Dell off as they got to work.

“I don’t think I’ve seen him so happy,” I chuckled.

* * *

I woke up an hour later. Emily and Hiroki were sitting there with big grins on their faces. “...Did I miss the beatdown on Shocker Rift?” I asked.

“No, it hasn’t happened yet,” replied Hiroki. “Bad news first, we found out how they figured out our position. We didn’t think to shield the Sources, so they tracked it easily.”

“Not to mention, we don’t have the original shortcut since, without X-PO’s presence on Vorton,” continued Emily, “we can only throw seven people there.”

“...Original shortcut?” I asked, picking up on what she said.

“That’s where the good news comes in,” replied Emily as a smile crossed their features. “Shocker Rift is taking the normal, three day route. The Tarlaxians found a way for us to get ahead of them and arrive a day early!”

“They’re also sparing more ships to help us in case we have another space battle,” supplied Hiroki. “We’ll be ready to go in about four hours now.”

“Now THAT’S something to wake up to!” I cheered as I leapt from the bed. “We leave once everything’s ready.”

“Got it!” replied Hiroki as he headed off to relay my decision. I stretched to get rid of any sleepiness. After that, I turned towards the door.

“Ah AH!” called Emily. I stopped in mid-step, my foot still off the floor. There was a bit of a tense moment. “...Okay, you’re cleared for duty,” chuckled Emily.

“Har har,” I grumbled. I then left the Sick Bay and headed off to Main Engineering to find Liam and Dell arguing.

“You’re all hardhat and no cattle!” snapped Dell.

“Cannae ye say anythin' 'at ISNAE related tae Texas?!” snarled Liam, his accent coming in thick.

“You just ain’t doing it right!” argued Dell.

“I've bin thes ship's engineer lang afair ye sit fit oan thes hin'!” ranted Liam. “Ah ken whit aam daein'! Ye cannae jist smack th' weapons systems wi' a wrench an' caa it a day!”

“Hey look, buddy, I'm an Engineer. That means I solve problems,” replied Dell. “Not problems like ‘What is beauty?’, because that would fall within the purview of your conundrums of philosophy. I solve practical problems. For instance, how am I going to stop some big mean mother-Hubbard from tearing me a structurally superfluous new behind? The answer: use a gun, and if that don't work, use more gun.” He then indicated the blueprints for the Sentry. “Like this heavy caliber, tripod-mounted, little ol' number designed by me, BUILT by me, and you'd best hope... not pointed at you.”

“Gentlemen,” I called. The two men yelped and jumped two feet in the air.

“Don’t scare us like that!” protested Dell.

“I trust things are going well?” I asked.

“He’s trying to add Sentries to the outer hull!” snapped Liam. “You can’t achieve that by whacking the weapons systems with a pipe wrench!”

“It’s worked fine as frogs’ hair for me!” snapped Dell.

“Have you ever been on a spaceship before?!” argued Liam.

“Gentlemen!” I shouted. Both men turned to me. “Now is NOT the time. Look, Dell, save the Sentries on the hull until AFTER we beat Shocker Rift. Liam, you DO realize the wrench is coated in self-replicating, self-destructing nanites?”

“How in Sam Hill did you know that?!” yelped Dell.

“Lukas gave me the results of the time he examined the wrench,” I explained.

“...That boy’s more invasive than the Medic!” hissed Dell.

“Kill him later,” I directed. “Look, the nanites are programmed to upgrade any piece of technology when enough metal is absorbed and they’re struck with enough of an impact to shake some off the wrench.”

“They tend to shut off and destroy themselves quietly once they’ve done their job,” continued Dell.

“...Do you even have enough metal to fulfill the kind of upgrades you’re proposing?” asked Liam. Dell opened his mouth...then realized he didn’t.

“Darn,” he muttered.

“Like I said, just focus on getting basics up and running,” I replied.

“All righty then,” answered Dell. He and Liam then went back to work.

“Great Leader Hiro, Sir,” called my Sontaran Adjutant as he brought the people I wanted to meet into my Ready Room, “presenting Ambassador Hell and Metalran, Sir, as instructed.”

“Splendid,” I praised. “That will be all, Tunk.” The Sontaran left and I addressed my former boss and Tarlaxian ally. “So wonderful that you could bolster our numbers back to their original size.”

“We aim to please,” replied Metalran as he bowed.

“Maybe YOU do,” grumbled Ambassador Hell.

“It looks like he does,” I answered. “I know, deep down, you wish to please, so why not...?”

“Before you speak and try to incorrectly guess my motives,” interrupted Ambassador Hell, “let me tell you this: I don’t like the fact that you managed to usurp our Great Leader, I don’t like the fact that you’ve expanded Shocker to ideas above our station, and I don’t like you! You place your emotions above the needs of Shocker! You constantly obsess over a child! You manage to keep us from our goals of conquering our planet! Quite frankly, you are the most inefficient leader Shocker has had and should have stepped down!”

“...Well, since you wish to be unpleasant to me, it’s only fair I’m the same way to you,” I growled. “I don’t like you. You say I obsess over a child when you obsess over one man. You never expand your thoughts to long-term goals, only short-term ones. You say I place my emotions above Shocker’s needs, yet you constantly waste resources to defeating the Kamen Riders. To be blunt, Ambassador, the Great Leader made a mistake in pulling you from our American branch and making you the leader of our armies. Hence my usurping him. Now, if we’re all done being unpleasant with each other, I’d like for us all to get back to work. Dismissed.” The two left the Ready Room and I sat down, wondering what would happen if Ambassador Hell met with an...accident.


	22. Chapter 22

I could not have asked for smoother sailing. We were approaching Foundation Prime and Megumi was nowhere in sight. I toured the _Dominus_ , looking at each bulkhead, each door, each tiny rivet that propelled me to victory. It was a leisurely tour, no need to rush victory. A couple of Engineers saluted me as I passed. I returned the salute and they returned to the minor maintenance needed to make the ship more efficient. A Combatman approached me.

“YEE! YEE!” (We’re approaching the coordinates. All Sources have unlocked the way for us.) he reported.

“Splendid,” I praised. “I shall be on the bridge to witness our victory. Once we enter, begin a sweep for the Foundation Element pedestal. It should be intact.”

“YEE!” (Yes, Great Leader!) replied the Combatman. I strolled to the bridge as he hurried off to relay my instructions. When I arrived, the bridge crew was hard at work.

“Time to Universal Entrance?” I asked.

“Universal Entrance will occur in 20 rels!” reported the Dalek Operator at the helm.

“One minute,” translated Igura.

“Excellent,” I chuckled. Who needs Foundation Elements? The Sources will provide me the Foundation of All Universes far better than random trinkets.

“10 rels!” barked the Dalek Operator.

“30 seconds!” giggled Igura.

“Ah, I can just smell victory in our hands!” I sighed. “I tell you now, my sweet eagle, we shall...”

“Alert! Alert! Enemy fleet detected!” called out the Dalek Strategist. “Flagship has been identified as FNSS-01, _Virginia_!”

“WHAT?!” I shouted. The enemy fleet was projected onto the main viewscreen.

“A ground force is guarding the Foundation Element pedestal!” called Metalran. “It’s the Vortex Riders!”

“How did they get ahead of us?!” shouted Igura.

“Save the speculations for later!” I ordered. “Raise shields and charge weapons!”

* * *

“Er, guys!” I gulped as I saw the enemy charging their weapons.

“We see them!” replied Scorpainia on her ship. “All ships, engage the enemy!” Our fleet unleashed a volley of laser and torpedo fire. I looked at everyone on the ground with me.

“Minna-san,” I began, “if, by some random chance, we don’t get out of this alive...”

“Then we still make sure we continue the fight!” insisted Emily. I smiled.

“Hongo-san, if you please,” I directed. Hongo struck his pose.

“Rider...” he began.

“HENSHIN!” we all announced. The Chronicle Drivers of our new members went through their jingles.

“Open! Turn! Imagine! The Hammer of Slam!”

“Open! Turn! Imagine! The Roller of Turf!”

“Open! Turn! Imagine! The Crossbow of Striker!”

“Open! Turn! Imagine! The Keyblade of Lux!”

“Open! Turn! Imagine! The Shield of Highland!”

“Open! Turn! Imagine! The Scepter of Crown!”

“Open! Turn! Imagine! The Rifle of Range!”

“Open! Turn! Imagine! The Wrench of Construct!”

“Open! Turn! Imagine! The Spear of Lance!”

“Open! Turn! Imagine! The Staff of Crescent!”

* * *

“The enemy ground forces have changed into their Rider Personas!” reported Tac Ops.

“Then prepare our own,” I ordered. “All Riders, we’re going in!” Cyber-Leader Gi dialed in the first three prime numbers on her phone and held it to her ear, I drew my guns, Gorshagh grabbed the Kiri Zecter, and Igura struck her pose.

“Nova...” she began.

“Henshin!” we announced.

“Henshin!” repeated the Kiri Zecter.

“Adaptus: online,” reported Cyber-Leader Gi’s phone as she turned it into her buckle. We all became our Kamen Rider personas.

“All ground forces ready!” reported Tac Ops.

“Beam us down!” I ordered.

* * *

“They’re coming your way!” warned Scorpainia.

“Welcome back to Foundation Prime!” I greeted Rogue. “You know, lately, there’s a new Rider from Build’s era with the same name as you. Wouldn’t you say that would cause confusion?”

“Last I checked,” remarked Rogue, “that Kamen Rider is dead.”

“Not what I saw in Build’s show,” chuckled Sengoku. “I think a guy called Killbas restored his memories once the Build Riders came to the main Kamen Rider world.”

“I’ll take care of him later,” dismissed Rogue. “Right now, I have major annoyances to deal with! Kamen Rider Rogue! Stand and deliver!”

“Kamen Rider Adaptus,” announced Cyber-Leader Gi. “Hostile elements will be deleted.”

“Kamen Rider Kiri!” growled Gorshagh. “I shall bring ruin to you!”

“Kamen Rider Talon!” called Igura. “You will pay dearly!”

“If it’s catchphrase time, it’s catchphrase time!” I declared.

“Kamen Rider Outback!” called Joshua. “Better watch your backs, mates!”

“Kamen Rider Claw!” announced Sheela. “My weapons shall turn you into ribbons!”

“Kamen Rider Swing!” cheered Tonje. “I’ll be taking your legs!”

“Kamen Rider Hunt!” declared Tanisha. “I shall always get my prey!”

“Kamen Rider Clash!” proclaimed Livia. “A duel with me shall end in your defeat!”

“Kamen Rider Climb!” cheered Irina. “Mountains are a warrior’s best friend!”

“Kamen Rider Gallop!” declared Mikhail. “My riding skills are unmatched!”

“Kamen Rider Sengoku!” called my brother, Hiroki. “You shall get a taste of Feudal Japan!”

“Kamen Rider Royal!” I announced. “Evil will ultimately bow to me!”

“Kamen Rider Guard!” proclaimed my fiancé, Richard. “None shall harm my friends, family, and lady!”

“Kamen Rider Touché!” cheered Emily, my future sister-in-law. “En Garde, thing of evil!”

“Kamen Rider Zhànshì!” declared Haitao. “Try and stop my quest!”

“Kamen Rider Arch!” called Emmanuel. “My skills outdo Robin Hood!”

“Kamen Rider Kämpfer!” cheered Lukas. “Your defeat will be certain at my hands!”

“Kamen Rider Seeker!” proclaimed Xiomara. “It’s not gold I seek, but your end!”

“Kamen Rider Battle!” announced Michael. “For friends and family, I shall be victorious!”

“Kamen Rider Slam!” shouted Colleen. “I’ll be bringing the pain!”

“Kamen Rider Turf!” called Jason the Inkling. “I shall claim this turf in victory!”

“Kamen Rider Striker!” proclaimed Alesandro. “None shall delay victory!”

“Kamen Rider Lux!” announced Mickey Mouse. “The light of imagination shall show the way!”

“Kamen Rider Highland!” cheered Liam. “It shall be a fine day for winning!”

“Kamen Rider Crown!” declared Princess Peach. “My strength will upend your tyranny!”

“Kamen Rider Range!” called Victor. “I’ve got you right where I want you!”

“Kamen Rider Construct!” declared Dell Conagher. “Let’s do this Texas style!”

“Kamen Rider Lance!” cheered Moon-kyung. “The softest bloom can be the deadliest!”

“Kamen Rider Crescent!” announced Neo Queen Serenity, Usagi Tsukino I. “In the name of the solar system, I will punish you!”

“Kamen Rider Herald P!” called Flora.

“Kamen Rider Herald Y!” proclaimed Brenden.

“Kamen Rider Herald O!” cheered Charline.

“Kamen Rider Herald G!” announced Amelia.

“Kamen Rider Herald B!” shouted Sophie.

“We bring news of your defeat!” they called together.

“Kamen Rider Death!” whispered Death. “You cannot delay your appointment with me!”

“Kamen Rider War!” shouted War. “This battlefield is mine!”

“Kamen Rider Pestilence!” wheezed Pestilence. “You shall be infected with losing!”

“Kamen Rider Famine!” declared Famine. “I shall starve you of victory!”

“Kamen Rider Apocalypse!” announced Lacey. “Your world shall end!”

“I am Gandalf the Grey!” proclaimed Gandalf. “Prepare to see some fireworks!”

“I’m Wyldstyle!” cheered Wyldstyle. “Time to think outside the box!”

“I’m Batman!” rasped Batman. “The Dark Knight rises!”

“I am the start of a group of warriors!” finished Hongo. “I am Kamen Rider!”

“KILL THEM!” ordered Rogue. Our armies clashed as we struggled to keep the Sources away from the pedestal.

* * *

“Alert! Alert!” called Operator 5579898. “Propulsion systems disabled!”

“Main Fusion Cannon power cells now recharging in 7!” counted Drone 7427983. “6! 5! 4!”

“Battle computer suggests immediate withdrawal!” advised Strategist 3345987. Retreat?! From the Tarlaxians?!

“We will not retreat from inferior life-forms!” I, Supreme 0720974, declared. “Daleks conquer and destroy!”

“Daleks conquer and destroy!” repeated all Daleks aboard the Dalek-only saucer, the _Jewel of Skaro_.

“Fusion Cannon now online!” reported Drone 7427983.

“Open fire!” I ordered. “Immediately! IMMEDIATELY!”

“I obey!” confirmed Drone 7427983. The Fusion Cannon causes the individual atoms of the target to come together before a small particle of anti-matter makes the target detonate in a display that humans would call dazzling. I suppose I would call the destruction of the Tarlaxian ship beautiful as fire burned away that which was impure. While it was by a small fraction, the multiverse THAT now that much cleaner.

* * *

“We’ve lost the _Armadillorg_ ,” reported my tactical officer, Glaciandro.

“Status of enemy shields?” I asked.

“What enemy shields?” replied Glaciandro, his voice indicating he was ready to avenge those who gave their lives to protect Tarlax and the multiverse, especially since his sister was on that ship.

“Destroy them!” I ordered. He wasted no time in obeying my command. The enemy ship was destroyed, along with its fellow ships in the enemy fleet. They were at 400 when they arrived on Foundation Prime, now that number has been halved! We’ve only lost 100 of our ships and we were going to ensure that their sacrifices were NOT in vain!

* * *

“Well, well!” I taunted Rogue as we clashed. “Looks like things are crumbling around you, Oto-san!” (Father)

“I see it differently,” replied Rogue as he converted his guns into shōtō (Japanese short sword) mode.

“Have you gone senile?!” I yelped as I converted my gun to sword mode. “Rogue, your fleet is halved, your ground forces are halted, and your attempt to get to the pedestal is going up in smoke! Surrender while you can!”

“I don’t think so!” replied Rogue. “My fleet will still win the day, your ground forces are only 40 strong while mine are 600 strong, and you idiots didn’t check to see if the Sources have reached the pedestal!” I turned to see if what he was saying was true. ...It was! The Sources were aligned with the pedestal! They powered the thing just like the Foundation Elements did and revealed a newly constructed green square! The Foundation of All Universes was back! “Perfect!!” cheered Rogue. “Bring the Apocalypse Riders to their respective sources!” The Combatmen then managed to wrangle the Apocalypse Riders and get them to their respective Sources. ...Well...three out of five were successful. “Wait, what are you two doing?” asked Rogue.

“YEE!” (Putting the Apocalypse Riders at their respective Sources.) replied a Combatman.

“No, you’re not! Death is supposed to be at the blue one, not the purple one!” answered Rogue.

“YEE!” (They’re both blue!) argued the Combatman.

“...Can you two not see red?” asked Rogue. The Combatmen looked sheepish. “Look, just switch them, okay?”

“YEE!” (I told you we needed those optic upgrades!) snapped the other Combatman as they obeyed.

“YEE!” (Shut up.) grumbled the first Combatman. I struggled in trying to get the Combatmen holding me down off.

“Off!” I growled! “I said...”

“We don’t need to move, not yet,” interjected Batman.

“...Dude, WHY?!” I argued.

“Oh, yeah!” mused Lance in a faraway voice.

“You too?!” I hissed.

“Well, they MUST have seen it done,” replied Battle.

“What are you...oh...OH!” I realized the mistake Shocker Rift made! Unfortunately, so did Adaptus!

“Disconnect the Apocalypse Riders!” she called.

“Are you malfunctioning?!” shouted Rogue.

“Disconnect them NOW!” insisted Adaptus. Just then, with just one hand, all Apocalypse Riders threw the Combatmen holding them aside!

“It doesn’t matter now!” laughed Rogue. “The Foundation of All Universes will be mine!” He continued laughing and laughing and laughing.

“The Horsemen are in total control of the Sources!” elaborated Adaptus. “They have some plan to set you back!”

“Impossible!” dismissed Rogue. “If they value their friends’ lives, they will obey!”

“NOW!” called Death.

“DAI SUPER CHARGE!” I announced. I managed to get a hand free and spun the wheel twice. My armor bulked up and exploded off of me to get my captors off while revealing my new form as Kamen Rider Vortex! My former captors were knocked into Batman and Gandalf’s, so they got up and fought off the others so everyone could be freed. Death and her friends put both hands on the Sources and gave more energy to them.

“WAIT! NO! STOP! THAT’S TOO MUCH!” wailed Rogue. Too late. The energy the Sources were putting out separated the Foundation of All Universes into four fragments once again and scattered them to four different directions. “No! No! Nonononono NOOOOO!” wailed Rogue before he slumped to his knees. “...What just happened?!” he asked uselessly.

“Did you really think we’d let you have the Sources without having a back-up plan?” asked Apocalypse.

“We had our suspicions that you would try and control us with a hostage situation,” explained Death, “so we asked Megumi, during prep, to keep her Vortex form on standby.”

“I have to admit,” I supplied, “I was a little confused when they asked that, but I can’t argue with the results!”

“So, when the time came,” finished War, “we’d upend your plans and cause some severe damage to your tiny empire!”

“I’VE HEARD ENOUGH!” roared Rogue as he performed his poses. “DAI SUPER CHARGE!” His armor then changed into dark purple and black as it bulked up before exploding off of him, turning him into Kamen Rider Rift! He summoned his Rift Breaker as I summoned my blade and we clashed viciously! “Why do you insist on interfering?!” roared Rift. “We are bringing order to chaos!”

“Have you learned nothing from Vortech?!” I protested. “You can’t have order without chaos! Read some Berlin! You might learn a thing or two!”

“I presume you’re talking about the idiot that babbled on about ‘positive’ and ‘negative’ liberty?!” growled Rift.

“Hey, that man got away from Stalinist Russia and got a safe distance away from the Nazi invasion of Britain!” argued Guard.

“I may need to read his work,” mused Kämpfer.

“You’re not going to survive that long!” roared Rift. He holstered his guns before pulling the triggers and leaping into the air. I then spun the wheel and leapt into the air; my target identified.

“Final attack!” announced my belt.

“RIDER VORTEX KICK!” I shouted.

“RIDER RIFT KICK!” shouted Rift. He was aiming for the Sources while I aimed for his belt. Our feet temporarily connected as we pushed against one another in the air.

“How do modern Riders DO that?!” asked Ichigō.

“Still trying to figure that out,” replied Sengoku. We continued pushing and pushing and pushing until...my foot went past his and smashed the Rift Driver! He fell, exploding, then tumbling out of the explosion as Adachi Hiro. The ruined remains of the Rift Driver fell after him. He scrambled to pick them up in a panic.

“Driver! Driver, say something!” he wailed.

“Hiro...”groaned the Rift Driver, “these are...my last words. ...First of all...screw you! You never...valued my advice. Second...I should never have...found your universe. It looks like I just caused...chaos all around the place...by you reverse-engineering...me. Third...you ARE obsessed with her! As such...you no longer deserve...my power!” The Rift Driver then, for lack of a better term, died. Hiro still cradled the remains of his old belt.

“I say this only one last time,” I declared, “surrender!”

“...Abandon Foundation Prime,” Hiro ordered over the comms. His men looked at him. “All ground forces, return to the ships. We cannot take this universe with the Vortex Riders as they are with the numbers we have. Abandon Foundation Prime.” They were beamed aboard their remaining fifty ships. The ships then departed Foundation Prime as we were beamed aboard the _Virginia_. Turretorg was commanding the vessel while we were on the ground.

“Vortex, Touché,” he declared, “I return command to you.”

“Thank you, Turretorg,” I bid.

“A very fine command,” praised Touché.

“Thank you, Ma’am,” replied Turretorg.

“I believe that’s Foundation Prime all safe and sound,” mused Guard.

“Let’s not declare that until we confirm it,” advised Clash.

“Scorpainia,” I called over the channel, “any analysis on the enemy fleet?”

“They’ve retreated,” replied Scorpainia. “As Guard mentioned, all is well.”

“...How did you...?” I asked.

“The Communications Officer left the channel open,” answered Scorpainia.

“Ah,” I replied. I then turned to my friends. “Minna-san, it looks like our work is done.” We all powered down as I took command. “Helm, set course for Vorton, all possible speed.”

“All possible speed, you got it,” replied the helmsman. The fleet then took off for Vorton. Richard looked a little concerned.

“Hey, are you okay?” I asked.

“My thoughts drifted to X-PO’s trial,” explained Richard.

“...Yeah, way to remind us,” I grumbled. “How’s the trial going to play out?”

“Similar to the Japanese system,” replied Richard, “but there will be a jury of 12 Cendeberons.”

“The best jurors in the multiverse,” I recalled. “Remind me who Elkrandek is? All I heard from you is that he’s a Tarlaxian.”

“Actually, he’s an immigrant,” corrected Richard. “I think Joshua would know him better as the Deer Imagin.”

“The WHAT?!” I yelped, recalling the time Heather went to various universes to make a new body for herself with functioning ovaries. It failed, but it DID leave the Imagin with a chance to stay alive even though she doesn’t remember him. “WHY would Scorpainia...? Get me Scorpainia!” The Communications Officer got her. “Scorpainia, I DID tell you about the Deer Imagin, right?”

“Elkrandek, as he prefers to call himself,” replied Scorpainia, “is trying to get away from such dark thoughts. He’s passed the Bar Exam and has been an excellent defense attorney. He’s defended Turretorg when he was accused of murder and resorted to stay clean in his pursuit of defending his client.”

“...Well, if he’s changed, there’s nothing I can say about it,” I resolved.


	23. Chapter 23

The trial was about to begin. Miles Edgeworth of the _Ace Attorney_ franchise met with us as Richard, Emily, Batman, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, Hongo, Rusty, Elphaba, and I were witnesses. “I understand this is hard,” he advised, “but I need you to stick to the truth in this case.”

“We are aware of what we need to do,” I replied. “I want to find the truth of why X-PO did all this.”

“That is my goal as well,” assured Edgeworth. “Hopefully, that is the Defense Attorney’s goal too.”

“The trial is about to begin,” called the Bailiff.

“Understood,” answered Edgeworth. He then turned to us. “Shall we?” We entered the Courtroom. The audience chatted amongst itself.

“All rise for the Honorable Judge Legowltor!” called the Bailiff. We all stood as a Tarlaxian with an owl motif took the Judge’s seat. He was a recluse, usually preferring to stay out of society in general because, in his head, society destroys impartiality. He only graces any sort of civilization with his presence when a trial needed someone so impartial.

“Please be seated,” he directed. We sat down as he pounded the gavel. “Court is now in session for the trial of the Experimental Portal Operator. Are the Prosecution and Defense ready?”

“The Prosecution is ready, Your Honor,” replied Edgeworth.

“The Defense is equally ready, Your Honor,” answered Elkrandek, the Deer Imagin. I noticed that he had a suit on.

“Would the Prosecution please give his opening statements?” requested Legowltor.

“As we are well aware,” began Edgeworth, “the witnesses and defendant are all veterans of the Vortech Wars that ravaged many universes, my own included.” I had no idea Vortech got that far. “The Feudal Nerd Society, as the witnesses usually call themselves, has been hailed as heroic for their actions against Vortech. However, there IS one thing to consider, what could possibly prompt a robot to alter results so the F.N.S would almost turn against each other? The Prosecution shall prove that X-PO has intentionally put the F.N.S in harm’s way to satisfy some sort of itch in his programming.”

“Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth,” bid Legowltor. “Defense, your rebuttal?”

“The Prosecution claims that my client did all this out of purely selfish reasons,” answered Elkrandek. “However, what seems to be ignored here is that a legitimate terrorist threat, one that he and the witnesses are familiar with, was about to take Foundation Prime. The Defense argues that necessity is the motivation and that he had no choice, thus leading to a plea of innocence.”

“Innocence because he lied out of necessity?” remarked Legowltor. “That is the Defense’s stance?”

“Yes, Your Honor,” confirmed Elkrandek.

“Now THIS, I have to see,” I muttered to myself.

“Very well, with all statements made,” declared Legowltor, “we begin with the first witness.” My cue. I took the Stand.

“State your name and occupations for the Court Record,” directed Edgeworth.

“Hishikawa Megumi,” I began, “leader of the Feudal Nerd Society, Freshman at After Academy, and part-time store clerk at Tentallia’s Groceries.”

“Ms. Hishikawa,” began Edgeworth, “you have known the Defendant for a while now, yes?”

“Known him for two years,” I confirmed.

“Has anything like this ever happened before?” questioned Edgeworth.

“Not to this extreme,” I replied.

“Could you elaborate on that?” asked Edgeworth. Testimony time.

“The original circumstances were that X-PO was planted inside Vortech and Hiro’s operation by the late Queen Vortoranii, the ruler of the now-extinct Vortonians,” I began. “He had brought 16 prototype versions of the Vortex Driver with him to increase surveillance. He was discovered and the 16 prototypes had gained intelligence that our parents and loved ones were taken hostage. X-PO had programmed a distress signal into them. He then programmed them to send us across the multiverse to find allies. When we finally found our allies, we had broken the Gateway and scattered the Keystones holding it up across five different universes. All that time, he was connected to the Gateway to extend his life. After testing out the Keystone that bonded to me and our first fight with Vortech, he explained why he found allies and brought us together; we needed to gather the Foundation Elements so we could get our loved ones out of Vortech’s clutches while he was on Foundation Prime. The rest is, quite literally, history.”

“Yes, the start of the Vortech Wars,” remarked Edgeworth. “Tell me, did he make any attempt to lie to you during that time?”

“No,” I answered. “He could get snarky at times, but that was the worst he could get.”

“Your witness,” offered Edgeworth to Elkrandek.

“Ms. Hishikawa,” pressed Elkrandek, “you began with my client being planted in Vortech’s operation by Vortoranii. Tell me, wouldn’t that require some amount of lying?”

“Not the lying that I was assaulted with,” I replied.

“To be frank, I see no difference,” declared Elkrandek.

“Objection!” called Edgeworth. “History has proven, time and again, that intelligence gathering is necessary. Gathering intelligence on the enemy and fudging the results on your friends’ vote are two totally separate things!”

“Objection sustained,” replied Legowltor.

“...Very well,” conceded Elkrandek before continuing. “Ms. Hishikawa, tell me, did you not also keep a secret from your friends?”

“...A disgusting act,” I answered.

“You didn’t answer my question,” remarked Elkrandek.

“I did, and the guilt of it haunts me to this day,” I replied, fully answering him.

“Do you truly believe that this is any different than that?” quizzed Elkrandek.

“Objection!” declared Edgeworth. “The Defense is trying to lead the witness!”

“Your Honor, can we truly say that these two incidents are truly different in principle?” asked Elkrandek.

“I can, quite clearly!” I declared.

“Then if you could add such a statement to your testimony,” offered Elkrandek.

“The Prosecution has no objections to that,” replied Edgeworth.

“Request granted,” replied Legowltor.

“All right,” I resolved. “After it was revealed that I had kept a secret, I had an emotional breakdown and apologized immediately.”

“Objection!” called Elkrandek. “Your Honor, there is evidence of a contradiction in that statement!”

“And WHERE, pray tell, is my contradiction?” I challenged.

“Ladies and Gentlemen of the court,” began Elkrandek, “my client has offered something from his memory banks relating to that incident! With the court’s permission, I will show it! The police can verify that this was not tampered in any way!”

“No objections, Your Honor,” replied Edgeworth.

“Then, by all means, play on,” instructed Legowltor. Elkrandek pressed a button on the railing, making a screen come down. It displayed what happened after Hill Valley when we got off the Den-Liner.

“Yeah,” sighed Wyldstyle. “I think running away was the right idea.”

“That wasn’t running away!” protested Batman. “That was a…tactical retreat!”

“Remind me,” countered Wyldstyle as Gandalf decided to examine the apparatus on the Gateway, “what’s the difference?”

“There’s none,” affirmed the Brigadier as he and Rusty came up, having heard our arrival.

“Batman doesn’t run away!” protested Batman.

“Seriously?” I asked. “That’s the best defense for your fragile ego?”

“That’s not a difference,” observed Wyldstyle.

“Well, if you can’t see the difference,” hissed Batman, “then, maybe, that’s your failing!”

“You want to talk failing?” asked Wyldstyle. “Megumi’s a shining example!”

“Excuse me?!” I snarled.

“You didn’t tell us about Vortech!” explained Wyldstyle.

“She’s right,” agreed Batman. “You dragged us along for the ride! You knew about Vortech and how you got your belts! Why did you withhold that kind of information?!”

“You’re the last person to accuse me of withholding information!” I roared. “You’ve kept your countermeasures for the Justice League from your friends!”

“They’re gods among men!” protested Batman. “We need countermeasures!”

“You don’t need any for Vortech!” I argued. “This was supposed to be the F.N.S’ fight, not yours! Hongo decided to tag along and start us on this rift-hopping insanity!”

“Ichimonji was kidnapped right before my eyes, in case you forgot!” shouted Hongo. “I’m not going to sit and wait while someone inexperienced in Kamen Rider matters goes off to rescue him!”

“Well, if you can’t just be patient in terms of rescue,” I hissed, “maybe that’s your failing!”

“Says the one that used the Super Charge so recklessly after Hongo said not to!” called Emily.

“Oh, don’t you start!” I growled.

“In case you didn’t notice,” Emily pointed out, “your new form is as bulky as me! I’m used to my body weight because I trained myself, which is why I move as fluidly as I do! You don’t have any training of that kind!”

“I beat Hiro with it once before, remember?!” I argued.

“That was in a dream world,” countered Emily, “where anything is possible! You caught him off guard, and he prepared himself for the next encounter! He toyed with you back in Hill Valley!” The video then ended.

“I think it’s safe to say that Megumi is no different than X-PO when it comes to secret keeping,” remarked Elkrandek.

“Objection!” called Edgeworth. “Your Honor, that incident does not correlate to what is being discussed today! Besides, the fact remains that the witness regretted her actions and apologized while X-PO tried to excuse his actions.”

“You have proof of X-PO excusing his actions?” asked Legowltor.

“As a matter of fact, I have a selection of witnesses who can attest to that fact,” replied Edgeworth. Elkrandek arched his eyebrow. “The one we can most rely on is...I never thought I’d say this in court...Batman.”

“...I trust this isn’t a joke?” asked Legowltor.

“No, Your Honor,” answered Edgeworth. “Batman is one of the witnesses.”

“Call him in, then,” instructed Legowltor. I sat down as Batman took the Stand. “You ARE familiar with the Identity Disclosure Act, correct?” asked Legowltor.

“I’m not under any obligation to reveal my true identity should I deem it too dangerous to my loved ones,” replied Batman.

“Good,” bid Legowltor. “Then please give your preferred name and occupation for the Court Record.”

“Batman, vigilante hero of the city of Gotham in the state of New Jersey,” answered Batman.

“Batman, it’s well known that you have a database of your allies’ weaknesses,” recalled Edgeworth.

“Yes. It’s been a source of contention amongst the Justice League,” confirmed Batman.

“If you can, could you tell the court what a typical entry entails?” asked Edgeworth. Testimony time.

“It usually consists of my observations of the subject written in note form,” began Batman. “Common knowledge, what the public knows about the subject, is also included. Sparring details are also on the entry. Videos are rare, but there ARE entries that have them. The Feudal Nerd Society handed me a warrant so I could gather information on them.”

“I presume that warrant is to avoid contention like you experience with the Justice League?” inquired Edgeworth.

“That’s correct,” confirmed Batman.

“Your witness,” offered Edgeworth.

“Why on Earth would the F.N.S allow you to spy on them?” quizzed Elkrandek.

“They said it would make them more comfortable that I have such a database rather than one of them,” explained Batman. “They told me they don’t feel their security is as tight as mine. As such, I recorded the most important aspects of what went on before today.”

“Objection!” called Elkrandek. “Mr. Batman, I’m not sure if you realize this, but recording any organization, even if said organization is okay with it, is against After Academy law!”

“As I’ve mentioned, I have a warrant to do so,” argued Batman. “The F.N.S went out of their way to obtain the warrant from the Judicial Tribunal itself.”

“Is this warrant available on the Judiciary Data Store?” asked Legowltor.

“It should be,” replied Batman. “Look up Megumi Hishikawa as a start.” Legowltor did as advised and found the warrant I had obtained.

“Since this is, indeed, surveillance protected by a warrant,” declared Legowltor, “objection overruled.”

“Understood,” sighed Elkrandek.

“Batman,” continued Edgeworth, “since you were the subject of the recording we witnessed previously, tell us, did Megumi apologize?”

“She did,” confirmed Batman. “She made no attempt to cover it up. X-PO, on the other hand, tried to excuse what he did. I have visual evidence that, like X-PO’s memory, was examined by the police and determined not to be tampered with.”

“Let us see it,” directed Legowltor. The screen came down and Batman activated a projector from his eyes to show what happened after we had gathered all the Sources.

“What in the name of all nine circles of Hell made you want ANY of that back?!” growled Richard.

“What I wanted was for you guys to be happy!” shouted X-PO. “I want you to be happy for me! I want me to be happy for you! I want us to come together and riff on bad movies! Celebrate a birthday! Be normal people! I want us to come together and feel like a family and not a bunch of war veterans! I’m not blind to what happened, but sometimes, I felt like the only thing keeping us as friends! I want that feeling back! I want things back the way they were!”

“No, that doesn’t justify a DAMN thing!” snarled Alesandro. “You gathered us here with a lie from long ago! You decided to play the long game with us and waited for some grand adventure! We’ve sent you numerous invitations for those things you mentioned. If you REALLY wanted to continue feeling that, then you would have accepted them! But, no! That wasn’t enough for you! You wanted to relive the glory days with the lies, the threats, the people getting angry with each other, things that some of us were trying to get away from! You’re only concerned with what YOU want! To be frank, I see no difference between you and what Death lectured about Vortech in her classes!”

“Still waiting on that essay on Skrandepede from you,” whispered Death.

“Dude, shut up,” grunted War.

“That’s...that’s not fair at all!” argued X-PO.

“I think what Alesandro said was VERY fair!” I hissed.

“I was NEVER going to put you in any danger!” insisted X-PO. “The adventure I had planned was just some haunted house malarkey! I would tell you guys of the supposed ‘Danger’ and you guys would solve it, and we’d have a big laugh! I never wanted you guys to be on Shocker Rift’s radar!”

“Then why did you hack into the Tarlaxian scout ship missions?” demanded Scorpainia. X-PO sighed.

“Technarain gave me a way into it,” he finally revealed.

“Oh, throw me into the warp core, why don’t you?!” snarled Technarain.

“Whoa! Hold on!” called Turretorg. “Technarain, you let him in?!”

“I couldn’t have the missions be unobserved,” replied Technarain. The video ended.

“Quite honestly, I saw no attempt to, at least, apologize to Megumi and the F.N.S,” remarked Edgeworth.

“Objection!” called Elkrandek. “Your Honor, what I saw was that my client was forced into it by Technarain!”

“Objection!” replied Edgeworth. “Your Honor, there is a witness that is just as intimately acquainted with the Gateway’s Main Computer! Produce this witness and we produce the logs and find out who contacted who first!”

“Then let’s hear from this witness,” declared Legowltor. Batman sat down while Rusty took the Stand. “State your name and occupation,” directed Legowltor.

“Rusty, Secondary Operator of the Vorton Gateway,” replied Rusty.

“Ms. Rusty, how long have you worked with the Defendant?” asked Edgeworth.

“Only during the Vortech Wars,” replied Rusty. “However, I’m sent updates on Vorton’s conditions. Lately, I’ve had my function restored.”

“Perhaps you could tell us what your duties entail?” invited Edgeworth.

“General maintenance, computer defragmenting, virus scans, all things necessary to keep the Gateway operational,” explained Rusty.

“In the time you’ve known him,” continued Edgeworth, “has the Defendant ever tampered with the functions of the Gateway?”

“No, so it surprised me that he would do something like this,” answered Rusty.

“Was there any indication that he fixed the results of the vote?” asked Edgeworth.

“In all honesty, there was,” replied Rusty. “I’m just mad at myself that I didn’t notice it until Pup-X5 brought it to my attention.”

“If it pleases you,” invited Edgeworth, “tell us what that little hint was.” Rusty’s turn for testimony.

“There was a little bit of code that made absolutely no sense,” she began. “It registered as harmless to me, so I thought nothing of it. After Pup-X5 presented the findings of the original results and demonstrated a discrepancy between that and the current results before and after a computer defragmentation, I then pointed out the bit of code. Upon further examination, it was determined to be an algorithm that changed the results after defragmentation. My team had determined it to be the handiwork of X-PO.”

“Objection!” called Elkrandek.

“Now what?!” groaned Edgeworth.

“Your Honor, I have the investigator’s report on the Gateway computer,” explained Elkrandek. “There WAS an algorithm that did as the witness testified, however its origins are NOT of my client. The code works on an algorithm similar to those found within Pathweb, the shared datastore of the Dalek Empire! Considering the witness’ origins, it is safe to believe that she planted the idea into X-PO! Why, you ask? Because, at heart, she is still a soldier of the Dalek Empire!” The audience then started talking and Edgeworth was glaring at Elkrandek.

“ORDER! ORDER!” called Legowltor. The audience was still chattering about what Elkrandek said. “ORDER IN THIS COURT! I WILL HAVE ORDER!” The courtroom then went quiet.

“Your Honor,” called Rusty, “I can prove that I didn’t plant the idea into the Defendant!”

“Then you won’t mind a complete investigation into that theory tomorrow?” asked Elkrandek.

“Not at all! I will cheerfully cooperate!” declared Rusty.

“Then tomorrow’s proceedings will examine whether or not you did so,” resolved Legowltor. He banged the gavel. “Court is adjourned for today.” We all filed out of the room as X-PO was led to the Detention Center.

“I take it, you didn’t anticipate that,” I quizzed Edgeworth.

“No, I didn’t,” remarked Edgeworth.

“Typical,” I grumbled. “Whenever you or Wright are involved, trials go completely off the rails!”

“Hold it!” called Edgeworth. “I can hardly be blamed when a trial goes in a different direction!”

“It IS mainly Wright who does that,” supplied Batman.

“It doesn’t matter,” I resolved, “we need to get Rusty’s good name cleared.”

“And it will be, I promise you,” assured Edgeworth.

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” I replied.


	24. Chapter 24

Day Two of the trial arrived and we were ready to clear Rusty’s name. “So, you found no evidence of Dalek coding,” I asked Edgeworth.

“Not a lick,” confirmed Edgeworth. “Now, if Elkrandek found anything, I know how to dismiss it.”

“Here’s hoping it works,” I gulped.

“The trial is about to begin,” called the Bailiff.

“Shall we?” offered Edgeworth. We entered the Courtroom, the same witnesses as last time: Hongo, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, Batman, Elphaba, Rusty, Richard, Emily, and myself.

“All rise for the Honorable Judge Legowltor!” announced the Bailiff. We rose as Legowltor sat in his seat.

“Please be seated,” he directed. We sat down and he banged the gavel. “Court will now reconvene for the trial of the Experimental Portal Operator.”

“The Prosecution is ready, Your Honor,” declared Edgeworth.

“The Defense is ready, Your Honor,” answered Elkrandek.

“Last time, the Defense proposed that the witness, Rusty, fell back onto her old Dalek ways and framed the Defendant,” recalled Legowltor. “Today’s proceedings will start there. If the Prosecution could give their opening statement, we will get underway.”

“Your Honor,” began Edgeworth, “it is no secret that Rusty was once a soldier of the Dalek Empire. However, I hardly see a, pardon the phrase, ‘True’ Dalek choosing a humanoid form, since they hold the unquestioned belief in their superiority in all aspects, even genetically. The Prosecution will cheerfully clear this slander on the witness.”

“Defense, your rebuttal?” asked Legowltor.

“It IS true, no Dalek likes the humanoid form,” remarked Elkrandek. “However, those that ARE humanoid Daleks usually have their hatred increased to a dangerous level. In their minds, they were FORCED to adopt such a state. The defense argues that Rusty was acting in such a state.”

“Objection!” called Edgeworth. “Your Honor, this is nothing but vile slander towards the witness!”

“We shall see,” remarked Legowltor.

“Your Honor, I would like to call Rusty to the stand,” suggested Edgeworth.

“Very well,” replied Legowltor. “Rusty, take the stand.” Rusty obeyed.

“Ms. Rusty, could you kindly tell the court a little bit about why you have a humanoid shape?” requested Edgeworth.

“...As I said to you in the lobby earlier today,” gulped Rusty, “you may not believe it.”

“Please, testify on your current genetic circumstances,” insisted Edgeworth. Rusty drew in a deep breath before beginning.

“Before the Vortech Wars, I WAS a Dalek soldier, in the middle of a war with the humans of the Combined Galactic Resistance,” she recalled. “I had led a normal, hate-filled Dalek life until a battle left me adrift in space. Unbeknownst to me, my casing’s power source had cracked and was leaking radiation. During such time, I saw a star being born and deemed it beautiful, concluding that life will always find a way to continue despite the Daleks’ attempts. The Doctor and their companion at the time fixed me and I almost reverted back to basic Dalek programming until the Doctor linked their mind to mine. I saw what the Doctor saw, felt what they felt, and learned why they hated the Daleks so much. In true Dalek fashion, I saw the Daleks as an evil that must be exterminated. After defeating a Dalek task-force, I went off on my own adventures and met with a Cyberman that didn’t have his emotions removed and remembered who he was; Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. We went on to form a new UNIT, dedicated to keeping the peace throughout the galaxy. We had gotten reports that the Daleks and Cybermen were on a planet in the midst of a cold war. We went to investigate and found the F.N.S wandering around the planet, looking for the Keystone that was discovered to be in the Dalek Emperor’s possession. The Doctor helped out and got us all to Vorton. The Brigadier and I joined Elphaba in operating the Gateway. I was still trundling around in a Dalek’s casing...until one sad day in the F.N.S’ journey. Now, this is where it gets unbelievable. Hiro, possessing a Lambda-class Portal Operator, sabotaged a Star Destroyer under Vader’s command. I went to fix the sabotage, but the radiation penetrated my casing and ravaged my body. I had died, but my soul was preserved in my casing. At the time, I hopped to the nearest data-store under the possession of a Mr. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson; the Omnitrix. Through the Omnitrix, I went to the planet of Primus and used various genetic samples to construct the body you see now. I found a way back to Vorton, revealed myself to the F.N.S, and continued in my efforts to help them stop Vortech.”

“Objection!” Edgeworth finally called when he found his voice. He had his fist on the railing and was steadying himself with it in sheer shock of what he heard. “When you said I wouldn’t believe your testimony, I think you undersold it! You died and came back to life?! How is that possible?!”

“Your Honor, I must agree with the Prosecution’s objection!” supplied Elkrandek. “It is clear the witness is deranged in some fashion!”

“Hold it!” protested Rusty. “Your Honor, there is evidence that my story is true! Check with Azmuth on all available data within the Omnitrix on the day I died! Also, check with the F.N.S, you will find that they gave me a rather moving funeral!”

“Your Honor, the Prosecution already did so,” called Edgeworth, “but still can’t believe it, even though it’s been checked and confirmed.”

“If it’s been checked and confirmed,” replied Legowltor, “I see no reason to dismiss the witness’s testimony. Objection overruled. Besides, there IS precedence for such an incident.”

“...Very well,” sighed Edgeworth.

“The Defense would like to offer an apology for calling the witness deranged,” interjected Elkrandek. “It was clearly disparaging.”

“Apology accepted,” replied Rusty.

“Then, I believe this clears Ms. Rusty’s good name,” declared Legowltor. “Unless there are objections?”

“No objections,” answered Elkrandek.

“No objections,” confirmed Edgeworth.

“Splendid, we can continue with the main topic of these proceedings,” resolved Legowltor.

“The Prosecution would like to call the F.N.S’ doctor to the Stand,” declared Edgeworth. Rusty sat down as Emily took the stand. “State your name and occupation for the Court Record, please,” he directed.

“Emily Saunders,” answered Emily. “Chief Medical Officer for the F.N.S, Freshman at After Academy, and Captain of the FNSS-01, _Virginia_.”

“A CMO and a Captain at the same time?” spluttered Legowltor.

“I know it’s unorthodox,” replied Emily, “but it’s helped the F.N.S on more than one occasion. Besides, we have a system where someone else takes command of the _Virginia_ if I’m unavailable in some fashion.”

“Well, if the system works, I will not judge, for once,” conceded Legowltor.

“Ms. Saunders, you have, on more than one occasion, interacted with the Defendant, correct?” asked Edgeworth.

“Yes, but I fail to see where you’re going with such a question,” replied Emily. “We’ve ALL interacted with the Defendant at some point in our lives.”

“Tell the court what your interactions entailed,” directed Edgeworth. Emily was still confused, but went ahead.

“They were centered around general maintenance,” she testified. “I know, again, unorthodox, but he IS labeled as a sentient machine under Article 7, Section 5, Paragraph 3 of the Sentience Act. As such, he’s granted the rights of healing without prejudice. Rusty walked me through on his mechanics and operational systems. Before the Defense even goes there, no, I don’t have the skill to plant such an idea in his head!”

“Now you understand why I asked,” smiled Edgeworth. “Your witness.”

“Ms. Saunders,” called Elkrandek, “your last statement was ‘I don’t have the skill to plant such an idea in his head,’ correct?”

“It was,” replied Emily. “Are you suggesting someone in the F.N.S did so?”

“No, I’m suggesting you may have suggested it to my client,” explained Elkrandek. “I propose that you planted the idea so it would seem that you would be innocent in all this!”

“Tell me, if that were true, why would I bother telling the new guys in secret?” asked Emily.

“Wh...wh...WHAAAAT?!” shrieked Elkrandek.

“Your Honor, if I may, I would like to testify on that subject,” offered Emily.

“By all means,” agreed Legowltor. Here comes more testimony.

“The vote results we got said that we wouldn’t tell the new guys,” she began. “That didn’t sit well on my conscience, nor my boyfriend’s, so we told one of the new guys, Deung Moon-kyung, before this adventure was brought to our attention. During the adventure, while the _Virginia_ was on course for 5-U-P-3-R-M-4-R-1-0, I told my Chief Engineer at the time, Liam McIntyre, about what went on.”

“I reiterate the Witness’s question,” called Edgeworth, “if she planted the idea in the Defendant’s processors, why would she tell the newer members behind the F.N.S’ back?”

“Simple!” replied Elkrandek. “The sting of conscience was too great for her!”

“And yet, X-PO faked the results before she decided to tell the new members,” remarked Edgeworth.

“That doesn’t disprove my theory!” answered Elkrandek.

“I’m rather afraid it does,” chuckled Edgeworth as he wagged his finger. “The time at which the idea would have been planted would have proved far too early to enact it now.”

“There IS a way to do it!” challenged Elkrandek. “If I recall, there is a magic user among the team Rusty was a part of!”

“Some sort of time spell?” chuckled Edgeworth. “I’m afraid the person you’re describing would testify otherwise. She happens to be the next Witness. If she could take the Stand, please.” Emily and Elphaba swapped places. “Your name and occupation, if you please,” requested Edgeworth.

“Elphaba Thropp,” replied Elphaba. “Former Ruler and Wicked Witch of the Western Country of the Winkies in the land of Oz and head of the Gateway Operational Team.”

“Ms. Thropp, if you would tell the Court your usage of magic in your day to day operations, it would clear something up,” directed Edgeworth.

“My magic usage is limited, actually,” testified Elphaba. “As many would know, I used to rule the Winkies with an iron fist. The F.N.S and their ally, Kamen Rider Wizard, took Dorothy Gale’s place in dousing me with water. Death brought me back and put me on Vorton. In my world, a full use of magic must lead to the purging of all original desires with the potential to fall to evil, as I did. I was so evil that I became aquaphobic. Water was too pure for my, then, wicked frame that I melted when in contact with the stuff. I came back and learned another path to magic, but it requires that I treat it as a partner, not a slave. I usually experiment with it nowadays. Temporal Magic is rather beyond me at this point in time.”

“Hold it!” called Elkrandek. “Another one who died and came back to life?! What is wrong with Death?! Resurrection was forbidden a long time ago, especially for one so wicked!”

“Objection!” replied Edgeworth. “Elphaba’s resurrection was a necessary one! It was another chance for her and allowed her to live life in a different manner! Besides, you heard her! She’s a member of the team! I hardly see how her past can affect her if she is still trusted to this day!”

“Objection, Your Honor,” insisted Elkrandek, “Elphaba is someone who is known for playing the long game!”

“Perhaps in most universes, yes,” replied Legowltor, “but it is common knowledge that the witness here is a woman who’s long left the Winkies alone and is a valuable ally to the F.N.S. Objection Overruled.”

“Have any more theories,” asked Edgeworth, “or is the Defense grasping at straws? Perhaps you wish to disparage the good name of the next Witness?”

“And who is the next Witness?” quizzed Legowltor.

“A wizard of Middle-Earth,” replied Edgeworth. Elphaba and Gandalf changed places. “Your name and occupation for the Court Record.” Gandalf blew a smoke ring before answering.

“I am Gandalf the Grey,” he introduced, “a member of the Istari and head of the Fellowship of the Ring.”

“Mr. Gandalf, have you ever used magic in an ill manner?” inquired Edgeworth. “For example, have you used it to directly influence anyone?”

“Certainly not!” replied Gandalf hotly. “That is a magic more dark than I wish to use!”

“Then please, explain your relationship with the Defendant,” directed Edgeworth. Gandalf blew another smoke ring before testifying.

“Much like Batman, I had bumped into Megumi’s group during an adventure where I supposedly died in the universe they are most familiar with,” he began. “After Frodo Baggins, a dear friend of mine, was kidnapped by Vortech, I was taken in by X-PO along with the rest of the Feudal Nerd Society to fight Vortech. I had no idea I was part of a larger plan. After defeating Vortech, I returned home and spent two years in the Shire in peace now that Sauron no longer dwells in Middle-Earth. Two years later, I responded to a call to arms by Megumi. However, I had no idea we were manipulated in such a fashion until after our initial return to Vorton from other universes.”

“And not once can you claim using magic on anyone within the group?” asked Edgeworth.

“Not once,” replied Gandalf.

“Objection!” called Elkrandek.

“Mr. Elkrandek, I am getting rather annoyed by your interruptions!” hissed Legowltor.

“Your Honor, forgive my interjection,” apologized Elkrandek, “but there IS something the Prosecution overlooked. In this instance, I must thank Gandalf.”

“Erm, you’re welcome?” quizzed Gandalf.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is a well-known fact that magic has a trace when used,” explained Elkrandek. “It has been known to affect machinery. I submit that my client was affected by stray magic!”

“Objection!” argued Edgeworth. “Portal Operator robots are powered by maho-engines; a power source that uses magic! It is highly unlikely the Defendant was affected in such a manner!”

“X-PO is an Experimental Portal Operator!” countered Elkrandek. “It’s unlikely that the shielding for any external magic was perfected when he was built! Stray magic must have affected him while Gandalf and Elphaba were using it within Vorton! In all honesty, I’m a little angry I didn’t think of this.”

“It will be my turn to get angry soon!” threatened Gandalf. “If you accuse me of affecting X-PO so irresponsibly again, I shall! Then you will see Gandalf the Grey uncloaked!” The courtroom went dark!

“GANDALF, NO!” I yelped.

“ORDER IN THE COURT!” shouted Legowltor as he banged his gavel.

“Your Honor,” interjected Edgeworth, “I assure you; an examination of any stray magic will determine whether or not X-PO was affected at all.”

“Does the Defense agree?” asked Legowltor.

“The Defense agrees, Your Honor,” answered Elkrandek.

“Then tomorrow’s proceedings will be centered around whether or not it’s possible for X-PO to have acted because he was affected by magic!” declared Legowltor. He banged his gavel. “Court is adjourned!” We filed out of the Courtroom and spoke with Edgeworth.

“Dude, what are you trying to do?!” I yelped.

“Tell me,” quizzed Edgeworth, “have you seen Gandalf or Elphaba use magic so irresponsibly?”

“I haven’t,” I replied, “but that’s hardly my business now, is it?”

“I’m proceeding under the belief,” replied Edgeworth, “that any stray magic would have affected you too. From what I have researched, magic tends to affect organic life-forms quicker than machines.”

“...When are we getting checked out for that?” I asked, understanding where he was going.

“I just need to make some calls,” answered Edgeworth as he got out his cell phone. He dialed a number and spoke with the person on the other end.


	25. Chapter 25

“First Rusty, now our magic users!” I grumbled on the last day of the trial.

“I thought Elkrandek was supposed to be better than that!” griped Richard.

“This is the last day of the trial,” replied Edgeworth. “We need to press on.”

“The trial’s about to begin,” called the Bailiff.

“Here we go,” I muttered. We entered the courtroom to hear the chatter of the audience.

“All rise for the Honorable Judge Legowltor!” called the Bailiff as Legowltor entered the courtroom.

“Please, be seated,” he directed. As we sat, he banged the gavel. “Court will now reconvene for the trial of the Experimental Portal Operator. This WILL be the last day as we need answers NOW.”

“The Prosecution is ready, Your Honor,” declared Edgeworth.

“The Defense is ready, Your Honor,” answered Elkrandek.

“The Prosecution will give their opening statement,” directed Legowltor.

“We all remember what caused a stir yesterday,” began Edgeworth. “The Defense claimed that magic had influenced the Defendant over time. The Prosecution is more than willing to disprove that theory.”

“Defense, your rebuttal?” requested Legowltor.

“Your Honor, we have examined the Defendant,” answered Elkrandek. “It looks like there was a crack in his power source’s shielding. Even if the Prosecution can prove that the F.N.S’ magic users were as responsible as they claim, that still doesn’t prove that magic didn’t affect my client!”

“Objection!” called Edgeworth. “Your Honor, there IS a way to disprove the Defense’s theory.”

“Oh, this I gotta hear,” grumbled Elkrandek.

“We’ve examined all of Vorton and tested every member for stray magic,” continued Edgeworth. “One of the officers during the examination mentioned the crack in X-PO’s power source shielding, confusing Ms. Saunders and a Mr. Lukas Ackermann as they were being examined.” Elkrandek arched an eyebrow. “After obtaining a warrant from the police, the two gave us the Defendant’s examination records. They were verified, so we can easily confirm this is true. The most recent record was a few minutes after Ms. Saunders’ team returned from retrieving the Source of Pestilence. The Prosecution can assure this court that the Defendant had no crack in his shielding during that examination! Therefore, there is no possible way that magic has affected the Defendant!”

“Objection!” called Elkrandek. “Your Honor, my client has told me otherwise and gave me a copy of those records!”

“Then they must be forged by your client to cover his tracks!” argued Edgeworth.

“The copy my client has given me was verified by the police, just like the Prosecution’s copy!” countered Elkrandek. “It was deemed correct!” That caused a stir, us witnesses added to the chatter.

“ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!” bellowed Legowltor as he banged his gavel. “How can both copies be correct?!”

“Your Honor, the Prosecution requests that both copies be examined!” called Edgeworth.

“The Defense has no objections to that! I want to find out myself! I hope the records are given maximum scrutiny!” agreed Elkrandek.

“If I recollect,” mused Legowltor, “that will take some time.”

“Plenty of time for us to hear the last Witnesses and the Defendant,” replied Edgeworth.

“Very well,” affirmed Legowltor. “Bailiff, give both records to the investigators at once! Maximum scrutiny!”

“At once, Your Honor!” replied the Bailiff as he hurried off with both records.

“Now, while that’s going on,” rumbled Legowltor, “we shall hear from the last Witnesses.”

“We shall start with the first ally the F.N.S has made,” began Edgeworth. Hongo took the stand. “State your name and occupation for the Court Record.”

“Takeshi Hongo,” introduced Hongo. “I am a hero that fights against Shocker as the first Kamen Rider.”

“Would you please tell the Court what your relationship with the Defendant was like?” asked Edgeworth.

“It began much like Gandalf and Batman’s,” testified Hongo. “The F.N.S appeared as one of my friends was kidnapped by Vortech. Although, in my case, it was through his agent at the time; Adachi Hiro, a former member of Shocker, now head of the multiversal terrorist organization, Shocker Rift. I was chosen to aid the F.N.S in their fight against Vortech, but I was never told about how dangerous Vortech was. When it finally came to light what X-PO was trying to do, well, we all saw what happened on the first day. I will admit, I allowed my pride to get in the way during the start of the Vortech Wars.”

“Your witness,” directed Edgeworth to Elkrandek.

“Takeshi-san,” began Elkrandek, “you said that you have allowed your pride to get in the way during the start of the Vortech Wars.”

“I did,” confirmed Hongo. “Much like Megumi, I didn’t tell my allies why my friend was important to me. You see, he’s the second Kamen Rider, altered by Shocker in the same manner as me.”

“And X-PO did not display any signs of chronic manipulation?” asked Edgeworth.

“Objection!” Elkrandek shouted.

“Now what?!” groaned Edgeworth.

“Your Honor, it is clear to me,” answered Elkrandek, “that the Prosecution is trying to lead the Witness!”

“Objection sustained,” replied Legowltor. “Mr. Edgeworth, this IS Elkrandek’s cross-examination period.”

“Very well,” sighed Edgeworth.

“Takeshi-san, when you were picked up by X-PO to fight against Vortech,” inquired Elkrandek, “were you aware that X-PO was trying to save the multiverse?”

“We all were,” replied Hongo, “but I saw no evidence that he was a manipulator!”

“If you saw no evidence, then why this shameless attack on my client’s good name?!” demanded Elkrandek.

“Hardly shameless if there’s been evidence that he’s been manipulating us these past few days!” shouted Hongo.

“Perhaps in your eyes, but not in the eyes of...!” replied Elkrandek.

“Objection!” called Edgeworth. “Your Honor, the Defense is trying to provoke an emotional reaction from the Witness! It is an attempt to influence an intelligent, broad-minded, and most intellectual jury!”

“Objection sustained,” replied Legowltor. “Mr. Elkrandek, provoking emotional reactions is not a welcome action in these proceedings.”

“I apologize,” answered Elkrandek. “No further questions, Your Honor.” Hongo sat back down with us.

“Your Honor, I would like to call a woman that has more than enough reason to base a verdict on the Defendant,” declared Edgeworth. That was Wyldstyle’s cue. She took the Stand. “Your name and occupation for the Court Record,” he directed.

“Wyldstyle,” she introduced. “Master Builder and teacher at the new Master Builder Academy.”

“A Master Builder?” asked Legowltor. “It is said you can create anything out of anything.”

“Would the Court mind a demonstration?” offered Wyldstyle.

“By all means,” replied Legowltor. Wyldstyle then used the Witness Stand, the gavel, and the Prosecutor and Defense’s respective benches to make a mini-gun like the Heavy’s! “Okay, that is quite the demonstration,” mused Legowltor. “Now, one simple request.”

“Yes, Your Honor?” asked Wyldstyle.

“Give me my gavel back!” hissed Legowltor. “In fact, put all of the materials back!” Wyldstyle did so and grinned nervously. “All right, perhaps we can continue,” muttered Legowltor.

“Ms. Wyldstyle,” requested Edgeworth, “kindly tell us your relationship with the Defendant.” Testimony time.

“To be honest,” answered Wyldstyle, “there’s not much to tell. I never really trusted him. The way he held a snarky attitude over us, it kind of put me off of interacting with him. I thought, as the years went by, that was just his way of showing friendship. After what I’ve heard before today, though, I can’t say as I see him in a positive light. Why would he hide anything from us?”

“A valid question,” replied Edgeworth, “one that will be answered today. Elkrandek, your Witness.”

“Ms. Wyldstyle, you asked why my client would hide anything from you,” recalled Elkrandek. “Tell me, aren’t you also guilty of hiding something? Your real name, Lucy, perhaps?”

“Objection!” called Edgeworth. “What the Witness prefers to call herself has no bearing on these proceedings!”

“Objection sustained,” answered Legowltor. “She is known throughout the multiverse as Wyldstyle, so she will be addressed as such here.”

“Thanks, Mr. Court!” cheered Wyldstyle. She instantly winced when she realized what she said.

“...Kindly address this Court as ‘Your Honor’!” hissed Legowltor.

“Yes, Your Honor!” gulped Wyldstyle.

“...No further questions,” muttered Elkrandek.

“That leaves only one last witness,” declared Edgeworth. Richard and Wyldstyle swapped places. “Your name and occupation for the Court Record, please,” directed Edgeworth.

“Richard Saunders,” began Richard. “Freshman at After Academy and Anchorman for the Multiversal News Network.”

“Saunders?” asked Legowltor. “Are you related to Emily Saunders?”

“I’m her twin,” replied Richard.

“Ah, twins,” mused Legowltor. “I remember my twin brother very fondly. Thick as thieves, we were. But, then again, that has no relevance to these proceedings.”

“Mr. Saunders,” inquired Edgeworth, “what, exactly, is your role in the F.N.S?”

“I’m third in command at the moment,” answered Richard. “Although, that may change when I marry Megumi.”

“As being part of the Chain of Command, you must have had some interaction with the Defendant,” replied Edgeworth. “Please tell the Court how these interactions went.”

“They usually centered around developing strategies against our enemies,” testified Richard. “We would discuss defenses for Vorton, which DID help us in some measure against Shocker Rift and allowed us all to survive their siege. After the Vortech Wars, though, our contact fizzled out. There wasn’t much for us to talk about since we moved to After Academy.” Elkrandek arched an eyebrow.

“Your Witness,” declared Edgeworth.

“Mr. Saunders,” inquired Elkrandek, “by your last statement, this court can assume that the F.N.S is living on campus at After Academy?”

“This court would be right,” replied Richard.

“Then I think the reason has been made clear,” chuckled Elkrandek. “Your Honor, the Defense postulates that my client was abandoned by the F.N.S! As the Witness had proclaimed, my client’s contact with the F.N.S fizzled out! If he’s so valuable to you, then why did you not bring him with you to After Academy?!”

“Objection!” called Edgeworth. “You Honor, the Defense has forgotten a certain passage from the first day of these proceedings!”

“What passage is that?” asked Legowltor.

“It comes from Batman’s recording,” explained Edgeworth. “Let me remind the Court that it has been verified and declared free of tampering. Alesandro was referring to the Defendant’s reasons for doing what he did. The quote is as follows: ‘You gathered us here with a lie from long ago! You decided to play the long game with us and waited for some grand adventure! We’ve sent you numerous invitations for those things you mentioned. If you REALLY wanted to continue feeling that, then you would have accepted them!’ Those last two sentences are most important! It can easily be presumed that the F.N.S had been trying to reestablish contact with the Defendant for some time before their recent adventure! The Prosecution postulates that the Defendant chose to stay on Vorton and was the culprit behind severing communications!”

“Objection!” called Elkrandek. “Your Honor, we have no proof that the Defendant chose to remain behind! We could just as easily assume that the F.N.S imposed that loneliness onto him!”

“Then there is only one way to settle this,” declared Edgeworth. “We have yet to hear from the Defendant.”

“Agreed!” replied Elkrandek. “His testimony will close this case once and for all!”

“Then the Defendant will take the Stand,” instructed Legowltor. Richard sat down as X-PO hovered to the Stand. “Your name and occupation, please,” directed Legowltor.

“The Experimental Portal Operator,” introduced X-PO, “better known as X-PO. As my full name suggests, I’m the main operator of the Vorton Gateway.”

“Mr. X-PO, did you actually receive the invitations for social interaction with the F.N.S?” asked Edgeworth.

“I did, but I was too busy finding Shocker Rift to respond to them,” replied X-PO.

“Could you explain that?” asked Elkrandek.

“Happily,” answered X-PO. “Near the end of the Vortech Wars, Shocker Rift fled Vortech’s company when he gathered the Foundation Elements. We split up to cover more areas of search, since After Academy offers more in terms of multiversal travel. I am best suited for monitoring the Gateway. As per our arrangement, they would contact me and report to me if they found anything. Unfortunately, as Richard mentioned, our contact had dried up. I’m still trying to fathom why.”

“Isolation can make a person do many odd things,” mused Edgeworth. “Perhaps...”

“Objection!” called Elkrandek. “Your Honor, the Defendant just left a glaring contradiction!”

“...Your own client?” muttered Legowltor.

“My client had told me,” explained Elkrandek, “that the Gateway is the most advanced form of multiversal travel, not even After Academy can boast anything more.”

“He told us that too!” I interjected.

“But...but he just said that After Academy offers more in terms of multiversal travel!” spluttered Legowltor.

“My point exactly!” replied Elkrandek. “Mr. X-PO, I trust you’re not committing perjury!”

“If I could explain that statement,” answered X-PO hotly, “you’ll find that I did NOT commit perjury!”

“Perhaps you should,” rumbled Legowltor.

“After Academy may have more ways in terms of passage to other universes,” explained X-PO, “but none of those ways are as advanced as the Vorton Gateway. Not even the _Virginia_ can boast the kind of computer the Gateway has. As someone who was, quite literally, bonded to the Gateway for a time, I can easily say that nothing compares to the Gateway.”

“Hold it!” called Elkrandek. “What do you mean by being bonded to the Gateway?”

“After Vortech found me out,” replied X-PO, “I returned, in pieces to Vorton. I still had some control over the pieces, so I managed to attach those pieces to the Gateway seamlessly.”

“Objection!” answered Edgeworth. “Seamlessly? That is NOT what I heard from Megumi! Did the Gateway not collapse the instant the F.N.S and their allies arrived on Vorton?”

“What’s your point with that?” asked X-PO.

“Megumi, kindly explain what you did the instant you arrived,” directed Edgeworth.

“After learning how the prototype Vortex Drivers gave us armor based on certain people,” I explained, “we all got to work in rebuilding the Gateway. However, it was still a bit shaky, and I mean that in the literal sense, because the Keystones were sent to different universes. We got the Shift Keystone first from Elphaba in Oz.”

“I can vouch for that,” replied Elphaba.

“So, in other words, not as stable as you claimed!” answered Elkrandek as he pointed to X-PO.

“Well you can hardly find any other stable means of multiversal travel!” argued X-PO.

“Objection!” replied Elkrandek.

“Now what?!” snarled X-PO.

“Mr. X-PO, were you not the one who suggested to Vortoranii, the Queen of Vorton in its heyday, that giving the plans of the Gateway would make multiversal travel easier?” asked Elkrandek. “Did we not use such a minor Gateway to get here?”

“The point still stands,” countered X-PO, “that Gateway travel is more stable!”

“So why were you not open about things, hm?” quizzed Legowltor.

“Because that’s what cost us Vorton, okay?!” snapped X-PO. Just then, the bailiff entered the Courtroom, glaring daggers at X-PO.

“You lying, cheating, spying, two-faced...!” he snarled at the robot.

“Bailiff, the results, please?” interjected Legowltor.

“I’m afraid Elkrandek was lied to,” sighed the Bailiff. “The crack in X-PO’s shielding only occurred after yesterday’s proceedings.”

“Wh...WHAAAAT?!” squawked Elkrandek.

“Mr. X-PO, you lied to your own lawyer?!” boomed Legowltor. “You made him present forged evidence in my court?! That says a thing or two about your ability to trust other people!”

“No...you need...I mean, I...” X-PO was floundering. “...I...I.........”

“...X-PO?” I asked, a little uncomfortable at the silence.

“.........rrrrrrrrRRRRRRAAGAAGHAAHGAAHHHH!” X-PO’s roar of anger and subsequent rant still haunts me to this very day. “I trusted Vortoranii to keep Vorton intact and now it’s just three rocks in space with life support! I trusted Vortech to be sensible with the Foundation Elements and he still gathered them! I trusted the F.N.S to keep to the mission and they got distracted by side quests! I trusted Elkrandek to get me out of this mess and he turns on me! This all proves one thing; trust is only going to get you killed in the long run! I was right when I first came online! Everyone and everything is just the means to an end!”

“...The jury will now deliberate on the Defendant’s innocence or guilt,” declared Legowltor. “Unless there are any objections?”

“None, Your Honor,” grumbled Elkrandek, the truth stinging him horribly.

“No objections, Your Honor,” replied Edgeworth. As the 12 Cendeberons floated off to debate their decision, Elkrandek spoke to X-PO.

“You DO have the chance to change your plea,” he advised.

“I did it out of necessity,” X-PO replied obstinately. “The Cendeberons will understand that.”

“I somehow doubt that,” sighed Elkrandek.


	26. Finale

It took an hour of deliberation for the Cendeberon jury before they returned with their decision. “Does the jury have a verdict?” asked Legowltor.

“We, the Jury,” answered one of the Cendeberons, “find the Defendant, the Experimental Portal Operator of Vorton, guilty of willfully endangering students of After Academy.”

“Then, as Judge presiding over this case,” boomed Legowltor, “I sentence X-PO to the maximum prison sentence. A full century in Multi-Max with no chance of parole.” The resounding bang of his gavel echoed throughout the courtroom, affirming his decision. “Court is adjourned.” The Bailiff disabled X-PO’s ability to move on his own and carried him off to Multi-Max, where the worst criminals of the multiverse were incarcerated. We filed out after him, our heads hanging low. Never had I felt so betrayed. Richard had his hands on my shoulders in reassurance. X-PO was taken into the police car and it sped off, disappearing into a portal. Legowltor then approached us. “I understand how hard it is,” he sighed. “His role in the Vortech Wars is known to me. I do regret what I had to do...”

“Like you said,” I mumbled, “you had to do it.”

“...Yes, I did,” confirmed Legowltor sadly.

“Oh, for the love of...!” groaned a voice. It was Edgeworth’s.

“Is there a problem?” asked Legowltor.

“My multiversal plane has been cancelled due to a convergence of two universes about to occur!” explained Edgeworth.

“Well, my ship can get you home safely,” I offered.

“Hold it!” called Edgeworth. “Does it have a cloaking device like a multiversal plane would?”

“Well, we haven’t installed one yet, but it WILL get you home,” I replied.

“Objection!” dismissed Edgeworth. “Any vessel outside of my native universe that has no means of getting me there discreetly is a no-go!”

“Objection overruled, Mr. Edgeworth,” I replied. “It’s better than the alternative.”

“I don’t see how,” remarked Edgeworth.

“Well, it involves this first class ticket on a plane that CAN get you home...” I began.

“Now that sounds delightful!” interrupted Edgeworth. “Why wouldn’t I want that?”

“Because you’d be sitting next to the person who bought it for the entire trip,” I answered.

“Edgy-poo, I’m here!” called a voice. “Come to Wendy!”

“Permission to come aboard!” decided Edgeworth.

“All traffic will end!” barked a Dalek’s voice. A couple of people were then shot with a Dalek gunstick! They fell as us Riders got ready.

“Rider...” began Hongo.

“HENSHIN!” we called. As we transformed, we dashed towards the source of the shots. There was a new Dalek themed Kamen Rider, but the belt looked different to Caan’s. It had a miniature version of a Dalek’s limbs that stuck to the side of a wheel while the Dalek Gaia Memory rested behind the wheel. I could guess who was wearing the suit.

“Metaltron, I presume,” I guessed.

“I am Kamen Rider Ex!” barked the Rider in a Dalek voice. “Multiversal traffic will cease unless you surrender the Experimental Portal Operator!”

“I hate to spoil your fun...actually, no, I don’t, X-PO’s on his way to Multi-Max,” I replied.

“Bring him to me!” commanded Metaltron, Kamen Rider Ex.

“Not a chance!” I declared. “He’s betrayed my trust in him, he’s going to suffer the consequences!”

“...Then you are of no use!” barked Ex as she leveled her new gun. Just then, she was tackled by Elkrandek! As she picked herself up, Elkrandek stood in defiance of her.

“Trying to get my former client under your wing?” he hissed. “I think not!”

“You are a Defense Attorney!” barked Ex. “Your duty is to your client, no matter its verdict!”

“My duty is to the truth!” argued Elkrandek. “Given what X-PO revealed about himself in court earlier today, I see no reason to continue this farce!” He took out a belt similar to Den-O’s and fastened it to his waist. Mountaineer music played as he held out his pass. “Henshin!” he called. He then swiped the pass.

“Rampage Form!” called the belt. His armor appeared and a moose traveled down the face before folding in such a way that the antlers became his eyes.

“The truth above all!” he declared. “You face Kamen Rider Stampede!”

“EXTERMINATE!” shouted Ex as she fired. We all got out of the way, then managed to get in close so she wouldn’t use that gun of hers. Elkrandek, Kamen Rider Stampede, swung a punch to her gut while Batman kicked her head. She was momentarily disoriented until she took her Gaia Memory out and inserted it into the gun.

“DALEK! MAXIMUM DRIVE!” called the gun. She pulled the trigger and a large blast of energy hit behind us, knocking us off our feet!

“This is getting us nowhere!” hissed Stampede.

“We have to keep her still!” I planned aloud. “Can you distract her?”

“Permit me!” called Legowltor’s voice. He charged in while his gavel grew and he slammed it into Ex.

“...That works,” I replied. “GUYS! NOW!” We activated our respective gimmicks while Ichigō leapt into the air.

“Final attack!” called the Vortex Drivers.

“Full Charge!” announced Stampede’s belt. Energy gathered around his foot as he ran towards Ex.

“RIDER KICK!”

“RIDER ROYAL KICK!”

“RIDER GUARD KICK!”

“RIDER TOUCHÉ KICK!” Rusty fired a low yield blast from her gun, Gandalf fired a magic blast, Batman threw a batarang, Wyldstyle had built a large cannon and fired, Legowltor slammed his giant gavel onto the ground and created a shockwave, and we Riders kicked our target, causing Ex to explode and the Dalek Memory to fall out of the Driver, making her revert back into Metaltron. She grabbed the Memory again and took out a communicator.

“Requesting immediate retrieval!” she shouted into it. A portal then opened beneath her and she fell into it. We returned to our civilian forms and caught our breath.

“I must admit,” panted Legowltor, “that was exciting! I’ve never had a decent fight in ages, not since I came across a fair maiden. She was a human of Edgeworth’s universe, a beautiful girl by the name of Wendy.”

“Leggy?” asked a woman’s voice. We turned up to see an old woman in a security guard’s outfit in an embrace with Edgeworth who was trying to get away. This was Wendy Oldbag from the _Ace Attorney_ franchise. Legowltor’s eyes went wide.

“Sweet Wendy?” he gasped. Wendy let Edgeworth go as she and Legowltor ran up to each other. They ran a hand down the other’s cheek before committing to a kiss. “Wendy, it’s really you!” cheered Legowltor.

“Oh, Legowltor, it’s been too long!” replied Wendy, the tears of happiness forming in her eyes. “I’m so sorry you have to see me like this, an old, grey woman.”

“Come now,” countered Legowltor. “You are as radiant as when we first met! That, I promise!” While they were catching up, we motioned for Edgeworth to join us. He had no objections to that.

“Oh, Leggy, why did you not come to see my folks that night?” asked Wendy.

“I went to Apartment 2B like you said,” replied Legowltor, “but you and your folks weren’t...”

“2B?!” yelped Wendy. “YOU DEAF IDIOT! I NEVER SAID 2B!”

“Oh, yes, you did!” insisted Legowltor. The argument continued long after we returned to the _Virginia_ to take Edgeworth home. Elkrandek had decided to use the train he was living on.

* * *

No Sources, no new allies, no belt, no dead Vortex Riders, my situation was NOT good. The Daleks were getting angrier and angrier by the minute, the Combatmen’s morale was sub-par, and my fleet was still in the process of replenishing its numbers. To be frank, I just sat there in a stew. As I stared, my comms chimed. “Speak,” I grumbled.

“This is Igura,” replied a voice I loved hearing. “We have something for you in the Science Lab.”

“On my way,” I declared as I left my office. I strode through the corridors and passed by a couple of Combatmen.

“Hiro-sama,” said one. ...What?

“You there!” I barked. The Combatman stopped and turned to face me. I noticed that his armor looked a lot more sturdy. “Did you say something?” I asked.

“I did,” replied the Combatman. “Igura-sama upgraded all of our vocalizers. Now we’re not stuck saying ‘YEE!’ all the time.”

“I take it she upgraded the armor?” I guessed.

“She did,” answered the Combatman.

“...Very well,” I finished. “Carry on.” Just a few more turns in the corridors and I arrived at the Science Lab where she and a few Scientist Daleks were working on something. Their blue casings gleamed in the lights of the Lab. I cleared my throat to announce my presence. Igura turned to face me. “I just spoke to an upgraded Combatman,” I revealed. “Concern for our numbers?”

“We can’t afford any more casualties,” explained Igura. “We need better armor until our numbers are at acceptable levels.”

“Understandable,” I mused. I then noticed what they were working on. “...That’s an Android Phone,” I observed.

“No, it’s your new Conquest Driver,” corrected Igura. “The a.i in the thing is limited, so no unhelpful commentary.”

“That’s a plus,” I replied. “So, how does it work?”

“Scientist 3387948,” called Igura to one of the Scientist Daleks, “activate the presentation.”

“I obey!” barked Scientist 3387948. It keyed in a command and a screen came down from the ceiling. It then started projecting how it works while Igura explained the pictures.

“First, slide back the panel on the phone’s back and insert your i.d. tag,” she instructed. “Next, key in the three-digit numeric passcode that you are going to set up when first activating the phone. Then, press the button on the bottom of the screen to have it summon your suit. It won’t put itself on until you say ‘Henshin!’ Once you say it, insert the phone onto the swivel and swing it down, then to the left until the phone clicks in the harness. The suit will then put itself onto you.”

“Is it ready for testing?” I asked.

“Whenever you are,” replied Igura as she handed me the belt with the phone harness for the buckle. My guns rested at their usual places. I set up the phone, inserted the i.d. tag into the back, typed in my new passcode (073), and pressed the button before thrusting it out in front of me.

“Henshin!” I called. I then put it onto the swivel and moved it until the phone’s screen was facing outwards. The suit then formed. “A perfect fit!” I praised. “And the Super Charge and Dai Super Charge sequences?”

“Press the button once for Super Charge,” explained Igura. “Press it again for Dai Super Charge. Press it twice in rapid succession while in your base form to immediately activate Dai Super Charge. Try it out.” I pressed the button twice as Igura instructed.

“Dai Super Charge!” I announced. My armor bulked up and exploded off of me to reveal my Kamen Rider Rift armor. “Perfect! You’ve done remarkably!” I then noticed a new device. “And what’s this, hm?”

“The Daleks had gotten schematics on that Sonic Screwdriver the Doctor uses,” replied Igura. “So, in the interests of science and our arsenal, I decided to make some for the troops. I’m just adding a few features the Doctor would never approve of.”

“Ah, so the troops are getting their own magic wands?” I mused.

“...Like I said, Sonic Screwdriver,” corrected Igura.

“Call it whatever you will,” I replied, “I say it’s a magical device that can perform a multitude of tasks with a simple spell, such as unlocking doors or acting as a crude laser. It’s a magic wand.”

“Well, what you’re holding,” grumbled Igura, “is one of our failed attempts. ...Don’t give me that look! I tried studying Gallifreyan technology under the circumstances, but if it’s beyond the Daleks, it’s beyond us!”

“Nothing is beyond the...!” argued another Scientist Dalek.

“You, shut up!” ordered Igura. She turned back to me. “In any event,” she continued, “half of the circuitry inside a Sonic Screwdriver is actually bigger than the shell. Much like the TARDIS, it’s bigger on the inside and, while the Daleks HAVE dabbled in engineering dimensions, they’ve just been proceeding on what little bits they’ve taken from the Time Lords.”

“Yeah, the Time Lords don’t really share their scientific secrets,” I conceded. “Er, how do I...?” I gestured at the suit.

“Hold the button down for three seconds,” instructed Igura. “That’s standard for whatever form or Steel you’re in.” I did so and my suit disappeared.

“How are we doing on conventional weapons?” I asked.

“Much better in that area,” reported Igura. “If you would come with me to the firing range.” We went out of the Lab.

* * *

“Tell me, again, why we needed this place?!” I growled at Caan.

“Come now,” replied Caan, “don’t you want to turn your prison into a palace?” We had set up shop in the GeoComTex Vault, Van Statten’s base of operations. We had to exterminate anyone still dwelling there.

“What I want,” I argued, “is to return to my original form!”

“And you WILL,” assured Caan, “once we destroy Vortech.”

“We’ve lost our chance of having a portal operator to find him!” I hissed.

“Not really,” replied Caan. “There are OTHERS, others that I have contacted.”

“...Can we trust them?” I asked.

“We can trust them to do their job in finding Vortech,” answered Caan. “When the time is right, we will strike. Hopefully, they will stand with us and not against us.”

“Can we really trust that this...’Convergence’ is going to happen?” I muttered.

“We can,” chuckled Caan. “On top of me seeing it, her future straight up confirmed it for us. I can still see it. She will be fighting Vortech with a childish red robot and a black kitsune.”

* * *

After Edgeworth was returned home, we had a celebration party on Vorton. At least, everyone else did. I just sat in my normal clothes and stared off into space on the upper level, the minor Gateways behind me. My mind was reeling from what happened after we retrieved the Sources the first time. Just then, a voice interrupted my thoughts, Alesandro’s voice, to be precise. “Megumi, what are you doing just sitting alone for?!” he asked. “We defeated Shocker Rift! That’s cause for celebration, ¿verdad?” (True?)

“I don’t feel like celebrating,” I mumbled.

“...¿Por qué?” (Why?) asked Alesandro.

“Alesandro, I hurt you in so many ways,” I replied.

“That was X-PO’s doing,” answered Alesandro. “We’ve all learned that.”

“I still acted against my conscience,” I countered. “I kept something from you new guys and it almost tore us apart. X-PO may have orchestrated it, but most of the time, I was the one who made the decision and I was the one who made you feel manipulated. X-PO saw us as the means to an end and I swore I would never view you guys as such. Now, here we are because I broke my vow.”

“You’re not X-PO,” replied Alesandro. “You’re not Hiro. You’re not Vortech. The best way to NOT be any of them is to wake up and hang out with your friends. Come on down and celebrate with us.” I considered, then grinned.

“Let me get dressed up,” I answered. I headed down to my old room during the Vortech Wars and got into my more regal dress. First came the top of the gown, then the skirts, then my sleeves, then my makeup, and finally the crown. I then joined everyone and danced the night away with Richard. He then pulled me to the center of the Gateway room.

“Everyone,” he began, “we’ve all had our ups and downs here. Together, we’ve persevered. However, Megumi and I can’t do this as we are.” Richard, what are you saying? “Not when we can take it a step further. Megumi, as you know, I’m terrible with fancy words. So, I’ll just ask plainly.” He then got down on one knee and pulled out a little box. My eyes went wide as I guessed what was going to happen next! He then slowly opened the box and revealed...a ring with a little diamond on it! “Hishikawa Megumi, will you be my wife?” The tears of joy came down my face as I held Richard in a tight embrace!

“YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES, YES!” I answered. I released him so he could put the ring on my finger. The crowd cheered and clapped at the scene before them. Kaitlyn, Kaede, hang on just a minute longer! Mommy and Daddy have a wedding to plan!


	27. Epilogue

Day 1: 1st Party

A year later, Richard and I were waiting in our respective areas at opposite ends of After Academy. A wedding there is an extravagant affair. Richard was on the western end of the campus while I was getting ready at the eastern end. To give you a bit of perspective, the main campus sits at the center of a 953,280 square mile city, 30 times that of China’s city of Chongqing. Because of how big it is, it’s not practical to walk all the way there. Both Bride and Groom are transported to the Campus Gates by carriage. It’s a 13 hour drive at both ends, with each carriage going about 65 miles an hour. It’s spaced out over three days to allow both Bride and Groom to walk around a bit and stretch, get some food in, talk to friends and family, get some sleep before being driven again, all that stuff. The driver for my carriage, a Mr. John Clayton, the cab driver Sherlock Holmes asked after during _The Hound of the Baskervilles_ , came to the bridal mansion I was living in for a week, being pampered and dressed for the big day. He was directed up to my room and knocked before I bid him to come in. “The carriage is ready, Ma’am,” he announced.

“As am I!” I replied as I pinned my white rose hairpiece to the left of my head. “Lead on!” He led the way to the carriage, account for my top speed as I wore my dress, a massive one, I can tell you. It rustled and softly crinkled as I came down the steps and across the foyer to the front door. The maid running the mansion opened the door for us. “Thank you!” I bid.

“Good luck, Dear!” bid the maid. Mr. Clayton continued leading the way down the driveway to the carriage and opened the door for me. It was a large carriage, enough to accommodate my dress. I got myself in and Mr. Clayton helped me get the rest of my skirts in. Once that was done, he shut the door and climbed up to his seat. He made a clicking noise and the horses moved off, their hooves clicking against the road. The speed increased as we got onto the road. I pressed a button that opened a channel between me and Mr. Clayton.

“How long have you been driving these kinds of carriages?” I asked.

“Since I passed on,” replied Mr. Clayton. “It took a while to get used to. No horse in London ever went this fast.”

“It’s a pity you’re not going to see the wedding,” sighed one of the horses. “Just another day at the office, where the open road IS the office. ...Hey, that’s pretty deep! I ought to write that...!” The carriage was drifting!

“EYES ON THE ROAD, YOU IDIOT!” shouted the other horse. The carriage then righted itself. “Every dent on this thing is coming out of YOUR salary!”

“I think I’ve heard enough,” I remarked as my hand hovered over the button.

“Don’t want to distract you on your big day,” agreed Mr. Clayton. I pressed the button and closed the channel. We got to our first stop, right on time and with no further incident. Emily, Tanisha, the Apocalypse Riders, Peach, Wyldstyle, Xiomara, Tonje, Moon-kyung, Charline, Discornia, and Usagi I were waiting for the carriage. Emily, Tanisha, and Moon-kyung were in their Bridesmaid dresses, blue and very fluffy. Emily had the honor of being the Maid of Honor. Wyldstyle and the Apocalypse decided to forgo the clothes they usually wear and contented themselves with dresses of brighter colors.

“There she is!” cheered Emily. Everyone ran towards me.

“Whoa now!” I yelped. Too late. I was buried under ladies that were happy for me as they were trying to hug me.

“Stand back and give her some air! For crying out loud!” protested Lacey. Everyone got off of me and let me breathe. “You look great!” praised Lacey.

“I feel great!” I replied. “Richard will be an excellent husband, I know it!”

“I couldn’t agree more,” answered Emily. “Now, come on! There’s a party dedicated to you today and we need to celebrate it!” With that, the music and party began. This was one of the two Bridal Parties, where the Bride dances and hangs out with some of her friends and Bridesmaids. We all danced, ate, sang, and had a good time. Tanisha and Tonje seemed to be all right with dancing with me. I have to admit, Wyldstyle can really dance! Soon, it was evening and time to check into our rooms. We laid ourselves down, changing into our nightwear while our dresses were washed and cleaned for tomorrow.

* * *

Day 2: 2nd Party

We all woke up and had breakfast before changing into our dresses. A new, larger carriage approached the hotel we stayed at. I was holding my bouquet as I waited. Emily, Tanisha, and Moon-kyung were to join me on the next leg of the journey. We saw the carriage driver step down and reveal himself to be... “STRAX?!” yelped Tonje. It was, indeed, Commander Strax, Madame Vastra’s Sontaran butler!

“Commander, what are you doing here?” I asked.

“As I understand the mission briefing,” replied Strax, “Mr. Clayton would be taking you to the first checkpoint, then returning to his place of residence once you have been safely delivered to said checkpoint. Once it has been confirmed that you spent the night in safety at the first checkpoint, I would bring you and your fellow warriors to the next checkpoint. It is clear that the checkpoint has not suffered a siege during the night and you are intact...although I must question your choice of armor. It seems...flimsy.” He then shook his head. “But, that is none of my concern. I shall be taking you on a four hour journey to the next checkpoint and intend to perform as admirably as Mr. Clayton had done yesterday. Once there, we shall lie in wait for any Rutan scum and...!”

“There aren’t any Rutans coming,” I explained.

“...Pardon?” asked Strax.

“This isn’t some battle tactic,” I continued. “Me and my Bridesmaids are just going to my wedding and need to stop at the next hotel so we can have fun, the HUMAN definition of fun, and spend the night. We’ll pick up my remaining Bridesmaids and proceed to the Altar tomorrow.”

“...No shooting at Rutan scum?” inquired Strax, a little disappointed.

“No shooting at Rutan scum or ANYONE,” I confirmed.

“...Very well, Ma’am,” grumbled Strax as he opened the door for us. Emily, Tanisha, Moon-Kyung, and I entered the carriage and Strax shut the door before stomping off to the front of the carriage and taking his seat. “Ruddy weddings!” he griped. “Don’t have any targets for me to shoot!” He took the reins and we set off.

“See you at the campus!” called Wyldstyle. We waved goodbye as the carriage pulled off.

“So, when should we expect you and Joshua’s wedding?” asked Tanisha to Emily.

“We haven’t gone that far yet,” replied Emily.

“Maybe we should have a double wedding!” suggested Tanisha. “You and Josh with me and Tonje!”

“That sounds lovely,” sighed Moon-kyung happily.

“I don’t think Joshua will go for that,” muttered Emily.

“Why not?” I asked.

“He’s not exactly all that big on crowds,” explained Emily.

“Oh, yeah, he gets anxious in crowds,” I recalled.

“I think a small wedding with just friends and immediate family will do him better,” continued Emily. “But, enough about us! This is YOUR day!” The three of them were then gushing over how lucky I was, how this was going to be a perfect day, all that stuff. I never took anything as perfect these days, not since X-PO’s betrayal. A healthy understanding that nothing is perfect kept me from becoming a Bridezilla. The journey, like yesterday, passed without incident. We arrived at our next stop and Strax let us out.

“Good luck, Sirs!” he called once we came out. We all glared at him. “...Good luck, Ma’ams!” he corrected himself. “May you partake in glorious battle and either live or die honorably.”

“And you,” I replied, deciding to let him have that, at least. We came into the hotel to see Livia, Sheela, Irina, Colleen, Kit-10, Amelia, Scorpainia, Flora, Lexicon, and Sludgiona. Flora, Livia, and Scorpainia were in their Bridesmaid dresses. I must admit, I was surprised when she asked to be a Bridesmaid. I decided to ask the question once everyone stopped hugging me. “Aren’t you married?” I asked.

“On Tarlax, much like Earth,” explained Scorpainia, “a Bridesmaid does not need to be single. Besides, I wish to bring good fortune to your day as you have brought good fortune to my people on numerous occasions.”

“I do what I can to protect my friends,” I answered with a smile.

“As would I,” replied Scorpainia. “Now, I believe we have a celebration to begin!” There was more dancing, more singing, more eating, just wonderful happiness. It lasted until the evening. Like last night, we checked into our rooms and changed into nightwear so our dresses could be tended to for the morning.

* * *

Day 3: The Ceremony

The last leg of the journey and I was bouncing up and down after we had breakfast. I was wearing my veil now, the see-through fabric obscuring my features until I reached the altar. This time, all of my Bridesmaids were coming; Emily, Tanisha, Moon-kyung, Flora, Livia, and Scorpainia. They looked down the street with me to look for the carriage. Soon enough, it arrived, the biggest one to accommodate for the sizes of our respective dresses. The driver of the carriage, Alfred Pennyworth, opened the door for us and helped us in. “Batman made a request, I take it?” I guessed.

“He did, Ma’am,” confirmed Alfred. “I trust the past two days had no incident?”

“Not a one,” I replied.

“Then, let’s hope our luck continues,” mused Alfred. Everyone was in and the doorway was clear of any loose dress sticking out. Alfred then shut the door and took his position at the driver’s seat. The carriage then took off as we began our five hour journey to the Campus. At the Northern Entrance was the aisle I would walk down, the Eastern Entrance would be where the Bridesmaids came in, the Groomsmen came in at the Western Entrance, and the Groom would come in at the Southern Entrance. We chatted the entire time until Alfred announced the stop. We came out and headed for our respective Entrances.

“See you inside!” called Emily. As they left, ...I became nervous. I didn’t know why, I WANTED to marry Richard, long before it was revealed that I would carry his children...so why is my stomach churning? I continued to the Entrance to see Okaa-san (Mother) waiting there, happy tears coming down her face.

“My little girl,” she sighed happily, “all grown up and making her own way!” She hugged me tightly. She then noticed something and correctly guessed what was going on. “Nervous?” she asked.

“Did YOU get nervous before you married Hiroki’s dad?” I inquired.

“My dear Megumi, both of us were nervous wrecks!” replied Okaa-san. “I almost considered backing out!”

“What changed your mind?” I asked.

“Seeing him at the Altar,” explained Okaa-san. I briefly remembered that she and her late husband had a European style wedding, white dress and all. “He looked so wonderful, looking down the aisle as I came down. One look at him and all nerves were gone. He admitted to me after the ceremony that he was nervous as well, but banished those nerves at seeing me. We both resolved to handle any hardships together.” As she spoke, I became less nervous.

“Arigatou, Okaa-san,” (Thank you, Mother) I bid. The entrance doors opened and Okaa-san walked me down the aisle. The onlookers turned to see me, as did Richard and the one presiding over the wedding, Woz. The onlookers were the Kamen Riders we had fought with during the Vortech Wars, Tokiwa Sougo, the Doctor, the allies of the Vortex Riders, the Apocalypse Riders, those that weren’t my Bridesmaids, those that were not the Groomsmen, our families, and the Gateway Team. My Bridesmaids came in as followed: Emily, Scorpainia, Livia, Tanisha, Moon-kyung, and Flora. Richard’s Groomsmen came in at the same time as the Bridesmaids. The Best Man was Michael and the other Groomsmen followed in this order: Emmanuel (wearing a suit for once), Joshua, Mikhail, Alesandro, and Turretorg. Much like what Okaa-san described, the instant I saw Richard, my nerves were gone. Judging by his expression, so were his. As I walked, the familiar tune of “Here Comes the Bride” rang out. We then stood together, facing each other at the Altar. Woz opened his book before speaking.

“Dearly Beloved,” he proclaimed, “we are gathered here to witness a truly auspicious moment in the history of the multiverse! We gather now to witness the union of Richard Saunders and Hishikawa Megumi, two veterans of the Vortech Wars! If any wish to object, speak now, or forever hold your peace!” No one said a word. “Do the Bride and Groom have any words to say?” asked Woz.

“We do,” we both said in unison. This was the time for our vows. We decided that Richard would start.

“Megumi,” he began, “when I first laid eyes on you, my heart kept telling me to pursue my affections to you. Granted, it took a certain someone to shove us both along on that path during the Vortech Wars,” we looked at Emily who stuck her tongue out at us, “but my feelings did not change that day. I want to be with you as long as we’re. I swear to support you in all of your endeavors and help provide for us both so we may be happy.”

“Richard-chan,” I vowed, using the nickname I gave him when we were dating, “our lives, since we first met, were not easy. I seem to recall butting heads with you a lot. However, that is irrelevant as I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to do my part in supporting us and making our lives happy.”

“I know this is a little redundant,” mused Woz, “but, Richard Saunders, do you take Hishikawa Megumi to be your lawfully-wedded wife, to keep solely to her in sickness and in health, for rich or poor, until death do you part?”

“I do,” answered Richard. The smile on his face showed he intended to follow through on that vow.

“Hishikawa Megumi,” asked Woz, “do you take Richard Saunders to be your lawfully-wedded husband, to keep solely to him in sickness and in health, for rich or poor, until death do you part?”

“I do!” I replied, my conviction equaling Richard.

“Have you the rings?” asked Woz. A pillow floated towards us with the rings on it. Richard and I took one each. I then held out my hand. Richard took it and placed the ring on my finger.

“With this ring, I do thee wed,” he promised. He then held out his hand. I took it and placed the ring on his finger.

“With this ring, I do thee wed,” I vowed. We held hands as Woz gave his speech.

“Iwae!” (Rejoice!) he called. “The ones who have united in holy matrimony! The Bride and Groom who shall be forever as one in the fight against evil! The Riders who stand together and lead the fight to bring peace throughout time and space! And their names are Hishikawa Megumi and Richard Saunders, Kamen Riders Royal and Guard, Queen and King of the Feudal Nerd Society! This is the day where you two kiss to finalize your union!” At that, Richard lifted my veil. We couldn’t embrace each other for the kiss fast enough! It felt like hours for us, but it must have been 10 seconds. When we parted, we noticed the crowd cheering! I felt a happy tear come down my face as I took in the overwhelming support of my union with Richard.

* * *

Day 3: Reception

Richard and I were in a carriage for just us two as we led the way to the reception. Richard and I danced with all eyes on us. I must say, Richard can REALLY dance! He lifted me into the air a few times, causing us to laugh. After the dance, it was time for the dinner. We sat together and chatted before Mr. Fred Saunders, my new father-in-law, rang his glass. It was time for a speech. “My friends,” he began, “this is truly a joyous occasion. We have all wanted to see them unite in some fashion, but, now that it’s happened...” a wicked smile crossed his features. Here comes the funny, “I suppose it never occurred to you two or your friends what you were doing to your poor, aged parents? Of course, you’re happy, but what about OUR needs? Hm? All of you? I heard that you lot intend to be permanent students at After Academy! Leaving us behind? I must say, it’s all a damned inconvenience!” His expressions were exaggerated, so he wasn’t being serious on what he was saying. ‘While you lot are happily settling in on campus,” continued Fred, “we’ll be retiring alone! You all know a bit about Saunders’ domestic life! My wife can be tyrannical around the house! It can only increase once she retires from the force!” He gave an exaggerated frown and did the peely-carrot-of-shame motion at his wife, Linda. She stuck her tongue out and flipped him off, causing Richard, Emily, and I to chuckle, as well as a few of our friends. “Now, there’s still time to reconsider, yes?” We all looked at each other, then shook our heads. “No? All right, then.” He then dropped the joking attitude. “In all seriousness, you two have earned this. You always deserve happy moments, no matter what your enemies say. I wish you nothing but the best of luck.” He smiled as he said this. “All right, I’ve taken away enough time from the Maid of Honor and the Best Man.” He sat back down as Emily stood up.

“Well, thanks for the entertainment, Daddy,” she began, making us chuckle. She then turned to me and Richard. “Richard, there ARE moments where you can infuriate me and moments where I infuriate you. Just know that, even though I make fun of you, I never stopped loving you, nor will I stop loving you. We both manage to make one another mad, but that’s just the give-and-take that accompanies twins sometimes. What else accompanies us is the fact we know each other so well and I’ve been seeing that closeness between you and Megumi. Megumi, you have been there for me in cases where no one else could. You’ve helped me face my demons and it got me to deal with them alone, knowing how you helped me. I wish you two nothing but happiness throughout your days. To the Bride and Groom!” She raised her glass.

“The Bride and Groom!” repeated the crowd. A sip of our drinks later, it was Michael’s turn.

“Richard, there ARE moments where I feel like Blackadder dealing with one of his, er, ‘friends’,” he began, “most recently when you told me to beshrew you and mentioned I was in good humor. As I warned, it was a tiny step to ‘Hey Nonny Nonny’, and then I’d call Arkham. However, you have been an excellent friend to me since we met. I began as the stereotypical rich brat and you got me down to earth very fast. Megumi, you brought us all together and revealed to me all of the problems and viewpoints in the world. I would have been a fool if I didn’t change. You two have been an excellent steady hand on my moral path and I wish you nothing but the best life together. To the Bride and Groom!”

“The Bride and Groom!” replied the crowd. Another sip, then we ate and talked. Soon came the cutting of the cake. Richard and I both held the knife and cut into it, getting a slice for each other. We then took our slices, then fed them to each other. Afterwards, we danced a little more before tiring out. We heard a moan and turned to see Mikhail with his head in his hands.

“Mikhail?” asked Richard.

“Daijōbudesuka?” (Are you okay?) I asked.

“Romulan ale should be illegal!” growled Mikhail.

“...It IS,” I replied. The music came back on and we went back to dancing!

_Kimi wa STAR Mabayuku SHINE (You are a star with a blazing shine!)_

_(O-O-O-O-O, O-O-O-O-O)_

_Jibun ja Kizukenai (You cannot notice it yourself!)_

_(O-O-O-O-O, O-O-O-O-O)_

_Kokoro RELAX shite Asu wo IMAGE (Relax your mind and picture the future,)_

_Yukue, Jiyuujizai (jizai) (Whereabouts and freedom! (Freedom!))_

_Akirame kake chatta Yume ni REBENJI (Giving up and challenging in your dreams again,)_

_Rounayaku nannyuo no PRIDE (The pride of young and old, men and women!)_

_Everybody SHUFFLE shiyou, Sedai (Everybody, Let's shuffle!)_

_rensa suru SMILE (Generations all linked with smiles!)_

_Let's Party ENJOY shinakya mottainai (Let's Party! Don't waste it and just enjoy it,)_

_datte, jinsei wa ikkai (Because you only live once!)_

_RAINBOW wa sora dake janai (Rainbows aren't just only in the skies,)_

_Mune ni mo kakaru ze (Party P.A.R.T.Y) (but also in our hearts! (Party P.A.R.T.Y))_

_Donna MIRACLE mo oki houdai (Any miracle can happen!)_

_UNIVERSE FESTIVAL! (Party P.A.R.T.Y)_

_Rashisa ga (tsumari jizentai) soudai (Being unique is (basically oneself) exhilarating!)_

_(O-O-O-O-O, O-O-O-O-O)_

_Shourai wa kimi ni naritai (I wanna be like you in the future!)_

_(O-O-O-O-O, O-O-O-O-O)_

_Sude ni dare mo ga motteru yasashisa idenshi (Everyone already has kindness in their genes,)_

_Toki ni miushinai (shinai) (and sometimes it may be lost! (Lost!))_

_Kizutsukeba ttemo Kizuna ni CHANGE (Even if we hurt each other, we can change with our bonds!)_

_Jinrui mina kyoudai (All of humanity are brothers and sisters!)_

_Everybody Zettai teki sonzai (Everybody, we're an absolute being!)_

_Zenin nanka no tensai (All are geniuses in something!)_

_Let's Party Senpai kouhai to kanpai (Let's Party! Seniors and juniors toasting to each other!)_

_RIVAL mo issai (Rivals are also outstanding!)_

_Tsuzukeru koto ga daijisa (The most important thing is to keep going,)_

_suki koso jouzu nare (Be good at what you like!)_

_Tsumazuita tte kamawanai (It's okay if you stumble somewhere,)_

_Nanakorobi yaoki style (Just do it Fall Down 7, Get up 8-style!)_

_Meguriai zutto tsuzuku sekai (A world of constant encounters,)_

_Guuzen nanka janai (Nothing is a coincidence!)_

_Let's Party Ten ga tsunagari ai (Let's Party, connect all the dots,)_

_sen ni naru issai (All join into a single line!)_

_Everybody SHUFFLE shiyou, Sedai (Everybody, Let's shuffle!)_

_rensa suru SMILE (Generations all linked with smiles!)_

_Let's Party ENJOY shinakya mottainai (Let's Party! Don't waste it and just enjoy it,)_

_datte, jinsei wa ikkai (Because you only live once!)_

_RAINBOW wa sora dake janai (Rainbows aren't just only in the skies,)_

_Mune ni mo kakaru ze (Party P.A.R.T.Y) (but also in our hearts! (Party P.A.R.T.Y))_

_Donna MIRACLE mo oki houdai (Any miracle can happen!)_

_UNIVERSE FESTIVAL! (Party P.A.R.T.Y)_


End file.
